BRICK HIM
by Josh McClane97
Summary: "Los caminos se eligen, pero otros aparecen y llegan a ti, y es tu elección tomar ese camino o no... el camino te lleva a nuevas cosas, nuevos retos y a nuevos momentos especiales en tu vida, y al final vez que lo que mas deseaba tu ser y tu corazón estaba en ese camino... pero depende de ti tomarlo o no"... [Bloss & Brick]... DISFRUTEN!
1. Futuro Presente

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** He vuelto, espero que mi otra historia aun tenga seguidores interesados, solo prometo que la seguiré muy pronto, por el momento les dejo esto por aquí, espero les guste y lo disfruten.

" **BRICK HIM"**

 **PROLOGO.**

-Chapter 0: Un Futuro Presente…

Dicen que muchas historias, relatos, leyendas, mitos, versiones o fantasías tiene su principio y su fin, incluso muchos crean sus propias versiones tratando de dar un seguimiento más a su parecer o para satisfacer su propia hambre de curiosidad, esa sensación de saber que ocurrió después, crean finales o secuelas fantásticas de lo que fue o pudo haber sido, buscando un "Final Feliz" pero, a veces no es lo que imaginas, a veces las cosas pasan distintas y de una forma contraria a lo que se cree, tratamos de darle un sentido a todo, pero lo que aquí se cuenta o se da a conocer no es el típico relato donde las cosas comienzan felices, se complican y al final se solucionan, no, aquí verán algo muy distinto, aquí verán las cosas que en algún momento no imaginaron.

Tal vez muchos aun recuerden un lugar llamado New Townsville, una ciudad hasta cierto punto normal, claro, aunque en esta ciudad siempre ocurrían cosas extrañas, cosas extrañas del tipo, un monstruo destruye la ciudad, un simio Genio del Mal quiere dominar al mundo o un payaso alegre se convierte en mimo malvado y deja mudo todo lo que sus blancas manos de mimo toquen. Si, era una ciudad con detalles muy poco normales, pero como se imaginarán esta ciudad tenía algo especial que la caracterizaba de cualquier otra, tenían a tres adorables y simpáticas niñas llamadas Las PowerPuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup, las tres hermanas súper heroínas de la ciudad que protegían la misma con sus increíbles súper poderes, poderes obtenidos por una sustancia llamada la sustancia **Z** , creada por un científico local y padre de ellas llamado el Profesor Utonium, estas tres chicas salvaban el día siempre, eran queridas por todos, convirtiéndose en un símbolo de Esperanza para cada ciudadano de esta ciudad, con el tiempo ellas crecieron, y salvaron más y más esta ciudad, la salvaban tanto que al final, la misma ciudad acabo con ellas, o al menos con 2 de ellas…

Pero esta historia se sitúa unos años después de eso, y esta historia no se centra exactamente en ellas, si no en… pues en mí, y en el camino que tuve que tomar o de una manera un poco más asertiva el camino que me toco tener, un camino que aparece cuando uno debe de descubrir su propósito, esta historia no es una historia cualquiera, esta historia relata lo que sucedió después de lo historia que muchos conocen esta historia es el principio de un fin, es una versiono no contada antes, esta historia se sitúa en un futuro que ahora para mí, es mi presente, un presente en el que debo vivir y afrontar.

Hola Chicos! Este es mi regreso amigos, lamento que haya dejado suspendida mi otra historia "La Decisión Más Difícil" pues por motivos personales y de inspiración (aunque van un poco de la mano) la deje en Pausa amigos míos, pero no la he abandonado así que para los que la siguen esperen pronto el próximo capítulo.

Y EN OTRAS NOTICIAS! Esta siguiente historia se me ocurrió después de que las Chicassuper poderosas volvieron a Cartón Network y me intereso ver la versión japonesa, y digamos que me intereso esta parejita de Blossom (Bombón) y Brick Him, así que me decidí por hacer esto, y como una aclaración y previniendo futuros comentarios, esta historia es una versión que combina la animación original (cuando eran niñas de preescolar) con el anime "Z" ahí con el tiempo lo notaran, además de que es una adaptación (no por completo) de una película tal vez poco recordada y algo conocida, si lo notan espero que respeten lo que trato de hacer, y como reitero no es una versión por completo basada en la misma.

Espero chicos estén al pendiente y me dejen sus Reviews, y me sigan, y vuelvo a repetir chicos, ¡I´m Back! Díganme que les parece y espero siempre sus comentarios y sus criticas amigos mios.


	2. ¿Comenzamos de Nuevo?

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores Craig McCracken y Shiho Komiyuno.

 **N/A:** Esta mañana me desperté y encontré mucha inspiración en algo… espero sirva J

Chapter 1: "¿Comenzamos de Nuevo?"

Rayos del sol entrando y reflejándose por unas cortinas desgastadas y arruinadas por el polvo y las inclemencias del tiempo, colgadas de la ventana de un viejo remolque son lo primero que qué toca su rostro en la mañana, el ardor y dolor que el resplandeciente brillo matutino provoca en sus ojos le hacen recordar que debe despertar para salir al mundo a seguir respirando, no se podría decir que saldría vivir, porque, aunque el este vivo no significa que viva la vida como debería. Levanta su cuerpo de lo que es un sillón reclinable, que por su situación monetaria es lo que utiliza como cama. La noche anterior (como casi todas las demás) se pasó en vela bebiendo unos tragos de más, lo cual le provoca una sensación de sed muy desagradable, aunque su cuerpo lo defienda de todo tipo de enfermedad o herida no significa que su cuerpo no resienta lo que es una resaca muy bien propinada por el mismo.

Camina un poco dentro su remolque conseguido hace unos años en un deshuesadero de autos y camiones, terreno donde el mismo vehículo yacía e iba a ser utilizado para construir un edificio más, que al final, en unos años terminaría siendo refugio de vagos y por tal motivo liquidaban todos los vehículos en él. Un muchacho de casi unos 27 años, de piel clara, cabello pelirrojo casi anaranjado largo por arriba de los hombros, y unos orbes color rojo intenso, pero sin brillo, más bien opacos y sin brillo por el cansancio, la resaca y la melancolía, camina directo a el pequeño cubículo en la esquina el cual el utiliza como baño. Remoja su cara con agua tratando de despertar del todo y poder abrir los ojos del todo, mira en dirección del espejo y ahí está el, de nuevo mirando como una noche más de borrachera le deja unas inconfundibles ojeras de desvelo alrededor de sus ojos, y tal vez muchos se preguntarán porque bebe?, otros deducirán que lo hace para olvidar, pero en realidad este muchacho de ojos rojos apagados de su brillo bebe cada noche para recordar, recordar un pasado que no le permite vivir su presente, un pasado que lo atormenta no por lo que haya vivido en él, sino porque el no saber nada de él no lo deja vivir, y no le permite forjar un futuro.

Después de asearse debidamente (o hasta donde su ánimo y estado le permite) el muchacho sale a estirar su cuerpo un poco, a respirar un poco del aire fresco y natural que queda, en medio del bosque que queda a las afueras de New Townsvlle.

-Desayuno, desayuno, desayuno, ¡de-sa-yu-no… desayuuuuunoo! - repetía el pelirrojo tratando de recuperar el habla y pensando cómo encontrar o conseguir alimento esa mañana.

Unas hrs después, con el poco dinero que tenía en sus bolsillos pudo comprar un Hot Dog que iba comiendo en la calle, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, por las calles menos transitadas y los barrios más bajos de la misma, para algunos seria como invitar a los criminales a asaltarte y hacerte daño, pero Brick no era un ciudadano común, y aunque lo fuera en realidad no tenía mucho que le pudieran quitar, seguía su camino desgastando su alimento mirando por todos lados, entonces diviso algo que le llamo la atención. En un callejón oscuro (lo suficiente a esa hr de la mañana) un par de delincuentes golpeaban sin ningún remordimiento a un sujeto que solo recibia los golpes y patadas de los maleantes sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse al estar en el suelo

\- Imbécil! Si nos hubieras dado el dinero sin resitirte, te hubieras evitado el dolor!- decía uno de los ladrones mientras tiraba golpes directos y secos al rostro de la víctima.

\- Lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera pasas de 200 dólares! Que desperdicio! Maldito idiota!- gritaba el otro sujeto descargando la frustración de no haber tenido un buen motín dándole de patadas en el estomago.

\- Por favor!.. es todo lo que traigo!- el pobre hombre golpeado por ambos asaltantes suplicaba para que lo dejarán de golpear.

En ese entonces ambos hombres se percataron que toda la escena era observada por alguien. Brick miraba la escena un poco indiferente, observaba todo, y dentro de si sentía una sensación familiar como si el supiera lo que es eso, y no era la sensación de ser asaltado si no la sensación de golpear a alguien más. Pero también algo dentro de él lo hacía sentir incómodo y molesto.

-HEY TU!- grito uno de los asaltantes en dirección a Brick, llamando su atención.

-Se te perdió algo? - pregunto con tono de amenaza al pelirrojo. Brick no dijo nada ni se movió un centímetro, simplemente se tensó mucho, y buscando dentó de si la calma para no entrometerse en lo que pasaba.

-Ayúdame! ¡Por Favor! – Suplicaba la victima al observar que alguien lo veía, con la esperanza de que lo socorriera, pero no ocurrió nada.

\- CALLATE! – uno de los sujetos lo hizo callar propinándole otra patada.

\- Oye! Te pregunte algo!, buscabas algo? – esta vez la pregunta fue en un tono amenazante e intimidante al aludido.

\- No… Nada – menciono el chico dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar en dirección opuesta dándole la espalda por completo a todo.

\- Idiota – Soltó uno de los asaltantes al verlo partir, el sujeto que era asaltado solo bajo la mirada con temor y tristeza al darse cuenta que nadie más lo socorrería, y entonces ambos asaltantes siguieron golpeándolo sin piedad, y mientras Birck caminaba por las calles vacías y desoladas de ese barrio dejando atrás la escena recién presenciada, escuchaba claramente los golpes y patadas que resonaban en esa calle, el sonido que el impacto de las extremidades de los asaltantes en el cuerpo de la víctima y sus lamentos de dolor y angustia al ser salvajemente golpeado se escuchaban.

Brick solamente camino ignorando lo ocurrido, tratando de seguir adelante con la vida que el debía afrontar día a día, no era su problema, el no ganaría nada defendiendo a un total extraño, incluso teniendo poderes no le interesaba, es verdad él pudo haber hecho algo, pudo detenerlos, golpearlos y salvar a esa persona, pero algo dentro de si se lo impedía, salvar gente no era lo suyo, tenía una extraña sensación de que él no era un héroe, no podía serlo, el no sería un héroe, el detestaba el término. Cientos de beses escucho a la gente de la ciudad hablar acerca de tres chicas súper poderosas que salvaban gente, detenían desastres y acababan con criminales, pero según lo que él se enteraba escuchando ellas habían desaparecido hace unos años, y la ciudad añoraba con esperanza su regreso o la llegada de algún salvador, pero eso nunca paso, así que la gente olvido a las chicas, y siguieron con sus vidas, los mayores las recordaban, y los más jóvenes y escépticos creían que eran solo un mito, que nunca existieron tales chicas, la ciudad había olvidado a los súper héroes a tal grado que se creyó que ellas nunca existieron.

\- Que tontería… - soltó de forma acida el chico al pensar en eso.

\- De que sirven lo héroes si al final los olvidan – y era verdad, Brick creía que esas chicas fueron reales, porque en su interior algo pasaba cuando pensaba e eso, pero aun no encontraba la razón de porqué y sobre todo su existencia propia lo hacía creer, después de todo el tenia poderes, poderes que no enseñaba por que no consideraba necesario, pero si el tenia poderes y en la cuidad habían tantos rumores de ellas e incluso pruebas de monstruos en el bosque de color rosa, mujeres con cabellos vivientes, y tipos raros de rojo que sabes si son "ella" o "EL" y tiene poderes demoniacos, era posible que ellas existieron, pero también probaba lo fácil que las personas olvidaban a sus héroes y los desechaban, así que, de que sirve ser un héroe?... así que eso es algo que él no tenía interés por saber. Claro que algo dentro de su mente se removía al pensar en eso y en "ellas", y en varios sueños recordaba un par de irises color rosa, que lo hacían sentir, Feliz?

\- Mierda, ¡otra vez! – Replico el muchacho, que minutos después de pensar tanto había llegado a su remolque, replico molesto por otra vez tener esas sensaciones sin siquiera entenderlas.

\- Una cerveza, necesito una cerveza – dijo dirjiendose a su refrigerador para tomar una botella de la mencionada bebida.

Entonces mientras el líquido se deslizaba por su boca hasta su garganta entrando en sí, miraba con detenimiento un objeto sobre su mesa, y vio sobre ella unos pases para el cine y un pedazo de papel. En la nota estaba escrito una nota que decía, "¿Comenzamos de nuevo?". Esa nota cada vez que la miraba le recordaba que tenía un pasado que recordar pero que no podía, y le hacía sentir un vacío en si, como si algo le faltara, no algo material si no alguien, quizá, un amigo, una familia, o una persona especial, lo que fuera no recordaba.

\- Una noche más… - mención con pesar el chico al darse cuenta que pasaría otra noche más embargándose para recordar un pasado que no tenía.

 **N/A:** Hola chicos aquí estoy actualizando al día siguiente, jeje espero que les guste este primer capítulo amigos, hoy en la mañana como dije antes me levante y vi algo en YouTube que me inspiro y decidid aprovechar el momento, pues la idea fue como un disparo, un Flash, un flechazo directo, y descargue todo aquí.

Bueno amigos aquí les dejo esto espero que les agrade y lo sigan amigos míos, por favor espero sus Reviews con mucho gusto, aceptando comentarios buenos o malos, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y destructivas, todo lo que este Fic los lleve a decirme. Espero actualizar pronto amigos míos, cuídense y nos leemos pronto, BYE!


	3. Barrios Verdes

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls ( **Z** ) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno.**

 **N/A:** Siguiente capítulo chicos estaré actualizando seguido esta historia, no dejare que la inspiración se me escape :3 así que con su permiso el Cap. 3.

Chapter 3: Barrios Verdes.

El sonido de vehículos transitando por las avenidas y autopistas, sirenas de ambulancias o patrullas en la línea del deber, el sonido de claxon de taxistas y conductores de camiones atrayendo pasajeros a sus unidades disponibles para cubrir la cuota que sus empleos demandaban, el sonido de hombres trabajando en construcciones nuevas de edificios carreteras, nuevas o cualquier otra estructura de esa ciudad y el sonido de cientos de calzados de los peatones y personas que van a sus trabajos y escuelas, o simplemente transitan libremente en las calles de New Townsville, es el sonido matutino de cada día en la ciudad, dando a entender la rutina y cotidianeidad de en la que las personas de esta urbe viven. Cada día era igual al siguiente y las personas sabían eso, era algo que tal vez no les interesaba cambiar, pero muchos creían que la ciudad se había sumido en hueco gris en el que cae cada día sin tocar fondo, pero ese pequeño margen de personas que creían eso no podían cambiarlo, aunque muchos quisieran no era tan posible de cambiar.

En un bar cerca de los barrios bajos de la ciudad se hallaba Brick tomando unos tragos (Si, aun fuera de su remolque seguía embriagándose). El pelirrojo se bebía un poco de Wiski en un vaso mientras veía las noticias en una vieja televisión que se encontraba en un rincón del establecimiento.

\- Oye! – El chico de ojos rojos hablo fuerte al cantinero provocando que este se volteara a verlo y observara como el muchacho sin mirarlo señalaba su vaso carente de Wiski.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes beber tanto y seguir de pie como si nada – decía el cantinero con un tono que denotaba gracia, pero también sorpresa mientras le servía el doceavo trago al chico que estaba en su barra.

\- No te quejes anciano, después de que cuido tu bar de imbéciles que quieran causar alboroto, esta forma de pago no debería molestarte, ¿no crees? – decía el chico con sarcásticamente antes de empezar a beber su bebida.

\- Pero si sigues así, me dejaras sin bebidas para los clientes –

-Tu solo sírveme mientras este aquí, o empezare a cobrarte en efectivo –

\- Ni si quiere lo pienses – dicho esto el hombre viejo dio tomo un silbato colgado en su cuello y soplo en él, aunque ninguna clase de sonido fue emitido por el artefacto un grupo de cucarachas camino en la barra con plato de botanas hasta donde el hombre y muchacho estaban y dejaron el recipiente frente de ambos y seguidamente el viejo tomo uno de los nachos llevándoselo a la boca.

Brick observo la escena con un ligero gesto de desagrado.

\- Aun no entiendo cómo es que no te han clausurado este lugar Cuco y como es que aun tienes clientela – Menciono mientras empezaba a dudar si darle otro sorbo a su vaso después de lo presenciado.

\- Bueno servir un par de tragos gratis a la policía y a los de salubridad en momentos tiene sus beneficios Jajajajaja! – El hombre comenzó a reír por lo dicho, pues en esa parte de la ciudad casi no había mucha autoridad, había establecimientos ilícitos que servían bebidas alcohólicas ilegales, prostitutas en cada esquina, tipos vendiendo y traficando drogas y robos en cada cuadra, en el lado norte de esta ciudad estaba prácticamente contaminado y controlado por el crimen y aun que el Bar de Cuco no era exactamente el más legal o el más limpio era el que menos estaba metido en asuntos ilícitos, podría decirse que era un lugar neutro del crimen organizado.

\- jeje supongo que tienes razón – Menciono el chico divertido al ver la expresión de complisismo con que lo miraba el anciano.

En eso la campanilla colocada en la puerta del lugar que anunciaba la llegada de clientes sonó, y en el establecimiento aparecieron cuatro sujetos, todos armados, tenían pinta de ser criminales callejeros contratados por alguien más poderoso, pues por sus ropas y apariencia se veía que solamente eran criminales comunes, pero las armas que portaban eran de un calibre y precio que no cualquier criminal consigue.

\- Hey, Cucaracho! Venimos por la cuota semanal, ya sabes que hacer insecto – el mas alto de los cuatro sujetos dijo esto de manera autoritaria hacia Cuco dándole a entender que debía pagarles.

\- Si, si ya se, denme un minuto ya vuelvo – El cantinero se retiró por la puerta de atrás con una expresión cansada mostrando que esto era de todas las semanas para ir por el dinero de los bandidos.

Brick observaba callado todo, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas y apoyadas con los codos en la barra, sus ojos veían con indiferencia y sin interés a los cuatro sujetos, pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo esos tipos. Entonces uno de ellos se fijó que el pelirrojo los veía y eso no le gustó nada, la mirada despectiva con la que Brick los observaba.

\- ¡¿Que estas mirando idiota?! – le pregunto con tono irritado el hombre mientras lo amenazaba con la mirada.

\- No se?... tu dime… – el chico de los ojos rojos le respondió altaneramente con una mirada que demostraba lo poco que lo había intimidado y sin quitar su semblante serio demostrando que poco le importaba él y los otros.

Los otros tres sujetos al escuchar la forma arrogante en que le respondieron a su compañero fijaron la atención en Brick.

\- Parece que tenemos a graciosito que necesita educación – el más alto de los tres dijo esto mientras se acercaba por la derecha del chico mirándolo de manera retante.

\- Ey! ¿Qué dices tú? ¿Crees que mami no le rompió la boca de niño? – dijo el más bajo, pero con apariencia desagradable por unos cortes en la cara y un tatuaje en la frente que decía "Damaged" (Dañado) y de una mirada que solo demostraba que el tipo no estaba tan cuerdo que digamos, colocándose detrás de él.

Brick permaneció inmóvil y sin inmutarse al verse rodeado preparado para cualquier cosa.

\- Déjenlo no vinimos aquí a molestar niños, además debemos de llevarle el pago al jefe y al no le gusta esperar – dijo el tipo que al parecer era el líder del grupo.

\- Aquí esta – Cuco aparecía de la puerta con unos billetes en la mano los suficientes como para que el bulto en tu billetera resaltara en tu pantalón sin esfuerzo alguno. – Tomen el pago y váyanse de aquí, asustan a mis clientes – el viejo les dijo de forma despreciable, mostrando lo arto que se sentía de que esos sujetos vinieran a cobrar un dinero que el ganaba en su establecimiento.

\- Cuidado con tus palabras insecto, o en algún momento te aplastaremos – el Líder lo amenazo mientras metía el dinero en la bolsa de su chaqueta. – vendremos la próxima semana, y creo que sabes lo que pasaría si no tienes el dinero, así que, se precavido Cuco – sentencio el sujeto mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- Si si, como sea – menciono con desprecio el viejo dando a entender que quería que esos tipos se fueran ya.

\- Ustedes tres, ¡Vámonos!- ordeno a los otros sujetos que aun rodeaban a Brick esperando una reacción del chico para poder molerlo a golpes.

\- Esta vez te salvaste niño, pero ya nos veremos las caras de nuevo – dijo amenazante el tipo que se ofendió en un principio.

Los cuatro tipos se retiraron del bar con el dinero pagado y sin darse la vuelta siguieron su camino.

\- ¿y eso que fue? – Pregunto Brick a Cuco esperando una explicación de lo ocurrido, no es como si le importara, pero al estar hay quería saber porque esos sujetos llegaron, no le apetecía tener de enemigos a sujetos como ellos.

\- Bueno, como te dije servir tragos gratis tiene sus ventajas, pero la protección tiene un precio –

\- Entonces de que te sirvo yo aquí? – La pregunta de Brick no sonó con desprecio ni resentimiento, pero si sonó incomoda y molesta, tal vez este sujeto simplemente aprovechaba que él podía defenderlo y lo compraba por unos tragos.

\- No lo entiendes, no me protegen de otros, pago para protegerme de ellos, trabajan para alguien que controla el crimen esta parte de Townsville, y todos en este barrio tenemos que darle una cuota o él y sus hombres nos "desalojan" de aquí – Cuco le informaba esto a Brick mientras deba de comer un pedazo de nacho a una cucaracha.

\- Parece que es algo gordo –

\- si logras controlar la base de algo, al final controlaras a todo – Cuco decía esto mientras en su mirada se veía una especie de añoranza, como si recuerdos de su vida pasaran frente a él.

\- Pareciera ser que sabes de eso, ¿acaso estuviste metido en cosas así? – el pelirrojo cuestiono a Cuco mientras notaba la mirada del anciano.

\- Todos tenemos un pasado niño, todos sin excepción – Cuco mencionó esto con una sonrisa algo melancólica y algo divertida.

Brick al escuchar esto se incomodó mucho, eso era un golpe bajo y noto que su "amigo" se lo dijo intencionalmente, esto le hizo pensar que lo que menos necesitaba era un psicólogo, así que lo tomo el ultimo sorbo de su trago y se paró con dirección a la puerta.

\- Te veo Mañana Cuco… - el chico de irises rojos camino hasta la entrada del establecimiento, pero una voz soltando una frase lo detuvo un momento.

\- Los pecados del pasado te cobran en el presente Birck, y ellos te cobran con tu futuro, recuerda eso siempre niño –

\- Nos vemos Cuco – Brick se retiró caminando por la acera, pensando en la frase que el anciano le había dicho, tal vez ya está pagando, pues no recordar nada para él era la Cruz con la que debía cargar cada día en su vida.

Mientras tanto a solo un par de cuadras de ahí los cuatro tipos que le habían cobrado el dinero a Cuco estaba parados en una esquina esperando, en eso un auto negro lujoso se paró frente a ellos, tan lujoso era que se trataba de un Rolls Roys 2016, los cuatro tipos se acercaron a la ventana trasera del vehículo y entonces el cristal oscuro polarizado se bajó hasta la mitad solamente.

\- Aquí tiene señor, el dinero del bar – El líder de los tipos entrego el dinero y una mano verde tomo el pago, y dentro solo se oía como el sonido del papel de billetes era contado uno a uno.

\- ¿Hubo algún problema con Cuco? – una voz algo ronca y suave se escuchó del interior del auto.

\- Para nada Jefe! Simplemente se puso difícil con su actitud, pero sabe a qué se arriesga si nos provoca – el sujeto decía esto con confianza y arrogancia.

\- Así es jefe. No comprendo cómo puede soportar a un sujeto tan imbécil bueno para nada como el –

\- Ya terminamos aquí, tomen – esa mano verde esta vez les entrego dinero a los cuatro tipos.

\- Repártanlo y vayan a divertirse, la próxima semana los quiero ver aquí – esa voz aún era calmada y ronca, pero su tono era autoritario y dominante.

\- Por supuesto que si jefe, andando muchachos – los cuatro tipos se retiraron rápidamente.

El individuo en dentro del auto pudo divisar una figura a al otro lado de la calle desde la ventana del auto, y miro como un chico de cabello rojo y largo recogido con una cola de caballo, vestido con unos jeans color azul Marino (oscuro) una chaqueta negra y playera roja. Lo observo por un instante y el muchacho se le hizo familiar, tal vez alguien que conoció, pero inmediatamente lo ignoro, subió el cristal del auto y se retiró.

Unas horas más tarde el Rolls Roys se estaciono al frente de un club donde una fila de casi una cuadra de persona esperaba para entrar, pero en cuanto el auto se abrió y unos zapatos salieron de él, los de seguridad apartaron a las personas para que dieran paso a el individuo que caminaba directo a la entrada, vistiendo un traje elegante que a plena vista se distinguía que era caro, un saco y pantalón de color verde oscuro que en la noche y con la poca luz del club no se notaba, un chaleco color naranja y una corbata verde hoja y con unos lentes negros . Se detuvo un instante en la entrada, esperando que no de los guardias le informara algo.

\- Los Muchachos ya están aquí señor – el guardia hablaba con calma y respeto.

La persona solo asintió y entro, siguió por el club seguido de dos guardias personales, atravesando entre la gente que bailaba y tomaba unos tragos en el club, llegando hasta unas escaleras que dirigían a una oficina en el segundo piso, era una oficina grande con un escritorio y una decoración algo extraña ya que había muchos detalles en verde y de diferentes tonos, cuadros, lámparas sillones, hasta la alfombra era de ese color y con una ventana grande y triangular que miraba hacia el interior del club donde tenía un panorama de todo lo que ocurría en el establecimiento. Una vez dentro, ordeno con un gesto de su mano a los guardias que se quedaran afuera, ya que dentro de la oficina se encontraban otros sujetos.

\- Para que nosss hasss llamado Acesss? – un tipo delgado y vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros con botas, una chamarra de piel de reptil y una boina estilo italiano en su cabeza hablo por fin, siseando casa palabra que llevara una letra "S" en ella.

\- Una Reunión de negocios – Mencionó sentándose en la silla detrás del gran escritorio y subiendo los pies al mismo.

\- Que clase de reunión, normalmente nos llamas si hay problemas o simplemente quieres saber los estados monetarios de las zonas que controlamos – Menciono un tipo bajo, demasiado para ser un adulto, vestía una chamarra negra con una camisa morada y pantalones negros.

\- Necesitamos empezar a decidir las zonas en las que empezaremos a mover las mercancías, y ver qué lugares convertiremos en bóvedas y bodegas donde guardaremos gran parte de la mercancía, debemos de empezar a expandir el producto para que empecemos a globalizar el mercado –

\- Oiga jefe, ¿entonces empezaremos a destruir lugares y a sacar a tipos por la fuerza de esos lugares? – Un tipo enorme y algo pasado de peso y de cabello anaranjado hablo con un tono de ansias y diversión al pensar en los estragos que podría hacer en la cuidad al contemplar la idea de destruir cosas.

\- Un poco de eso Billy, pero no podemos destruir los locales ya que necesitamos esos lugares para tener guardado el producto, y lamento informarte que no vas a golpear gente tu – Ace ablaba con calma, informando a los presentes el motivo de la reunión.

\- Enviaremos a los pandilleros y empleados que trabajan para nosotros y ellos harán el trabajo sucio, y una vez que se hayan encargado empezaremos a mover la mercancía –

\- Entoncessss que tipo de lugaressss sssugieresss? – Snake pedía la información pertinente del plan de Ace para actuar.

\- Quiero que desalojen lugares pequeños, tiendas, restaurantes, talleres, bares, cafés, todo lo que no sea relevante –

\- De acuerdo jefe, no se preocupe mandaremos a todos los lacayos a hacer el trabajo – Big Billy aseguro golpeando su enorme puño en su mano.

\- Oye, ¿y qué hay del Bar de Cuco también vas deshacerte de el? – Arthur pregunto a su jefe curioso de la respuesta de su antiguo compañero de banda.

Ace bajó los pies del escritorio y parándose de la silla camino lentamente y en silencio hasta la ventada de su oficina que daba la vista al interior del Club y miro por unos segundos hacia afuera como contemplando una idea en su cabeza, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

\- Me parece que ya no le causare molestias con la cuota semanal a mi viejo amigo Cuco, después de todo, comprobaremos si las cucarachas son tan resistentes a todo – Ace decía esto con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la crueldad con la que menciono todo, aun sin quitar la vista de la ventana del que miraba hacia el interior del Club.

Sus demás socios sonrieron también al notar las intenciones de su Líder, y ellos para tener aún más control en esa parte de la ciudad estaban dispuestos a todo, ya que imaginarse que en su juventud no eran más que una simple banda callejera de alborotadores y criminales, y hoy eran grandes jefes criminales, no dejarían ese puesto por nada si eso implicaba eliminar a quien fuera.

En una esquina Brick estaba parado donde había muchos puestos ambulantes de alimento, tales como hamburguesas, hot dogs y ese tipo de comidas rápidas. El pelirrojo comenzaba a sentir antojo de un pequeño refrigerio, después de todo unos tragos en el bar de Cuco sin haber cenado sabían que su estómago precisaba de un bocadillo o eso le causaría estragos estomacales.

\- Cielos... bueno tendré que comer algo aquí – Brick se disponía a ordenar una hamburguesa, pero en eso vio como un niño de aspecto andrajoso estaba por tomar un pan sin permiso, Brick imagino las intenciones del muchacho así que, antes de que el niño robara.

\- Espera!... – Tomando la mano del niño asustándolo por la acción, el cual creyó que sería reprendido o peor aún, golpeado tras ser descubierto.

\- no por favor, yo solo quería comer – el niño suplicaba al ver que no podía zafarse de su agarre.

\- Calma mocoso, no te hare daño, pero tampoco dejare que te vayas después de sorprenderte apunto de robar – Brick miraba al niño con algo de gracia al ver su semblante temeroso, pero sabía que la avaricia no motivaba al niño para robar si no el hambre, así que quería indicarle un mejor camino.

\- Mira si quieres comer solo dilo de acuerdo?, dele una hamburguesa al enano por favor – Brick ordeno el alimento para el niño mientras el niño sorprendido y alegre observaba como preparaban su comida.

\- Toma, cuando tengas hambre ven a este puesto, y pídele una hamburguesa al hombre ¿de acuerdo? – el chico de ojos rojos le indicaba al niño para después voltear a ver al encargado – Aquí tiene, lo que el pida siempre que venga anótelo por favor, yo le pagare lo que le deba cuando vuelva –

El hombre asintió recibiendo el dinero mientras, en niño mordía con alegría y ansias su hamburguesa. Después volteo a ver al hombre que acababa de hacerle ese buen gesto y le sonrió.

\- Gracias! – dijo el niño viendo con alegría su alimento.

\- Si si, como sea ahora ve a comer tu hamburguesa – Brick trato de parecer duro e indiferente con el pequeño, cosa que era algo imposible después de él buen gesto que hizo. El niño salió corriendo alegre en dirección incierta.

\- Siempre lo veo por aquí, es la primera vez que trata de robar, casi siempre solamente mira los puestos de comida y se retira horas después, fue muy bueno de tu parte hacer eso, el acabas de salvarlo de una vida de crimen, una vez que comienzan con un pan después todo les parece sencillo de tomar – EL encargado del puesto platicaba la situación a Brick.

\- Si eso me imagino – Brick sentía incomodidad, "salvarlo" era algo que él no hacía, pero era verdad impidió que el niño comenzara en una vida en la que ya o hay vuelta atrás. – Y en donde se queda a dormir? – Brick se interesó un poco en el muchacho sin saber por qué.

\- Anteriormente en este lugar había un orfanato donde niños como él se quedaban a dormir y comían, pero hace un par de años fue clausurado y el edificio está abandonado, ahora siempre duerme en las calles, esta ciudad esta cayendo desde sus cimientos, ya no hay esperanza – El hombre comentaba todo de manera derrotada puesto que eso era verdad.

EL Pelirrojo pensaba en eso, como muchas personas están así, la miseria, la pobreza, el crimen, como todo eso consumía hasta a los más pequeños, él no era el único que sufría, el único que sentía dolor, no era el único que moría en esta ciudad que cada vez más quedaba en la decadencia, pero, ¿qué podía hacer el?, no era un héroe y no estaba ansiosos por serlo, él no era ningún héroe en su interior algo l decía que no debía serlo jamás.

 **N/A:** HELLO Guys! Aquí estoy con el próximo cap, espero que este les agrade porfa dejen sus Reviews y sigan mi historia nos leemos pronto, ¡Bye!


	4. Lluvia Fría en el Callejón

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno.**

 **N/A:** Aquí estoy! Capitulo 3 jejeje me equivoque en el anterior debió decir capitulo dos, pero pzz fue un error de dedo y confusión, pero este si es el capítulo 3 jejeje así que ya saben la corrección, sin más cacareo les dejo el sig. Cap.

Chapter 3: Lluvia fría en el callejón.

En el centro de la ciudad, donde se podía divisar edificios enormes en cada cuadra, donde muchas personas vestidas de traje o algún uniforme transitan en las aceras, en dirección a sus respectivos empleos. En esa parte de New Townsville un hombre que vestía de traje con un maletín en la mano iba con un paso lento y calmado entre la gente, este hombre era alto de facciones rectas y masculinas en su rostro, su cabello negro ya pintaba unas cuantas canas dejando ver que la edad ya causaba estragos en su apariencia, pero, aun así, no era tan viejo, su edad estaba entre unos 45 o 48 años, pero aun así a esa edad la vida ya empieza a cobrarte factura, quieras o no.

El hombre caminaba con paso lento a un edificio del centro de la ciudad, al parecer una compañía muy importante en el centro de la ciudad donde se financiaban y desarrollaban nuevas tecnologías y muchos inventos en pro de la humanidad. El hombre entro llegando a la recepción del edificio, acercándose a la encargada de registrar a cada persona que entrara.

\- Buenos Días – Saludo cordialmente el hombre.

\- Buenos Días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – respondió gentilmente la recepcionista.

\- Si, vera señorita tengo una cita con los jefes de desarrollo de defensa, me citaron a las 12:00 am – Informo el hombre aun con una sonrisa gentil a la señorita.

\- Por supuesto, su nombre por favor – pidió la señorita.

\- Utonio, Profesor John Utonio –

\- Ha es verdad, aquí dice que usted tiene programada una cita con el consejo de desarrollo, aquí tiene su gafete señor, puede subir, en el ascensor, piso 52, pasillo central sala B1 – La recepcionista le dio las indicaciones al Prof. Para que llegara a la sala donde el consejo lo recibiría.

\- Muchas Gracias, con permiso señorita – El Prof. Agradeció con amabilidad retirándose al ascensor como la mujer le había dicho.

En un par de minutos el hombre de cabello negro había llegado por fin a la sala donde se suponía lo estaban esperando, y dando un leve suspiro, acomodándose su corbata y corrigiendo su postura, abrió la puerta decidido a lo que venía.

\- Buenos Días – Dijo en forma de saludo, mientras los presentes observaban como el hombre entraba y cada uno se paraba para recibir al Prof. Uno a uno fue saludando a los hombres de portes elegantes, mostrando la educación y la etiqueta apropiada para la ocasión, una vez saludado a cada uno de la mano se dirigió al hombre que se encontraba en el extremo de la mesa donde por obvia conclusión se puede saber que era el hombre dueño de la compañía, para saludarlo como era debido.

\- Buenos Días señor Exsses, gracias por recibirme y aceptar que le muestre mis ideas – Saludo y agradeció de la manera más respetuosa y cordial que se podía el hombre.

\- Por nada Prof. Utonio es un placer recibirlo, si sus ideas son tan buenas y efectivas como presume tenga por seguro que serán aprobadas y desarrolladas con gusto – Menciono el hombre al profesor de manera respetuosa, pero, un poco soberbia.

\- Por supuesto – mención con optimismo el hombre.

Después de unos minutos preparando todo, el profesor Utonio encendió un proyector digital que venía en su maletín, aunque la sorpresa fue que el mismo maletín era el proyector mismo, mostrando una imagen orográfica digital donde las diapositivas de sus inventos aparecerían, por su puesto este invento era de su autoría propia, y con las luces apagadas la presentación diaria inicio.

\- Muy Buenos Días (menciono por quinta ocasión), miembros del consejo, el día de hoy vengo a presentarles ideas innovadoras que les aseguro que verán el futuro en ellas, agradezco profundamente a todo el consejo y al Señor Exsses por recibirme y aceptar mi propuesta de presentarles los sig. Diseños – El Prof. Comenzó a proyectar uno a uno sus e mientras hablaba acerca de sus ideas.

\- Con esta nueva tecnología innovadora de defensa Townsville y el mundo entero serán más seguros, mis ideas de defensa urbana mantendrán grabaciones las 24 hrs de circuito cerrado capturando detalles de cada día de la semana y el año, si un crimen ocurre en las calles, mis cámaras reconocerán y clasificaran el delito y enviaran informe a la base de datos de la policía – El profesor presentaba sus ideas con entusiasmo y seguridad con la esperanza de que la empresa que le había otorgado la oportunidad la oportunidad de presentar sus ideas para un mejor mundo y más seguro.

\- Los sistemas de escudo ofensivo de espacios urbanos y nacionales mantendrán a la ciudad y el país seguros de cualquier ataque internacional, con la intención de cualquier guerra, o en su caso el ataque de cualquier forma de vida extraterrestre que intente atacar por fuera del planeta – Los hombres entados en la mesa de esa sala prestaban atención cada vez más sorprendidos por las innovaciones del profesor, pero…

\- Y cómo piensa que ese tipo de tecnología opere, porque al ver el nivel de progreso que presentan, no creo que funcionen con baterías triple A – Menciono unos de los hombres presentes de manera sarcástica y cuestionable al hombre.

\- Gracias por preguntar eso! – Respondió optimistamente el Prof. Etiopio al hombre.

\- Lo mejor de esta tecnología es que su fuente de poder es sustentable. ¡Se alimenta las 12 hrs del día en que el sol está presente, renovando su batería de celcio solar, sustentándolo por las otras 12 hrs restantes hasta el siguiente amanecer, así la energía de mis sistemas es durable y segura, sustentables y segura para el plantea!, se evitaran cientos de catástrofes antes de que pasen en el mundo, volviendo a los países más seguros para la población humana, también mis avances en tecnología de defensa pueden ayudar a cientos de organizaciones del gobierno como la CIA, la Interpol, el FBI, Incluso el pentágono, ofreciendo actuaizacioiones para sus sistemas de desarrollo seguridad - El profesor Utonio se sentía seguro y entusiasta mientras seguía presentado sus ideas a los hombres en la sala.

\- Perfecto Prof. Sus ideas son buenas, pero, aun no hemos tardado un tema importante. Los ingresos de capital para esta compañía – Cuestiono el Señor Exsses al científico.

\- Como dice? – Pregunto John al hombre confundido y a la vez decepcionado de que el único interés del Jefe de compañía fuera los ingresos monetarios.

\- Así es señor, con estos avances que usted nos muestra, ¿en cuánto tiempo podríamos ver resultados económicos en pro de esta compañía? – Pregunto con firmeza el hombre esperando a que la respuesta de Prof. Utonio fuera positiva.

\- Haa, Bueno vera pues, mi idea era que, estos sistemas de defensa fueran gratuitos una vez que Uds. Los aprobaran y los desarrollaran, y así la ciudad y la alcaldía pudieran dar veracidad de la eficiencia del producto, después de eso sacarlos de igual manera gratuitamente al mercado global a otros países interesados y una vez que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo e igualmente hayan probado su eficiencia se pudiera producir en masa, así podríamos ver ingresos monetarios por parte de ellos, renovando anualmente sus sistemas cada vez que lo ne… - Pero antes de que el siguiera…

\- Profesor, entiende que lo que usted sugiere es desarrollar y sacar el público sistemas de defensa gratuitos a las naciones, que sin una certeza segura sabemos que serán efectivos, ¿y sobre todo de manera gratuita y esperar la aprobación de la ciudad y los países? – Decía uno de los hombres de la mesa, que parecía ser un hombre de ciencia como el, pero evidentemente más interesado en el dinero que en el progreso.

\- Además de que no ha tomado en cuenta el tiempo necesario para una aprobación a nivel nacional y después global, algo que no es muy alentador -

\- Si, entiendo, pero vera, mi idea… - Pero una vez más el hombre fue interrumpido.

\- Profesor Utonio, entienda que ese es un riesgo que esta empresa no puede aceptar, la base de esta empresa es desarrollar tecnología que genere ingresos para poder mantener la productividad de los mismos – El mismo hombre seguía explicando de manera tajante y sin piedad.

\- Además de que no ha presentado ninguna idea de desarrollo de armamentos para el ejército o para la policía de la ciudad si quiera –

\- Es verdad, pero creo que los contratos militares no son necesarios, pues creo que muchos de estos resultan inefectivos y algunos, si me permiten decirlo, un poco ilícitos y contraproducentes para notros mismos – El profesor hablaba con algo de cautela, intentando no ser descortés con los hombres y la empresa misma, cosa que tal vez no funciono.

\- Lo siento profesor Utonio, pero creo que sus ideas a pesar de ser buenas no cuentan con el nivel de efectividad que esta empresa requiere y demanda – el señor Exsses sentencio y finalizo la junta de manera tajante y poco gentil.

Los hombres de la sala dieron por terminada la reunión, agradeciendo a el Profesor por su entusiasmo a pesar del poco interés que demostraron a sus ideas de defensa, algo muy decepcionante y poco alentador para el hombre.

Mientras que en el otro extremo de la ciudad un hombre de avanzada edad atendía su establecimiento como cada día, limpiando la barra, sirviendo tragos, limpiando los pisos y atendiendo a su clientela con los escasos dos empleados que fungían como sirvientes a las mesas del lugar, así iba la mañana de Cuco en su bar, pero lo que él no imaginaba era que esto cambiara muy radicalmente para mal.

Enfrente del local una Suburban negra de vidrios oscuros polarizados se estacionaba rápido y de repente unos hombres con apariencia poco amigable bajaron rápidamente de cada puerta del vehículo, cinco sujetos se posicionaron enfrente del lugar y de sus espaldas tomaron unas armas largas automáticas, unas AK 47, y sin ningún reparo y duda descargaran las armas si ningún remordimiento o piedad contra el Bar, acribillando cada parte del lugar, disparando si piedad o algún tipo de duda las armas contra los clientes empelados o peatones que se encontraran dentro o fuera del lugar, todo esto con un solo objetivo; Acabar con el dueño del lugar, Cuco Cucaracho…

Horas más tarde Brick, vestido con una sudadera con capucha de color rojo, Jeans color azul oscuro y unos zapatos casuales de color café, caminaba de nuevo por los barrios de la ciudad en dirección a el Bar de Cuco, pero noto algo extraño y sorpresivo para él, muchos policías y un par de ambulancias estaban alrededor del establecimiento, con unas cintas amarillas de "no pasar" del departamento de policía de la ciudad, se había acordonado el área, haciendo notar que algo había ocurrido, muchas personas y curiosos estaban amontonados al rededor del lugar, algunos curiosos por saber lo ocurrido, otros siendo interrogados por oficiales, tal vez por ser testigos del acontecimiento. Para Brick no era más que obvio que algo malo había ocurrido, se acercó entre la multitud despacio, abriéndose paso entre las personas, una vez cerca pudo observar que en el establecimiento habían muchos agujeros de balas, los cristales de las ventanas estaban destrozados y los restos de los mismo regados por toda la acera y la calle y dentro del lugar, muchas botellas de bebidas despedazadas y su contenido regado por todas partes, casquillos de balas por toda la calle, y sangre manchando los pisos y la acera del lugar, todo parecía como una masacre, no parecía una balacera ni nada por el estilo, todas las descargas de las armas de fuego iban dirigidas directo hacia el bar, con la clara intención de destruir el mismo.

\- Que fue lo que ocurrió? – Pregunto Brick a uno de los oficiales cuidando el perímetro de la escena del crimen acordonada por las autoridades.

\- Lo que vez es lo que hay, al parecer solo llegaron y acribillaron el lugar, no se sabe bien, pero se especula que el objetivo era el encargado del bar, el cuerpo estaba repleto de agujeros de bala… pobre hombre, que habrá hecho para terminar así – Menciono con lastima el oficial al que el pelirrojo se había dirigido.

El oficial se retiró dejando a Brick parado, contemplando la escena, esto tenia escrito por todos lados un claro objetivo de eliminar a Cuco del mapa, algo exagerado, pero, después de todo con la poca ley que había en ese lugar que podía preocuparles a los criminales.

\- Pobre hombre… - Brick escucho la voz de un sujeto a su lado, al parecer un testigo de lo acontecido.

\- Lo peor de todo es que no fue solo una tragedia la que ocurrió – el hombre hablaba con lastima y tristeza.

\- A qué se refiere? – Brick cuestiono al no saber el porqué de las palabras tan desanimadas del sujeto.

\- Ocurre que mientras se efectuaba el tiroteo de, una mujer y un nuño que pasaban con dirección a la escuela local de aquí, resultaron afectados – Brick escuchaba con atención, pero sin emitir una sola palabra o gesto por su parte.

\- El niño está herido y en cuidados del hospital, pero, la madre no corrió con tanta suerte, al parecer ella falleció instantáneamente en el lugar – el hombre dio un largo suspiro melancólico – Pobre niño, no quiero imaginar lo que vivirá cuando se entere de que se ha quedado sin su madre, he?, ¡oiga! – El hombre llamo la atención del chico de ojos de color rojo al percatarse que se había dado vuelta y empezado a caminar.

\- Acaso usted conocía a alguien? – pregunto el hombre con interés y algo de culpa por temor a haber dicho algo inapropiado al joven que hace unos segundos estaba a su lado.

\- No… a nadie – Brick respondió sin siquiera darse la vuelta, sin más se alejó del lugar, y un sabor amargo se apodero de su boca, al pensar en la madre que había fallecido dejando a un niño inocente privado de su compañía, y en el dolor y angustia que el infante pasaría al enterarse que su madre ya no estaría más con él.

Una rabia se apodero de Brick instantáneamente al pensar así, él no quería sentirse así porque al final de cuentas era algo que, a él, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Mientras tanto en un restaurant elegante para "ejecutivos" frente a una empresa que ya habíamos mencionado el Profesor Utonio bebía un Café mientras estaba sentado observando la nada, se había aflojado la corbata y desabrochado el botón del cuello de su camisa, dándole un aspecto fachoso pero que más daba si se veía mal, a final de cuentas el propósito de esa vestimenta tan elegante había sido un total fracaso así que podía darse a sí mismo la licencia de poder estar cómodo y más informal, miraba de forma perdida el aparador del lugar observando los precios y productos ofrecidos hay, pensando en la nada, o más bien en lo que es el fracaso.

\- No te preocupes John, solo son hombres interesados en el poder y el dinero, ellos jamás van a ver el gran esfuerzo que tratas de hacer – un hombre de cabellos blancos se acercó a el palmeándolo despacio en la espalda en señal de querer animarlo y consolarlo.

\- Estaba tan esperanzado en que esto funcionara Víctor, pero tal parece que solo son sueños de un científico tonto como yo – el Profesor hablaba derrotadamente, se sentía mal no sabía porque, pero, pensaba que solamente en sus más grandes fantasías podría hacer algo para la humanidad.

\- No te mortifiques así John, yo te quiero pedir disculpas, fui yo quien te convenció para que asistieras a esta junta, creí que estos hombres después de ver tus ideas quedarían asombrados y las aprobarían, pero me temo que sobre estime a esos tipos, creí que te apoyarían después de saber lo que tratas de hacer, pero me equivoque, lo lamento tanto John – el hombre se disculpaba con sinceridad con su amigo, no le gustaba ver a su compañero con ese ánimo.

\- No te preocupes, tu intención fue buena y te agradezco por eso – John trataba de demostrarle que su ánimo no era por el sino por la situación pasada.

\- Eres un hombre brillante Utonio y seque lograras hacer grandes cosas, estoy seguro de ello – Animo el hombre al Profesor.

\- Solo trato de darle al mundo la esperanza que necesita y que le hace falta, solo trato de salvarlo – Menciono con melancolía y anhelo el hombre, al tratar de convencerse así mismo del propósito que tenía en mente y por un instante sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y melancolía, un brillo que denotaba añoranza, que enseñaba el sentir de un dolor, como si ese hombre extrañara algo que en algún momento lo hacía feliz y le daba la esperanza que él quería transmitir al mundo.

\- Tranquilo amigo mío, sé que lo lograras y ese día sabrás que el esfuerzo tiene sus frutos – Utonio analizaba las palabras del hombre, ¿esos frutos cuando los vería? y para más a sus adentros de sí mismo, ¿Cuándo los volvería a ver?

Brick caminaba lentamente, pensando más y más, aun no podía quitarse esa incomodidad de su ser después de lo que vio, era insoportable y molesto y su rabia crecía más y más. Estaba harto de sentirse así, paso por una avenida conocida para el dónde habían puestos de comida rápida, instantáneamente recordó que debía preguntar a el hombre del puesto de Hot Dogs de la otra vez si el chico que sorprendió robando Pan había pedido algo más, agregando la cuota a su nombre de él, pues ahora que el bar de Cuco estaba indispuesto para conseguir dinero, Brick tenía que llegar a un nuevo acuerdo con el hombre que había recomendado para que llevara contabilizado lo que le pequeño pidiera. Así que camino directamente a él.

\- Hola – Dijo el pelirrojo soltando esa silaba simple de sus labios hacia el comerciante.

\- Sí? En que pued… Ho! ¡Eres tú! – Menciono el sujeto al ver que se trataba del chico que ya antes había estado hay.

\- Si, mire, quisiera hablar con usted acerca del pago de la cuenta de lo que el niño de la otra vez pidiera aquí, quería ver si podíamos llegar a un acuerdo pa... ra… - El muchacho se detuvo despacio al darse cuenta de que el hombre había cambado su semblante a uno casi triste y derrotado, como si en algún momento algo terrible hubiera ocurrido.

\- Sucede algo? – Pregunto Brick al ver el semblante del hombre, y algo incómodo por lo mismo.

\- Joven, el chico de esa vez… - el hombre de detuvo un instante y tomo aire como preparándose para algo malo – Lo mataron anoche – termino de decir el hombre que se notaba que estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Como dice? – Brick se quedó inmóvil después de oír aquello y sintió en su estómago algo muy fuerte y doloroso, como si un golpe seco y preciso con la fuerza necesaria para sacarle los intestinos lo hubiera impactado, y en su cabeza una opresión fuerte y un ardor descomunal se apodero de él.

\- Así es, anoche en un callejón no lejos de aquí dos drogadictos le dispararon en la cabeza… lo asaltaron para quitarle su dinero y al ver que no traía nada, lo mataron… - El hombre hablaba derrotadamente casi al borde del llanto.

Brick escuchaba todo y no se movía ni un centímetro, dentro de el todo estaba quieto, su mente aun procesaba lo que había escuchado, pero instantáneamente una furia tremenda se apodero de él, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y la fuerza que aplicaba en los mismos al apretar provocaron que la piel en sus nudillos se pusieran plancos, sus ojos brillaron más intensamente como fuego ardiendo a todo lo que da, y solo seguía hay, inmóvil y mirando al suelo.

\- Lo lamento mucho, enserio, todos los comerciantes aquí nos duelen su perdida – el hombre trataba de expresarle a Brick el dolor y la lástima que provocaba la noticia, pero Brick ya no escuchaba más, se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente con sus puños aun cerrados y con una furia contenida que no podía con ella.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse y la tarde se hacía presente, unas nubes grises y el ambiente frio y húmedo anunciaban la inminente lluvia que se acercaba, las primeras gotas de agua caían en directa colisión con el suelo de concreto, y la precipitación de las mismas contra el suelo comenzaba el sonido incesante de la lluvia en esas calles.

En esas mismas calles un pelirrojo caminaba despacio y sin un rumbo fijo, en su mano derecha sostenía una botella de tequila que sin ninguna duda ni lentitud llevo a sus labios bebiendo su contenido sin piedad. Caminaba por esas calles frías y mojadas por la lluvia despacio lleno de cólera, una furia que no podía explicar porque era tan fuerte en su interior.

En eso en un callejón oscuro, escucho unos gritos fuertes y desesperados mesclados con sollozos inconsolables y gritos que exclamaban ayuda fueron escuchados por el muchacho.

\- ¡AUXILOP POR FAVOR! – Gritaba una mujer rubia en ese callejón, mientras forcejeaba contra un hombre y trataba de zafarse del agarre de otros dos que sostenían sus brazos cada uno.

\- ¡Silencio perra! ¡ solo harás que sea más difícil para ti y más placentero para nosotros! Jajaja! – dijo con una expresión de placer y satisfacción el sujeto encima de ella mientras trataba de sostenerla y quitarle la ropa por la fuerza.

\- ¡No por favor, se lo suplico no me haga nada! ¡PORFAVOR! ¡PORFAVOR! – Suplicaba la indefensa mujer mientras aun trataba de zafarse del agarre del hombre encima de ella.

\- ¡Esta perrita es toda una joyita verdad muchachos?! Jajaja – Reía con descaro y cinismo el sujeto que sostenía su muñeca izquierda.

\- ¡Vamos viejo, apresúrate, deja de jugar con ella, que yo también quiero "mi parte"! - dijo el otro que sujetaba su muñeca derecha.

\- ¡ NO POR FAVOR, SE LOS SUPLICO! – Exclamaba la mujer con lágrimas, sintiendo terror de lo que se venía.

\- ¡Silencio Estúpida! "PLAF!" – Sonó un fuerte golpe en la cara de la mujer que solo gimió de dolor y siguió sollozando sin parar, mientras sentía como iban desgarrando su blusa sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Brick escuchaba todo y veía lo que pasaba y en su ser su ira iba creciendo más, pero no debía involucrarse, no quería hacerlo.

\- ¡Oye Idiota! ¡ de té perdió algo?! ¡ Lárgate de aquí cabrón! – Amenazo un sujeto parada en la entrada del callejón que vigilaba mientras sus compañeros cometían el acto infame dentro de este.

La Mujer al darse cuenta de que alguien se había dado cuenta comenzó a gritar de nuevo y a forcejar más pidiendo que la socorrieran.

\- ¡AYUDENME PORFAVOR! ¡AYUDENME! – Gritaba suplicando con fuerza y dolor.

Brick camino y se alejó del callejón, dejando atrás todo, escuchando a la mujer suplicando, sollozando, Brick caminaba más lento cada vez, esos gritos, eso que escuchaba era demasiado, no lo podía soportar, la mete del muchacho se inundó de Ira, recordó al hombre siendo asaltado y golpeado sin piedad hace dos días, al bar de cuco acribillado y a el muerto por los mismo, pensó en la mujer que fue asesinada en medio de todo eso y el niño que quedó huérfano y por último en el pequeño que fue cruelmente asesinado de un balazo en la cabeza, ¿Por qué?, ¿POR DROGAS?, ¡POR MALDITAS DROGAS QUE DOS IMBECILES DROGADICTOS MALVIVIRNTES ECESITAN PARA SEGUIR VIVIENDO SUS PATETICAS VIDAS LLENAS DE BASURA, MIERDA Y PORQUERIA!, todo eso lleno la mente de Brick de una Furia que desbordaba por sus ojos llenos de rabia y encendidos como fuego de las mismas brazas del séptimo infierno, y los gritos de la mujer resonaron más y más, y entonces la botella cayo y se quebró contra el suelo quedando esparcida por todo el concreto de la acera.

El sujeto que estaba parado cuidando la entrada del callejón escucho eso y por instinto saco un arma y apunto hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido, pero no vio nada, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de algo una mano tomo el arma y la aplasto como si de plastilina se tratara, y cuando intento levantar la vista para ver de quien se trataba es mano otra más lo tomo de la frente y sintió la presión d ela misma sobre su cráneo.

\- HAAAAAAAAAA! – El hombre grito de dolor y su cabeza fue enterrada contra el muro que estaba detrás de él dejando un gran agujero en la misma y callo inconsciente.

Los otros tres sujetos escucharon el grito, pero todo paso demasiado rápido, el sujeto que estaba encima de la mujer fue tomado del cuello de su chaqueta y salió volando de hay casi unos 10 metros en aire cayendo directamente en un basurero, los otros dos sujetos se percataron que se trataba de un hombre encapuchado por el gorro de una sudadera, uno de ellos tomo una varilla de hierro que estaba tirada en el callejón y se dirijo con intenciones de agresión al hombre frente a él descargando un seco golpe hacia él, pero deteniendo el impacto levantando su brazo y deteniéndolo con su antebrazo y el pedazo de metal se fracturo a la mitad, el hombre al presenciar eso se le abalanzo para propinarle un golpe pero su mano fue detenida y de un movimiento rápido el encapuchado lo tomo de su chaqueta y lo planto sobre el suelo agrietando el mismo.

El ultimo tipo mirlo asustado todo y sin pensarlo dos veces vacío su arma que traía en el misterioso hombre, pero grande fue su sorpresa el ver como las balas rebotaban y dejaban agujeros en la tela, así que el encapuchado se acercó a él y tomándolo de en medio de su camisa lo empujo con esa misma mano con fuerza provocando que el sujeto entrara con fuerza a la ventana del edificio contiguo al otro donde se formaba el callejón, destrozando en mil pedazos el cristal de la ventana.

En segundos los cuatro criminales habían sido abatidos brutalmente por un solo hombre, y la mujer que estuvo a punto de ser violada miraba todo asombrada, aliviada, pero con algo de temor, ya que, el hombre que la había salvado había acabado con los otros tipos de una manera salvaje que no sabía si solo venía a reclamar la presa de los otros.

Entonces Brick se descubrió la cabeza quitándose el gorro de la sudadera mostrándose a la mujer su rostro y su cabellera pelirroja, la mujer solo lo observaba quieta y aun algo temerosa, y Brick se acercó a ella despacio, y se paró frente de la mujer, ella solo tembló rogando porque no le hiciera daño.

\- Vaya al bulevar siguiente, quédese en la esquina mas alumbrada por un faro y hágale señas al primer oficial de policía vea – Dijo el muchacho con voz ronca y suave a la mujer, pero ella aun no salía de su asombro y temor.

\- ¡YA! – Grito Birck esta vez ordenando golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el muro a su derecha provocando que pedazos del mismo cayeran al suelo y dejando marcado su puño en él, la mujer asustada salió corriendo asustada al ver la reacción del hombre frente a ella, solo Dios sabe si le mujer obedecería a las indicaciones de él, pero eso ya no era su responsabilidad.

Brick se quedó hay parado, contemplando a su alrededor todo, vio a los sujetos inconcientes y después reflexiono de lo que hizo, hizo algo que él no debió hacer, algo que se decía que no debía, pero lo hizo y después de eso sintió una pequeña paz en su ser, como si una pequeña parte de su conciencia se calmara. Después de pregunto "¿Tal vez esto es lo que debo ser?" … esa pregunta solitaria quedo en su cabeza mientras la lluvia que caía en ese solitario, frio y oscuro callejón mojaba cada parte de su cuerpo, parado hay en la penumbra.

"Tal vez no sea un héroe, pero tampoco soy un cobarde" …

 **N/A:** Hello Guys! Aquí nomas actualizando mi historia, jeje espero que les guste, y que tenga más Reviews pronto, como les dije estaré actualizando seguido, comenten que les parece, que les gusta, que no les gusta si le hace falta algo, si meto mucho de algo, coméntenme que yo sabré aceptar y apreciarlas críticas constructivas y respetuosas.

 ** _Cono. 26,_** Que grandioso que te guste y te interese mi historia, espero que las sigas y comentes más, y no te preocupes por el suspenso ya subí dos capítulos más, este y el anterior jeje, ojala este te guste mucho me inspire bastante que incluso lo acabe a ahorita a las 2:16 am jeje, espero tus comentarios pronto y nos podamos leer seguido bye, y disfrútalos!


	5. Brancino

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno.**

 **N/A:** ¡Siguiente capítulo amigos! ¡Qué bárbaro! Jeje estoy que no paro, esta historia se escribe sola, espero que les esté gustando chicos yo seguiré actualizando seguido como había dicho antes seguid, no dejare que la inspiración se me vaya de las manos! Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo 4.

Chapter 4: Brancino.

 _\- ¡Muy buenos días ciudad de New Townsville! Es una hermosa mañana en este día jueves, y el día de hoy vamos a tratar un tema fuera de lo común en nuestro programa "El Express de Townsville", un tema que es una discusión muy sonada en esta semana, y ese tema es ¿que opina la gente acerca de los justicieros urbanos?, ya que los últimos días se ha hablado de un justiciero que ha estado impidiendo asaltos y otro tipo de delitos, pero, muchas personas afirman que incluso causa más daños que los mismos criminales y se ha abierto un debate entre varias personas a favor y en contra de que este hombre intervenga en asuntos que a la policía y las autoridades deberían de concernirle –_ El programa radial de la ciudad hablaba de un tema que muchas personas desconocían y se desconcertaban y algunas otras se sentían familiarizados con el mismo.

 _\- En esta mañana estaremos recibiendo llamadas del público para que puedan opinar y expresar su sentir acerca de esto, ¿Es bueno permitir que un hombre común y corriente que no es de ninguna rama de la ley se ocupe del orden de las calles?, estaremos atentos a sus llamadas damas y caballeros –_ El programa de radio seguía y la primera llamada sonó.

 _\- Si diga, habla al Express de Townsville, dinos quine se comunica y exprésanos tu sentir acerca del tema –_ En la otra línea una voz femenina.

 _\- Hola, me llamo Emily Kyle, quiero decir que pienso que este hombre quien quiera que sea es un ejemplo, que un ciudadano común haga buenas acciones para ayudar a otros es algo que debe reconocerse y no criticarse-_

 _\- Bueno Emily, una gran parte de los ciudadanos piensa que un hombre que hace justicia por su propia mano solamente está buscando algún tipo de elogio personal como tu mencionas, pero también muchos piensan como tú, tenemos otra llamada en la línea damas y caballeros, hola, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? –_ Esta vez una voz masculina se escuchó un poco exaltada del otro lado del teléfono.

 _\- Hola, quisiera decir que este tipo al que muchos llaman héroe no es más que un imbécil que no respeta el orden público ni las leyes, hace 2 días idiota detuvo a dos criminales en un auto lanzándoles un poste de Luz, fuera del hecho de que los detuvo pudo herir a alguien inocente, este sujeto ayudaría más si dejara a las autoridades trabajar –_

 _-Es muy válido y acertado tu punto, pero otras personas opinan que este hombre hace más que las autoridades, y algunos ciudadanos han afirmado que, frente a él, las autoridades son incompetentes, esto es lo que ha abierto la discusión acerca de su participación. Bueno ciudadanos cerramos esta ronda de llamadas para dejarlos con los éxitos más actuales en la música, en el siguiente segmento recibiremos más llamadas, y en nuestras redes sociales por favor coméntenos su opinión, ¡VENGA LA MUSICA! –_ Seguidamente la música empezó a sonar, y la canción de Icky Thump interpretada por la banda The White Stripes.

Ya había pasado una semana, y en las calles de la ciudad se habla de un tipo encapuchado que impide asaltos, y golpea criminales, pero, aunque esto sea asi los métodos del misterioso hombre eran algo, caóticos, y esto tenía descontentas a muchas personas.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una camioneta Ford Lobo iba conduciendo a toda velocidad escapando de una patrulla que venía pisándole los talones, y claro, el tiroteo no se hizo esperar, dos sujetos en la camioneta se asomaron por las ventanas y empezaron a disparar a la patrulla detrás de ellos, mientras que uno de los oficiales que venía en el vehículo respondía los tiros con una escopeta. Las personas que transitaban por las aceras se cubrían y se ponían a salvo mientras los vehículos a toda velocidad seguían su persecución por las calles.

\- ¡MUERAN MALDITOS IDIOTAS! – gritaba uno de los criminales en la camioneta mientras disparaba el arma contra los policías en la patrulla.

\- ¡Vamos viejo, acelera, tenemos que salir de las calles rápido! – exigía el otro al conductor mientras recargaba su arma.

\- ¡Cierra la boca y sigue disparando imbécil! – El tipo que conducía le respondió gritando mientras hacia maniobras con el volante del vehículo para eludir la patrulla.

Un disparo del arma de uno de los delincuentes logro darle a la patrulla en un neumático, provocando que esta perdiera el control e hiciera giros bruscos tratando de estabilizarse y quedándose muy ataras de los sujetos.

Entonces de la nada una figura masculina estaba parada en medio de la calle, interponiéndose en el camino de la camioneta, y antes de que el conductor pudiera pisar el freno, el hombre que estaba cubierto por una capucha de una sudadera roja detuvo el auto con sus manos, la velocidad que llevaba el auto y la fuerza con la que fue frenado provoco que la defensa se destrozara y el hombre retrocediera unos 3 metros hacia atrás, dejando las marcas de sus pies en el asfalto.

\- Ay ¡MIERDA! – Dijo el conductor al percatarse de quien se trataba, el hombre que acababa de detener una camioneta a toda velocidad con sus manos se descubrió la cabeza dejando ver una melena roja sostenida por una cola de caballo y esos ojos rojos aparecieron y mirando con una sonrisa burlona a los criminales en el auto.

Los tres sujetos salieron del auto y cubriéndose con las puertas del mismo, comenzaron a disparar contra Brick, las balas rebotaban del cuerpo del muchacho dejando agujeros en la prenda de vestir dejándola casi despedazada, y ninguna bala le hizo daño y las armas quedaron vacías.

Brick solo los veía con una mirada aburrida y soltando de manera sarcástica después de recibir los tiros dijo; - ¿Es en serio?, algo me dice que no han oído de mi – y dicho esto los tres criminales salieron huyendo dejando la destrozada maquina detrás de ellos.

Brick reacciono con calma después de ver como los tipos corrían en diferentes direcciones, uno iba en dirección hacia la acera donde había personas que al ver al hombre huir armado se alejaron resguardándose, Brick se dirigió de regreso a la camioneta y colocando su pie en el vehículo la empujo con una fuerza descomunal que provoco que el auto saliera en dirección al hombre que huía y el auto estampándose en unos locales le tapo el camino, el hombre asustado quiso buscar donde huir pero el pelirrojo con su habilidad de volar llego al instante con él y de una palmada firme y con la suficiente fuerza en la frente del hombre, este cayo inconsciente.

El otro sujeto que corría en dirección opuesta ni si quiera se detuvo a observar que había ocurrido, Brick con su vista súper afinada vio al hombre alejarse corriendo, parándose a media calle Brick le puso un pisotón a la tapa de una alcantarilla que se encontraba debajo de él provocando que esta se levantara a la altura de su pecho y atrapándolo con su mano derecha Brick lanzado el objeto circular de metal a forma de un Frisbie hacia el hombre que iba lejos, pero aun asi la fuerza con la que fue lanzado la tapa llego y golpeo la espalda del criminal quedando tirado en el suelo.

Brick volteo buscando al último criminal, pero no lo encontró, al menos no inmediato. El otro tipo corría entre la gente y en la desesperación de huir se metió a una tienda local y trato de salir por otra puerta, pero no hubo tal en el lugar, y cuando quiso salir del lugar por la puerta por la que había entrado se topó con el chico que había atrapado a sus otros compañeros.

Entonces el hombre en un acto desesperado tomo a un niño que estaba ahí y le apunto con su arma a la cabeza.

\- ¡Déjame ir! O juro que le disparo – Sentencio el tipo pegando el cañón del arma al parietal derecho del niño.

Brick ni siquiera se inquietó al ver eso, su semblante era serio y sin ninguna expresión, asi que lo siguiente que hizo fue cerrar su ojo derecho y con el izquierdo apuntar en dirección al arma del sujeto y con su visión de calor calentó el arma del sujeto hasta que el calor del arma en la mano del hombre provocara que la soltara por la quemadura.

\- ¡HAAAA! ¡MIERDA! – Grito el sujeto al sufrir la quemadura en su mano y dejando caer el arma al suelo, el niño aprovechando salió huyendo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue lanzado con fuerza directo hacia los congeladores del local (donde se mantienen fríos los productos que necesitan estarlo) destrozando todo y quedando inconsciente.

Las personas dentro del lugar presenciaban todo asombrados y asustados, aunque el chico pelirrojo había detenido a unos criminales no podían asegurar de que fuera una persona de fiar y buena. Brick se colocó de nuevo la capucha de su sudadera roja toda agujereada por los disparos de bala y caminando tranquilamente se alejó.

Mientras tanto en otra parte un hombre esperaba dentro de un auto en la entrada de la Escuela secundaria local, este hombre era el Profesor Utonio. La campana de salida sonó y muchos jóvenes salían de la puerta principal con dirección a sus casas, y de entre todos uno niño de unos 14 años de cabello negro y vestido formalmente que los jóvenes de su edad le llaman vestir como Nerd, camino en dirección a Profesor saludándolo.

\- Hola Papa! Vámonos – el chico saludo alegremente a su padre mientras subía al auto. El profesor entro al auto con él y arranco la máquina.

\- Y que tal tu día? ¿Cómo estuvo todo hoy Ken? – pregunto el Prof. Interesado en que tenía para contarle.

\- Nada nuevo papa, el grupo de ciencias me nombro su presidente por segunda vez, asi que eso es lo único – Dijo el chico con poco ánimo, como si eso no fuera algo que le emocionara tanto, pues, aunque haya heredado el intelecto de su padre y eso le permitiera llevar buenas notas, también traía consigo el no tener días interesantes.

\- Eso es muy bueno, ¿porque no te emociona? Es un puesto importante y asi logras tener mejores notas y que te reconozcan – decía su padre al deducir el porqué de su falta de ánimo ante lo comentado.

\- Si, yo no digo que no, pero es algo en lo que no tengo que esforzarme tanto y me enorgullezco de tener el intelecto suficiente, pero, ya me lo esperaba papa –

\- Comprendo a que te refieres hijo, pero veras que con el tiempo te acostumbraras y veras lo bueno, cuando yo era más pequeño era muy diferente, pero después de una experiencia muy interesante descubrí que podía ser alguien importante, y si me esforzaba lograría cumplir mis sueños, créeme hijo debes de apreciar quien eres siempre – El hombre hablaba con sinceridad y ánimos a su hijo y un brillo en sus ojos apareció, como si recuerdos de algo maravilloso le paso cuando era mas pequeño.

\- Si papa, lo sé, pero no a todos un mono parlante nos secuestra y nos trata de tirar a un volcán, pero Gracias, siempre daré lo mejor de mí, asi como tú lo haces papa – Ken le correspondió a su padre de forma alegre, pues su padre quería que se animara y fuera más positivo.

\- y que tal te ha ido con tus proyectos a ti papa? ¿Alguna compañía ya se ha interesado? – Pregunto el chico de cabello azabache a su padre interesado en el tema.

\- No, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo hijo, al parecer mientras no sea algo que dispare o invente una bomba atómica, ninguna compañía querrá desarrollarlas ni financiarlas – Dijo el hombre amargamente al pensar en que sus esfuerzos no han sido reconocidos por nadie.

\- Sé que ya aparecerá algo papa, además la ciudad necesita inventos como los tuyos y sé que lo lograras ya verás – Animo su hijo con una sonrisa.

\- Si hijo eso espero – Le respondió su padre con una sonrisa similar.

\- Oye y mi hermana? Ya regreso de Londres? Me muero porque me cuente como son las cosas por haya – Dijo el chico emocionado y esperando la respuesta de su padre.

\- Jajaja si regreso esta madrugada, no la agobies mucho, vino muy agotada de su viaje, te dejare con ella en la casa mientras yo salgo de compras por unas cosas de acuerdo? –

\- De acuerdo Papa – El chico respondió afirmativamente a lo dicho por su padre y emocionado por ver a su hermana mayor.

 _\- Una vez más las acciones de este súper hombre ha dejado daños monetarios en la ciudad, la destrucción de una calle publica, daños y perjuicios a locales de comercio y obstrucción de la justicia son los cargos con los que se le acusan a este hombre que se le ha identificado como un muchacho de unos 25 a 27 años, 1.79 de estatura, de cabello largo y rojizo que viste una sudadera roja, esta descripción es la que dan los testigos de lo ocurrido –_ Se mencionaba la nota en un noticiero, mientras Brick bebía una cerveza sentado en la esquina de un restaurante no muy lujoso.

 _\- "Este supuesto héroe, como muchos lo llaman, no tiene ningún tipo de autoridad legal para intervenir en la línea del deber de la policía de Townsville, tal vez crea que hace lo correcto pero lo más prudente seria que se apartara y nos dejara cumplir con nuestro trabajar" Estas fueron las palabras en la declaración del jefe de la policía en consecuencia a la nueva hazaña "heroica" de este hombre, que, nuevamente no ha dado ningún comentario –._

Desde la barra un hombre anciano observaba al chico sentado bebiendo con una expresión desaprobatoria después de ver la nota en el noticiero y reconocerlo al verlo sentado hay.

\- Que demonios me mira anciano juzgón y entrometido? – Brick respondió de manera molesta por la forma tan desagradable y acusatoria en que el hombre lo miraba.

Brick se levantó del lugar, ese hombre la acaba de arruinar su momento de tranquilidad, asi que salió del bar bebiendo su cerveza y caminando despacio. Ya tenía dos semanas haciendo esto, había decidido que no sería un héroe, pero dejar que escorias como las que acababa de detener hace unas horas se salgan con la suya era mucho peor, asi que, a su manera, pero empezaría detenerlos, y como el mismo se repetía, no era un héroe, era lo que menos se consideraba, escuchaba y veía como la gente lo rechazaba y lo criticaba, pero eso no era algo que le afectara a él, no hacia esto por reconocimiento ni la aceptación de las personas, lo hacía más que nada para no permitir que infelices hicieran lo que quisieran, no podía explicar cómo o porque pero le enfurecía que sujetos que se aprovechaban de los débiles hicieran lo que quisieran he hicieran tanto daño, pero también esto le ayudaba a encontrar una paz, cuando detenía todos esos delitos sentía una tranquilidad en su conciencia, que, lo mantenía en una especie de atmosfera de tranquilidad, incluso había dejado de beber, bueno, un poco.

\- Bueno, si esta ciudad no le agrado creo que funciona el hecho de que no lo hago por ellos, ser un héroe es una estupidez – Brick se convenció de esto mientras se terminaba de un último trago la botella de Corona que traía del bar.

En un Club de la ciudad ocurría algo que solo se podía decir de una forma; Castigo.

\- Por favor señor Ace… no hemos sido los únicos… muchos traficantes y criminales han sido atrapados por culpa de ese sujeto… - Explicaba un hombre que estaba atado en una silla, con diversos moretones y emanando sangre de su boca, su nariz y de cortadas en sus pómulos y cejas, tenía tan deformada la cara por los golpes que se veía algo grotesco.

\- Ese no es mi problema, lo que quiero que me digas es, ¿porque no se han encargado de este tipo? – Decía el hombre de piel Verde mientras que de sus manos se quitaba unos nudillos de metal manchados con sangre del sujeto que tenía enfrente.

\- No es un tipo cualquiera jefe, ningún tipo de arma le hace daño… es como si fuera de acero… y es muy fuerte demasiado para ser… humano – entre cada pausa el hombre escupía sangre.

\- Entiendo… - dicho esto Ace sacó un arma y le disparo directo en la frente, el impacto de la bala causo que el hombre inerte callera de espaldas aun en la silla y acercándose a el cuerpo tirado el hombre de la piel de tez verde descargo el arma en el cuerpo, después tiro el arma encima de él como si de un bote de basura se tratara.

\- Un súper humano, por favor, eso ya quedo en el pasado, estos tipos deben de aprender a decir mejores mentiras – Decía desinteresadamente mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

\- Dejame que te informe, que lo que essste sssujeto decssia era verdad, un hombre ha essstado acabando con nuessstrosss hombresss, y esssto ha afectado nuessstros ingresssos – Snake le decía esto con su manera muy particular de hablar.

\- Talvez, pero aun asi no importa nada, su deber es encargarse de mantener tanto la mercancía y el dinero a salvo y asegurarse de que siempre lleguen a su destino, y acabar con cualquier imbécil tenga súper poderes o no –

\- Aun assi no deberiasss ressstarle importancssi a esssto, recuerda losss problemasss que represssentaban essse tipo de persssonasss para nosssotrosss – Snake le hablaba a su compañero con un tono serio ya que al parecer el tema ponía de nervios a ambos.

\- Si tienes razón, esas niñas… - Decía Ace con un tono de voz amargo

\- Aunque hace tiempo que eso se acabó debemos de asegurarnos que nadie se meta en nuestro camino, mi zona, la de Billy y la tuya ya fueron aseguradas con los nuevos lugares que ocuparemos y muy pronto la zona de Arthur también lo estará, pero hay que tomar todas las medidas apropiadas de seguridad, informa a cada hombre a nuestro servicio que deben de encargarse del sujeto que nos está causando problemas, y también a los policías que están en la nómina, que busquen cualquier método, y a cualquier precio la forma de acabarlo, si es súper humano quiero que busquen súper armas y encárguense de el – Snake asintió y antes de retirarse se dirigió su "Jefe".

\- Y qué hacemos con, ¿esto? – dijo refiriéndose al cadáver que estaba en el lugar.

\- Llama a los de limpieza para que se encarguen de la sangre, y en cuanto a él, asegúrate de dejarlo en un lugar donde puedan verlos todos, que quede como mensaje de lo que ocurrirá si no se encargan de este tipo – Ace hablaba con calma como si de una orden para encargar comida se tratara, Snake se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Un hombre se encontraba parado en un embotellamiento vial mientras hablaba por teléfono.

\- Si si si, ya voy en camino hija no te preocupes, ya compré las cosas para la cena, en cuanto llegue almorzaremos los tres asi que no te angusties – El profesor Utonio hablaba sosteniendo el aparto móvil en su mano mientras esperaba a que los vehículos avanzaran.

\- Bloss cariño, acabas de llegar de Inglaterra debes de descansar, yo me encargare de la comida, me las pude arreglar sin ti tres años, creo que sobreviviré dos horas en la cocina sin ti, está bien llego pronto ok? Bye – El hombre colgó y por fin pudo prestarle atención a el ruido que las bocinas de los autos producían al no ver avanzar el tráfico.

\- Vamos, ¿qué ocurre?... ¡Oigan acaso es día internacional de Claxon?! – El también al notar que no avanzaban empezó a sonar su bocina como las demás personas.

El Profesor entre todo el embotellamiento había quedado justo entre dos cruces de calle juntos con un par de autos más al frente y detrás de él y como si las cosas no podían ponerse peor, a un par de cuadras de hay un camión transportador de productos de mercadeo perdía el control debido a una falla mecánica, derrapando con fuerza tratando de recuperar el control el conductor decidió abandonar el camión en vista de que no había manera de pararlo.

\- Vaya día… pero ¡¿qué?!... – El profesor Utonio volteo su mirada a la derecha y vio claramente el enorme vehículo sin control que se dirigía a él con gran velocidad.

\- ¡Ay Dios! ¡Avancen! ¡Vamos! – El hombre desesperado tocaba la bocina de su auto y al ver que no se movían empezó a gritarles.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Muévanse! ¡Miren haya! – las personas que le prestaron atención observaron y en un acto desesperado salieron de sus vehículos.

\- Salga del auto! ¡Apresúrese! – una de las personas que veía todo le gritaba eso con nerviosísimo.

El profesor quiso arrancar su vehículo y salir por la izquierda de la misma calle a toda velocidad, pero la posición entre los demás autos se lo impedía, opto por salir del auto, pero la manilla se fracturo, dejándole como último recurso bajar el vidrio de su ventana y abrir por fuera y por fin puedo abrir, pero, el cinturón de seguridad le impidió salir de ahí.

\- Debe ser una broma… - Dijo el hombre ya con temor y desesperación, y tratando de liberarse del cinturón sus manos estaban torpes por el miedo haciendo de sus intentos inútiles.

El camión que venía ya a unos pocos metros de donde él estaba, se volcó y la fuerza del impacto y velocidad provocaron que saliera por los aires dirigido a donde el Profesor se encontraba. El profesor Utonio no le quedo más opción que quedarse en el auto y cubrirse suplicando por su vida, Pero…

John sintió como su auto era levantado y después lanzado con poca pero la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo de ahí, después los peatones vieron como Brick se posicionaba de manera que esperaba el camión que venía en el aire, y el impacto fue tan contundente que Brick retrocedió unos tres metros hacia atrás con el enorme vehículo, pero, esto provoco que el mismo se despedazara de la parte de enfrente y muchos autos y ventanas de los edificios resultaran dañados.

El profesor abrió sus ojos y estaba de cabeza sobre otros autos, estaba de cabeza con unos golpes y seguramente su auto había llevado la peor parte, pero, ¡estaba vivo! Ese camión no lo aplasto. Después de que el Pelirrojo dejara parte del camión no dañado en el suelo. Miro a su alrededor y vio el daño que sus pies habían provocado a la calle, y los numerosos vínculos y edificios que habían salido perjudicados por los restos del camión.

\- Ay no es cierto – Dijo el muchacho con pesar, pues ya se imaginaba que vendría.

\- Se encuentra bien? – preguntaba un hombre ayudando a el profesor a bajar de su auto que se encontraba sobre otro.

\- Si, Gracias – Respondió el hombre gentilmente y entonces se fijó de algo, como las personas alrededor del chico que acababa de salvarlo lo miraban mal.

Mientras tanto Brick estaba mirando a su alrededor y cuando se dio cuenta un grupo de gente a su alrededor estaba mirándolo de manera des aprobatoria.

\- Todos ustedes, que bloquean esta calle, ¿Acaso son imbéciles? Les gusta adueñarse de toda la calle y bloquean cada centímetro de ella provocando que este tipo de cosas pasen – Brick decía esto sin ningún tipo de gentileza y respeto a las personas a su alrededor.

\- El imbécil eres tú! Pudiste tomar el auto y salir volando con el – Un muchacho de unos 18 años le recriminaba al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Si eres un estúpido! – Un hombre lo insulto desde ataras de él.

Brick solamente escuchaba como lo insultaban con una mirada amarga y llena de furia, ¿Qué acaso nadie había notado como salvo a ese hombre?, una vez más la ciudad le demostraba lo poco que servía ser un héroe.

\- No hay forma de que alguien este seguro contigo en las calles, ¡yo te demandaría! – un robusto hombre amenazaba a el muchacho.

\- Porque no mejor demanda a Burger King por lo que le hizo a tu flácido cuerpo – el hombre se llenó de furia ante el insulto del pelirrojo.

Las personas comenzaron a insultarlo sin piedad, recriminándole acerca de los daños que causo, y tachándolo de un imbécil, estúpido, irresponsable, e incluso fenómeno, y Brick solamente estaba parado escuchando todo, cruzado de brazos y harto de todo, lo mejor era dejar de hacer esto, que más daba, a la gente no parecía importarle lo que él hacía, lo rechazaban por ser diferente y esa era una de las más fuertes razones por las cuales nunca mostraba sus poderes, lo considerarían raro y asi mismo paso. Brick estuvo a punto de salir volando con la intención de no volver a hacer ese tipo de acciones que al parecer a nadie le importaba, pero…

\- ¡Oigan! ¡OIGAN!... ¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes!? ¡Estoy bien! – Dijo el profesor Utonio llamando la atención de la multitud que no paraba de atacar verbalmente al chico, pues él nunca perdió detalle de lo que ocurría.

\- ¡¿No lo entienden?! Estoy vivo, puedo volver con mis hijos, es verdad que pudo volar conmigo en el auto, o detener de una forma menos brusca el Camión, pero… Gracias! ¡Gracias por salvarme muchacho! – Dijo el Profesor en voz alta mientras le extendía la mano al pelirrojo que aún se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

Brick algo desconcertado le extendió la mano despacio y la estrecharon, las personas contrariadas a la actitud del hombre de cabello negro se alejaron, algunos en silencio, otros aun renegando del chico, y otros tachando de ingenuo al hombre que le acababa de salvar la vida Brick.

\- De casualidad no vuelas hacia el sur de la ciudad? – Pregunto el Profesor al muchacho, dejando claro que después de lo ocurrido necesitaría transporte.

En de unos suburbios a las afueras de la ciudad, en una casa sencilla de dos pisos, no muy grande y lujosa, pero si lo suficientemente espaciosa para vivir en ella, la casa era blanca con detalles de madera en la entrada, como en los escalones y los barandales de la misma, tenía un toque muy hogareño y cálido.

En la entrada del hogar Ken arreglaba una bicicleta de la cadena, aceitándola y todo lo necesario para dejarla funcional y sin previo aviso cayo un auto del cielo, el golpe fue algo fuerte pero solamente fue una caída de unos cinco metros.

\- ¡¿HE?! – Ken miro asombrado lo que acaba de ocurrir frente a él, y después se percató de que el vehículo que cayo era el auto de su padre y su padre estaba dentro de él.

\- ¡Ha! ¿Hola hijo que tal? – Dijo el Profesor como si nada fuera de lo normal ocurriera.

\- ¡¿Papa?! – y antes de que Ken dijera algo mas Brick bajo del cielo aterrizando en frente el Auto.

\- Papa él es? Es? Es?... – E chico pelinegro decía atónito sin poder termopar la frase.

\- Si es el, tuve un accidente de tránsito y el me salvo, muchas Garcias Brick pon el auto frente al garaje por favor muchacho – El profesor Utonio le pedía con gentileza al muchacho mientras que el tomando el auto de la defensa lo arrastro hasta el lugar indicado anteriormente.

\- Woow!, había escuchado de él, pero, ¡no me imagine que fuera real! – decía el chico asombrado al ver al joven jalar del auto como si de una almohada se tratara.

\- Si asi es, mira Birck, él es mi hijo Ken – Dijo el hombre señalando a su hijo.

\- Hola que tal – el pelirrojo dejo el auto y se acercó con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y saludo con simpleza, pero sin perder la intención de ser cortes.

\- ¡Hola!, ¡woow, mi nombre es Ken Utonio! Jeje asi que Brick?, es un nombre cool – decía el chico emocionado de conocer a este "héroe".

\- Ok, bueno hasta luego, aléjese de las interjecciones – Dijo sarcásticamente el chico dispuesto a emprender el vuelo, pero la voz del hombre llamo su atención.

\- Oye! Ammm ya almorzaste? – Pregunto el hombre.

\- Bueno pues yo… - pero el joven fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

\- Papa, ¿eres tú?... ¡¿Qué le paso al Auto papa?! ¡¿Estas bi… que hace el aquí? – Pregunto la chica desconcertada al ver al joven y después de su interrogatorio histérico tras ver el auto maltratado de su padre.

\- Ha hija! El, pues bueno… el me salvo, casi muero aplastado y Brick me salvo – decía el hombre con cierto nerviosismo.

\- El… lo… Salvo profesor? – Pregunto la chica atónita ante lo mencionado.

Brick al ver a la chica que había salido a ver que ocurría sintió incomodidad, por alguna razón su presencia y su voz lo hicieron sentir furioso y miro con algo de rabia a la chica, aunque ella no era tan mal parecida, podría decirse que era de su edad, vestía con unos jeans oscuros que resaltaban sus piernas, calzaba con unos tenis Converse de color blanco, una blusa suelta (floja u holgada) de color blanco también, su cabello casualmente era del mismo color de Brick aunque un poco más claro y largo, sostenido por un moño que dejaba caer su cabello con una cola de caballo, su piel era de tez blanca sin ser pálida pero muy clara, unos ojos grandes y lindos en con unos irises de color Rosa, una chica muy bella en realidad.

Las miradas de ambos eran fuertes y penetrantes, y por alguna razón el ambiente era tenso que hasta se podía cortar con el filo de una simple hoja de papel, se sentía en el aire un cierto oído entre ambos jóvenes que se miraban.

\- Ammmm Blossom, lo conoces? – La pregunta de Ken fe muy cautelosa ya que no quería terminar asesinado.

\- Blossom? – Dijo de forma sarcástica y burlona al escuchar el nombre de la chica frente a él.

Blossom solo lo miro con rabia y se dispuso a contestarle a su hermano.

\- Por supuesto que lo conozco… – Dijo la chica con tranquilidad, pero esto sorprendió a los tres barones presentes.

\- Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que es el tipo del que hablan tanto en las noticias y en la radio – termino de decir la chica dando a entender que es obvio con su tono de voz. Brick se tensó más, pues, además de tener un nombre demasiado pretencioso ahora la chica se hacia la chistosita.

\- Entonces si soy famoso después de todo? – el chico respondió de manera sarcástica.

\- Ammmm Birck ella es mi hija Blossom… asi que… pues… si te quedaras? – el hombre hablaba dudando si era buena idea tener a esos dos en la misma casa después de ver como se repelieron al instante.

\- Ven Ken, es hora de comer – Dijo la chica al escuchar las intenciones de su padre, y casi ordenando a su hermano menor que entrara a la casa, el profesor Utonio sabía que eso no le había agradado a su hija y después volteo a ver al pelirrojo, él estaba solo hay parada como esperando a ver la contestación del hombre, pues algo le decía que aquí la chica podía tener la última palabra con esa actitud.

\- Ammm pues jejejej… dime, te gusta el brancino? – Dijo el hombre aun con las buenas intenciones de invitar a comer al joven que le salvo la vida, claro que después de ver lo que ocurrió al conocer a su hija lo único que pedía el hombre era que la actitud de su hija no terminara enfureciendo al chico y este acabara con su casa. "Si existe algún Dios que ampare esta casa" pensó el hombre en su interior.

 **N/A:** ¡Aquí Estoy damas y caballeros! Jeje para aquellos que siguen mi historia estén pendientes porque estoy actualizando seguido amigos, Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, dejen sus Reviews.

 ** _Sombra 02_** Gracias por tu comentario amigo, me alegra saber que alguien me diga que mi historia esta chida, jeje si también Brick es mi personaje favorito de PpG, sígueme amigo mío y aquí está el nuevo Cap. mantente pendiente que actualizo seguid.

Bye Chicos nos leemos después!


	6. Reyes de la Ciudad

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** ¡Capitulo 5 Nenes! ¡DISFRUTEN!

Chapter 5: Reyes de la ciudad.

El campo de batalla estaba listo, el ambiente tenso podía sentirse en el aire, el público temblaba ante la ferocidad con la que los contendientes se retaban uno a otro en el duelo, cada uno con una mirada desafiante, las armas con las que se disponían a comenzar el acto fueron tomadas en sus manos y con una postura decidida comenzó todo, … y los cubiertos de metal empezaron a hacer pedazos el platillo de pescado llamado Brancino, y así la familia Utonio y Brick empezaron este sangriento almuerzo en el hogar.

Si talvez toda la dramatización utilizada este fuera de contexto, pero para ambos pelirrojos y los dos barones de cabello negro, ese almuerzo era cualquier cosa menos algo pacifico. Todos cenaban con cierta calma su platillo, aunque el término "calma" era relativo ya que cada miembro de esa escena estaba en su mundo: Ken no paraba de ver con emoción al chico de ojos rojos pensando que un héroe estaba en su casa, y mirando con cierto miedo a su hermana por la expresión de su rostro poco amigable, El profesor Utonio solamente miraba con cautela y nerviosismo a ambos jóvenes sentados en cada extremo de la meza, rogando a Dios por que la actitud y el mal genio de su hija hacia el joven invitado no terminara provocando que este acabara con su hogar en unos minutos, y finalmente Brick y Blossom no podían ocultar la evidente apatía que sintieron al conocerse, pues la chica miraba con unos ojos de odio inexplicable al chico y Brick no podía entender como una chica tan hermosa (porque en el fondo ella le parecía bella, no podía negar eso) lo había sacado de quicio tan rápido y provocado un mal humor en sí mismo.

\- Bueno… jejej… mmmm dime Brick ¿Trabajas en algo ahora? – Pregunto el profesor Utonio con intención de iniciar una conversación en ese tenso ambiente.

\- Además de ser un golpeador callejero? – Soltó Blossom con un tono acido en su comentario, y el chico solamente lanzo una mirada asesina a la chica y después respondió mientras cortaba una parte de su pescado con los cubiertos, mientras que el profesor casi sufría un colapso nervioso.

\- No… por el momento no… - respondió el chico tranquilamente y seguidamente se llevaba un bocado del plato a su boca, al parecer no era muy elegante comiendo, pero sabía cómo comportarse.

\- Debe ser genial combatir criminales y salvar personas verdad? – el más joven de todos dijo emocionado al joven a su lado.

\- Bueno, no es exactamente eso… solo hago lo que debo hacer – Brick seguía en calma, pero le respondió al chico con una sonrisa amigable.

\- Lo que él hace no está bien Ken, solo la policía tiene la autoridad de hacer eso – Blossom parecía que quería seguir en su afán de provocar al muchacho, y aunque Brick se mantenía en calma esa chica entrometida estaba poniéndose muy impertinente con él.

\- Blossom, por favor… - Dijo el profesor nervioso tratando de calmar a su hija con sus comentarios tan filosos – y ya no me pudiste contar bien a que te dedicas ahora Brick jeje – John aun quería condescender con el muchacho y platicar de una manera amigable con él.

\- Bueno hace un tiempo fui taxista… pero unas cuantas diferencias con el dueño terminaron conmigo desempleado –

\- No me imagino cuales – Blossom dijo con sarcasmo después de que Brick finalizo lo dicho.

\- Y qué hay de ti "Blossom" te dedicas a algo? ¿O solo sabes hacer comentarios groseros? – por fin en todo el almuerzo Brick arto decidió responderle a Blossom, enfatizando su nombre con un tono de burla.

La chica de ojos rosas estuvo a punto de responderle tal vez de una forma más fuerte pero el Profesor Utonio se adelantó evitando que algo ocurriera.

\- DE hecho, mi hija acaba de volver de Londres esta madrugada, estudio tres años en la universidad de Oxford en la facultad de ciencias avanzadas, jeje – El hombre rio con nerviosismo y aliviado por haber intervenido a tiempo, pero también un tono de orgullo estaba presente en sus palabras.

\- Así que además de graciosa y grosera también eres una Princesita Nerd, ¡vaya! Eres un gran estuche de monerías – Cualquier otro padre en el lugar de el Prof. Hubiera tomado represalias ante el comentario sarcástico y majadero del muchacho hacia su hija, pero sabía que Blossom era lo suficientemente prudente y madura como para no reaccionar indebidamente pero también lo predeciblemente testaruda y de poca paciencia como para quedarse callada ante un comentario así.

\- Bueno al menos es mucho mejor que ser un vagabundo abusivo que golpea personas y se cree un gran héroe por hacerlo, y que no tiene ningún respeto por la ley y el orden –

¡BOOM!, justo como el profesor imagino, la chica contesto con mucha calma y perspicacia al comentario del chico de ojos rojos, y aunque había sido así no pudo esconder su ira ante lo dicho por Brick, el por su parte sonrió victorioso al darse cuenta que la había hecho enfadar, y no sabía porque, pero le gustaba y divertía ver como el rostro de la chica enrojecía de ira por él.

De pronto el sonido del horno avisando que lo que se estaba preparando estaba listo, saco de ese momento de hostilidad a los cuatro individuos, y Ken quien había sido el que había estado más callado presenciando todo a su alrededor decido hacer una retirada estratégica.

\- ¡WOOW! Vaya, jeje ese debe ser el postre ammmm, si me disculpan yo haaaa iré por el – y sin perder tiempo salió de la mesa dejando a dos jóvenes "entusiasmados" por la situación y aun Profesor que sufría un ataque de nervios inminente.

Mientras tanto en un estacionamiento debajo de una bodega un hombre de edad avanzada que vestía de traje, y con un saco para el frio enorme de color negro cubriéndolo esperaba recargado en un auto. Entonces por la entrada de este estacionamiento un Suburbana negra apareció y se detuvo frente a él, seguidamente dos hombres bajaron, eran el chofer y el copiloto, dos hombres corpulentos y visiblemente armados, uno se colocó parado frente al vehículo y el otro se acercó y abrió la puerta de atrás y de hay Ace descendió despacio y camino en dirección al sujeto que esperaba, mientras el chofer y el copiloto se quedaban atrás parados frente a la camioneta cuidando las espaldas del hombre.

\- Vaya vaya vaya, Jefe de Policía Simpson, se ve cansado y abatido, ¿estragos de la edad o simplemente no ha tenido suficiente acción con su esposa? – El hombre de color verde se dirigió burlonamente al anciano que estaba parado frente a él.

\- Si me veo así es porque me la he pasado cubriendo tus negocios ilícitos en la parte norte de la ciudad, además de lidiar con el sujeto encapuchado que anda suelto en las calles – Dijo el hombre con cierto tono de molestia.

\- Ha sí?, bueno pues no veo que hayas hecho mucho al respecto de eso, el sujeto aun no cae y le ha estado dando problemas a mi gente perjudicando mis negocios, Jefe Simpson – Ace ahora hablaba más serio y sarcástico hacia el hombre que estaba con él.

\- Yo me encargare de eso, así que mejor controla tu carácter, además tus muchachos podrían encargarse de él fácilmente sin recurrir a mí, así que no fastidies, ya tienes más de la mitad del cuerpo de policía trabajando para cubrir a tu gente moviendo tu mercancía por la ciudad, ¿qué más quieres de mí? –

\- ¡Quiero, que saques de las calles a ese sujeto!, mis muchachos tienen que ver por el control de las zonas que tengo a mi disposición y no tienen tiempo para hacer el trabajo que yo te estoy encargando a ti – esta vez la voz de Ace se oía más alterada, al parecer comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- Y en que puedo ser más efectivo yo para eliminar a ese sujeto? – el hombre mayor cuestiono aun contrariando la orden del hombre de cabello negro.

\- Que tú puedes hacer eso de un método, pues, mas legal, no se eres el Jefe de la policía, emite una orden de arresto para el tipo yo que sé, se creativo Alfred, lo que puede ayudarte, es saber que mientras yo te pague vas a hacer lo que te estoy ordenando, ¿si quedo claro? – Sentencio Ace al Jefe de la policía.

\- Todos tenemos quien nos tense la correa del collar, no olvides que incluso tu Ace, ambos recibimos ordenes de alguien más arriba – hablo con tono amenazante el hombre mientras Ace solo se volteaba y subía de nuevo a la Suburban, los dos guarda espaldas que venían con el subieron después y el auto se fue y el jefe de la policía se quedó hay esperando el momento apropiado para irse también.

Mientras tanto en una casa que ya conocemos.

\- Gracias por el almuerzo, estuvo delicioso y gracias por invitarme Prof. – Brick agradecía la comida y la invitación al hombre con un tono serio, pero aun así cortes.

\- Por nada Brick, cuando tú quieras vuelve pronto, esta es tu casa te recibiremos con mucho gusto – El hombre se comportaba de lo más cortes y amable que se podía con el chico, gesto que a Brick lo hacía sentir incomodo ya que nadie antes lo había tratado de esa forma tan amable.

\- Espero que ese pronto no sea muy "pronto", a diferencia del profesor yo si te aconsejo que te tomes un largo tiempo en regresar a esta casa- Blossom que estaba parada a la izquierda del Profesor y detrás del mismo seguía con su intención de expresarle al muchacho lo poco que le agradaba.

\- No te angusties Reina Isabel, verte de nuevo no es algo que me muera por hacer – Brick volvió a contestar de manera sarcástica y molesta a la chica, que una vez más enrojeció de ira, lo cual provoco una sonrisa satisfactoria en el pelirrojo.

\- Jejej ammm bueno, aun así, yo si te invito a que regreses pronto muchacho – El profesor aun nervios por lo dicho por su hija seguía aún dirigiéndose con gentileza al muchacho.

\- Hasta luego Brick, espero verte pronto – Ken se despedía entusiasmado al saber que ahora conocía al héroe del que muchos hablaban en su escuela.

\- Nos vemos amiguito – Brick sonrió al chico, no quitaba su semblante serio, pero él le agradaba a ese niño y la verdad el niño le agradaba al igual que el profesor, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la chica.

\- Vamos Ken tienes que hacer tu tarea – Blossom volvió hablar esta vez pidiéndole al menor que entrara. Ambos entraron a la casa no sin antes dedicarse unas miradas retadoras y de odio Brick y Blossom, al parecer eso fue "Odio a primera vista".

Cundo Brick bajaba las escaleras de la entrada del hogar y se disponía a alejarse volando el profesor Utonio volvió a hablarle.

\- Oye Brick quiero decirte que, en verdad no sé cómo pagarte que hayas salvado mi vida, en verdad estoy muy agradecido porque me hayas permitido regresar a salvo con mis hijos – el hombre aun hablaba con mucha gratitud.

\- No es nada Profesor, simplemente estuve ahí en el momento indicado – Brick se dirigía al hombre cada vez más con respeto, ya que él ha sido el único ciudadano que lo ha tratado como alguien normal y que le ha agradecido por ayudarlo, y eso era algo que Brick apreciaba.

\- Oye hoy vi como las personas te trataban, y eso es algo que está mal, la gente debería de apreciarte y amarte, tú estás haciendo algo por esta ciudad que alguien en mucho tiempo no ha hecho, y eso es protegerla, he visto todo lo que dicen en las noticias en internet y en la radio, y aunque mucha gente te considera amenaza otra gran parte te considera un héroe, y eso es lo que eres tu – Brick sintió algo en su interior, algo que no le gusto, ese hombre lo llamo héroe, algo en lo que él no cree, que no quiere ser y que las personas en la ciudad no lo consideran, pero ese hombre parado frente a él creía eso, y en el provocaba una incomodidad que no supo descifrar.

\- No, no soy eso… - Fue lo único que el muchacho supo responder.

\- Si lo eres, y quiero que sepas que ahora se cómo pagarte que me hayas salvado, quiero ayudar a que la ciudad te vea como yo, puedo ayudarte a convertirte en esa esperanza que la ciudad necesita, tienes dones que pueden ser un bien para la humanidad, solo necesitamos que la gente te acepte y yo quiero ayudar en eso… solo piénsalo muchacho, si cambias de parecer búscame, este es mi numero ven volando hasta mi casa cuando gustes – seguidamente el hombre le entrego una tarjeta donde el Profesor tenía su número, como un científico necesitaba unas claro está.

Brick tomo la tarjeta y le dirigió una mirada al hombre que le sonreía, y sin más que decir Brick se alejó volando a toda velocidad de ahí. Él ya había dicho que no sería un héroe, pero este hombre le ofrecía la oportunidad de serlo, que debía decir o contestar, él no lo sabía, al menos no por el momento.

Desde una ventana del segundo piso de la casa del Profesor, Blossom observo todo, vio al joven irse volando velozmente y a su padre regresar al interior de su casa, Blossom no le parecía la idea de que el Profesor se metiera con ese joven, ella no quería que su familia tuviera algo que ver con él, ella quería mantener a su familia a salvo, y si Brick entraba en sus vidas sería imposible… si el entraba en su vida… todo sería un caos.

\- Tengo que hablar con el profesor… - fue lo que dijo la chica decidida a bajar a buscar el Profesor.

Ace se encontraba parado en la ventana que miraba hacia el interior de su Club, mirando cómo mientras la noche caía en la ciudad las personas iban llenando el establecimiento cada vez más, bebían, bailaban, comían y gastaban, ese Club era suficiente para que pudiera vivir una vida lujosa sin preocupaciones, pero él no quería eso, no quería conformarse con las migajas que la ciudad ofrecía, él quería más, necesitaba más, él quería esta ciudad a sus pies, pero sabía que debía eliminar ciertos obstáculos en ese camino, uno de ellos era ese hombre que la había estado causando problemas en las calles, interfiriendo con sus negocios y atacando a sus hombres mandando a algunos a prisión y otros a el hospital, tenía que des hacerse de él. Ace empezó a sentir ira, al pensar en eso, trabajo muy duro para llegar hasta donde está, viniendo desde lo más bajo de esta ciudad, soportando muchas humillaciones en su juventud por ciertas heroínas que en el pasado fueron un dolor de cabeza, y aplastando gente para poder estar hasta donde está ahora, como para que otro súper humano patético apareciera y derrumbara todo el imperio que él y su pandilla habían creado, así que no, no permitiría que un simple súper héroe lo venciera, no después de haber llegado ahí soportando a tres heroínas mocosas.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

La puerta de su oficina sonó llamando su atención.

\- Adelante – Concedió la entrada a quien fiera que tocara la puerta.

\- Señor, aquí hay un asunto que le concierne – uno de sus hombres del lugar le informo mientras que dos más traían arrastrando de los brazos a un sujeto.

\- Quien es él? – pregunto curioso el tipo verde acerca del hombre que acababan de meter en su despacho.

\- Es uno de nuestros hombres, asalto un banco y trato de quedarse con el motín, sin pagar la cuota que debe a usted señor, cuando quisimos cumplir con nuestro trabajo dijo que lo trajéramos a usted, que con usted negociaría y trataría el asunto – Informaba de manera precisa el hombre.

\- Muy bien, ¿y qué es lo que quieres tratar conmigo? – Pregunto Ace al sujeto que estaba parado frente a él.

\- Bueno Jefe, hace unos días me endeudé con unos sujetos en unas apuestas de caballos, y pues decidí robar un banco para poder pagarles a los sujetos con quienes aposté, por eso necesitaba el dinero – explicaba el hombre nervioso y a la vez temeroso.

\- Mmmmm, pero como sabes, cualquier ingreso de lo que robes en mi zona, debes de darme el 40%, si sabes eso verdad? – Mientras Ace hablaba empezaba a quitarse el saco de su traje elegante.

\- Si señor lo sé, pero pensé que, si iba y les pagaba a esos sujetos podría apostar más y así sacaría más dinero para pagarle la cuota a usted, mi intención nunca fue robarle, señor Ace, por eso le dije a sus hombres que si me dejaban venir aquí lo resolvería con usted – Ace escuchaba esto y terminándose de quitar la corbata y quedando solo en camisa y chaleco.

\- Bueno, tu idea me parece ingeniosa, en verdad brillante… pero estas pasando por alto un detalle, la casa de apuestas es mía, y si le debes dinero me debes dinero a mí, y, además, nadie cree tu enorme mentira, ibas a huir con mi dinero y eso… eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto… - Ace terminaba de decir esto mientras que del cajón de su escritorio sacaba un par de nudillos de metal y se los colocaba entre sus dedos.

\- Por favor señor Ace le juro que…. –

\- Shhhh!, no hagas eso, si hay algo pero que un ladrón, es un mentiroso, pero perdono eso, porque lo que trataste de hacer es peor, si un sujeto que no es de los míos me hubiera robado sin darme la cuota establecida, simplemente lo habría mandado a golpear con otros idiotas… ¿pero sabes que les pasa a los hombres que les pago y aun así tratan de robarme? – Ace termino de decir esto mientras se paraba frente al sujeto quitándose los lentes oscuros que casi nunca se quita.

\- Lo siento, no vol… - pero antes de que el hombre siguiera hablando Ace lo golpeo con un gancho derecho a su rostro haciéndolo caer, el golpe con los nudillos de metal provoco que la sangre sacada por el impacto salpicara un poco la pared, ya en el suelo el sujeto, Ace se inclinó y se arrodillo con una pierna de cada lado del cuerpo del tipo tirado por el puñetazo.

\- La próxima vez, paga primero la cuota, pero para ti ya no habrá una próxima… - y dicho esto Ace comenzó a dar golpes repetidamente en la cara del hombre con esos nudillos de metal, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, así continuamente, los hombres que habían traído al sujeto unos minutos antes solo presenciaban la escena sin emitir palabra alguna, la cercanía de los puños con el rostro del tipo hacía que los golpes fueran más secos y entonces la sangre empezó a salpicar los brazos y el rostro de Ace y con cada golpe, se oía el crujido del cráneo del sujeto y su rostro se deformaba cada vez más, hasta que Ace sintió que sus puños ya no golpeaban algo sólido se detuvo.

El hombre Verde se paró de encima del tipo que yacía casi muerto en el suelo, tomo un pañuelo de su pantalón y se limpió la sangre del rostro, después dirigió la mirada a sus hombres del Club.

\- Vayan por mi dinero que este bastardo robo, y desháganse de él, pero por detrás, que los clientes del Club no lo vean – Los hombres sin emitir palabra obedecieron las ordenes de su jefe, mientras Ace se quitaba el par de nudillos de metal de las manos, ensangrentados e incluso con residuos de piel arrancada del rostro del hombre por el filo metálico de los mismo, y se miraba en un espejo que estaba en su oficina.

\- Ahora somos Reyes – Se dijo a sí mismo, al pensar en el poder que tenía, un poder que no dejaría ir mientras tuviera vida.

En la casa de los Utonio, o más bien en el sótano del mismo que en realidad era un laboratorio que el Profesor Utonio había construido, ya que necesitaba un espacio para trabajar y crear sus inventos, se encontraba John trabajando o más bien haciendo inventario de sus herramientas y equipo.

\- Profesor podemos hablar? – La voz femenina de Blossom se hizo presente en el lugar y el Profesor le prestó atención.

\- Si claro dime – Dijo el hombre mientras seguía en lo que hacía.

\- Se trata acerca de lo ocurrido esta tarde – decía con pesar la chica al recordar el momento más tenso de su vida cuando ese joven de ojos rojos estuvo con ellos.

\- Te refieres a el almuerzo donde te pasaste insultando y agrediendo a un invitado mío? – Dijo el profesor con un tono de disgusto al recordarle la actitud que su hija había tomado.

\- Ammmm si, a eso mismo, Profesor creo que no es buena idea inmiscuirse con él, no es seguro y podría traernos problemas – decía la chica tratando de convencer a su padre esperando que ese argumento simple lo convenciera.

\- Hija el me salvo la vida, este muchacho es alguien especial y quiero pagarle ayudándolo a ser mejor, él puede ser la esperanza que esta ciudad necesita – Decía el hombre con convicción decidido a ayudar a este chico.

\- Profesor enserio creo que cometemos un error, además, es peligroso, el no recuerda nada, ¿se ha puesto a imaginar lo que pasaría cuando se entere de la verdad? – decía la chica con preocupación y un remordimiento en sus ojos.

\- Lo se hija mía, lo he considerado, pero si logro que este muchacho pueda ser mejor y se convierta en el símbolo de fe que Townsville necesita podremos traerle al mundo la paz necesaria y que necesita – El hombre hablaba con un tono de añoranza a su hija.

\- Profesor yo… además, no será fácil, usted ha visto en las noticias lo que la ciudad opina de él, el 60% de la ciudad lo odia, y el con su carácter no ayudara mucho –

\- Hija mía sé que será un reto, pero este muchacho me demostró algo hoy que hace mucho tiempo vi perdido, cuando tus… hermanas, fallecieron… y tu perdiste tus poderes, creímos que todo se había acabado y seguimos con nuestras vidas, pero en realidad yo trate muchas veces de recrear el mismo resultado con la sustancia Z, pero no fue posible, por eso he tratado de buscar una manera de salvar al mundo – El profesor Utonio hablaba con un tono de tristeza al mencionar a sus dos hijas fallecidas, pero con un tono de esperanza aun pensando que aun podía salvar el mundo.

\- Papa, por favor, solo quiero que estemos a salvo, yo me olvide de esa vida cuando perdí mis poderes, porque… no soportare perder a 3 seres amados ese día, y no soportaría perderte a ti o a Ken – casi siempre Blossom le decía Profesor a su padre, pero las veces que lo llamaba Papa eran ocasiones especiales o en conversaciones como esta. La voz de la chica empezaba a quebrarse al recordar un momento de su vida que fue muy doloroso para ella.

\- Lo se Blossom… no pasa un solo día de mi vida en que no piense en tus hermanas, y me duele tanto… pero tú y Ken aún son mi fuerza y por eso sigo de pie, queriendo salvar al mundo así que te lo pido hija mía, Cree en mí y cree en que lo puedo hacer y además Cree en Brick, el necesitara nuestro apoyo – Blossom meditaba las palabras del profesor y no sabía que responder, quería decirle que sí y apoyarlo, pero ella no estaba lista para esto, ella no podía volver a entrar en ese mundo, y no sería fácil tener a Brick en su vida de nuevo.

\- Lo apoyare profesor… pero en lo que pueda, así que le pido entienda, ya que no me quiero involucrar mucho en esto… Papa – La chica de irises rosa termino lo dicho con esa palabra tan afectuosa que sabía que al Profesor no le quedaría más remedio que acceder.

\- Esta bien hija, solamente lo necesario – Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa su padre mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba con Amor y la chica correspondía al abrazo de su padre con el mismo sentimiento.

\- Además aun no es seguro nada, Brick no te ha dicho una respuesta afirmativa aun – Decía Blossom con un poco de diversión.

\- Algo me dice que, si vendrá querida, estoy seguro de que aceptara – Decía el Profesor Utonio con seguridad, como si pudiera predecir que el chico se aparecería mañana mismo por su hogar.

 **N/A:** ¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 espero les guste y sigan disfrutando, deje sus Reviews y sigan mi historia actualizare muy pronto amigos, Bye, nos leemos en la Proxima.


	7. Nuevo Comienzo

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls ( **Z** ) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Capitulo 6 amigos, créanme que esta historia me emociona en cada capítulo que escribo, me siento feliz chicos y también feliz de que Uds. les esté gustando, gracias por sus Reviews, sin más que decir me retiro y les dejo el capítulo 6.

Chapter 6: Nuevo Comienzo.

¿Que debía de hacer?, una parte del él siempre le ha dicho que él no era ningún héroe, pero… la confianza con la que ese hombre lo miro, la confianza que deposito en el con sus palabras lo puso en que pensar, el mismo ha visto como el maldito crimen y el mal han hundido en la porquería a Townsville, y el jamás se molestó en eso, el solo vivía su día a día, y si comenzó con esa tontería de ser un justiciero era solo por él, porque hacer esas acciones "heroicas" lo calmaban en su conciencia, y mantenía tranquilo su pesar de no recordar un pasado que sin saber cuál es, lo atormenta diariamente… pero… el Profesor le dijo que él era la esperanza que esa ciudad necesitaba… esa mirada de confianza que el profesor le dio y la mirada de admiración que Ken le dio, provoco en él, esa paz en su conciencia que las acciones heroicas que había hecho en estos días le había otorgado… tal vez si le daba una oportunidad al Profesor como la que él le ofrecía, o una oportunidad a toda esa basura de ser un héroe, podría sentirse mejor consigo mismo sin necesidad de recordar un pasado del que no recuerda nada… además de que sería una excusa perfecta para volver a ver a la hija del profesor, claro que la chica no le agrada y ella a él pero admitía sin poder negarlo que era muy hermosa ay de buen gusto para los ojos de alguien.

\- Un héroe… - Dijo sentado en su sillón reclinable dentro de su remolque el pelirrojo.

Saco de su bolsillo la tarjeta que le había dado el dia de ayer el profesor, era una tarjeta modesta sin muchos detalles, solo decía, Utonio Tec. Y el nombre del el Profesor con un número de teléfono el cual era 555 – 0199, y la dirección de su domicilio, la miro contemplándola y pensando.

\- Bueno… no tengo nada mejor que hacer – Dicho esto el muchacho se paró de su sillón y salió de su remolque y con velocidad salió volando directo a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Utonio, el Profesor se hallaba preparando algo en la cocina. Es cierto que su hija podía hacerlo, pero ella tenía que ir a su nuevo empleo como pasante de ciencias en una empresa y además no había problema para el encargarse de eso, casi siempre fue soltero y siempre fue el quien se hizo cargo de esos detalles, aun cuando estuvo casado tenía la gentileza con su fallecida esposa de preparar él la comida.

De repente un sonido llama su atención, el cual era el timbre de entrada de la puerta, el profesor imagino que era su hija o su hijo, pero tampoco descarto la otra posibilidad que tenía en su mente. Con paso tranquilo pero veloz llego a la puerta y la abrió, y justamente come él había imaginado…

\- Buenos días profesor… ammm… aquí estoy… - fue lo que al chico pelirrojo se le ocurrió decir en ese instante.

\- Buenos Días Brick, pasa por favor – Dijo el hombre de manera amable y cortes al ver, como supuso, al muchacho que le salvo la vida el dia anterior.

\- Muy bien dime, ¿qué te sirvo muchacho? ¿Jugo? ¿Leche? ¿Una soda? – decía el hombre mientras se dirigía a dejar temporalmente suspendido lo que cocinaba.

\- Ammmm… bueno, no se… generalmente pediría una cerveza… - Brick se sentía incómodo, el hombre frente a él era un hombre educado, un científico, padre de dos hijos, y era alguien culto, era ridículo y fuera de contexto pedirle una cerveza ya que el hombre quizás no tenía…

\- Por su puesto tengo unas en el refrigerador, pero solo será una, normalmente no bebo mucho y evidentemente tu si jeje – y entonces el muchacho quedo sorprendido, nunca imagino que el profesor bebiera, él era un hombre de ciencia.

John destapo dos latas de cerveza y le ofreció una al muchacho.

\- Se lo que debes de estar pensando, "¿un científico bebe?", jeje, pero no es tan raro Brick, soy científico no un robot – Decía el hombre borneando con el muchacho al ver su cara de perplejidad.

\- Si… creo que es verdad – Dijo Brick mientras tomaba el primer sorbo de la bebida y reflexionaba acerca de lo absurdo que fue al tener ese estereotipo del hombre.

\- Muy bien comencemos con esto – Dijo el hombre mientras daba un sorbo a la lata y se giraba hacia un escritorio que estaba en una pequeña habitación contigua a la cocina.

Brick se quedó en silencio mientras veía como el hombre iba al cuarto y traía unos cuantos papales y una laptop.

\- Muy bien muchacho veremos por donde comenzar – Mientras el Profesor acomodaba los papeles y encendía la computadora Brick daba un pequeño reconocimiento a la casa, era muy acogedora con una sala común y poca decoración, algo sencillo pero lucia bien, pudo observar un cuadro con algunas fotografías que no les prestó atención, excepto a un par. En una estaba Ken sosteniendo un trofeo y con una medalla delante de un listón azul colgado en la pared y decía "1er Lugar en la Feria de Ciencias", y en otra al profesor un poco más joven a lado de Blossom quien sostenía un diploma de graduación, la chica se veía un poco más joven, de unos 19 años, entonces el chico recordó un detalle que no noto.

\- ¿Dónde están sus hijos? – Pregunto el pelirrojo curioso al hombre frente a él.

\- Amm Blossom está en su trabajo y ken está en su práctica de Guitarra – Respondió el hombre con tranquilidad y gentileza a la pregunta del chico.

\- Entiendo – Brick sonrió un poco y pensó "y yo que quería molestar a la Reyna Isabel".

\- Muy bien Brick, estuve pensando en muchos detalles y el dia que me salvaste note algo muy importante, y eso es que no le agradas a muchos. Y debemos de corregir eso – Brick pensó en ese dia y también él sabía a qué se refería el profesor.

\- Si creo que ya sé de qué habla – dijo Brick mientras le daba un sorbo más a su lata de cerveza.

\- Al público no le agradas mucho, y esto es algo que debemos corregir, debemos de ver cuál es el motivo por el cual las personas no te aceptan, corregirlo y hacer que ellas te quieran – El profesor hablaba con seguridad mientras veía al chico que había cruzado los brazos.

\- Y eso porque debería preocuparnos? No me importa si la gente no me acepta, yo solamente hare lo que debo hacer, si ellos no quieren creer en eso por mi está bien – se expresó en chico con amargura y desinterés ante lo referido.

\- Tienes razón, por una parte, pero debemos de causar una buena reacción al público y sobre todo a las autoridades para que te apoyen, normalmente la gente le teme a lo que no entiende y a ti momentáneamente te temen, perro demuestras lo que eres, eres un tipo que ayuda a las personas y no lo haces con una mascar lo haces como tú mismo, y eso puede proyectar confianza en las personas Brick –

\- Y entonces… que haremos para lograr eso? – Pregunto el joven tras meditar las palabras del Profesor.

\- Eso es en lo que estoy pensando, he estado viendo noticias en internet y algunas notas periodísticas de la última semana y la mayoría habla de tu poco interés en el bien estar público y en los daños materiales que haces a la ciudad – El profesor comenzaba a buscar las notas en la laptop y los reportajes de periódicos que tenía entre sus papeles.

\- Al parecer en muchas has provocado accidentes viales, destrucción de la vía publica además de daños y perjuicios a propiedades de la ciudad… ¡Uf! al parecer debemos de corregir esto – decía el hombre al darse cuenta que, aunque las intenciones de Brick eran buenas, su actitud y su cuidado debían ser corregidos.

\- No todos son perfectos… - Fue lo único que dijo el chico ante las evidencias de su desinterés acerca de sus métodos.

\- Brick entiendo que te comportes así al sentir el rechazo de las personas, esa actitud provoca que tú los rechaces de vuelta, debes convertir esa energía negativa en energía positiva y lograr que los demás comiencen a aceptarte –

Brick se quedó mirando al profesor, meditando sus palabras acerca de lo que él hablaba, y en su mente se formó la idea de poder mejorar, talvez no por los ciudadanos si no por el profesor, el confiaba en él y lo estaba apoyando, quizá tomar en cuenta eso no sea tan malo.

En otra parte de la ciudad específicamente en el departamento de policía, el jefe Simpson estaba a punto de salir a una conferencia de prensa donde daría un comunicado a las personas de Townsville.

\- dos minutos Jefe – decía uno de los oficiales de policía al hombre.

\- Entiende denme estaré hay en seguida – menciono el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina.

\- Esto fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer? – dijo un hombre de estatura baja y color verde al hombre, Arthur estaba en la jefatura con él.

\- De manera legal?, si, esto es lo mejor que le puedo ofrecer a Ace – el jefe Simpson se acomodaba su corbata en un espejo en su oficina.

\- Espero que sea verdad, el me envió para que te volviera a refrescar la memoria, necesitamos las calles disponibles y con ese sujeto por ahí no podemos tener seguridad de nada – el hombre de estatura baja se expresaba con cierto disgusto, seña de que las acciones del hombre encapuchado también lo habían afectado a él.

\- Los cargos con los que se le acusan son suficientes para encerrarlo, además de que los ciudadanos han presentado muchas quejas de el – el hombre comenzaba a caminar a la puerta de su oficina.

\- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que salir a dar una conferencia a los medios, así que te invito a que te largues de aquí, si te ven podría haber conflictos Arthur –

\- De acuerdo, le informare a Ace acerca de esto – Arthur camino despacio hacia la puerta, pero antes de retirarse se paró levanto la vista y miro al jefe de policía.

\- ¿Dime que se siente? –

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo el hombre con tono irritado.

\- servir a dos partes del tablero – el hombre de baja estatura lo miro con una sonrisa burlona después de decirle eso.

\- ¡Largo de aquí pigmeo de color verde! – Le ordeno de manera furiosa provocando solo una risa burlesca en el hombre que se retiraba en silencio por un pasillo opuesto a donde el Jefe estaba por salir.

Volviendo a la casa de los Utonio, Brick terminaba su lata de cerveza mientras el profesor apenas llevaba la mitad de la misma.

\- … Y además aquí tenemos de como destruiste un centro comercial hace cuatro días por atrapar a un vendedor de drogas – El profesor mencionaba otra de las "heroicas" hazañas que Brick realizo, y la cual trajo algunas consecuencias.

\- … Ni siquiera me acuerdo de eso – Brick se excusó después de escuchar al profesor.

\- Brick tenemos que mejorar tu actitud, es obvio que debemos de controlar tu temperamento –

\- Buenas tardes Profesor ya regresamos – de repente una voz femenina se escuchó, más precisamente la voz de Blossom quien entraba por la puerta.

\- Hola papa ya volvimos – dijo Ken al entrar con su hermana.

\- Hola hijos, ¿qué tal? ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto interesado y gentil el hombre.

Brick al ver entrar a el chico y a Blossom solamente se quedó sentado en la mesa y los observo.

\- Todo Bien profesor – Blossom le respondió a su padre mientras veía al muchacho de ojos color sangre sentado, al cual de dedico una mirada poroc amigable.

\- ¡Todo bien papa!, ¡Hola Brick! ¡¿Cómo estás?! – Sludo el chico con emoción a ambos hombres.

\- Hola niño – dijo Brick a su pequeño "admirador".

\- Y que han estado haciendo? Además de beber – Dijo la chica con un tono desaprobatorio a su padre y con una mirada de desdén hacia Brick.

\- Ammmm bueno hemos estado aquí sentados, trabajando en … - Pero quien termino la frase fue Brick.

\- Mis relaciones con el público, para que me acepten – Dijo Brick mirando a Blossom con una cierta indirecta entre líneas hacia la chica de ojos rosas.

\- Woow, eso es genial yo podría ayudar, quiero que la gente también te vea como yo Brick! – Dijo un poco entusiasmado el chico más pequeño con la idea de poder ayudarlo.

\- Bueno ya veremos si se puede Ken, ha por cierto Profesor ¿no han visto las noticias? – Blossom tomo el control del televisor en la cocina y lo encendió.

\- No hija por qué? – el Profesor le dio curiosidad lo comentado por Blossom, ella casi no veía noticias.

Una vez encendida la Televisión Blossom puso un canal especifico y un reportaje especial estaba siendo televisado.

 _\- Estamos en directo desde las afueras de la estación de policía, donde el jefe de la policía Alfred Simpson emitirá al parecer, una orden de arresto contra el hombre encapuchado que ha estado apareciendo la última semana en la ciudad –_ Al ver de qué se trataba la nota el Profesor miro a Blossom comprendiendo lo que la chica quería, y eso era incomodar a Brick.

\- _Al parecer el jefe Simpson por fin hablara –_ En la televisión se pudo ver como el hombre se colocaba en frente a las cámaras y con micrófonos alrededor se dispuso a hablar.

- _En estos días nuestra ciudad ha presenciado la aparición de una persona que ha estado cometiendo actos que la alcaldía de esta ciudad y el departamento de policía no puede tolerar, este hombre encapuchado que algunas personas ingenuamente se han tomado la libertad de llamarlo héroe ha interferido en muchas operaciones policiacas del departamento, obstruyendo así con la ley de esta ciudad –_ Brick ponía atención y miraba la televisión y a Blossom, quien le dirigía miradas furtivas en ocasiones, y en su mente la chica solamente tenía una intención, que con esto su padre recapacitara y se diera cuenta de lo que implicaba ayudar al muchacho, ella le había prometido ayudarlo en lo que fuera, pero necesitaba que su padre reconsiderara su decisión.

\- _Jefe Simpson, la opinión publica afirma que este hombre ha detenido muchos delitos en una semana y que consideran que hace más incluso que la policía de New Townsville –_ Uno de los reporteros dio esta información al hombre _._

 _\- este supuesto héroe es responsable de la destrucción de lugares públicos de la ciudad y nunca ha dado la cara por los daños que causa, además de que opera fuera de la ley, él nunca ha recibido ninguna clase de entrenamiento ni capacitación policiaca, por lo tanto, no se puede esperar un servicio seguro y confiable de este hombre, lo cual representa un cargo llamado "obstrucción de la ley" –_ esto fue con lo que el Jefe de la Policía respondo al reportero, mientras que el Profesor Utonio ponía más atención a la nota y Brick empezaba a irritarse de eso, Ken solamente miraba todo y Blossom esperaba alguna respuesta de su padre y una negativa de Brick.

\- _Por lo tanto, me he visto en la necesidad de emitir una orden de arresto para el vigilante de esta ciudad, cualquier persona que lo vea o sepa en donde se encuentre se le pide que por favor notifique al departamento de policía de la ciudad para poder enjuiciar a este sujeto y que pague por sus delitos, dicho esto sería todo no más preguntas –_ enseguida en la televisión se vio como el Jefe Simpson se retiraba, el Profesor Utonio tomo el control del televisor y después se quedó pensando con un mano en la barbilla como meditando lo que acaba de ver.

\- Lindo… - fue lo único que el chico pelirrojo dijo sarcásticamente ante lo presenciado en el televisor, y Blossom solamente le lanzo una mirada fulminante al chico para después dirigirse a su padre y comenzar a hablar.

\- Bueno tal parece que con esto las cosas se complican profesor, aunque logremos que él sea aceptado por los ciudadanos el departamento de policía querrá arrestarlo media vez salga a las calles – Blossom presentaba sus argumentos mientras Brick solamente estaba callado mirándola con un gesto de irritación, al parecer esa chica quería sacarlo de sus casillas.

\- No creo que sea algo prudente meternos en eso, así que me temo que este muchacho podrá retirarse y olvidaremos todo este asunto y así qu… - Pero antes de que siguiera el Profesor dijo algo que no esperaba nadie.

\- Esto es perfecto – fue lo que dijo el profesor después de meditar en silencio provocando las siguientes reacciones en los presentes.

\- ¡¿Perdón?! – Blossom.

\- He? – Ken.

\- ¿Cómo? – Brick.

\- ¡Esto es justo lo que necesitamos, es justo lo que necesitamos para que las personas puedan aceptarte! – el hombre se encontraba entusiasmado dejando con un gesto de confusión a los tres jóvenes que estaban ahí.

\- emmm Profesor, ¿a qué se refiere? – Pregunto fuertemente confundida la chica pelirroja al ver que la reacción de su padre no fue la esperada.

\- Concuerdo con la Reina Isabel Profesor, no comprendo de que habla – Brick aprovecho su momento de duda para molestar a Blossom a lo cual la chica solamente lo miro con furia.

\- Es perfecto, con esto lograremos mucho, ahora un fiscal y el departamento de policía buscan que seas arrestado y así va a ser, debemos dejar que te arresten Brick – Terminando de decir esto los dos chicos pelirrojos miraron al profesor con estupefacción al escuchar su descabellada idea.

\- Esto es lo que pienso, las personas no te aprecian y la policía mucho menos, pero si te entregas a las autoridades y te arrestan en pocos días las personas notaran la diferencia en la ciudad, contigo en prisión los índices delictivos subirán y necesitaran de tu apoyo, las personas exclamaran por un héroe y ahí es donde tú y yo entraremos Brick, les daremos lo que quieren - El profesor hablaba con seguridad, aunque ambos muchachos no estaban aún muy convencidos.

\- Profesor, ammm de verdad cree que sea buena idea, si él va a prisión habrá muchos delincuentes que el detuvo y podrían atacarlo – Blossom expreso lo que pensaba y esto provocó una reacción en Brick al ori eso.

\- Que sorpresa que te preocupes por mi Rosadita, quien lo diría, al parecer si te intereso… pero profesor ¿de verdad cree que eso ayude? – Brick se burló de la chica para después hacerle esa pregunta al profesor, pero antes de que contestara Blossom le devolvió la respuesta.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, si lo digo es porque no quiero El profesor sea responsable de lo que tú les puedas hacer a los pobres presos haya adentro –

\- Blossom por favor… Brick esto es lo que estamos esperando, la oportunidad de que la ciudad se dé cuenta que te necesita, la misma fiscalía y la ciudad pedirán tu liberación, Lo peor que puede pasar es que me equivoque y tu salgas volando de la prisión, no tienes nada que perder Brick, te garantizo que será solo por unos cuantos días – John trataba de convencer a Brick sobre su ida, sabía que era un riesgo eso no lo podía negar, pero no podía mostrar duda en su idea de lo contrario sería difícil convencer al muchacho.

\- Podría funcionar, contigo fuera de circulación los criminales se sentirían más confiados y así las personas te extrañarían Brick, así seria para ti, un nuevo comienzo – Ken apoyaba la idea de su padre con tal de ayudar al muchacho y a su padre.

Blossom se quedó sin palabras, no podía creer que su padre viera como una oportunidad eso, todo lo que pensó salió al revés de lo que ella esperaba, su única esperanza era que Brick no aceptara, que dijera que era una pésima idea y que no estaba dispuesto a ir a prisión.

\- Esta bien, lo hare – No era posible, ahora él también había enloquecido.

\- Ay por dios – Blossom dijo esto seguidamente tapándose la cara resignada.

Pero en la mente de Brick solo había una idea, y esa era hacer lo necesario para no defraudar al profesor, además, así como había dicho, que tenía que perder el después de todo.

Las personas se amontonaban para poder ver mejor, las cámaras de televisión y los reporteros trataban de tener un mejor lugar para conseguir la nota tal vez del año, la policía de la ciudad trataba de mantener a los curiosos y al público a una distancia prudente y enfrente de la alcaldía de la ciudad un pedestal con micrófonos de las más prestigiosas cadenas televisivas esperaba en medio de todo.

\- Esta seguro que esto funcionara? – Pregunto Brick al Profesor antes de subir al pedestal.

\- Ten confianza muchacho, yo confió en ti, solo has lo que dijimos – El profesor trataba de animar al muchacho.

\- De acuerdo – Seguidamente el muchacho custodiado por hombres de la policía armados subió al pedestal y una vez hay cientos de Flashes de cámaras fotográficas y preguntas de los reporteros invadieron su visión y sus oídos, el chico de ojos color rojo miro las tarjetas que el profesor había preparado para el con lo que tenía que decir en ese momento.

\- Antes que nada, quisiera decir mi nombre a los ciudadanos de New Townsville, para que puedan estar seguros de que no soy nadie que tiene algo que ocultar: Mi nombre es Brick Him, soy un ciudadano como ustedes y aunque tengo habilidades especiales aun soy uno de ustedes – Brick hablaba con voz firme mientras escuchaba las personas de los reporteros, algunos elogios de las personas alrededor y algunos insultos de otros hacia él, aunque no le agradaban Brick siguió sin prestarle atención.

\- Quisiera disculparme con los ciudadanos de New Tonwnsville por mi comportamiento, sé que no ha sido el más apropiado y sé que muchas personas no me aceptan aun, todo esto ha sido difícil para mí, ya que soy el único de mi clase –

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - ¡Fenómeno! - ¡Lárgate, no te queremos! – eran los gritos e insultos que se escuchaban entre algunas personas que despreciaban al muchacho, y Brick solamente se quedó callado.

Blossom quien junto a Ken veían todo en televisión, observo esa escena y en sus ojos se reflejó algo parecido a la culpa, el remordimiento y la tristeza, escuchar esas palabras de las personas hacia Brick provoco en Blossom esos sentimientos, y en ese instante miro al chico en televisión con compasión y condescendencia, sentía culpa, no podía decirle que no era el único, por mucho que quisiera, y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco.

\- Durante mi estancia en prisión asistiré a terapias de auto control de ira y alcoholismo – Brick por un momento se sintió estúpido, el haciendo todo eso y entregándose a la policía? , valía la pena todo esto?, y de repente en su mente aun sintió un golpe de responsabilidad, sin saber porque o la razón, pero el sentía que era su deber, después miro al profesor y vio esa mirada de nuevo, esa mirada de confianza hacia él, Brick se quedó en pausa y medito y después decido terminar con eso, así que prosiguió.

\- Esta ciudad merece más, ustedes merecen más de mí y voy a ser mejor. – y diciendo esto Brick se retiró del pedestal y bajo para volver al lado del Profesor Utonio. Los reporteros trataron de hacer más preguntas y de seguir al muchacho, pero la seguridad no les permitió el paso.

Blossom observo todo y en su pecho sintió un pinchazo muy agudo, el remordimiento de no decirle la verdad a ese muchacho le dolió después de tanto tiempo, ahora su padre y ella habían dejado que Brick estuviera en sus vidas, y ella no sabía qué hacer con eso, había permitido que el entrara… había vuelto a permitir que Brick regresara… ahora solo le preocupaba que harían, cuando tuvieran que decirle la verdad.

\- Brick… - El nombre del chico fue susurrado de sus labios, como añorando recuerdos que él no tenía y ella vivía diario.

\- Así que eso ocurrió, está bien, gracias por informarme, y, mantenme informado de todo – Ace colgó su teléfono y se quedó un momento pensando.

\- Parece que nuestro encapuchado que nos ha estado causando tantos líos se entregó voluntariamente, quien lo diría –

\- Talvez le dio miedo jefe y se entregó, jeje seguro escucho que lo buscábamos para matarlo – Big Billy se sentía confiado y se burlaba de la situación al enterarse que el chico se había entregado – Ahora no tendremos ningún obstáculo -

\- ¿Tu que opinasss Ace? – pregunto Snake a su jefe – No ssse te hassce un poco exsstraño que essste mocossso ssse entregara asssí de fásscil al inssstante que la orden de arresssto fue emitida? -

\- Por supuesto que es algo interesante Snake, no he pasado por alto eso, así que mantendré vigilado a este muchacho con mis contactos en la prisión… cual era el nombre de este niño? –

\- Dijo que ssse llamaba Brick Him – Snake contesto la pregunta de Ace.

\- Ese nombre se me hace muy familiar, así que creo que me mantendré al tanto de este tipo, Snake contacta a Arthur, dile que empiece los movimientos finales en su zona, nosotros seguiremos con los demás productos – Ace sentía que ahora podían seguir con sus negocios en calma.

\- Jefe y que haremos con The Golden Queen? – Pregunto Big Billy a Ace, y el al escuchar ese nombre se tensó y sintió cierta incomodidad e ira.

\- Tenemosss que informarle de todosss losss movimientosss y la ssituasscion que passemosss – Snake secundaba el comentario de Billy mientras Ace trataba de mantener la Calma.

\- Dejen que yo me encargue de The Golden Queen, solo hagan lo que les dije y dejen que las cosas fluyan en su curso – Sus dos compañeros asintieron y se retiraron, mientras que Ace se quedó con un semblante molesto, al parecer el tener que informarle las cosas a "The Golden Queen" lo ponía de un humor muy malo. Y de repente en su mente apareció una frase que el Jefe Simpson le dijo aquella vez.

"Todos tenemos quien nos tense la correa del collar, no olvides que incluso tu Ace"

Ace al recordar esto enfureció y su ira se elevó a tal grado que de un golpe certero en su escritorio que logro dañarlo lo suficiente, dejando unas cuantas astillas de la madre de la misma en su puño. Ace tenía intenciones claras de no trabajar para nadie, pero aún le faltaba un obstáculo.

 **N/A:** Aquí no más, casual, actualizando con el capítulo 6 jeje, qué onda amigos espero que este capítulo les guste, sé que por el momento el ritmo de la historia esta leve, pero no se preocupen pronto las cosa se pondrán interesantes, y sobre todo entre Brick y Blossom chicos.

 ** _Sombra02_** , me encanta que mi historia te esté gustando tanto viejo, jeje me alegra leer tus Reviews y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo, jeje si ahora veremos como las cosas se ponen más interesantes con Blossom, espero tus comentarios pronto amigo.

Bueno chicos eso sería todo, disfruten nos leemos después bye.


	8. Terapias de Grupo

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls ( **Z** ) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Capitulo 7 amigos, dejen Reviews y por favor disfruten, BYE!

Chapter 7: Terapias de Grupo

El sonido de un timbre de una puerta de seguridad sonaba dando seña de que estaba abierta, por esa puerta se escuchaban unos pasos que provocaban el sonido de cadenas, cuatro oficiales de policías armados con escopetas, chalecos antibalas y dispuestos a disparar custodiaban camino dentro de la penitenciaria de New Townsville a cierto pelirrojo que vestía con un uniforme de preso color blanco, con su cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda amarrado en una cola de caballo y con una mirada aburrida y desinteresada.

\- Párate aquí – uno de los oficiales con un tono desagradable le ordeno a Brick que se parara frente a un escritorio.

\- Dedos – fue lo que dijo el otro oficial al otro lado del escritorio, y seguidamente el muchacho mancho de tinta sus dedos colocando sus huellas digitales en el registro de ingreso a la penitenciaria.

\- Párate aquí guapo, y sonríe para que te veas lindo – Fue lo que dijo el oficial sarcásticamente mientras preparaban la cámara para las fotos del registro del muchacho pelirrojo.

CLIK!

\- Listo, bienvenido a la Penitenciaria federal de New Townsville niño – y así Brick Him estaba preso en la cárcel.

Cuando el chico entro a su celda, se fijó del poco espacio que tenía, era un pequeño cuarto de casi 2x4 de espacio.

-Supongo que no puedo salir por unos tragos en la tarde – El chico se burló tratando así de soltar algo de estrés y furia al estar en ese lugar, él sabía que si estaba ahí era porque quería y porque quería darle la oportunidad al profesor Utonio de apoyarlo, pero si no fuera así despedazaría ese lugar en un segundo, por la ira de encontrarse encerrado ahí como un criminal.

Eran ya la tarde y la hora para salir de los presos al patio llego, Brick estaba sentado tranquilamente en una banca tratando de relajarse, pero…

\- Oye preciosa, lindo cabello, ¿qué color de tinte usas? ¿Rojo pasional, o Fresas salvajes? – escucho como un tipo frente a él se burlaba, no era más que un criminal estúpido calvo, el típico pica pleitos que trataba de encontrar a su nuevo juguetito dentro de ese lugar.

\- Oye muñequita, ¿acaso eres tímida? No te preocupes no muerdo jaja – el tipo se rio y los tipos detrás de él se reían con el burlándose del muchacho pelirrojo frente a ellos.

Entonces Brick se paró y los tres sujetos se tensaron esperando una reacción violenta del hombre frente a ellos, pero aun así no quitaban sus expresiones de burla de sus bocas.

\- Algo me dice que ustedes no han oído de mí, así que… solo hare de cuenta que jamás los escuche y nunca nos hemos conocido – Brick hizo un increíble esfuerzo por no asesinarlos a los tres de las formas más sádicas que se le ocurriera, no es como si le diera placer, pero ellos estaban en ese lugar por alguna razón así que escorias como ellos merecían más que estar encerrados como los animales que son.

\- Mmmmmm, muy rudo no es así? –

Brick no dijo nada, paso entre ellos caminando dirigiéndose de nuevo a el edificio, pero entonces varios sujetos se pararon frente a él y en un instante estaba rodeado por muchísimo preso a su alrededor.

\- Veras nene, en realidad si sabemos quién eres, de hecho, todos aquí sabemos muy bien quien eres – el sujeto de hace unos momentos hablaba mientras se incorporaba entre la multitud de presos, y se ponía frente a Brick tapándole el camino.

\- Haaa, es verdad… ahora que me doy cuenta, yo puse a la mayoría de ustedes aquí – Brick miro a su alrededor y pudo notar a muchos sujetos que había detenido y que fueron arrestados por él.

Todos los hombres a su alrededor de él lo miraban con claras intenciones de atacarlo.

\- Que está pasando aquí imbéciles? – de repente la vos del capitán encargado de la policía del penal se escuchó atrayendo la atención de todos en la escena.

\- Nada Capitán solo queríamos darle la bienvenida a el nuevo compañero recluso – el sujeto que estaba provocando a Brick fingió inocencia mientras se alejaba con las manos en alto.

\- Largo de aquí Shates, a no ser que quieras una semana en la caja – El capitán lo amenazo con el castigo en ese lugar.

\- No se preocupe mi Capitán, yo respeto el orden… Bienvenido nene – fue lo que Shates le dijo a Brick despidiéndose de él guiñándole un ojo antes de irse caminando por otro lado.

\- Así que la caja?... – Brick se dirijo al capitán, deduciendo que no era un lugar agradable para alguien.

\- Sé que no eres frágil muchacho, pero ten cuido con tus acciones aquí... no vaya a ser que pases más tiempo aquí del que se te dio – Aunque el tono del oficial no era tan amigable sus palabras no eran amenazan sino más bien recomendaciones. Y así el Oficial de retiro dejando a Brick en el lugar.

\- Profesor estamos cometiendo un grave error! – Blossom entro en el laboratorio del profesor de manera brusca y con un tono de voz alarmante, el profesor acababa de regresar de la conferencia en donde Brick se había entregado a la ciudad.

\- Hija no te cuenta nada tocar la puerta – el Profesor respondió con una total calma a su hija y seguía en lo suyo como si nada.

\- Profesor es enserio, ¿se ha puesto a pensar en todas las vidas que está poniendo en riesgo al pedirle a Brick que haga eso? – Blossom aun seguía con su tono de alarma.

\- Vamos Blossom nadie saldrá herido en los días que el este en prisión, cuando vengas a darte cuenta la ciudad estará aclamando por el – El profesor seguía respondiendo con total calma a su alterada hija.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso!, ¡Puso a Brick en prisión, en una celda, rodeado de oficiales de policía que lo van a tratar de lo peor, y con cientos de presos agresivos y que Brick mismo metió ahí! ¡¿No comprende que todo eso en combinación con el mal genio de él, provocara que mate a todos ahí dentro?! – Blossom explicaba totalmente alterada a su padre el porqué de su alterado ánimo.

\- Blossom, Brick sabe cuál es el plan y la idea que tengo, confió cien por ciento en que este muchacho no cometerá ninguna tontería en ese lugar, a menos que quiera salir antes de ahí como tenemos planeado – El profesor endureció un poco su tono de voz hablando con convicción, respondiéndole a la chica de ojos rosas lo que él pensaba.

\- Profesor como esta tan seguro?, ¿Cómo puede confiar en el después de ver su actitud y la forma en que se comporta? – Blossom no quería creer que su padre era un ingenuo ni nada. Por el estilo, pero los últimos días ha estado demostrando ideas y acciones dignas de alguien así.

\- Según recuerdo, tu confiabas en el antes… - Fue lo único que el profesor le dijo a su hija para después verla con una mirada que reflejaba, "culpa".

Blossom no supo que responder ante eso, su padre la ataco con un golpe muy duro al decirle eso, e instantáneamente recordó la principal razón por la cual no quería que el chico se metiera en la vida de su familia y en la suya… es verdad, hubo un tiempo donde ella misma le dio su confianza al chico, aun conociendo come era él, así que, no podía recriminarle tanto a su padre.

\- Se lo debo a ese muchacho hija – Blossom presto atención a lo que su padre le dijo.

\- Y también a ti, se lo debo a ambos Blossom… Brick no solo es parte de mi esfuerzo por devolverle la esperanza al mundo, también me está dando mi redención… mi oportunidad para redimir mi fracaso… - El profesor seguía hablando esta vez sin mirar directamente a su hija, mientras trabajaba en unos "planos" donde trazaba diseños de un invento siguiente.

\- Papa… - Blossom miro a su padre con tristeza, ella sabía de qué hablaba, cientos de veces le dijo que lo que ocurrió no fue culpa suya, pero sabía que en el interior su padre ni podía perdonarse aún.

\- Veras que todo saldrá bien hija mía – El profesor miro con una sonrisa muy paternal a su hija transmitiéndole la tranquilidad y confianza que el tiene hacia el muchacho.

\- Bueno, es hora de subir Blossom, es hora de la cena además mañana tengo que madrugar porque ir a ver a Brick, ¿dime que se te antoja comer? Yo estaba pensando en una comida un poco distinta, escuche que hay una tienda que vende una comida llamada Shwarma, no sé qué sea, pero se me antoja – El profesor empezó a quitarse su bata mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras, Blossom solo lo miraba y se preguntaba si la llegada de Brick estaba provocando ese ánimo en el profesor, como si la culpa fuera lo que impulsara al hombre a seguir con todo esto.

\- Hija vamos, subiré a decirle a Ken que vamos a cenar ya – y así Blossom siguió a su padre por las escaleras camino a el comedor.

Brick caminaba hasta la sala de interrogatorio custodiado por un oficial, una vez dentro pudo notar que sentado en la mesa estaba el Profesor Utonio.

\- Puede dejarnos solo oficial? – El profesor preguntaba con cortesía al policía mientras se paraba de su asiento para recibir a el muchacho.

\- Por supuesto – El oficial se retiró con un gesto desaprobatorio hacia el profesor.

\- Que tal todo?, bueno Brick, mientras aquí dentro debemos de manejar las cosas con calma pues al parecer el fiscal quiere que te condenen a ocho años en prisión, nada que no esperáramos, por lo cual creo que deberíamos trabajar más aquí dentro – Brick observo a el profesor con un gesto que el profesor no supo comprender, entonces Brick de un tirón rompió la cadena de sus esposas, y acomodándose de forma cómoda recargo su barbilla en su mano derecha y con los dedos de su mano izquierda empezó a tamborilear en la mesa.

\- Acaso lo escuché decir que me quieren dar ocho años en este basurero? – Brick hablo con un tono de molestia, mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo en que su subconsciente le decía que esto era una mala idea.

\- Ocho años se reducen a cuatro por buena conducta Brick, leí la sentencia que se te dio por los cargos que se te acusan y eso es lo que tenemos – Brick al escuchar eso del profesor se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta, y al notar que estaba bajo llave la abrió rompiendo la cerradura, el profesor al ver las acciones del pelirrojo se alarmo de inmediato.

\- ¡Oye Brick! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Espera! – El profesor siguió a Brick mientras veía que el muchacho no tenía intenciones de detenerse ante su llamado.

\- ¡ Atención tenemos un intento de fuga, a todos los oficiales se les ordena que entren en estado de emergencia! – era lo que se escuchaba en las bocinas de los pasillos dando a comprender que ya se estaba dando la alerta de que el muchacho se escapaba.

\- ¡Oye Brick ya fue suficiente! ¡ Vuelve acá! ¡¿Qué Crees que haces?! – El profesor aun trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón con palabras, pero no lograba nada aún.

Brick se habría paso entre los pasillos y algunos oficiales que le temían o que inteligentemente sabían en lo que se metían si se ponían en su camino solo lo amenazaban con sus armas, Brick caminaba decidido hacia la puerta de salida del penal, donde un valiente o ingenuo oficial que custodiaba la entrada lo miraba y preparaba su macana con intenciones de agredirlo para no dejarlo escapar, intención que Brick perfectamente sabía que no le serviría de nada, pero de repente escucho algo que no esperaba del científico que estaba con él hace unos momentos en aquella habitación.

\- ¡Detente cobarde! – Brick se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras de la voz del profesor, se giró con furia en sus ojos y vio al hombre parado sin ningún tipo de miedo ante él.

\- Que fue lo que dijo? – Brick reto al hombre para ver si se atrevía a repetir esas palabras de nuevo.

\- ¡Que eres un cobarde! – Brick se sorprendió y a la vez se llenó de ira al ver el valor insolente que el hombre había tenido ante él, así que con paso decidido se dirigió al hombre para encararlo, y el profesor Utonio ni se inmuto al verlo venir hacia a él.

\- ¡¿A quién le dice eso?!, ¡¿A quién le dice cobarde?! – Brick reto con un tono de ira al Profesor mientras lo amenazaba con su mirada.

\- ¡A ti te lo estoy diciendo, eres un cobarde Brick, no quieres aceptar responsabilidades, solamente finges ser duro y que no te importa nada, pero en realidad es al contrario! ¡si en realidad no te importara nada no hubieras hecho todo lo que hacías! ¡no hubieras detenido tantos criminales, finges hacerlo por ti mismo, pero en realidad algo dentro de ti te impulsa a ayudar a las personas, pero temes aceptarlo por el miedo a cargar con esa responsabilidad! – Brick se quedó callado, escuchaba al profesor y el Profesor hablaba con seguridad y sin miedo hacia el súper humado de ojos color rojo frente a él.

\- ¡Deja de fingir que no te interesa!... Tu destino, tu destino es convertirte en un héroe, en la esperanza de esta ciudad… - Brick medito las palabras del profesor, durante todo el tiempo que actuó como un justiciero se convencía a si mismo que hacia todo esto por sí mismo, ya que en su conciencia sentía una gran paz dentro de sí, pero lo que se había negado durante todo este tiempo era que el hacía eso porque era lo correcto, porque estaba harto de ver tanta maldad, sabía que no sería aceptado pero si lograba hacer muchas cosas buenas podría marcar una diferencia, pero su orgullo y mal carácter lo segaban y lo convencían de que no le importaba de verdad y que lo hacía por su propia conveniencia, aunque él no quería ser un héroe y sentía que no debía, su conciencia la gritaba que era su deber "Si tienes el poder tienes el deber", pero tuvo miedo de reconocerlo, así que era verdad, ere un cobarde.

\- Un héroe… - Brick ya un poco más calmado hablo.

\- Como lograremos eso Profesor Utonio? – El profesor Utonio sonrió al ver que había podido hacer entrar en razón al muchacho.

\- Confía, lo lograremos muchacho – después de decirle eso varios oficiales llegaron y lo esposaron, el profesor le con la mirada le pido que no se opusiera y Brick pudo.

\- Días en Prisión: 2

Brick estaba comiendo en una mesa solitaria, mientras los oficiales de la prisión custodiaban que todo estuviera en orden, el muchacho terminaba su almuerzo con ciertos gestos, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a comida refinada en esos momentos extrañaba comer lo que fuera excepto la comida de ese lugar, entonces se paró y camino hasta su celda después de su almuerzo, pero la escena del día anterior ocurrió de nuevo.

\- Round dos, nene – el sujeto llamado Shates volvió para provocarlo y con claras intenciones de agredirlo.

\- Si eso imagine – Brick se percató que los oficiales no podían intervenir directamente a menos que ocurriera algo fuera de control y podría decirse que ellos estarían más al pendiente de lo que el haga que lo que los presos le hagan él.

\- Verán creo que todos aquí están algo molestos conmigo, y eso lo comprendo, pero si no tiene problemas con esto, yo a lo mío y ustedes a los suyo – Las burlas y risas de los presos no se hicieron esperar ante lo que el muchacho decía.

\- Me permiten por favor? – Brick esta vez se dirigió a Shates y a los dos sujetos que lo acompañaban siempre.

\- De verdad crees que va a ser así de fácil? Pelirroja – Brick al escuchar eso apretó los puños tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Dije… me PERMITEN… Por favor? – Brick volvió a repetir despacio buscando calma en su ser.

\- Creo que llego el momento de hacerte pagar – Shates dijo esto señalando a los presos que llegaba el momento de acabarlo.

Brick sentía ganas inmensas de acabar con todos y dejarlos besando el suelo y enterrados contra los muros, de poder mandarlos a la enfermería unos cuantos meses, per Brick recordó lo que el profesor le dijo no cometer tonterías, así que una idea mejor le vino a la mente en ese momento.

\- ¿Están bien, bien seguros de querer hacer esto? – Brick les pregunto a los tres sujetos en voz baja y con un tono que podría decirse amenazante y macabro.

\- ¡Denle a este hijo de pu... – Pero antes de que pudieran hablar solo se vio un veloz destello rojo rodear a los sujetos y cuando todo se aclaró solo se escuchó un sonido parecido como si estiraran algo y muchos presos solamente se sorprendieron y otros se asustaron cuando se fijaron de lo que paso.

Los tres sujetos gritaban de dolor al tener su ropa interior jalada de la parte trasera de ellos y estirada hasta sus cabezas cubriéndolas por completo, algunos presos se reían sin cesar y otros hacían gestos de dolor al imaginar la incomodidad y dolor que ellos sentirían.

\- Yo se los advertí… a eso le llamo "el calzón chino supremo" – Brick se dio vuelta y con calma y una sonrisa de satisfacción fue directo a su celda, era curioso, pero no hallaba por qué él sabía hacer eso y sobre todo porque le causaba tanta gracia, era una travesura infantil pero lo suficientemente dolorosa para unos criminales como ellos, pero algo en él también le hacía sentir algo de nostalgia después de ver lo que hizo sin ningún motivo.

Días en Prisión: 5

\- Le hiciste Calzón Chino a tres reclusos? – El profesor aun no podía creer lo que el muchacho hizo, por una parte, le parecía gracioso, pero por otro consideraba desaprobatorio lo que hizo, Brick solamente levanto los hombres afirmando con un gesto que sí, lo hizo.

-Luego trataremos eso, ahora comencemos con lo que nos interesa, tenemos que tratar tus asuntos de actitud y tu pequeña adicción con la bebida –

\- Y que tiene en mente para eso? – Brick temía que la respuesta del profesor fuera la que el imaginaba.

….

Entonces el muchacho ya se encontraba sentado alrededor de un circulo de internos, había asistido como prometió a terapias grupales de alcoholismo y autocontrol.

\- Señor Brick, ¿algo que quiera compartir? – El moderador del "círculo de confianza" le hizo la pregunta al muchacho.

\- Paso – Fue lo único que Brick dijo.

Días en Prisión: 7

\- Cundo llegas a un lugar para ayudar a las personas tienes que llegar bien, tu aterrizaje y tu presentación como súper héroe los son todo, no llegues intempestivo, no llegues ebrio, no destruyas las calles, no choques de lleno con autos y trata de no aterrizar en un Ferrari de 20, 000 dólares – El profesor le daba indicaciones al Brick mientras el escuchaba y se sentía algo tonto, se sentía como, si estuviera en la escuela.

…

Y de nuevo en la terapia de grupo:

\- Señor Brick, ¿Algo que quiera compartir? – Una vez más la pregunta de todos los días.

\- Paso – y la misma respuesta.

Días en la Prisión: 10

\- Cuando llegas a ayudar a los policías tienes que ser condescendiente con ellos, llegas te acercas y les dices a esas personas que están haciendo un "Gran trabajo" – El profesor daba lo mejor de sí tratando de que el muchacho captara de lo que hablaba.

\- Pero si entonces hacen un "Gran trabajo" a que se supone que yo voy a llegar? – El profesor se quedó mudo ante eso.

…

Y en la terapia de grupo…

\- Señor Brick, ¿Algo que le interese compartir? –

\- Paso – una vez más Brick rechazaba eso.

…

Y de vuelta con el profesor…

\- Los oficiales de policía arriesgan la vida, así que ellos son valientes, debes de decirles "Oficial veo que no usa un chaleco anti balas y eso es muy valiente de su parte ya que las balas no rebotan en su cuerpo rebotan en el mío, por eso pienso que usted hace un Gran trabajo" – y Brick solo miraba con algo de tedio y confusión al profesor.

El profesor regresaba del penal cansado, seña de que la educación que le estaba dando al "Futuro héroe de New Townsville" era una pesada tarea.

Blossom noto esto en la cara de su padre, pudo fijarse con claridad como el hombre estaba dando lo mejor de sí pero su cara reflejaba cansancio en extremo, lo cual hizo pensar a la chica que tal ese muchacho no estaba cooperando del todo, así que Blossom esta vez pondría cartas en el asunto, pues, no le agradaba ver a su padre dando lo mejor de sí mientras que el arrogante y orgulloso de Brick Him no cooperara.

Días en la Prisión: 11

\- Brick! Hola! – Ken saludo con ímpetu al muchacho que estaba sentado en una mesa dentro del cuarto de visitas, donde los reclusos podían recibir a sus seres queridos o amigos en los horarios de visita.

\- Hola viejo, ¿qué tela estas? – Brick saludo amigablemente al chico que lo saludaba, pero cuando levanto la vista se fijó en algo que no esperaba, con Ken venia la chica pelirroja de ojos color rosa, vestida con su uniforme de trabajo, el cual era una falda negra pegada al cuerpo y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, con su cabello recogido con un moño rojo que ya antes le había visto el muchacho a ella.

\- Hola – la chica saludo de forma amable, hasta donde le permitía su genio con el muchacho.

\- Hola… Ammmm y en donde esta… el Profesor? – Brick pregunto confundido pues la visita de la hija del Profesor nunca la espero.

\- Ammm él no va a venir hoy, esta con un proyecto en el laboratorio – Blossom le respondió a Brick mientras se miraban directamente, acción que tenía incomodos a ambos jóvenes.

\- Que tal todo Brick?, ¿la prisión es muy ruda como dicen? Jejej mira te traje esto, espero te sirva – seguidamente Ken le entrego unas historietas de súper héroes a Brick con la esperanza de que pudiera inspirarse con ellas.

\- woow, Gracias, serán muy inspiradoras – Brick le sonrió con ánimos al chico, le agradaba que ese chico lo admirara, aunque no sabía porque en realidad.

\- Además le he estado ayudando en el laboratorio a mi papa, hemos estado desarrollando ideas para ti, algunas cosas que te serán útiles cuando salgas de aquí – Ken hablaba con orgullo y un tono de suficiencia como la de su padre cuando hablaba de temas que dominaban, pues ese chico era la viva imagen del profesor Utonio, tanto física como en personalidad.

\- Estoy seguro de que serán de gran ayuda Ken, Gracias viejo – Brick le extendió el puño al chico y Ken le respondió con los mismo chocando los puños entre ellos.

\- Claro que serán de gran ayuda, ¿Ammm Ken te importaría ir afuera unos momentos tengo que hablar con él, ¿sí? – Blossom le pidió de forma amable a su hermano menor mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombre de él.

\- Porque en privado rosadita? ¿Acaso es algo prohibido para menores de edad? – Brick no pudo evitar burlarse de ella, no sabía porque, pero le era divertido mofarse de la chica de ojos rosas.

\- Jeje acaso te le vas a declarar hermanita? ¿No me digas que ya te enamoraste de Brick? – Ken tampoco pudo evitar burlarse de su hermana mayor siguiéndole el juego al pelirrojo.

\- Si no sales en los próximos cinco segundos que te quedan lo vas a pagar caro Ken – Blossom le advirtió al pequeño azabache con un tono amenazante y con la cara roja, parte de ira y parte de vergüenza ante las insinuaciones de Brick y el comentario de su hermano menor.

\- Ammm con permiso… - seguidamente Ken salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

\- Que buen dominio tienes Reina Isabel – una vez más Brick se burló.

\- Siempre lo he tenido… espero que tengas el mismo dominio de tu trasero, con la comida de este lugar debes de tenrlo – Blossom se defendió al comentario del chico de ojos rojos.

\- Bueno, me enorgullezco de tener un sistema gástrico muy saludable, el color de lo que siempre sale de mi es de muy buen tono –

\- Eres un asco – la chica le contesto con desagrado y con una expresión de exasperación ante lo comentado por él.

\- Y tu una chica pedante – Brick sonrió con burla contestándole a Blossom.

\- Aun no entiendo cómo te soportan los presos aquí – Blossom aún no quería dar marcha atrás en esa disputa de insultos.

\- Ho! bueno, muchas personas son distintas… en fin si el profesor no vendrá más vale que me digas a que viniste, de lo contrario si es solo para fastidiarme, me retirare a mi cel… - Pero el chico fue interrumpido, Blossom recordó el porqué de su visita y dijo lo siguiente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – La pregunta fue muy directa y Brick no logro captar al instante a que se refería la chica.

\- Que es lo que estoy haciendo ¿de qué? – Brick respondió con otra pregunta tratando de averiguar de qué trataba la conversación.

\- Porque estás aquí?... El profesor Utonio es un gran hombre, y él está dando todo por creer en ti, el cree en ti… y no quiero que el este esforzándose en vano y tu solamente estés jugando con esto – Blossom empezó a endurecer su voz, ase unos instantes era un tono de molestia, pero ahora era un tono iracundo y firme, a lo que Brick solamente escuchaba con atención ahora con una expresión seria, el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que buscas al hacer esto Him? – Blossom demandaba una respuesta del muchacho de ojos rojos llamándolo por su apellido, pero el aún se mantenía en esa pose la cual no parecía querer quitar.

Los segundos pasaron y ambos se miraban a los ojos, Blossom empezaba a perder la paciencia ante el silencio del muchacho y también estaba algo nerviosa al ver esos potentes ojos de color rojo mirando los suyos, casi penetrantes y profundos, hasta que noto que el muchacho estaba a punto de contestarle algo.

\- Cuando sepa lo que yo busco… te lo hago saber… hasta entonces ten por seguro que, si estoy aquí haciendo esto, es porque yo decidí confiar en tu padre y por esa misma razón no pienso desistir de mi decisión… - Brick respondió firmemente con la verdad a la chica, Blossom se quedó mirándolo analizando sus palabras y pudo notar que era verdad, el chico la miro a los ojos sin parpadear en ningún momento y seguía en esa pose firme cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido aún.

\- Solo, no lo decepciones… Por favor – Fue lo que dijo Blossom al chico, el cual no le dijo más.

Blossom se retiró de la mesa hacia la puerta del lugar, Ken volvió a entrar para despedirse de Brick y partió con su hermana de regreso, el muchacho de ojos carmesí se quedó un rato más con su ceño fruncido pensando en lo que la chica pelirroja llego a decirle.

En la casa de los Utonio, el profesor seguía en el laboratorio diseñando diferentes trazos de lo que parecían vestimentas con detalles adicionales tecnológicos, Blossom en su habitación dejo su bolso en su escritorio, se deshizo de sus zapatillas, y se desato el listón de sus cabellos dejando suelta su larga cabellera lacia y pelirroja, camino un poco en su habitación y de su librero personal tomo un libro para leer en la noche, entonces cuando saco el libro del estante algo callo de ahí, Blossom miro hacia el piso para ver que era, tomo el objeto entre sus manos y lo observo un poco, olvido el libro por completo y se sentó en su cama, palpo el objeto con delicadeza, y unas cuantas gotas cayeron en el, el rostro de la chica estaba humedecido por unos caminos de lágrimas en amabas mejillas, y la chica sollozo en silencio en su habitación mientras entre sus manos sostenía una gorra… Una gorra de color rojo…

 **N/A:** ¡Me encanta cuando un capitulo prácticamente se escribe solo! Jeje hola chicos aquí les dejo el capítulo 7, jejeje ya les di un momentito leve de Blossick jeje en el transcurso de la historia habrá mas momentos así, por lo tanto, no pierdan la esperanza de que habrá momentos cursis entre nuestro Anti-Héroe y la sensual y bella pelirroja.

 ** _Sombra02_** Viejo no te preocupes, como tú mismo dices, en el transcurso de la historia irán revelando más detalles tú no te esponjes, y pronto veremos a nuestro Anti-Héroe favorito en acción ya pronto lo veras amigo, además de que quiero agradecerte profunda y sinceramente tus Reviews en cada capítulo y que sigas fielmente mi Fic hermano, es un placer poder compartir esto y que a alguien le guste tanto y que lo disfruta leer como yo disfruto ecribirlo, Gracias por seguirme y por estar al pendiente, y quiero que sepas que cada capítulo me esforzaré al 100% para que tu disfrutes más esta historia amigo, Gracias Bro, cuídate y que estes bien, nos leemos pronto.

Bueno chicos eso sería todo por hoy de mi parte cuídense mucho pásenla bonito siempre, dejen sus Reviews y siempre "Pórtense mal, pero hagan el Bien", Bye nos leemos Pronto.


	9. Mensaje Urgente

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Hello! Capítulo 8, chicos Gracias por seguir mi historia amigos, con su licencia hermanos prosigo a dejarlos con el sig. Capitulo.

Chapter 8: Mensaje urgente.

Eran las 9 de la noche y se escuchaba de fondo en la radio la canción _Fortunate Song_ de un grupo de los 70 llamado _Creadence Clear Wather Revival._

 _\- Buenos Días New Townsville, es un nuevo, grandioso y soleado día en nuestra ciudad y el día de hoy el tema en nuestro programa es acerca del justiciero urbano de la ciudad Brick Him quien ha permanecido en prisión fiel a su palabra hasta el momento, las líneas estarán abiertas al programa damas y caballeros, esperamos sus llamadas –_

Los programas de radio en la ciudad solo hablaban de lo siguiente.

 _\- Si hola, tenemos a alguien en la línea, por favor ciudadano exprésanos tu opinión y tu sentir –_

 _\- Quisiera decir que estoy feliz de que ese sujeto este por fin en prisión, ya era hora de que pusieran a ese idiota tras las rejas –_

Y en las noticias.

 _\- En los últimos días, el índice de crímenes y delitos en la ciudad ha incrementado un considerable 25% desde que Brick Him, el "Héroe" de New Townsville ingreso al penal de la ciudad y ha permanecido ahí desde entonces –_

 _\- Tenemos otra llamada en la línea –_

 _\- Los criminales en la ciudad están empezando a cometer más crímenes desde que Brick está en prisión, el no siempre recibió una medalla, pero hacia su trabajo, él era el único que podía intimidar a los criminales, además de que es atractivo –_

Ahora a casi dos semanas de que El pelirrojo ingreso a prisión, la ciudad se había dividido entre simpatizantes del muchacho y las personas que aún no estaban de acuerdo con que un sujeto con poderes se metiera en asuntos de la ley.

\- Días en prisión: 13

Una vez más como cada día Brick estaba sentado alrededor del circulo de la confianza escuchando las experiencias que los presos compartían.

\- Bueno amigos, el día de hoy tuve una especie de revelación… en la mañana me desperté y me vi al espejo y pude ver mi rostro, y me dije a mi mismo, soy el mismo de antes, no he cambiado – Uno de los presos, un hombre de complexión grande, afroamericano y calvo que no parecía un criminal, pero si estaba en ese lugar esa por alguna razón, y el hombre siguió hablando.

\- En realidad soy el mismo hombre, solamente estoy aquí pagando por mis pecados, y eso, eso me ha hecho pensar que este lugar no es un final, sino una nueva oportunidad – El hombre termino de hablar.

\- Gracias por compartirlo con nosotros Carl – Después de que el hombre le agradeciera, todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Brick estaba una vez más cruzado de brazos sentado escuchando todo, y una vez más con toda la paciencia del mundo el hombre que se encargaba de la terapia de los internos le pregunto…

\- Señor Brick, ¿Algo que guste compartir al grupo? – El hombre insistió como todos los días con la esperanza de que el muchacho se abriera a sus demás compañeros en la terapia.

\- Paso – una vez más Brick rechazo su participación.

\- Vamos hermano, déjalo salir – Uno de los presentes animo al pelirrojo.

\- Te vas a sentir mucho mejor cuando lo digas amigo – Carl esta vez también lo animo.

\- No hay nada que decir – Brick aun quería mantenerse cerrado, que podía interesarles a esos completos extraños lo que el sintiera o pensara.

\- Vienes aquí todos los días y no tienes nada que decir? –

Brick se quedó pensando unos momentos, talvez no era necesario decirles todas sus penas, quizás si solamente compartía un poco de si estarían más satisfechos, además el profesor fue quien lo inscribió en esas terapias… y además… le había prometido a la Rosadita que no decepcionaría a su padre, así que en contra de lo que el mismo pensaba decidió hablar.

\- Mi nombre es Brick Him y yo emmm, soy alcohólico y pues… esas cosas – fue lo único que dijo por el momento en chico en ese grupo, no supo que expresar sin cometer el error de ventilar cosas que no deseaba ventilar en ese momento.

\- Muchas Gracias por compartirlo – El hombre agradeció sinceramente de que el muchacho por fin quiso compartir algo.

\- Eso es todo hermano –

\- ¿Vez que no fue tan difícil? – Los compañeros empezaron a aplaudirle y a agradecer su participación, Brick se sintió un poco estúpido, pero al menos pudo dejar satisfechos a los tipos del grupo.

Días en Prisión: 14

Brick estaba parado frente a la mesa y el Profesor Utonio frente a él con un maletín gris grande, Brick esperaba que era lo que el profesor tenía pensado enseñarle, y la cara de emoción del Profesor no podía ser más evidente, así que puso el maletín en la mesa y abriéndolo delante de el para que el pelirrojo notara que era.

\- Para cuando sea el momento – fueron las palabras del profesor.

\- No, no me pondré eso – Brick dio una negativa rotunda ante la idea del profesor.

\- Sí, sí que lo harás – El profesor hablaba con una sonrisa mientras le aseguraba al chico que usaría lo que le enseñaba.

\- No, no lo hare – Brick seguía negando rotundamente.

\- Tú dices que no, pero veras que si lo usaras –

\- Profesor, para combatir el crimen, lo haría en ropa interior antes que usar esto – Brick buscaba todo tipo de argumentos para convencer al profesor de que no usaría eso.

\- Sé que lo harías, te creo capaz, eres muy capaz… Pero Brick esto no es un disfraz, es un uniforme, los uniformes representan algo, Oficiales de policía, bomberos, paramédico, un uniforme represente un propósito y las personas verán eso en ti cuando salgas – El profesor una vez más explico su punto con total seguridad.

\- Profesor – Brick llamo la atención del hombre de cabellos negros.

\- Sí?, ¿qué ocurre? –

\- Ya pasaron, dos semanas – Brick hablo con algo de pesar en su tono de voz.

\- si lo sé –

\- Nadie está extrañándome aun – el pelirrojo se sentía cansado, llevaba dos semanas en ese lugar y no veía avances del plan del profesor.

\- No te preocupes muchacho dale tiempo, la ciudad se dará cuenta de lo que eres y quien eres y ese será el momento donde brillaras – El profesor, aunque no lo demostraba también comenzaba a desesperarse, de cierta forma también lo ponía de nervios que la ciudad aun no aclamaba al muchacho, tomando en cuenta que la taza de crimen en la ciudad había incrementado un considerable porcentaje durante las dos semanas que el pelirrojo había estado dentro de la prisión, pero aun así ya era mucho tiempo, más del que tenía esperado el científico.

El muchacho se encontraba una vez más sentado solitariamente en las gradas de la cancha de la prisión, observando a los reclusos jugar un partido, otros ejercitarse en el gimnasio, y algunos simplemente perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Deleitándote con la vista? – Brick sin moverse solo desvió su mirada hacia la voz que le hablo sarcásticamente acerca de sus gustos.

\- A veces la falta de una mujer en este lugar puede afectar seriamente las preferencias de algunos internos – El Capitán que había evitado la riña en el patio esa vez estaba hablándole al muchacho.

\- Lo dice por propia experiencia capitán?... o solo me está tratando de seducir? – Brick esta vez le respondió al hombre de forma divertida.

\- Jeje, no yo pues veras, ya tengo esposa – dijo el capitán riendo con él.

\- Que pena, estaba considerando aceptar su propuesta ¿capitán? – Brick termino la frase con un tono interrogatorio para saber el nombre del oficial.

\- Walker, Capitán Chris Walker –

\- Capitán Walker, ¿algún motivo por el cual le gustaría hablarme? ¿O simplemente esta aburrido? – Brick le hizo esta pregunta al hombre con cierta duda y algo de incomodidad.

\- Sabes algo?... cuando supe que te entregaste y que venias aquí… pensé dos cosas solamente – Brick escuchaba lo que el oficial le decía.

\- Que eras un fraude… o que no eras todo lo malo que decían las personas haya afuera – Brick solamente siguió escuchando al capitán.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacías en las calles fuera de la ley, no puedo decir que está bien como lo hacías, podías provocar problemas entre pandillas o crear más delitos, o después podías incitar a muchas personas a hacer justicia por su propia mano, pero… hacías más que muchas personas haya afuera, y en parte sabía que estaba mal, pero es la verdad – Brick escuchaba las palabras del oficial con atención.

\- Claro yo estaba consciente de que podías ser solamente un hombre buscando venganza, pero… un hombre que busca venganza, no salva a una mujer de tres idiotas que casi la violan, deja colgado a un imbécil que vendía drogas en una primaria en un poste de luz, y no detiene a un imbécil que maltrataba a su mujer, y sobre todo un hombre que busca venganza no los deja vivos – El Capitán Walker seguía hablando.

\- Solamente hice lo que debía, no soy ningún héroe, pero no podía quedarme sentado viendo como la mierda de la ciudad inundaba las calles y acaba con las pocas buenas personas que quedan aquí – Brick le dio su opinión al oficial sin saber porque, talvez la falta de un amigo ahí dentro le hizo abrirse solo un poco con el Capitán.

\- No sé porque estés aquí dentro muchacho, pero creo que es porque sabes que debes de hacer lo correcto… y eso me hace creer que aún le queda una pizca de esperanza a esta ciudad que tanto lo necesita –

Brick escucho al capitán y una vez más el chico conocía a una persona más que creía que él podía cambiar algo, lo cual al muchacho empezaba a molestarle y a incomodarle, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, y además ya llevaba dos semanas en ese agujero y el plan del Profesor aun funcionaba como debía de ser.

\- Bueno por el momento estaré aquí esperando a que la ciudad se canse de hundirse más… - Brick hablo con amargura pensando en que eso no pasaría pronto.

\- Sé que no eres un puto arcoíris con eso de los sentimientos Him, pero puedo asegurar que dentro de ti no dejarías que alguien inocente salga herido… talvez eres más héroe de lo que tú mismo crees – Dicho esto el Capitán se retiró dejando al muchacho con una mirada de confusión y algo contrariado con las palabras del hombre.

En una bodega de la ciudad estaban reunidos unos hombres vestidos de negro y armados y dentro del cuarto los cuatro miembros de la Banda Gangrena estaban con ellos.

\- Muy bien, estamos a unos cuantos días de que consiga los permisos para el transporte de los productos, y las armas, y después de eso los barcos que los transportarán partirán a todos los continentes, y los reuní en esta bodega para un trabajo más – Ace se dirigía a todos los hombres que tenía a su cargo en esa bodega y con Snake, Big Billy y Arthur a sus espaldas.

\- En el banco nacional ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, hay algo que nos interesa, en la bóveda se guardan más 50 millones de dólares en billetes de baja denominación, pero eso no es lo que importa, al final del interior de la bóveda hay con unos casilleros bajo llave que solo se abren con la llave del dueño del mismo, pero eso no será problema –

\- Que es lo que hay en ese casillero? – Uno de los hombres que estaban presentes pregunto sintiendo curiosidad, y en realidad lo que más había captado su atención era la cantidad de dinero en la bóveda mencionada.

\- Eso es algo que no te interesa – Ace le respondió rotundamente y dejándole claro que no debía volver a preguntar.

\- Les menciono la cantidad del dinero, porque esa será su cortina de humo, una pequeña operación de cinco hombres, los cuales serán dirigidos por Snake, entraran, se infiltraran, los policías que tenemos comprados nos darán el tiempo suficiente para entrar y para salir, y lo que todos deben pensar es que estarán ahí por el dinero, una vez extraído el casiller dejaran bombas falsas como señuelos en los rehenes del banco para distraer a la policía – Ace les comentaba el plan detalladamente para que no hubieran errores.

\- De acuerdo jefe, no se preocupe todo será como usted lo dice – Uno de los hombres afirmaba con confianza.

\- Por su bien, espero que así sea, ahora lárguense y prepárense – Ace dio la orden a sus hombres.

Los hombres se retiraron del lugar y Ace y su banda se quedaron dentro.

\- De que ssse trata todo esssto? – Snake, quien era el que Ace había comisionado a su compañero para dirigir esa operación quería enterarse el porqué de ese trabajo, ya que ni él estaba enterado que significaba ese casillero para su jefe.

\- Si quiero los permisos de exportación para la mercancía necesito hacerle este favor a Golden Queen… le informe de los últimos acontecimientos y me dijo que debido a las pérdidas que nuestro encapuchado nos provoco quería este favor a cambio – Ace sonaba molesto e irritado al decir esto.

\- Asscerca de essso, que ocurrio en la prisssion con essse sssujeto? –

\- Las personas que tengo en el lugar me informaron que ha estado tranquilo sin hacer nada, como si se hubiera rendido, aun así, sigo pidiendo reportes de sus actividades, por el momento solo haz este trabajo, y cuando me saque de encima a Golden Queen podremos ser dueños de esta ciudad – Ace solamente estaba pensando en ese momento, ya no quería ser el sirviente de nadie, cuando era un simple pandillero joven siempre fue el mensajero de otros, pero eso lo haría cambiar pronto.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la bodega el grupo de hombres que fueron asignados a el trabajo se habían reunido y al parecer tenían algo en mente.

\- Estas loco?, ¿quieres desobedecer al jefe? Si no hacemos lo que nos esta ordenando acabara con nuestras vidas – uno de los tipos hablaba con precaución y miedo de imaginar cómo acabaría si hacia algo en contra de su jefe.

\- No seas estúpido cuando Snake obtenga lo que el jefe quiere de ese casillero nosotros sacaremos ese dinero de ahí, llevaremos un transporte aparte para esos millones y mientras la policía nos da el tiempo necesario tomaremos caminos distintos y nos largaremos de aquí, solo cambiaremos unas cosas de la operación, como usar explosivos de verdad, solo como un seguro en caso de que las cosas se pongan difíciles – El hombre comentaba su plan con una sonrisa confiada, empezando a imaginar lo mucho que podría hacer con 50 millones.

\- Y si las cosas salen mal y Snake o Ace nos atrapan? – el tipo que aún seguía inseguro acerca de el plan de su compañero aun cuestionaba la seguridad de este plan.

\- Ya verás que no, solo confía en mí y veras que después estaremos lejos viviendo como reyes – El tipo solamente convenció a su amigo algo contrariado con su negatividad.

De vuelta en la prisión.

Ya era de noche y Brick estaba en su celda acostado, observando el techo, en su mente solo había los pensamientos de las últimas semanas, como de un día para otro comenzó a salvar personas en contra de todo lo que él creía, como la ciudad lo rechazaba a pesar de que sus acciones eran salvar personas, y sobre todo como conocer al profesor Utonio y a su familia lo había cambiado, pues ahora por petición del mismo estaba en prisión, pero no todo era tan malo, pues el Profesor había creído en el cuándo nadie más había creído en el, en Ken pudo encontrar un "admirador" podría decirse, e incluso había encontrado cierto sentimiento de fraternidad con el como si de un hermano menor se tratara, y curiosamente esa sensación se le hacía familiar, y luego estaba el hecho de conocer a la hija del profesor, esa chica pelirroja de ojos color rosa, de cabello largo y pelirrojo, casi como el suyo pero más claro, de una figura a su pensar y gusto muy apetecible, pero de un carácter muy pesado, insolente, pedante y de niña buena que lo sacaba de quicio, lo cual no se explicaba pero desde el primer momento en que la conoció no pudo evitar pelear con ella, como si un impulso interno le obligara a odiarla y llevarle la contraria, pero también sentía diversión en esas mini guerras verbales que siempre tenía con ella cada vez que cruzaban palabra, lo llenaba de adrenalina y hasta podría decirse "felicidad", era curioso pero la familia del profesor había traído acontecimientos a su vida peculiares y muy interesantes.

El muchacho desvió su mirada hacia un rincón de su celda, donde tenía las cosas personales que le habían permitido tener, y entre ellas estaba el maletín que esa tarde el profesor le había traído, lo observo y de una forma casi dudosa se levantó de su cama y fue directo a él, lo tomo y sentado en su cama abrió el maletín y observo lo que había dentro con una mirada en la cual se debatía si se atrevería a usar esa vestimenta.

\- Esto es ridículo – Brick miraba el contenido con un gesto de diversión, en verdad estaba loco si se atrevía a usar eso.

Entonces entre las ropas pudo notar algo, tomo la prenda, era una gorra roja, y por alguna razón la prenda le gusto, le gusto demasiado que se la probo, el muchacho la volvió a observar y sintió una sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago.

\- Bueno… esto no esta tan mal – El pelirrojo dejo la gorra colgada a un lado de su cama, dejo el maletín debajo de la misma, y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, pero, aunque los tenía cerrados solamente pensaba en el tiempo que llevaba dentro de ese lugar y que si no pasaba algo mañana saldría volando de ahí, no quería decepcionar al Profesor, pero empezaba a hartarse de estará ahí dentro.

Así el chico por fin pudo caer en brazos de Morfeo, pero como cada noche antes de quedar profundamente dormido, el recuerdo de un par de ojos rosa llegaba a su mente, aunque esta vez esos ojos si tenían un rostro, un rostro que el chico ahora podía ver y sentirse confundido.

A una cuadra del banco de New Townsville, una camioneta se estacionaba en un restaurante de comida china y dentro del vehículo 6 hombres armados se preparaban para entrar.

\- Esssta bien, todo lisssto… - Snake colgó su teléfono y se dirigió a los hombres dentro con él.

\- Todo esssta preparado, la polisscia nos dará tiempo al entrar y sssalir, recuerden el plan, deben de pensar que estamos por el dinero, no deben sssossspechar que iremos por el casssillero – Snake daba las indicaciones antes de salir, y los hombres asentían comprendiendo el plan, pero uno de ellos junto con otros tres tenían un plan diferente para eso.

\- De acuerdo, hora de entrar – Snake bajo de la camioneta y los otros cinco tipos lo siguieron ingresando a el restaurant, donde detrás de la cocina había una entrada secreta directo al estacionamiento del banco, por donde ellos ingresarían.

Una vez dentro del banco en el estacionamiento más precisamente, los hombres entraron por una puerta que daba acceso a los casilleros y vestidores del personal, se dividieron estratégicamente, Snake y uno de los demás fueron por la parte de ataras para aparecer frente a las ventanillas, y otros dos sujetos custodiarían desde arriba en el techo y los otros dos entrarían por delante evitando el escape de rehenes. Una vez posicionados, Snake hablo por la Radio.

\- Prepárense, a mi señal –

\- Que comience la función – El tipo que tenía su plan aparte hablo a su compañero en el techo para así darle a entender que pronto comenzarían su operación aparte. Un plan que afectaría en gran parte al original.

Una hora exactamente después, en una prisión un hombre uniformado caminaba directamente hasta una celda en particular, una vez parado frente a ella con su macana golpeo los barrotes de la celda llamando la atención del interno.

\- Oye niño, despierta – El Capitán Walker miraba al pelirrojo postrado en su cama de una forma podría decirse que cómica, mientras el muchacho no respondía.

\- Oye!, ¡tienes una llamada! Vamos – El chico solamente gruño en señal de que lo dejaran seguir durmiendo.

\- … Que deje mensaje… - Fue lo que Brick dijo tratando de que lo dejaran seguir descansando.

\- Es urgente! – El Capitán Walker empezaba a perder la paciencia, cielos, sí que era obstinado el chico.

\- Pues que lo deje con urgencia – Brick aún no quería despertarse, aunque ya lo estaba, pero quería deshacerse del Capitán para seguir tirado en su cama.

\- Es de la alcaldía… - Al escuchar esto el muchacho abrió los ojos, presto atención – Dicen que necesitan tu ayuda, unos idiotas están asaltando el Banco de la ciudad y están causando mucho caos – El Capitán le informaba a Brick acerca de eso, mientras el chico aun procesaba lo que le dijo, milagrosamente precisamente hoy que teína pensado irse de ahí para olvidarse de todo esto, por fin llega el momento que él y el profesor habían estado esperando.

Brick se levantó de la cama y se quedó sentado viendo un punto fijo en el muro.

\- Parece que llego el momento muchacho… demuéstranos que eres más que un simple justiciero – Así el Capitán Walker abrió la puerta de la celda del muchacho, Brick simplemente se paró de la cama, se agacho y saco el maletín debajo de la cama, lo abrió y lo observo, había llegado el momento tal como dijo el Capitán, era el momento de probar porque el profesor creía en él, el momento en que decidiría si este era su destino.

El Capitán lo observaba y entonces Brick se dio la vuelta, se dirigió a el espejo que estaba en su celda, se observó, tenía su cabello muy largo y el bello en su rostro empezaba a aparecer demasiado, y sin mirar al oficial se dirigió a él.

\- Podrías traerme una afeitadora y unas tijeras? – El Capitán se retiró sin decir nada dejando al muchacho esperando y mirándose al espejo.

\- Aquí vamos primor… - fu lo que dijo el muchacho de ojos rojos, mientras se observaba en el espejo y se preparaba para afrontar la conclusión de ese camino que había decidido aceptar cuando conoció al profesor

"Hoy la vida me da una oportunidad más"

 **N/A:** Hola mis compadres! Jeje lamento haber tardado en actualizar, me retrase un poco por asuntos de la Universidad y fue por eso que este capítulo tardo en publicarse, pero espero que me comprendan y puedan disculparme, como quiera que sea aquí está el Capítulo 8 espero lo disfruten y les agrade mucho.

 ** _Cono.26_** sé que hay muchas dudas que aclarar, pero en el transcurso de los capítulos se revelaran muchas cosas, la intriga es lo que hace poderosa esta historia y así será en cada capítulo (disculpa mi crueldad) jeje.

Ahora quiero que sepas unas cositas, primero: Soy un chico de 19 años (y espero no ser el único varón en este Fandom).

Y segundo: Gracias por tu opinión, y gracias por decirme que tengo talento, no sé si de verdad lo tenga jeje, pero en cada capítulo trato de mejorar y espero que con tus Reviews me ayudes mucho, y espero también que aun sigas mi historia.

 ** _Sombra02_** si viejo jeje gracias a ti por comentar siempre, lo sé el Profesor oculta unas cosas que en el futuro serán cruciales para la historia, y que podrían traer problemas para nuestro Anti-Héroe, pero ya se irán revelando hermano, además lo del calzón chino también se me hizo muy chistoso.

Bueno amigos, eso sería todo, espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo y sigan mi historia, dejen sus Reviews y opiniones, mes despido cuídense y nos leemos después, y recuerden;

" _Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_


	10. Gran Trabajo

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Ahora si empieza lo bueno! ¡En este capítulo tratare de darles mucha acción y violencia! (Ok no mucha) pero les aseguro que este capítulo estará cargado de mucha adrenalina, espero les guste y disfruten, sin más parloteo de mi parto les presento el Capítulo 9.

Chapter 9: "Gran Trabajo"

Quizá la vida nos prepara para un momento crucial en nuestras vidas, eso no lo podemos asegurar, quizá no es la vida, quizás es el destino, o quizá no es nada de eso, simplemente podrían ser las circunstancias que lo requieren, ese momento donde debes de tomar tu decisión, y afrontar el reto frente a ti, un momento donde la elección que puede hacer la diferencia es solamente tuya.

Brick se mira en el espejo, mira los utensilios que el Capitán la había traído, y en su mente varias preguntas lo invaden "¿en esto es lo que debo convertirme?" "¿Esto es lo que soy?" "¿Esto es lo que siempre fui?". El muchacho comienza a afeitarse, después de eso, toma las tijeras y toma su largo cabello y empieza a recortarlo un poco, mientras atreves del espejo mira el maletín con el uniforme que el profesor había hecho para él, un uniforme que aun en contra de lo que él piensa, sería utilizado hoy para convertirse en aquello que nunca se imagino.

 _\- Estamos a las afueras del Banco Nacional de New Townsville, donde hace un par de horas un grupo de criminales fuertemente armados tomaron control del lugar, la policía de la ciudad ha intentado entrar para detenerlos, pero todos los intentos han fracasado hasta el momento, se presume que el objetivo de esos criminales es el dinero que se resguarda en la bóveda, casi 50 millones de dólares e cuentas de la ciudad –_

La policía establecía un perímetro y rodeaba el lugar, muchas personas que eran curiosas y que estaban en el lugar intentaban ver algo, mientras que la policía trataba de contenerlos por su propia seguridad, los noticieros locales que se habían enterado del robo aparecieron incluso más rápido que la misma autoridad con el objetivo de obtener la nota antes que nadie.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué mierda Snake no usas explosivos para abrir esa maldita bóveda y largarnos de aquí?! – Uno de los sujetos que estaba en la entrada del Banco se quejaba al ver el lio en el que estaban por esperar a que la bóveda se abriera, mientras recargaba su arma y la preparaba para seguir disparando.

\- ¡Porque Ace quiere el contenido del casillero intacto, por eso idiota! – El otro sujeto con él le explicaba por qué mientras seguía disparando.

\- Además recuerda el otro Plan, una vez abierta esa bóveda y Snake tome esa mierda nosotros tomaremos el dinero y nos largaremos – dicho esto los dos hombres comenzaron a disparar de nuevo contra la policía que había creado una especie de barricada con sus patrullas

La policía trataba de responder al tiroteo, pero las armas que los criminales portaban eran de un calibre alto, por lo cual los daños a los mismo eran considerables y sin ninguna clase de éxito la policía trataba de retener a los criminales hasta poder hallar la manera de entrar y poder apresarlos, pero la fuerza con la que los atacaban y el armamento que tenían convertían en inútiles los esfuerzos de la policia.

Las personas en el lugar, y los medios de comunicación en el lugar convertían más difícil el trabajo ya que no solo tenían que encargarse de la situación, también como servidores públicos muchos policías tenían que mantener a salvo a los civiles, esto llenaba de desesperación a muchos oficiales en el lugar.

\- ¡ SNAKE! ¡MALDITA SEA APARESURATE! – uno de los sujetos empezaba a desesperarse, más que por los policías que estaban disparando era por la desesperación por tomar el dinero.

\- ¡Esssperen! ¡Sssigan defendiendo idiotas! – Snake le hablo por la radio mientras con un soplete de plasma trataba de atravesar la puerta de la bóveda.

\- Al diablo con esperar – Uno de los sujetos en el techo que disparaba desde esa posición, tomo de la mochila donde tenían municiones unas piezas largas, las armo y en segundo entre sus manos un enorme lanza granadas estaba listo para disparar.

\- ¡¿Que mierda haces Ross?! – su compañero a un lado se sorprendió y la vez se alarmo al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¡CALLATE! – El hombre apunto directamente hacia la barricada que la policia había formado con sus patrullas – Con esto comprenderán el mensaje – y dicho esto el hombre jalo del gatillo y el proyectil salió disparado hacia los oficiales.

Abajo uno de los policías vio el proyectil y enseguida y alarmado aviso a todos.

\- ¡MISIL! – ¡ABAJO! – todos observaron y en acto rápido todos se cubrieron, tanto policía y civiles.

El proyectil se impactó contra los vehículos haciéndolos volar casi cuatro metros en el aire, y una enorme cortina de fuego y humo apareció, cientos de fragmentos y pedazos de metal caliente salieron en todas direcciones y muchas personas que fueron impactadas con esos proyectiles al rojo vivo resultaron heridas de gravedad.

\- ¡MIERDA! – el tipo al lado del que acababa de disparar exclamo con un gran gesto de impresión al ver la enorme explosión que el proyectil había provocado, mientras su otro compañero solo sonreía de satisfacción.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda fue esso?! – Snake pregunto por la radio cuando vio la enorme explosión fuera del Banco.

\- ¡Les acabo de decir que se larguen! – El sujeto responsable del acto le respondió a Snake mientras empezaba a disparar, Snake solamente miro con furia y desaprobación la imprudencia y estupidez que el hombre había cometido, se suponía que todo eso sería una operación discreta y se había convertido en todo menos eso.

En la casa del profesor Utonio, la familia ignoraba por completo todo lo sucedido, Ken sentado en la mesa haciendo su tarea, Blossom en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su hermano, su padre y para ella, y El profesor se terminaba de arreglar su corbata, estaba por salir a la prisión para visitar al muchacho de ojos color rojo como cada día.

¡RING! ¡RING!

El sonido del teléfono de casa llamo la atención de los tres y el Profesor Utonio levantándose de la mesa camino hasta el teléfono y lo descolgó.

\- Si, ¿diga? –

\- " _Profesor, soy Brick"_ – El pelirrojo hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola muchacho!, a que se debe la llamada? ¿Paso algo? Iba en camino a verte – El profesor saludo al chico cuando escucho su voz, Blossom al escuchar el nombre de la persona con la que hablaba a su padre presto toda la atención posible.

\- " _Pronto pasará, encienda la televisión, y sabrá de que hablo"_ – Dicho esto el muchacho colgó, dejando a un muy desconcertado profesor quien en seguida tomo el control de la televisión que estaba en la cocina y la encendió poniéndolo en las noticias y efectivamente se estaba televisando el robo al Banco.

 _\- Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el Banco Nacional de New Townsville donde hace unos momentos los criminales que están robando el lugar detonaron tres patrullas de la policia con lo que se especula fue un lanza granadas, la policia aún no logra detener a estos criminales desde hace 3 horas –_ El profesor entendió enseguida al ver la nota en el noticiero, y comprendió que el muchacho había sido llamado para encargarse, una sonrisa de emoción se formó en su rostro al ver que por fin había llegado el momento, solo le quedaba esperar lo mejor, pero en cuanto a su hija que al ver las noticias ya había deducido de que trataba todo y quien había marcado un semblante de temor y preocupación apareció en su rostro, ver lo acontecido la hizo pensar en ese caos tan horrible, y más sintió miedo al saber que el chico iría ahí, no sabía si era por miedo a que el chico cometiera alguna estupidez… o miedo de que a él le pasara algo.

Ace quien se encontraba en el Club observaba los acontecimientos en las noticias, y en esos momentos sentía ira de ver como habían convertido todo en un espectáculo.

De vuelta en el Banco, Snake por fin había logrado entrar a la bóveda, mientras que ingresaba en dirección al casillero que era el objetivo de la misión, los demás hombres seguían disparando a la policia.

\- Ross, Snake pudo ingresar la bóveda, es hora de tomar el dinero – por otro canal radial en el cual Snake no podía oírlos, uno de los sujetos que estaban disparando desde la entrada le informo lo sucedido.

\- Aun no, déjenlo que tome esa mierda, en cuanto lo tenga tomaremos el dinero y nos iremos por nuestro lado –

Mientras tanto fuera del banco donde los policías trataban de contener a los criminales el tiempo suficiente ninguno sabía de qué manera poder entrar sin arriesgar la vida de alguien.

\- Tenemos que entrar de alguna manera! – El oficial al mando gritaba en señal de desesperación a los hombres.

\- ¡No hay manera de atravesar el fuego cruzado señor, además ponemos en riesgo la vida de los rehenes dentro del lugar si tratamos de atravesar con armas más pesadas! – El oficial explicaba por qué mientras se cubrían detrás de una patrulla.

En la prisión, en la entrada principal, dejaban salir a un interno que quedaba en libertad por órdenes de la Alcaldesa Bello.

\- Te vez bien niño, aunque una playera roja con una franja negra hubiese sido mejor – El Capitán Walker estaba en la entrada "Despidiendo" a cierto interno que estaba por quedar en libertad.

\- Te vamos a extrañar – El hombre bromeaba con el muchacho mientras este se quedaba en la entrada, volteo un segundo y le sonrió.

\- En unos minutos les enviare nuevos huéspedes que ocuparan mi celda – Fue lo que dijo el muchacho con diversión, para justo después, salir volando a toda velocidad dejando una estela color rojo sangre detrás de él.

\- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Esss hora de retirarnosss! – Snake le dio la orden al tipo que lo estaba ayudando a abrir el casillero para tomar lo que estaba dentro.

Snake salió de la bóveda seguido del otro sujeto, reuniéndose con los otros sujetos que hace unos momentos estaban en el techo y los otros dos seguían disparando a la policia.

\- Losss Explosssivosss essstan colocadosss en losss rehenesss? – el hombre al mando preguntaba a los demás hombres.

\- Todo esta listo – Ross respondió con seriedad.

\- Bien, hora de retirarnosss – Snake y el otro tipo empezaron a caminar a la salida, pero los demás no lo siguieron.

\- Que mierda essstan essssperando? –

\- Creo que nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, esos millones no se robaran solos – El hombre hablaba sarcásticamente al hombre escuálido y de tez verde.

\- Sssi hasscesss esssto, te arrepentirasss dessspuesss – Snake lo amenazó.

\- Largate si quieres Snake, sigue siendo la mascota de Ace!, pero nosotros nos llevaremos ese dinero y nos largaremos de aquí –

\- Sssi la polisscia losss atrapa, pondrán en riesssgo todosss losss negociosss de Ace, y créeme, no quieren hasscer esssto – Snake comenzaba a amenazar más al hombre.

\- Para eso puse explosivos de verdad en los rehenes, si la policia trata de entrar ¡todos vuelan! – El hombre grito con sadismo mientras veía a los ojos a Snake.

\- Esss tu problema ahora… ¡VAMONOSSS! – Snake comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar ordenándole al sujeto que aún estaba de su lado que salieran de ahí.

\- Y Ahora qué? –

\- Hora de cargar el dinero – Ross le dijo a su compañero, para así empezar a empacar el dinero en bolsas.

\- ¡MUERAN HIJOS DE PUTA! – Los sujetos en la entrada seguían disparando sin piedad a la policia, esta vez habían cambiado a armas más grandes, tales como morteros y un lanza granadas más.

Snake entro en la camioneta del otro lado discretamente por donde entraron y una vez en el vehículo tomo el teléfono y marco.

\- Ace, essstoy fuera, pero tenemosss un problema – Snake le comentaba esto a su jefe, suponiendo la reacción que tendría en cuanto se enterara.

\- " _Tienes el paquete?" –_ a Ace solo le interesaba eso.

\- Sssi, esssta en misss manosss –

\- _"Eso es todo lo que importa… regresa ya"_ – Dicho esto, Snake arranco y se fue.

De vuelta en la escena, todo era un caos, los disparos tanto de los oficiales y los criminales sonaban por todas partes, algunas personas comenzaban a retirarse del lugar, pues todo se ponía más peligroso y las explosiones eran más fuertes, la policia retrocedía cada vez más ya que esos criminales arremetían más y más con todo el poder de fuego que tenían, algunos oficiales se retiraba en camillas heridos, y otros no se atrevían seguir disparando sin exponerse a recibir un tiro, todo en ese momento era un caos, en ese momento uno de los proyectiles provoco una explosión en un auto civil cerca de donde las personas curiosas y los medios de comunicación obligo a unos cuantos civiles a huir directo a la línea de fuego, pero lo más alarmante fue ver a una señora con su niño quedando entre la línea de fuego, y su única esperanza era quedar cubierta en un auto que en unos momentos no podría protegerla más, pues los impactos de bala estaba acabando con él.

\- Comandante!, no podemos seguir así acabaran con todos – Uno de los oficiales sonaba desesperado pues no había nada que se pudiera hacer contra todo eso.

\- ¡AUXILIO! – Los gritos de ayuda de la mujer y el llanto del niño eran desgarradores, las personas presentes no podían con lo que veían, era una escena fatal.

\- ¿Dónde estás muchacho? – La voz del profesor se oía quebrada, todo lo que presenciaba en las noticias era algo realmente duro de ver. Blossom había dejado de hacer todo lo que hacía y observaba con dolor la escena, esa pobre mujer estaba en peligro, en su mirada solo había miedo y Blossom no sabía qué hacer.

En el Banco los rehenes estaban aterrados, no sabían que sería de ellos veían a dos criminales disparar hacia fuera y a los otros dos meter el dinero, y aunque estaban lo completamente descuidados como para hacer algo no se atrevían pues en cada rehén había explosivos C4, lo suficiente como para terminar de una forma terrible.

\- ¡Mete todo el maldito dinero! ¡No me iré sin un maldito centavo de este Banco! – Ross estaba decidido a llevarse el dinero, y nada lo detendría.

De repente, un estruendoso sonido se escuchó en los cielos, como si el cielo mismo se hubiera desmoronado ante tal sonido, las personas miraron hacia arriba buscando el origen de tal ruido.

\- ¡¿Que mierda fue eso?! – Uno de los criminales que metían el dinero escuchó el ruido y los nervios lo invadieron.

\- ¡Cállate y sigue metiendo el dinero! –

\- Al diablo! ¡Acabare con esto! – uno de los tipos con claras intenciones de usar el lanza granadas, apunto hacia los oficiales, pero lo peor era que entre ellos y los policías la mujer estaba con el niño.

\- Hay una mujer ahí – fue lo que su compañero le dijo, tal vez no en un acto de compasión, pero si como informándole de lo que había en su camino.

\- Un daño colateral – Y dicho esto el hombre disparo y el proyectil salió a toda velocidad contra lo poco que quedaba del auto que resguardaba a la mujer y el infante.

Pero ante la mirada de todos, de los criminales y de los medios de comunicación, un hombre que cayó del cielo envuelto en un destello rojo, detuvo el proyectil con ambas manos y cubriendo con su cuerpo pudo contener el estallido del proyectil, todos absolutamente quedaron atónitos, la policía estaba impactada, los criminales temblaban solo de notar de quien se trataba, las personas presentes no podían dar crédito de lo que veían, y El profesor, Ken y Blossom observaron con asombro y perplejidad lo que ocurría.

Entonces el misterioso hombre caído del cielo se irguió lentamente, y todos pudieron notar de quien se trataba, pero había algo diferente en él, Brick Him ante la sorpresa de todos estaba ahí y acababa de salvar de una manera sorprendente e increíble a la mujer, además el muchacho se veía diferente, el uniforme, (que para sorpresa del Profesor que veía lo acontecido si fue usado por el muchacho) se trataba de un par de botas estilo militar que llegaban hasta la mitad de los tobillos con unos cuantos detalles en rojo ladrillo, un pantalón también específicamente diseñado para combate y de igual manera con detalles en rojo ladrillo en los costados, una chamarra con mangas hasta los codos con franjas rojas en los hombros y un par de guantes negros del tipo motociclista, todo este conjunto de color negro con sus respectivos detalles en rojo, además de que se notaba que el traje estaba blindado, protegiendo especificas partes del cuerpo tales como pecho hombros y los guantes blindados en los nudillos, el chico había recortado su cabello pelirrojo aun sostenido por una cola de caballo pero ahora quedaba arriba de su espalda, y no solo eso, su cabello era cubierto por una gorra roja, que cierta pelirroja de ojos color rosa que lo veía en televisión se le formó una sonrisa tenue por unos segundos en su rostro.

Todas las personas se quedaron en silencio absoluto.

\- ¡¿Que mierda fue lo que ocurrió?! – Ross que ya tenía el dinero se acercó a la entrada y al ver que ocurría sintió temor.

\- ¡DISPARENLE! – El hombre grito desesperado al ver como todo había cambiado tan radicalmente.

Brick al escuchar la orden solamente volteo, los cuatro sujetos comenzaron a dispararle y el muchacho ni se inmuto mientras las balas rebotaban en su cuerpo, pero al percatarse de la mujer y el niño que estaban detrás del auto, camino deprisa hasta ellos y se agacho hasta estar a la altura de donde estaban cubiertos.

\- Están bien? – El chico les pregunto con amabilidad y la mujer con el niño que lloraba en brazos asintió aun atemorizada y algo desconfiada, mientras los disparos de bala aún seguían lloviendo.

\- Los voy a sacar de aquí, no se preocupe, sosténganse de mi cuello ambos – Brick le dio las indicaciones a la mujer y ella aun dudosa obedeció, así la mujer sosteniéndose del cuello del muchacho del lado derecho y el niño del lado izquierdo, Brick levanto a la mujer en brazos, sosteniendo con su brazo izquierdo de las piernas a la mujer mientras ella y el niño se sostenían y el pequeño sentado en las piernas de su madre.

Y así, ante una escena que toda la ciudad prácticamente presenciaba gracias a los medios de comunicación, observaron como Brick sostenía con solo su brazo izquierdo y sostenidos de su cuello a la mujer y al niño, y con el brazo derecho tomo de la parte de abajo el auto y levantándolo como si nada, lo coloco entre él y los disparos a forma de escudo para protegerlos al 100%.

\- Agachen la cabeza – Fue lo que dijo para después moverse del sitio.

Brick caminaba rápidamente con el auto protegiéndolos de los disparos, directo hasta un lugar más alejado y seguro, y una vez hecho esto dejo el auto casi deshecho y entrego a los paramédicos a la mujer y al niño para atenderlos en caso de heridas.

 _\- Es increíble! Hace unos instantes, el justiciero Brick Him, quien hace dos semanas se había entregado a la policía y había permanecido en prisión, acaba de aparecer de la nada en este lugar, y de una forma heroica acaba de salvar a una mujer con su niño, la cual estaba entre la línea de fuego –_ Era lo que la reportera en el lugar decía mientras todo era grabado.

El profesor que veía lo que ocurría no podía salir de su asombro al ver al chico hacer tal cosa.

\- ¡Utilicen el mortero y más cohetes! –

\- ¡Ross nos quedan pocos! –

\- ¡SOLO HAZLO! – Los criminales dentro del banco comenzaron a perder el control, ya que después de ver lo ocurrido sabían que todo podría acabar mal.

Brick una vez seguro de haber puesto a salvo a la mujer y el niño, voló con dirección al oficial al mando, este un poco sorprendido lo quedo viendo de pies a cabeza.

El pelirrojo se incomodó un poco ante la mirada tan meticulosa del hombre.

\- ¿Qué?... está un poco ajustado – fue lo que le dijo al notar que observaba más su vestimenta que a el mismo.

\- Que es lo que ahí? – Brick se desesperó y le pregunto al hombre acerca de la situación, el oficial volvió a la realidad y al asegurarse a sí mismo que el muchacho estaba para ayudar comenzó a hablar.

\- Robo de Banco, nos han estado disparando toda la mañana sin cesar, una situación de rehenes, no hay forma de que mis hombres entren sin poner en riesgo la seguridad de las personas dentro – El oficial le dio detalle de todo al muchacho informándolo muy bien.

\- De acuerdo – Fue lo que dijo Brick preparado para encargarse, pero…

\- Además!... ammm… parece que portan artillería pesada, balas calibre cincuenta y granadas, ammm yo no sé si eso, te afecte – Brick comprendió al ver al hombre qué al parecer trataba de prevenirlo.

\- Estaré Bien – Una vez dicho esto Brick comenzó a flotar, para así, dejar una estela roja en dirección a los criminales.

\- Aquí viene! – Uno de los sujetos dio el aviso al verlo venir.

\- ¡ACABE CON EL! – El líder de los criminales dio la orden y así, con una metralleta comenzaron a disparar hacia él.

Brick al notar eso, se dio cuenta que podían hacerle daño a los civiles, así que de manera veloz se, dirigió directo al arma mientras las balas quedaban desechas en su cuerpo, y una vez frente a ella de un golpe la destruyo ante los ojos de los criminales, y en ese mismo segundo tomo a los dos frente a la puerta donde estaban disparando del cuello y salió a toda velocidad de ahí con ellos.

Todo fue tan rápido que para cuando solo otros dos sujetos cayeron al suelo por el impacto del arma despedazada, los otros dos hombres y Brick ya no estaban en el lugar.

\- ¡¿QUE PUTA FUE LO QUE OCURRIO?! – fue lo que el líder de los criminales grito después de levantarse del suelo.

\- ¡No lo sé!, ¡Ross ahí que largarnos de aquí! – Su compañero que quedaba a su lado empezaba a perder el control.

\- ¡NO ME VOY A IR DE AQUÍ SIN ESOS MILLONES! ¡¿COMPRENDES PEDAZO DE MIERDA?! – El hombre ya fuera de control no sabía qué hacer y comenzaba a desesperarse.

\- ¡Dame ese maldito detonador! –

\- ¡Ross! ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? – El hombre comenzó a asustarse al pensar que su líder descontrolado los volaría en pedazos con las bombas en los rehenes.

El hombre activo el detonador de los explosivos, afuera solo se escuchaba el sonido de el pelirrojo sobrevolando alrededor, y entonces en segundos solo se escuchó el grito de su compañero y una estela roja fue lo único que vio al darse vuelta y ver lo que ocurrió y después de eso estaba solo él.

\- ¡MIERDA! – Exclamo el hombre frustrado al verse solo ante esa situación.

\- Sabes?, cuando me dijiste aquella vez que nos veríamos las caras de nuevo… no pensé que sería en esta situación – Brick se burló a espaldas del hombre, y este se dio vuelta alarmado.

\- ¡TU! – Fue lo que el sujeto dijo después de reconocer al chico que estaba en el Bar de Cuco aquella tarde que llego a traer el dinero, Brick solo sonrió con confianza.

\- Te acuerdas aun de mí no? –

\- Nunca creí que tu fueras el mismo sujeto que nos ha dado tantos problemas… pensé que estabas en la cárcel – El hombre entablo conversación con el mientras pensaba de qué manera salir de esa situación.

\- Si, pero salí antes – Brick hablo con sarcasmo ante lo dicho por el criminal.

\- ¿Por qué? – el hombre no podía creer que él estaba ahí como si nada.

\- Mmmm, por buena conducta – Brick se había burlado una vez más.

\- Vez esto?... – El hombre alzo la mano mostrándole el artefacto que empuñaba.

\- Parece ser una especie de detonador – Fue lo que Brick dedujo al ver el objeto y observar los explosivos colocados en los rehenes.

\- Hay cuatro kilos de C4 en cada uno de estos rehenes, este es un detonador sensible a la presión, si dejo de oprimirlo, ¡BOM!... Sé que a ti no te hará daño, pero a estos rehenes los hará pedazos y después tendrán que limpiar sus restos con un trapeador – El hombre lanzo la amenaza hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Ahora, debido a un gran cambio de planes por la llegada de la policía y lo que acabas de hacerle a mis socios, tú vas a llevarme a un lugar seguro con todos los millones en esa bolsa o hare volar a estas personas – Brick observo a el sujeto con cuidado y después a las personas atadas con explosivos en sus cuerpos.

\- No, no lo harás – Brick dijo firmemente mientras se acercaba a él despacio, y el hombre al verlo se tensó.

\- ¡Voy a acabar con todos aquí y su sangre estará en tus manos! – El hombre comenzó a perder el control de la situación ya que retrocedió unos pasos cuando vio al muchacho acercarse.

\- No, sé que no lo vas a hacer – Brick se detuvo entre un par de escritorios.

\- ¿Y por qué no? –

\- ¿Por qué?, fácil, a simple vista sé que no eres muy listo… pero no creo que seas tan imbécil como para volar en pedazos con estas personas, quedándote sin el dinero, así que, yo sé que no lo harás – El hombre solamente frunció el ceño y gruño al ver la lógica en lo que el pelirrojo decía.

\- Pero… no puedo arriesgar a estas personas – Brick se quedó mirándolo fijamente, el hombre no sabía qué hacer.

\- Que te dice tu instinto? – Los hombres en ese Banco se miraban uno a otro, uno de ellos sudando sin parar y el otro con una mirada decidida.

En ese momento solo se podía escuchar el bullicio de afuera, mientras los dos se debatían quien actuaria primero, pero antes de que todos lo notaran Brick tomo un cenicero de uno de los escritorios a su lado y lo lanzo con fuerza contra el hombre quien no supo cómo reaccionar a esa misma velocidad.

El objeto se impactó con fuerza en la frente del hombre, el cual empezó a caer por la fuerza del impacto y el dolor que había provocado en su frente, así que en esa acción el hombre estuvo a punto de soltar el detonador, pero antes de que eso ocurriera Brick se lanzó a toda velocidad hacía el y de una manera espectacularmente veloz tomo la mano del hombre y la apretó con la fuerza suficiente para que no soltara el detonador.

\- ¡HHHAAAAAAAA! – Un grito de dolor se escuchó del hombre que se había quedado prácticamente colgando de su brazo al ser sostenido por el chico.

\- Vez, te dije que no lo harías – después de decirle eso Brick lo golpeo en la cara dejando al hombre inconsciente.

Afuera del lugar todo era incertidumbre, los medios de comunicación trataban de traspasar las barricadas de la policía, y mucha gente amontonada estaba sorprendida tras haber presenciado todo y haber visto como el pelirrojo había sacado a tres criminales volando para después entrar en el Banco, después de eso nadie supo que ocurría adentro.

\- ¡Todos atrás por favor, quédense atrás! – El comandante de la policía trataba de mantener alejadas a las personas.

\- ¡Comandante mire! – Uno de los oficiales llamo la atención del comandante señalando hacia la calle.

Era Brick a quien el oficial señalaba, el pelirrojo caminaba hacia ellos, y en su mano derecha traía arrastrando a el criminal sosteniendo su mano con el detonador.

Una vez cerca de los policías se acercó al comandante y levantando al hombre del brazo le enseño la mano con el artefacto.

\- Que no suelte el detonador, aún hay personas dentro con explosivos colocados, así que primero deberían de desactivar esto – Brick dio indicaciones al oficial que lo observo serio.

\- ¡Oficial! – El sargento le grito a uno de los policías.

\- Si comandante? –

\- Lleven a este hombre a una ambulancia, pero que no suelte el detonador, traigan al equipo anti bombas y desactiven esto, mande unos oficiales al Banco para liberar a los rehenes – El hombre obedeció y se llevaron al criminal inconsciente.

Una vez que esto paso Brick empezó a sentirse nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- Ammmm… ¡Gran trabajo! – el oficial lo observo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y después le dijo.

\- No, tú lo hiciste… hiciste un Gran trabajo Brick – El hombre le agradeció y felicito sinceramente tras ver todo lo que había logrado.

Brick no supo que responder, simplemente se quedó ahí parado, y después algo que nunca imagino sucedió, un hombre comenzó a aplaudir y seguidamente todos los presentes incluyendo oficiales paramédicos y todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir al chico.

\- ¡Así se hace! - ¡Increíble! - ¡Eres un Héroe! – Fueron los elogios que se escuchaban entre la multitud.

Brick observo todo y por un momento en su interior se sintió bien, era extraño que le aplaudieran, nunca lo imagino, pero ahí estaba siendo elogiado por todas las personas presentes.

El Profesor que veía todo aun en televisión sonrió con alegría y jubilo al ver lo que ocurría, por fin había pasado, había logrado convertir en un héroe a Brick, el muchacho había hecho todo eso de una forma tan heroica que nunca imagino que pasaría así, Ken sonreía de emoción después de verlo en acción, y Blossom… Blossom estaba impresionada, en sus ojos se notaba alegría, y entonces se cristalizaron mostrando claras intenciones de llorar, pero no eran lágrimas de dolor o tristeza, eran lágrimas de felicidad, pues ver como el chico era aplaudido por la ciudad y haber visto el increíble trabajo que había realizado, Blossom se sentía orgullosa y feliz por él.

La chica de ojos rosas no puedo evitar soltar una lagrima ante tan conmovedora escena, Brick se había convertido en un héroe, Brick había vuelto a sorprenderla y sentimientos antiguos despertaron en ella en ese instante.

Mientras tanto el profesor daba vueltas y brincaba de emoción en la cocina como si el niño de catorce años fuera él y no ken.

 **N/A:** Listo Amigos! Capítulo 9 listo, espero les guste y me digan en sus Reviews, siempre opinen amigos.

 ** _Sombra02_** listo viejo espero te guste el capítulo, y el uniforme jeje, trate de describirlo lo mejor posible para que puedas imaginarlo men de todos modos tu déjame tu Review y cuéntame que tal te pareció el capítulo, cuídate y que estés bien hermano.

Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, cometen que es gratis! Jeje noes leemos después y cuídense! Bye!


	11. Un Buen Hombre

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls ( **Z** ) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Rayos, este es el punto en que quiero saltarme a las partes interesantes de mi historia, pero debo de darle un buen desarrollo amigos, así que tratare de seguir dándole interés a todo esto, así que aquí les dejo el capítulo 10.

Chapter 10: Un Buen Hombre.

 _\- En un increíble desarrollo de eventos muy impresionantes, toda la ciudad pudo presenciar como Brick Him, antes el rechazado justiciero encapuchado de la ciudad, en estos instantes se convirtió en el Héroe de todo New Tawnsville en esta tarde dand… -_ La televisión fue apagada, Ace ya había visto suficiente, apago la televisión ya que después de ver como una operación relativamente fácil y discreta se convirtió en un caos público y si no bastara con eso, también ver como el tipo que tantos problemas le causo estaba libre y ahora era llamado ridículamente "Héroe".

\- Jefe, Snake volvió – Uno de los hombres de seguridad le dio informe de lo mencionado.

Seguidamente Snake entro por la puerta de la oficina del hombre te Tez Verde.

\- Tu paquete – Fue lo que dijo para así poner una caja del tamaño un estuche para gafas.

\- Que fue lo que ocurrió en el banco? – la pregunta fue en un susurro molesto, mientras Ace tomaba el objeto y lo inspeccionaba en sus dos manos mientras esperaba la respuesta de su socio.

\- Rosss, el hombre dejo que la avarisssia lo dominara, y ssse quedo para tomar el dinero del banco, pero por lo que ssse, nada resssulto como esssperaba – Snake contestaba mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Bueno, eso es un detalle que lo solucionaremos enseguida… pero ahora tenemos algo peor, ese idiota está libre de nuevo y por lo que se ve, lo que más nos va a causar son problemas – Ace dejaba el objeto en su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué tienesss en mente?, essse sssujeto no esss alguien ordinario – Ace sabía de lo que Snake hablaba, pero afortunadamente no era el primer sujeto con súper poderes que se aparecía en esa ciudad.

\- Es verdad… pero no es la primera vez que nos encargamos de personas de ese tipo… - El hombre sonrió de forma casi sádica a su compañero quien sonrió del mismo modo.

\- Ya veremos de qué manera encargarnos de él, lo único que nos debe de importar es mantenerlo alejado de nuestros negocios y sobre todo de los muelles, con el favor que le acabo de hacer a Golde Queen, tendré los permisos de exportación y no podemos permitir que este tipo se entrometa en eso – El hombre daba explicación de lo que seguía en su agenda, y de los planes que seguían.

\- Y el paquete?, ¿ssse lo llevarasss tú misssmo a Golden Queen? –

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero antes, saca a Ross y a sus hombres de la prisión… hay que "recompensarlos" por su hazaña tan estúpida – El evidente sarcasmo de Ace en esa frase le hizo entender a Snake que el fin de la vida de esos hombres se acercaba, y así Ace se paró y empezó a caminar poniéndose su saco.

Mientras tanto en un vecindario a las afueras de la ciudad un chico en un uniformé negro y de gorra roja aterrizaba en la calle frente a una casa ya conocida.

\- ¡Brick! – Un chico de 14 años salió de la casa corriendo con emoción hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Que hay viejo – Brick recibió al niño con un saludo con el puño.

\- ¡Estuviste Genial! ¡Acabaste con los malos de una forma impresionante! – El niño estaba emocionadísimo, era con si se hubiera acabado quince cajas de chocolate y cinco tazas de café bien cargadas él solo, Brick sonreía de manera divertida al ver el estado del niño.

\- ¡Brick! ¡Muchacho! ¡Por dios! ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste, lo hiciste! ¡Estás en todas las noticias muchacho! – El profesor Utonio salió de la casa corriendo también con el control de la televisión en la mano (aunque un poco más lento por la edad), Brick se quedó desconcertado, el profesor parecía más emocionad que su mismo hijo, haciéndolo ver de gracioso.

\- En todas las noticias? – Brick pregunto asombrado, sabía perfectamente que algunos medios de comunicación estaban en el Banco cuando todo ocurrió, pero, ¿todos los de la ciudad? Eso era asombroso y perturbador.

\- ¡Así es toda la ciudad te vio muchacho, por fin sabrán que eres en realidad! –

\- ¡Así es Brick, eres un héroe! – la palabra aun le causaba incomodidad al chico, pero últimamente la escuchaba seguido por lo cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ella y… podría decirse que aceptarla.

\- Al parecer pudiste hacer algo bien – La voz de la pelirroja que acababa de salir de la casa detrás de su padre se escuchó y Brick solo pudo sonreír de manera burlona a la chica.

\- Esas palabras viniendo de ti hacen que dude un poco rosadita – Inevitable, apenas se volvían a ver y ya comenzaban de nuevo

\- Bueno eso queda de ti, pero por lo menos la ciudad reconoció al verte en televisión que hiciste algo bueno – Y también ella lo reconocía, pero no lo aceptaría frente a él ni tampoco diría que hace unos momentos un sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad la invadió hasta el borde de las lágrimas.

\- Blossom tiene razón, toda la ciudad está hablando de ti, en las redes sociales eres un fenómeno, cada Tweet, publicación y noticia es sobre ti – Ken le mostro a Brick su celular con todo lo que se hablaba de él.

\- Ken tiene razón muchacho, has demostrado quien eres y los ciudadanos por fin saben lo que harás por ellos – Brick, aunque sabía porque el profesor le decía eso, con lo que acaba de hacer no podía cambiar la forma de pensar de toda la ciudad de un día para otro… al menos aún no.

\- Bueno… tal vez la ciudad me vio hacer algo bueno, pero eso no va a cambiar la fácilmente la imagen que muchos aún tiene de mi – Y aunque sonaba pesimista el muchacho tenía un punto, después de todo, esa misma ciudad dejo de creer en los héroes hace mucho tiempo, y volver a creer en otro, era algo que tal vez no aceptarían de inmediato.

\- Bueno, yo no estaría tan segura de eso… - Blossom cruzada de brazos con la mirada y una sonrisa confiada, señalando que mirar a su alrededor.

Brick, observo y vio a todos los vecinos de la cuadra salir de sus casas al darse cuenta que el muchacho que rescato a los rehenes del banco estaba ahí, todas absolutamente todas las personas del vecindario estaban afuera y comenzaron a aplaudir y a aclamar al chico, una escena muy parecida a la del banco.

\- ¡Eres un héroe! – ¡Así se ase! – ¡Eres el mejor! –

\- ¡Brick!, ¡Brick!, ¡Brick!, ¡Brick!, ¡Brick! – Las personas coreaban el nombre del muchacho y aplaudían fuerte, el muchacho pelirrojo se quedó una vez más inexpresivo en sus facciones faciales, pero los ojos de Brick denotaban algo parecido a la incertidumbre de ver cuántas personas lo elogiaban de repente.

\- Tal vez tu creas que los héroes no existen y que esta ciudad no los necesita… pero estas personas no quieren un héroe… quieren a alguien que les de esperanza y valor – Blossom encaro al chico parándose frente a él, Brick la miro y entendió sus palabras, esa gente necesitaba un símbolo no un ídolo.

\- Entendido entrenadora – Brick le dijo esto a la chica de ojos rosas frente a él con una sonrisa que Blossom no puedo descifrar, no sabía si era de burla, de soberbia… o de confianza.

Esa misma noche, en un estacionamiento solitario en los muelles de la ciudad estaban, cuatro hombres llegaron en una camioneta y con lujo de violencia fueron sacados de ella, tres de ellos estaban algo lastimados y con moretones en la cara y el ultimo tenia enyesada su mano derecha y con una cortada en su ceja.

\- En donde mierda estamos? – uno de los hombres levantándose del suelo y adolorido cuestiono más para sí que para sus compañeros o los hombres que habían llegado a la comisaria y los habían sacado de ahí.

\- Saben?... tener iniciativa es algo muy bueno para la productividad de una empresa, puedes dar ideas muy buenas e incluso ser mejor que tu jefe – Ace aparecía de entre las sombras caminando lentamente.

Los cuatro sujetos se tensaron al deducir el motivo por el cual estaban ahí.

\- Pero en este negocio, todos debemos de saber unas cuantas reglas y ustedes… se olvidaron de eso – Ace saco sus nudillos de metal y comenzó a ponérselos, y los hombres trataron de escapar, pero antes de que pudieran dar un solo paso los hombres que los trajeron que eran cuatro también los golpearon fuertemente y los pusieron de rodillas, después los esposaron a los cuatro arrodillados.

\- Señor Ace, por favor, no quisimos… - Uno de los hombres comenzó a hablar suplicante, y en su voz se notaba el miedo.

\- Claro que no, no quisieron… no quisieron vivir, no quisieron tener una vida, no quisieron volver a cojerse a una mujer, ni tampoco quisieron conservar sus extremidades – Ace se acercó a ellos, y estuvo a punto de comenzar a golpear al primero, pero…

\- Lo pandillero no se te va a quitar nunca… no es así Ace? – los hombres de Ace prácticamente adoptaron una posición firme después de escuchar esa voz.

El hombre de gafas negras que estaba por acabar a golpes a esos hombres, se paró de inmediato con un gesto de molestia al escuchar esa voz, y tal vez imaginen que fue una voz realmente tenebrosa y dura, pero en realidad era un voz femenina, altiva, pedante y con un toque de superioridad, pero con un tono demasiado seductor y que cualquiera que la escuchara por primera vez podría asociar esa voz con una mujer tremendamente sexy, era casi seguro que sí.

\- Te dije que me esperaras en el Club… que tenía que encargarme de un asunto antes – Ace se dio vuelta y se dirigió a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo rizado y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con unas cuantas pecas en su rostro que la hacían ver atractiva, perfectamente maquillada y con un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier mujer y deseable para cualquier hombre. Vestida con un vestido negro corto hasta los muslos, unas botas negras altas hasta la mitad de los tobillos de plataforma y con un saco para el frio color amarillo, la mujer caminaba de forma elegante.

\- Bueno tomando en cuenta las últimas semanas, creí que tal vez era mejor que yo interviniera… ya que tu… bueno, lo has hecho del asco – con un tono pedante y acomplejado de superioridad la mujer se acercó a los cuatro hombres de rodillas después.

\- Estos son los sujetos – La mujer señalo a los hombres ahora frente a ella.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron maravillados el pedazo de mujer que había frente a ellos, pero sabían de quien se trataba así bajaron la mirada rápidamente, sabían que nadie debía ver ni hablar de The Golden Queen.

\- Si son ellos – Ace respondió secamente a la mujer.

\- Muy Bien… a ver pobres diablos, ¿alguien me puede decir que paso? – Los cuatro hombres se quedaron callados y aun con la mirada abajo.

\- ¡Hay por Dios!, levanten la cara ya – La mujer ordeno a los hombres con un tono tan pedante.

Los hombres lo hicieron y la miraron por primera vez.

\- Ahora tu primero, dime que ocurrió – se dirigió al primero.

\- Yo… yo… no quise desde un principio, ellos… fue su plan, yo iba a regresar con Snake, pero ellos me amenazaron… - El hombre hablo con pausas ya que el temor lo invadía, todos sabían muy bien que meterse en los negocios de The Golden Queen accidentalmente o intencionalmente, era un error que todos pagaban de lo peor.

\- Mmmm… baya... entiendo – Dicho esto, y sin previo aviso la mujer saco del bolso que traía, un martillo y con la parte de la cabeza del martillo con el que se sacan los clavos lo golpeo con violencia en el lado derecho de la cara, de esa forma matando instantáneamente al hombre y la sangre que salió de su cara por el impacto salpico a el que estaba a su lado, y los otros dos hombres se quedaron impactados y asustados.

\- Un cobarde siempre tiene excusas – Fue lo que la mujer dijo tranquilamente.

\- Y tú?... para empezar ¿quién fue el que ideo este plan? – El hombre que acababa de ser salpicado por la sangre de su compañero, titubeo un poco y el hombre pensó que si decía quien fue se salvaría de quedar como su compañero.

\- Fue… - El hombre lanzo una mirada furtiva a Ross y el solamente lo miro con suplica.

\- Fue plan de Ross – Dijo con firmeza, tal vez e había salvado.

\- Ok… - y dicho esto la mujer lo golpeo del mismo modo que al primero, pero esta vez el golpe fue más arriba en la cabeza y el martillo quedo incrustado en su cráneo, obligando a la mujer a sacar la herramienta con fuerza de su cabeza, y una vez fuera, el hombre aún estaba de rodillas con un chorro de sangre brotando de su cabeza para después caer muerto hacia adelante.

\- Los soplones, son una basura sin remedio… ¿no lo creen? – Esa mujer estaba más loca que Ace, acababa de matar a dos hombres de una forma demasiado sádica y hablaba como si nada.

Ace solamente se mantenía a distancia mientras veía como si nada todo

\- Bueno, ahora que se quién es el culpable de todo… solo me queda decir una cosa… tu – el hombre al lado de Ross, supo que le hablaba a él.

\- ¿si? – el hombre temeroso por su vida respondió con casi un hilo de voz.

\- Mátalo, y tú vivirás –

\- Pero él es mi hermano – el hombre no podía aun procesar lo que le habían pedido y vio al hombre a su lado, hasta esos momentos nadie sabía en es lugar que eran hermanos, ni si quiera Ace.

\- Bueno, eso es algo que en este punto de tu vida ya no importa – la mujer hablaba con desinterés y superioridad, pero en sus ojos se veía la crueldad de sus palabras.

\- pero estoy atado de mis manos – Ross volteo a ver a su recién revelado hermano con horro, ¿En serio estaba aceptando asesinarlo con esa pregunta?

La chica de cabellos rizados se agacho a su altura y lo miro con una cara llena de compasión y lastima, pero no de la buena, sino una expresión en la que sabía que al final lo haría

– Bueno ingéniatelas… o tú mueres –

El hombre volteo a ver a su hermano con una cara suplicante de perdón, y diciéndole en un susurro "lo siento", su hermano aterrado vio cómo se abalanzaba sobre él y mordía su cuello.

Ambos hombres atados de las manos forcejaban en el suelo, uno tratando de asesinar al otro mientras con sus dientes mordía con fuerza su garganta y el otro forcejeaba tratando de zafarse de esa mordida que estaba empezando a rasgarle su cuello.

La sangre comenzó a brotar del cuello del hombre tirado en el suelo y de su boca también brotaba sangre, mientras tosía por la opresión en su garganta la cual ya estaba prácticamente destrozada, y su hermano, quien ya no aguantaba más lo que hacía, se separó por fin soltándolo, se paró como pudo en sus rodillas y con su boca llena de sangre veía como su hermano moría, ahogándose con ese líquido rojo y espeso carmesí que brotaba tanto de su boca como de la herida que le acababa de hacer el mismo.

El hombre al ver lo que había hecho comenzó a llorar de horror.

\- Shhh, ya paso, todo está bien… tu hermano pago por su error – La mujer acaricio su cabello con su mano mientras decía esas palabras, el hombre asintió, al menos había salvado su vida al hacer eso.

\- Y ahora tu pagaras por haberlo obedecido – fue lo que la mujer le dijo al odio al agacharse, con una voz sádica y seductora a la vez que le puso la piel de gallina al hombre, y sin si quiera poder voltear para presenciar su muerte, el martillo que ya antes había cobrado dos vidas se impactó en la parte superior de su cabeza destrozándolo por completo con la parte más dura del mismo.

La mujer soltó la herramienta dejándola clavada en su cabeza, y seguidamente el hombre cayo.

\- Uff!, no cabe duda que esto es agotador – La mujer se burló sacando un pañuelo de su bolso y limpiándose la frente, después empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el muelle donde con su mano derecha le hizo una señal a Ace para que este la siguiera.

El hombre solamente gruño.

\- Te dije que me esperaras en el Club – El tono de Ace sonaba irritado.

\- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? – La mujer ignoro lo dicho por él.

Ace sin responder, de su abrigo saco la caja que había conseguido en el trabajo realizado por Snake y se lo entrego.

La mujer lo tomo lo observo y lo metió en su bolso sin decir nada.

\- Y los permisos de exportación? – Ace comenzaba a desesperarse ya que su único interés era cobrar el favor.

\- Dime algo… ¿Por qué el tipo encapuchado apareció hoy de nuevo?, ¿No se suponía que estaba en prisión? – Ace la miro con reproche.

\- Déjalo en mis manos… yo me encargare de eso – Fue lo que Ace respondió secamente a la mujer.

\- Me habías dicho hace dos semanas que te habías encargado, y ahora el sujeto que nos estaba causando problemas está de nuevo en las calles… Explícame ¿por qué? – La mujer por fin volteo a verlo esperando una explicación.

\- Como te dije, me había encargado de él, hice que el Jefe de policía emitiera una orden de arresto y para sorpresa de todos el mismo se entregó – Ace se explicó mientras buscaba calma en su interior, lo que menos deseaba era tener que empezar una riña con la mujer con la que hablaba.

\- Pero está libre, ¿Cómo fue que paso eso? -

\- Al parecer fue un asunto de la alcaldía, según mis informes solicitaron su liberación inmediata por la situación que esos cuatro sujetos provocaron… como sabrás, en la alcaldía no tengo el poder que tú tienes… Concejala Morebucks – Esto último lo dijo con saña y sarcasmo, a lo cual la mujer solo le dedico una mirada de superioridad haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

\- Así que tal vez quien debería encargarse de ese tipo deberías ser tú, utiliza todo tu poder político en el ayuntamiento para volver a encerrarlo –

\- Sabes perfectamente que mi participación oficial en el ayuntamiento es meramente a distancia, no me involucro personalmente… tanto como en la política y en estos negocios, a veces todo debe de ser desde las sombras – La mujer hablaba con aires de grandeza mientras se sacudía un poco su abrigo y acomodaba unos mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- Entonces que sugieres? Ahora que está libre de nuevo este tipo nos empezara a causar molestias –

\- Lo único que debemos hacer es mantener a ese tipo ocupado, ya nos dimos cuenta que no podremos deshacernos de él, así que hay que ponerle piedras en el camino y desviar su atención de nuestros negocios… los permisos de exportaciones estarán aprobados para mañana y en los muelles todo estará listo, en tres días podrás mover todo – Ace al escuchar eso se sintió más complacido, mientras tuviera esos permisos para globalizar su mercado no le molestaba que ese tipo estuviera por ahí suelto, solo lo quería lejos de él.

\- De acuerdo, le daré unas cuantas distracciones, este tipo es el nuevo héroe de la ciudad… Bien, lo haremos un héroe, estará tan ocupado salvando vidas como para prestarnos atención a nosotros – El hombre comprendía que la solución no era eliminar del camino al nuevo héroe, simplemente dejarle migas e indicarle otro camino, alejándolo de lo que era importante para ellos.

\- Ya empiezas a usar la cabeza Ace! Que sorpresa – La mujer se burló del hombre lo que provoco un ceño muy pronunciado en él.

\- Tl vez sea momento de irte… No sería algo prudente que alguien viera a la poderosa Concejala: Princesa Morebucks por estos lugares – El hombre hablaba con un tono muy acido, diciéndole entre líneas que se retirara ya.

\- Tienes Razón, tengo una reputación que cuidar – La mujer lejos de enfadarse solamente contesto con una sonrisa altanera y burlona al hombre, se dio la vuelta con dirección al vehículo en que había llegado, pero antes de que diera si quiera tres pasos escucho algo.

\- O más bien una doble vida que ocultar… Golden Queen – La mujer simplemente siguió caminando después de escucharlo, Ace se quedó mirando parado en el mulle, mientras que a sus espaldas cuatro cadáveres eran cortados en partes por los sus hombres para tal vez, desaparecer sus cuerpos quien sabe dónde.

\- Muy bien… quítate la ropa – El chico miro con gracia a la chica frente a él después de lo que le dijo, y ella enseguida pensó en lo que había dicho y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

\- Normalmente prefiero una cena y un poco de romance antes – Brick no pudo evitar la sonrisa soberbia y de burla con la que miro a Blossom.

\- Idiota!, ¡me refería a que te quitaras la Chamarra del uniforme! – Blossom estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas por la vergüenza, mientras su rostro se tornaba más rojo.

\- Por eso deberías de elegir bien las palabras que usas… se supone que estudiaste en Londres Reina Isabel, eso quiere decir que eres lista – El chico pelirrojo se burló de ella en un tono serio, como si quisiera intimidarla y avergonzarla de más, mientras se quitaba la chamarra blindada que era ahora parte de su uniforme.

\- Tu eres el cerdo que mal interpreto mis intenciones!, ¡Solo sabes comportarte como un niño! – Brick con un gesto fulminante por tantos reproches por parte de la chica de ojos rosados, le tendió la prenda con su mano, y la chica de mala gana se la arrebato sosteniéndole la mirada, acción que no duro mucho pues la chica no podía mirarlo mucho tiempo sin ponerse nerviosa.

\- Muy bien Brick, necesito ver si tu uniforme cumplió con su propósito perfectamente – El profesor entro al laboratorio bajando por las escaleras.

Blossom le entrego a su padre la prenda que el muchacho pelirrojo uso en el combate. El profesor puso la prenda en la mesa y con microscopio examinaba la chamarra del muchacho.

\- ¡Justo como predije, el traje pudo resistir los impactos de bala! – La emoción del hombre al notar que su creación había funcionado como espero fue notoria.

\- Normalmente las balas no entran en mi cuerpo, pero siento los impactos… se siente como si una enorme abeja me picara… pero con ese atuendo no sentí nada – Brick explico su experiencia al utilizar el uniforme creado.

\- Si, bueno veras, las moléculas en la tela de tu uniforme están hechas de fibra de carbono, el mismo material que los oficiales de policía utilizan en sus chalecos anti balas, pero mejore las fibras más flexibles para poder amoldar el impacto – El profesor explicaba de que era su uniforme mientras seguía inspeccionando la tela en su microscopio.

\- Además el blindaje en tu traje esta hecho de un material que desarrolle aquí en el laboratorio, aún no está clasificado, pero es muy resistente, es tres veces más resistente que el acero y es tres veces más ligero –

\- El profesor siempre logra superarse en cada invento que hace… es algo impresionante – Blossom hablaba con orgullo de su padre, después el profesor se retiró del laboratorio susurrando en voz baja algo como "tengo algo perfecto para esto", y seguidamente se retiró rápido.

\- Parece un niño en dulcería – El comentario de Brick no fue con intenciones groseras, pero el tono de voz del muchacho era como si se burlara de él, Blossom estuvo a dos segundos de reprenderlo por ese comentario, pero el pelirrojo dijo algo antes de que ella reaccionara antes que él.

\- Pero es un buen hombre… - Fue lo último que dijo el muchacho, cualquiera pensaría que solo lo dijo para adornar el comentario que hace un momento hizo, pero Blossom entre líneas supo leer como el chico reconocía y agradecía internamente al profesor por lo que hizo por él, aunque claro, el orgullo y mal carácter de él jamás le permitirían decirlo con sinceridad, y eso hizo que ella sonriera tenuemente.

\- El Profesor siempre ha tratado de ayudar a la ciudad…. Incluso antes de que yo naciera él quería hacer algo por New Townsville… - El tono de voz de la chica era nostálgico, y a la vez lleno de orgullo y admiración por su padre, Brick lo noto, claro que lo había visto, después de ver como se esforzó para cambiarlo a él con respecto a su forma de ser como justiciero, sabía perfectamente que el Profesor Utonio era un hombre digno de admiración.

\- Un buen hombre… - Brick se dio la vuelta para salir del laboratorio, quería comer algo, después de dos semanas en prisión estaba ansioso por comer algo que no fuera esa porquería que le daban en la cárcel, pero antes de que diera dos pasos una mano en su brazo lo hizo voltearse.

\- Ummm… Brick, yo… quería decirte que… pues después de lo de hoy, lo que hiciste… ammm yo…- La chica no sabía cómo expresarse, con Brick nada era seguro, podría burlarse por su carácter infantil, o molestarse por su orgullo y mal carácter.

El muchacho comenzó a perder la paciencia al ver como la chica de ojos rosas comenzaba a tartamudear y a hablar pausadamente.

\- Solo ve al grano ¿de acuerdo? – Blossom no se molestó (bueno, no mucho), ella sabía que debía decir eso, porque su conciencia se lo dictaba después de ver las acciones de Brick ese día.

\- Gracias – Fue lo único que dijo la chica, esperaba que con esa simple palabra Brick entendiera que le agradecía por no haber decepcionado al profesor y haber hecho el bien y salvado a esas personas en el banco esa tarde.

Brick la observo, y la miro con un semblante confundido, pero se quedó mirando eses ojos que, por un instante, ese color rosa tan atrayente y peculiar, un par de ojos que hacía sentir en el estómago del chico un brinco, como si su estómago diera giros por verla a los ojos.

\- Por qué? – Dijo el chico al fin después de quedarse observando los ojos del Blossom.

\- Por cumplir tu palabra, me dijiste en prisión que no sabías porque hacías esto, pero si sabias que no decepcionarías al profesor, y eso fue lo que hiciste… cumpliste y Gracias… - Blossom lo miro por unos instantes de manera muy fraternal, situación que tenso al muchacho, pues en ese momento estar cerca de Blossom lo hizo sentir una sensación familiar, que al menos el no recordaba haberla sentido, pero su cuerpo si, pues en su sistema la sensación era muy familiar, pero en su mentó no.

\- Como dije… Un buen hombre – Brick dijo esto recalcando que esa era la perspectiva que tenia del profesor en esos momentos.

Dicho eso, Brick por fin subió por las escaleras de ese sótano-laboratorio, Blossom lo observo caminar. Brick tenía un buen concepto de su padre, ella misma lo acababa de confirmar, además apreciaba a Ken, pues siempre lo trataba con ímpetu, y a ella, bueno aun no sabía que pensaba el de ella, pero… que pasaría cuando tengan que decirle la verdad, cuando llegue el momento de decirle la verdad a él… Sabía que la reacción no sería positiva de su parte, sabía que cuando supiera todo lo que le ocultaba, seria duro… y quien más sufriría en ese momento seria ella.

\- "Si tan solo… pudiera comenzar otra vez" – Blossom se mordió el labio inferior mientras ese pensamiento vagaba en su mente… ella anhelaba lo imposible y eso la hizo sentir dolor en su pecho… un dolor que sabía que con el tiempo se volvería peligroso.

 **N/A:** Estoy de regreso, jeje disculpen el retraso con el capítulo amigos, es qué tuve algunos deberes con la Universidad y eso me atraso, ¡pero aquí está por fin el capítulo 10!

 ** _Sombra02_** viejo espero que andes bien, me agrada que te haya gastado el capítulo y el uniforme. Si hermano me basé en los Fan arts. que andan en la red y pues decidí mejor tomar inspiración de ahí para no dejarlo muy exagerado, espero que este capítulo te guste, por fin nos vamos acercando a lo bueno jeje y comentes que tal, como siempre hermano, gracias por seguir fielmente mi historia viejo.

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** me alegra que alguien nuevo este siguiendo mi historia y que le haya agradado, espero este capítulo te guste y aun sigas mi historia, Gracias por tu Review.

Bueno amigos eso es toda en este capítulo, cuídense y nos leemos pronto, dejen sus Reviews que ese Gratis, comentarios o sugerencias siempre las sabré aceptar y apreciar.

Sin más parloteo de mi parte amigos me despido, cuídense y que todo les salga de lo mejor y recuerden: _"Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"._

Bye.


	12. Tiempo de Cambios

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** ¡Woow! estoy feliz y emocionado chicos, por fin estamos cerca de lo más emocionante, pero ya quiero pasar a los momentos más increíbles y esperados, no es por espoilear, pero, les daré palabras claves de lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos listos?...

PASADO, ¡BLOSSICK!, ACCION, DOLOR, TRAICION, SECRETOS Y… MUERTE.

Muajajaja, lo se soy cruel :p jeje solo eso les diré chicos, sin más de mi parte con su con permiso, el capítulo 11…

Chapter 11: "Tiempo de Cambios"

New Townsville, hace 14 años atrás:

Los cinco sujetos caminaban por un enorme pasillo elegante, tenían un aspecto arrabalero y pandillero, una alfombra de tercio pelo que a simple vista se notaba que era muy costosa estaba bajo sus pies, decenas de cuadros en las paredes del mismo pasillo podían apreciarse a lo largo del mismo, algunos cuadros se veían caros por el tipo de arte y otros eran más que obvios que eran caros, claro que los cinco hombres en ese pasillo no sabían nada de ese tipo de cosas, pero el lugar en el que estaban les hacía saber que cualquier cosa que sus ojos vieran, o sus manos tocaran era carísimo, hasta respirar dentro de esa gran mansión les hacía sentir que respiraban el oxígeno más caro y limpio del mundo.

\- Por esta puerta – Un hombre de traje y con un físico corpulento les señalo una puerta enorme que podría decirse que era de una madera exótica.

Los cinco sujetos entraron y vieron un enorme escritorio con una silla enorme.

\- Señor Morebucks, ya está hecho nos encargamos del asunto que usted nos pido – El hombre más delgado hablo quitándose las gafas de los ojos, y con un tono de resentimiento y de… enfado.

\- Muy bien muchacho… has cumplido con lo que se te dijo con gran distinción y precisión, no cabe duda que eres un líder nato Ace – La voz de un hombre mayor se escuchó en esa silla, hablaba con refinamiento y un autoritarismo digno de un magnate millonario.

\- Aun no puedo creer que esto funcionará… de verdad fueron eliminadas… - el más bajo de los cinco hombres.

\- Fue una estrategia de sumo cuidado mi querido Arthur, simplemente pase semanas pidiendo asesoría a científicos expertos en el tema y todo fue preciso, era solamente de esperar el momento oportuno… ahora ya no habrá más molestias en las calles, y así el negocio podrá prosperar… - El hombre se levantó de la silla caminando directo a una ventana donde se veía la ciudad.

\- Ahora que esta ciudad es accesible de nuevo… muchos criminales y villanos querrán tomar su parte de ella, pero esta ciudad necesita un Rey… desde que ese payaso afeminado de rojo fue eliminado todo cambio… ya no es una época de héroes y súper villanos, es una época de cambio… y yo voy a traer ese cambio… - Ace con estaba con su banda acompañándolo, se sentían nerviosos y más… poderosos.

\- Y ahora que haremos señor Morebucks? – Big Billy, aunque no era tan brillante sabía que ahora trabajaban para ese hombre, y que debían guardarle respeto.

\- Por el momento, mi corpulento amigo, es eso todo, su paga se las dará mi mayor domo en la entrada – El hombre hablaba con calma sin retirar su mirada de la ventana, Ace observaba a ese hombre y en su garganta un nudo de ira se formó.

Entonces al escuchar la palabra paga al ser pronunciada, hizo que Grubber empezará a saltar y hacer sonidos de flatulencia con la boca como era su costumbre, y al escuchar esto el hombre en la ventana apretó su puño con su otra mano, crujiendo así las articulaciones de sus dedos.

\- Retírense, ya – El hombre esta vez hablo más serio y con más autoritarismo, Ace entendió que era mejor irse, pues el tono de ese hombre ya daba a entender que algo lo había irritado.

\- Si señor con permiso… - Ace comenzó a caminar seguido de su pandilla.

\- Jefe ahora todo es diferente, esta ciudad será nuestra, ¡ya no habrá más obstáculos! – Big Billy hablaba con entusiasmo, después de recibir una gran suma de dinero por "El trabajo" que hicieron.

\- Así es jefe! ¡Ahora New Townsville será solo nuestra! – Arthur halaba igual de entusiasmado, pero Ace seguía inmutable, estaba serio, como si su mente divagara demasiado.

\- Quien diría que esssosss tresss al final cometerían una essstupidesss asssi… Traidoressss – Snake aun no notaba la seriedad de su jefe, pero una vez lo vio, pudo notar su semblante demasiado serio.

\- Ocurre algo? – Snake por fin le cuestiono a Ace, este no le respondió solo se limitó a mirarlo u instante para después volver a ver al frente y decir algo.

\- Esta ciudad va a cambiar… y esos cambios afectaran a todos en ella… nosotros, también debemos cambiar – Ace dijo esto, mientras aun recordaba con demasiada ira el hombre para el cual ahora trabajaban, y eso… era algo que él no podía tolerar… pero que era necesario en esos momentos.

El Presente:

Ace estaba parado en la ventana de una oficina, con el mismo semblante serio que hace 14 años tubo, en esa primera reunión con el hombre más rico y poderoso de New Townsville.

Entonces el sonido de la puerta de esa oficina se escuchó, dejando pasar a un hombre por esa puerta.

\- Que carajos haces aquí en mi oficina? – El hombre de avanzada edad hablo con molestia, pero susurrando para que nadie afuera los oyera.

\- Sabes que no hay puerta cerrada para mi… – Fue lo que el tipo de color verde y traje dijo sin voltear.

\- Si alguien te ve aquí tendremos mucho que explicar! – El hombre aun hablaba bajo pero muy alterado.

\- Relájese Jefe Simpson, afuera solo hay policías que trabajan para mí, no habrá ningún tipo de problema – Ace por fin se dio vuelta mirando al hombre.

\- … Que rayos quieres ahora Ace? ¿O solo vienes a fastidiarme el día? – El hombre se veía muy irritado e incómodo por su presencia.

\- Necesito los muelles del este despejados en dos días, quiero que retires a los policías que no trabajen para nosotros de un radio de 15 cuadras, y que pongas a cubrirnos a los que si son de los nuestros – El hombre de gafas no pedía, ordenaba esto al Jefe de policía.

\- Comenzaras ya con las exportaciones?... así que al final los conseguiste… esos permisos de exportación no a cualquiera se lo autorizan – El hombre se expresaba con burla.

\- Digamos que… es un favor por otro simplemente –

\- Dime una cosa… cuantos hombres necesitaras? Con ese tal Brick en las calles de nuevo tendrás dificultades una vez más… más te vale que no comiences a fastidiarme, yo no tuve nada que ver, la alcaldesa Bello fue quien dio la orden de liberación – El hombre se excusaba mientras bebía un vaso de Wiski que había sacado de su cajón.

\- Sí, estoy enterado de eso… por eso no te preocupes, me encargare de eso yo mismo, lo que necesito es despejados esos muelles como te dije, ya yo veré de qué manera mantener alejado a nuestro nuevo "Héroe" – Ace comenzaba a caminar despacio hacia la puerta de la oficina del Jefe Simpson.

\- Los tiempos vuelven a cambiar Simpson y ahora, yo no tendré que cambiar… yo lo cambiare todo – Y dicho esto, el hombre por fin se fue de la oficina en silencio.

\- Alcaldesa Bello, están aquí afuera – fue lo que una Chica de cabellos castaños anuncio, quien fungía como secretaria de la alcaldesa de New Townsville.

\- Gracias Robín, hazlos pasar – La alcaldesa Bello, además de ser una mujer bastante atractiva, pelirroja (coincidencias), con un cuerpo envidiable, también era una mujer muy lista, responsable, eficaz y digna del cargo en el cual desempeñaba su profesión, electa un par de años atrás después del fallecimiento del Alcalde, por lo cual muchos políticos y campañas electorales quisieron tomar el cargo, pero al postularse ella sintiendo un cargo responsabilidad y deber empezó su campaña política e increíblemente por voto popular, y prácticamente herencia del cargo por así decirle, al final los ciudadanos eligieron como su representante oficial de la ciudad a la Secretaria del anterior alcalde, todo un escándalo, pero en esos dos años que llevaba como Alcaldesa había demostrado ser una mujer digna de su cargo.

\- La Alcaldesa los atenderá enseguida, pueden pasar señorita Utonio – La castaña les dio paso a las dos personas fuera de la oficina.

\- Muchas Gracias Robín… camina Brick – Era curioso como la chica de ojos rosas podía cambiar de tono de voz en instantes, pues después de agradecerle de la forma más dulce y amable a su vieja amiga de la infancia, a Brick le hablo con autoridad y algo de enfado.

\- Si como sea… - Brick la siguió al interior de la oficina.

\- Buenas Tardes Alcaldesa, acudimos en cuanto nos llamó, lamento que mi padre no pudiera asistir, pero tuvo algunos inconvenientes con algunos contratos científicos – Blossom se disculpaba con amabilidad y nerviosismo, pues no sabía cómo decirle a la alcaldesa de New Townsville que su padre no asistió porque fue al concierto de guitarra escolar en la secundaria de su hermano menor.

\- Ho! Blossom, entiendo no te angusties, aunque necesitaba que él estuviera presente para el asunto que trataríamos, pero por favor tomen asiento – La mujer les ofrecía asiento con una sencillez y amabilidad que demostraba el tipo de persona que era, pues a pesar de ser la alcaldesa de la ciudad jamás los trato con superioridad.

\- Muchas Gracias, y no se preocupe alcaldesa, cualquier asunto que sea de suma importancia tenga por seguro que se lo hare saber a mi padre, en eso no lo dude – mientras la chica y Brick tomaban asiento, él pudo notar la confianza y respeto con la que le habla a la mujer sentada en el enorme escritorio, un detalle curioso pero que a final de cuentas decidió no ponerle importancia.

\- Yo sé que si señorita Utonio, no dudo de su responsabilidad, pero aun así el asunto que quería tratar con el Profesor es algo delicado relacionado con el señor Him – Brick al escuchar su apellido una sensación de nerviosismo lo invadió, por el hecho de que esa mujer le dijera "Señor Him" y porque el asunto por el cual él y Blossom estaban en la alcaldía se tuviera que ver con él.

\- Y ahora que hice?, ¿cruce mal una calle cuando el semáforo estaba en verde? – el evidente comentario sarcástico y grosero hizo que Blossom enfureciera.

\- Cierra la boca! ¿Quieres?... jeje lo lamento Alcaldesa – Blossom rio con nerviosismo después de ver como el muchacho con mirada arrogante hablaba de manera inapropiada, después la chica aclaro la garganta para poder hablar de nuevo.

\- Y cuál es el asunto Alcaldesa? – La mujer en el escritorio apoyo sus codos en el mueble de madera para así entrelazar sus dedos y poder dirigirse a ambos muchachos.

\- Como les habrán informado, fui yo quien dio la orden y consentimiento de la liberación del Señor Him de prisión, y como ustedes sabían la situación dependió de que yo diera esa orden… pero aun así hay asuntos legales que debemos tratar, ya que, aunque el Señor… -

\- Brick! – La voz incomoda y fuerte del muchacho atrapo la atención de las dos féminas en la habitación, una de ellas enfadada por su comportamiento y la otra atenta a lo que el muchacho decía.

\- Disculpa? – La señorita Bello pregunto, más que curiosa, expectante por lo que el chico de ojos rojos diría.

\- Dije, Brick… mi nombre es Brick… no me agrada tanto esa tontería de, "Señor Him" – La mujer sonrió al escucharlo, acción que desconcertó demasiado a Blossom y dejo confundido a Brick.

\- Como tu gustes… Brick – La mujer simplemente le respondió con amabilidad llamándolo esta vez por su nombre.

\- Ay dios… Lo lamento tanto Alcaldesa – Blossom se disculpaba con las mejillas rojas, parte de vergüenza y parte de ira con el joven a su lado.

\- Esta bien Blossom, Brick está en su derecho, el nunca antes había sido tratado de esa forma, es lógico que se sienta raro – Blossom estaba apenada, esa mujer se comportaba con tanta amabilidad y humildad que ella se sintió ridícula al comportarse tan grosera con Brick.

\- Pero volviendo al tema, como les estaba comentando… Hay asuntos legales que se deben tratar, la liberación Brick no es algo así porque si, de hecho, hay unos detalles que se deben de tratar… Primero que nada Joven, no estas libre del todo estas bajo libertad condicional, los cargos legales con los que se te acusaban eran los suficientes para condenarte a ocho años –

\- Si… ya me habían comentado algo así… - Brick respondió al recordar cuando el profesor le dijo en prisión la condena que le habían dado.

\- Pues por esa misma razón, estas en libertad condicional muchacho, razón por la cual si cometes algún delito grave del cual haya daños y perjuicios volverás a prisión, aunque esto solamente será en caso de que sea de forma deliberada, si es algo en el "cumplimiento de tu deber", tendrá una justificación legal – La mujer ahora hablaba con la propiedad que su cargo le daba.

\- Entendemos Alcaldesa, por eso no se preocupe, sé que "Brick" podrá comportarse – Blossom hablo mientras miraba al chico a su lado con una mirada amenazadora.

\- El asunto en general no es ese Blossom –

\- Y cuál es entonces alcaldesa? – La chica de irises rosas cuestiono curiosa.

\- La cuestión por la que quería que tu padre estuviera presente es porque al ser el quien ha estado a cargo de la rehabilitación de Brick, quería saber y proponerle que el fuera el responsable legal del muchacho, algo así como su custodio legal – La mujer se había levantado de su asiento por fin, dirigiéndose enfrente de los dos jóvenes y apoyándose frente a el escritorio.

\- A qué se refiere con… custodia legal? – por algún motivo eso no le parecía agradable al muchacho.

\- Me refiero, a que el Profesor Utonio será responsable de ti y de tus acciones en la ciudad, y eso implica que deberás vivir con él y su familia, para que así legalmente tengas un patrimonio en el cual podrás ser ubicado, así ya no habrá mas asuntos legales de los cuales preocuparse – Ambos jóvenes ya no escucharon lo demás justamente después de las palabras "Vivir con él y su familia", ambos no sabían cómo procesar esas palabras, el ceño fruncido de Brick hacía notar que la idea no le hacía tan feliz, y los ojos exageradamente abiertos y el semblante pálido de Blossom demostraba que la ida también la había asustado.

\- Vivir Juntos? – el tono de Brick era molesto.

\- Alcaldesa, ¿a qué se refiere?... porque con nosotros? – Blossom aun quería comprender el porqué de esa locura.

\- De alguna forma, Brick no tiene archivos de registro Civil y por esa razón no tiene un archivo, así que necesita de algún tutor legal que lo supervise, en este caso el Profesor Utonio, de esa forma sabremos a quien acudir y quien estará a cargo de las acciones de el – Blossom por fin comprendió ya un poco más calmada, pero aun así no estaba muy contenta por la idea.

\- Comprendo… - Brick miro a Blossom disimuladamente, ya que él esperaba que ella volviera a hablar en contra de la idea de la alcaldesa.

\- Y, ¿esta es la única opción? – Brick aun quería encontrar una forma de librarse de ese tipo de idea.

\- A menos que quieras tener una estancia en la prisión… si esta es tu única opción – La alcaldesa no le dio opción alguna.

\- Pero aun así esto aún no podemos concretarlo, sin el profesor presenté no hay forma de hacer los trámites, al menos hasta que él pueda asistir… -

\- Yo lo are… - La voz firme de Blossom asusto a Brick, en el sentido de que ella había dicho algo como eso.

\- Disculpa qué? – La voz del joven se oía como si estuviera horrorizado por lo que dijo la chica, aunque ella simplemente hizo caso omiso a su tono.

\- Blossom estas segura de lo que dices? – La alcaldesa no sabía porque ella tomaba una responsabilidad como esa, eso no quiere decir que no supiera que la chica era capaz y lo suficientemente responsable… después de años de conocerla sabía que Blossom no tomaba decisiones a la ligera… pero también sabía que había motivos muy fuertes por los cuales ella no debía hacerse responsable de algo como eso.

\- Si alcaldesa, sé que soy muy capaz de hacer algo como esto, además soy mayor de edad, puedo ser tutora legal de Brick, no es difícil tratar con un niño después de todo… - esto lo dijo con notorio tono de burla por lo que el chico la miro asesinamente.

\- Pero, también quiero hacer esto porque el profesor ya ha hecho mucho por ayudar esta ciudad, y yo prometí apoyarlo con esto, cuando tomo la decisión de rehabilitar a Brick, así que quiero cargar con esta responsabilidad por el para corresponder correctamente a mi padre – La alcaldesa Bello sonrió con orgullo por las palabras de la chica y la seguridad y devoción que mostraba a su padre, y Brick… había cambiado su ceño fruncido ahora por un semblante serio y pensativo, tal vez era una postura que también el debería de adoptar… por el Profesor.

-Entonces, todo está dicho, arreglare los preparativos en el Registro Civil de New Townsville para que así legalmente seas su tutora legal Blossom, ¿Brick? – El muchacho puso atención al escuchar su nombre de la boca de la alcaldesa.

\- Estas de acuerdo con esta decisión? – Blossom miraba expectante a Brick, esperando cualquier negativa, insulto, o simplemente saliera volando de ahí.

\- Si… estoy de acuerdo – Y la mirada de sorpresa de Blossom fue más que evidente, pero aun así supo que Brick había aceptado por el profesor más que nada… no porque ella hubiera aceptado.

\- Entonces todo está decidido, yo misma me encargare de los tramites Blossom, en un par de días podrás firmar los papeles de custodia mientras se arregla su asunto legal con el estado, por el momento pueden retirarse… Señorita Utonio, Brick, eso sería todo por el momento – La mujer se despidió formalmente.

\- Muy bien y ahora qué?... se supone que debo llamarte "mama" ahora? – Aunque acepto no quiere decir que se la dejaría fácil a Blossom.

\- Cierra la boca Brick… ahora quiero pedirte una cosa y por lo que más quieras compórtate y acepta – Brick solamente la observo esperando a que hablara, y la chica pelirroja tomo esto como una afirmativa.

\- No le digas al Profesor que acepte, no quiero que el trate de aceptar por mí, él tiene suficiente con haberte ayudado, así que por favor mantén esto en secreto… podrías – Brick escuchó atentamente y en el tono del a chica notaba que ella de verdad le pedía que no dijera eso, él no era de guardar secretos, pero también comprendía sus motivos.

\- De acuerdo rosadita… no diré nada – Blossom le sonrió tenuemente, casi silo unos segundos, acción que después desapareció, dejando al chico podría decirse con ganas de más de esa sonrisa.

Blossom sintió que esto estaba llegando más lejos de lo que esperaba, pero no entendía porque ella no había podido evitar nada, primero que Brick los encontrara, luego que el Profesor lo ayudara hasta el punto de que Brick ahora era el "héroe" de New Townsville y ahora era nada más y nada menos que la Tutora de ese chico… todo eso estaba mal, pero ella ya estaba metida hasta las narices en esto que más podía hacer?

\- Esta bien… Gracias… ahora vámonos – Blossom comenzó a caminar con Brick detrás de ella.

\- Si Mama – Brick no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo con lo dicho, una frase que hizo enrojecer a su "tutora".

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – Fue lo último que Robín escucho cuando vio a los dos pelirrojos desaparecer por el pasillo, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

\- Cuantas vueltas da la vida – Fue lo que dijo para sí misma la castaña.

Ese frio metal en las manos, la aspereza de la superficie de cada pieza, los bordes del armazón, la madre en el mango, ese olor a aceite y pólvora en el cañón, y ese sonido de Click que emitía, cuando ponías el cargador y la primera bala de ese mismo cargador entra automáticamente en la recamara.

Esa arma en sus manos verdes escondía cosas, que solo una persona que ha vivido algo esplendido… o personal… puede ser guardado en un objeto cualquiera, que deja de serlo, cuando representa algo.

Ace sostenía un arma entre sus manos y la observaba, con detenimiento y quietud, como esperando a que las imágenes de algo llegaran a él.

New Townsville, hace 14 años atrás:

\- Ven muchacho pasa – La vos del hombre mayor resonó en el gigantesco salón.

\- Me mando a llamar señor Morebucks? – La voz de un Ace más joven y algo incómodo fue la que se dirigió al hombre parado frente a la chimenea.

\- Pasa, estás en tu casa… ¿algún habano o trago que se te ofrezca? – El hombre mostraba una hospitalidad fuera de lo común, al menos para la servidumbre.

\- No señor, muchísimas gracias… para que me mando a llamar – Ace solamente le interesaba saber el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar.

El hombre se paró frente a él y adopto una pose seria hacia él.

\- Muchacho, después de el gran trabajo que realizaste, como les dije hace días a ti y a tu, amm, pandilla, ahora habrán muchos cambios en esta ciudad, el tiempo de héroes y villanos se acabó y ahora es tiempo de cambios… y eso es lo que debes de hacer tu, cambiar para un mejor futuro – Mientras hablaba de todo esto el hombre acababa de tomarlo del hombre haciéndolo caminar a su lado.

\- Un mejor futuro? – Ace no comprendía de lo que hablaba.

\- Así es, en ti he visto mucho potencial, y quiero que seas, uno de mis hombres de más confianza, quiero que tu dirijas el negocio en las calles –

\- Yo? – Ace parecía más confundido que sorprendido.

\- Así es, como sabrás un hombre en mi posición debe de mantener las apariencias, pero también debe de estar al tanto de su imperio, pero no todo lo puedo hacer yo mismo… por eso quiero que tú seas quien este al mando en las calles, que conviertas mi imperio más grande y claro tu tendrás una gran parte del poder – Ace estaba más confundido pero la idea le agradaba.

\- En ese caso, supongo que acepto – El hombre sonrió con satisfacción y Ace sonrió de ambición.

\- Solo que hay un pequeño detalle… un jefe criminal no puede andar desarmado – y después de lo dicho el hombre de un cofre en la repisa de la chimenea, saco un arma.

\- Esta es especial, fue el arma con la cual mate por primera vez… tómala – y la puso en sus manos y Ace al escuchar la historia de la pistola sintió poder y ambición.

\- Ahora solo necesitas usarla – Dicho esto el hombre sino una campanita que estaba en su mesa, y por la puerta dos hombres corpulentos entraron con arrastrando a alguien.

Para el asombro de Ace, a quien traían era a Gruber, el más "primitivo" de la banda gangrena, el cual estaba todo golpeado con gotas de sangre cayendo de su boca, de la cual, si antes no se entienda nada de lo que decía y solo emitía sonidos grotescos, ahora no podía emitir palabra y de ella solo emanaban gotas de sangre.

\- Que es todo esto? – Ace al ver a uno de los miembros de su banda en ese estado solo sentía incertidumbre y confusión.

\- Quiero que me demuestres tu compromiso, lo que estas dispuesto a hacer para estar en este negocio… una pandilla o los hombres que trabajan para ti solo son partes de un plan, herramientas que al final pueden remplazarse… quiero que ahora me demuestres que puedes hacerlo, que puedes acabar con uno de tus hombres para poder ser quien te ofrezco ser, si no puedes no estas hecho para esto – El tono de voz de Morebucks cada vez se oía más psicópata.

\- Quiere que lo mate? – Ace no podía creer lo que le pedía, no podía decir que tenía algún sentimiento fraternal hacia Gruber o alguno de sus compañeros de banda, pero había estado con ellos durante mucho tiempo, y podría decirse que era la única familia que tenía y que le pidiera eso, era una decisión que nunca espero tener que tomar.

\- Así es, mátalo para que así pueda darte parte de mi imperio, si no puedes jamás tendrás nada… - El hombre esta vez hablaba más desquiciado.

\- Mátalo!, ¡Mata a esta basura desdichada llena de mierda! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Demuéstrame que estás listo! ¡Que estas hecho para esto! – El hombre ahora ordenaba y gritaba, Ace estaba tan indeciso y enfadado, pero era verdad si no cortaba esos lazos de "amistad" que tenía jamás seria apto para lo que el quería, jamás seria lo que él quería, jamás seria el Rey.

\- ¡Mata a este saco de mierda asquerosa falta de intelecto! ¡MATALO! – Ace observo una última vez a Gruber, quien levanto la vista para ver a su jefe quien ahora le apuntaba con un arma directo a la cara.

Y entonces la bala fue dispara, y Ace vacío el primer tiro en Gruber, así volándole la cabeza y parte del rostro salpicando con sangre los muebles detrás de él, el cuerpo inerte de Gruber cayó al suelo y Ace aún mantenía el arma en su mano, lo había hecho, había pasado esa línea, pero una ira profunda lo invadió, se había convertido en más de lo que alguna vez fue, un pandillero a un asesino sin alma, pero había sido por el miedo y por ambición y eso lo enfadaba, porque no había sido el si no la circunstancia quien lo cambio.

\- Bien hecho muchacho… habías oído un dicho que dice, "¿Entras con sangre, sales con sangre"?... pues ya estas dentro – Todo esto se lo decía detrás de el con una mano en su hombro.

\- Ustedes… limpien esto – El señor Morebucks ordeno a sus hombres y estos se retiraron, el hombre viejo observo a Ace aun parado observando el cuerpo muerto en su alfombra.

\- Cómprate un traje y quítate esos harapos… ahora eres un hombre de negocios – El hombre se servía un trago de Wiski para después caminar de regreso a donde Ace estaba y lo observo aun con el arma en sus manos, ahora observaba en arma con un semblante serio.

\- Puedes quedarte con ella – Fue lo que le dijo para así después dejarlo solo en esa habitación, dejándolo contemplando el cuerpo de Gruber y el arma en sus manos, un arma que ahora guardaba esa historia.

El Presente:

Esa arma aun en sus manos, esa arma con la que se había convertido en el hombre que él era ahora, permanecía a su lado o más bien en su cintura desde hace catorce años, nunca tuvo que ocultarles a sus compañeros lo que hizo, ellos al final sabían el porqué, aunque claro ahora sabían lo que Ace era capaz y eso les hizo sentir temor, respeto e ira al mismo tiempo.

Pero esa ira de ser quien era por orden de aquel hombre aún seguía presente, ya no sería más peón de nadie, no quería eso, no lo quería cuando aún ese hombre vivía y no lo quiere ahora que tenía que servir a esa mujer prepotente para la que trabaja, pero eso cambiaria… de alguna forma.

\- Jefe Snake esta… - Pero antes de que el hombre terminara la frase Ace se dio vuelta en su silla con furia y con su mano izquierda disparo hacia el hombre que acaba de entrar, asesinándolo al instante, después por esa puerta Snake entro para ver a Ace.

\- Veo que no essstasss de mucho humor – Snake hablo con sarcasmo después de notar el cuerpo de uno de sus hombres que yacían en el piso.

\- Odio cuando no tocan antes de entrar – fue lo único que Ace dijo guardando su arma en su cintura.

\- Que es lo que quieres? – Ace al parecer si estaba de mal humor.

\- El jefe Simpson llamo, dijo que ya todo essta arreglado para los muellesss –

\- Perfecto, avisa a Arthur para que esté presente y supervise los embarques, y que prepare a los hombres que necesite… en dos días todo estará listo – Snake asintió para después hacerle una pregunta más a Ace.

\- Y que haremosss con esse tal Brick? – Ace se quedó pensativo unos instantes para después dirigirse a Snake.

\- Debemos mantenerlo ocupado… manda a unos cuantos hombres a las calles, que causen alboroto, y que corran la voz… que les digan a sus víctimas que "Pueden agradecerle a Brick Him por esto" … con eso llamaremos su atención y podremos mantenerlo ocupado, que esto ocurra durante estos dos días, hasta que los barcos se vayan –

\- De acuerdo… veré que el nuevo héroe de la cssiuadad tenga que hasscer en estosss diasss – Después de eso Snake se retiró dejando una vez más a Ace solo, quien entonces se quedó una vez más observando la nada, y una vez más repitió en solitario una frase para sí mismo.

"Es tiempo de cambios… y yo… yo lo cambiare todo"

 **N/A:** ¡CHICOS! Lo sé, no tengo perdón, perdónenme por tardar en actualizar, pero es que he tenido asuntos importantes y pesados en la Universidad, y pues no había tenido tiempo de poder desarrollar bien este capítulo, pero aquí esta y prometo actualizar rápido como lo he hecho anteriormente.

Ha! También estos hasta la coronilla de alegre! De que más personas estén disfrutando mi historia y que les agrade! ¡Eso me alegra y motiva más chicos! Gracias por seguirla, y me legra demasiado que haya muchos comentarios positivos, ¡ahora me esforzare al máximo!

 ** _Sombra02_** woow! Me agrada tu intuición viejo jeje y tenías razón hermano, ¡con el tiempo más lectores llegaron!, espero que este nuevo Cap. te guste viejo! ¡Saludos!

 ** _Cono26_** pequeña! Que alegría ver todos tus Reviews, honestamente estaba ansioso de que comentaras más y estoy sumamente feliz de que en todos estés feliz y satisfecha con mi trabajo, si es verdad que hay detalles de ortografía que debo de pulir, pero para eso están ustedes para ayudarme a mejorar, ¡y me atrapaste! Jeje si, identifique mucho a Brick con la película Hancock y por eso trato de hacer este AU de esa película, basada solamente en ella, y gracias por recomendarme, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi historia como para recomendarme en Facebook! Eso me emociona y motiva. Con el tempo sabrás que paso con las chicas y con los hermanos de Brick, así que no desesperes, todo a su tiempo y la verdad me siento orgulloso de que saber que soy el primer hombre escritor de este Fandom, woow eso me hace sentir especial jeje, Saludos y espero que este nuevo Cap. te guste y emocione como yo me emocione escribiéndolo.

 ** _HappyForAlways_** me agrada que te encante tanto mi historia y que me digas que la amas! Wooow! Eso me movió mi corazoncito :3 jeje lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero pus hubo inconvenientes, pero ya por fin aquí está el nuevo Cap. y espero de todo corazón que te guste y los disfrutes, ¡Saludos!

Bueno eso sería todo por el momento, esperen con emoción el próximo capítulo, y les aseguro que volveré a actualizar seguido, dejen sus Reviews que es GRATIS jeje y ayúdenme a ser mejor cada vez más, que yo lo agradezco infinitamente, nos leemos después, ¡saludos que la vida les trate bonito y recuerden…

" _Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_

Bye!


	13. Se un Héroe

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Juro solemnemente que en los próximos tres capítulos les daré más, ¡Blossick! Jeje por el momento ahora comencemos con el capitulo 12.

Chapter 12: "Se un Héroe"

Sonido de una llave en la puerta, completa oscuridad, entonces el sonido cesa la puerta se abre el pedazo rectangular de madera y rechinidos de las bisagras se escuchó en ese cuarto vacío, la luz del pasillo entro tenuemente en esa oscuridad, y una mano delicada blanca y visiblemente femenina encendió la Luz del cuarto.

\- Espero que aquí puedas dormir sin molestar – La voz de la chica de ojos rosas era con toda la intención de molestar a quien venía detrás de ella.

\- no te preocupes "mami" prometo que me portare bien – El pelirrojo no pudo evitar hablar con algo de coqueteo, pero evidente burla mientras acariciaba la barbilla de la chica ahora frente a él.

\- Solo!, Acomódate y baja para cenar… y trata de no romper nada – Blossom se alejó de ahí, (por su propio bien) pues mientras bajaba las escaleras recordaba perfectamente el instante en que los dedos del chico de ojos rojos como la sangre acariciaban su barbilla y levemente sus labios, y el recuerdo hizo sentir escalofríos y… miedo.

Brick acomodo su mochila en la cama, después de la reunión en la alcaldía acerca de su "custodia legal" volvió a su viejo remolque por algunas pertenencias que necesitaría, y después de eso al llegar a la casa de los Utonio tuvieron que explicarle al profesor por qué fueron a la alcaldía, y logrando omitir él hecho de que Blossom ahora era su tutora, le explicaron que habían ido para solucionar el problema legal de su sentencia, y que ahora ya no tenía problemas con la Ley y que por razones de localización el estaría con ellos de ahora en adelante. Para Brick, La idea de vivir con el profesor Utonio no era algo tan desagradable, pero no estaba acostumbrado a vivir con demás personas, pues, después de catorce años de vivir solo y no recordar nada de su vida pasada, el convivir con alguien más por más de 10 minutos le hacía sentir incomodidad y ahora iba a pasar posiblemente un largo tiempo con el profesor, con Ken, y con la "adorable" de Blossom.

En unas cuantas semanas toda su vida había cambiado, podría decirse que no cambio para mal… pero ahora su vida tenía un rumbo muy diferente a lo que fue anteriormente.

En la planta baja El profesor preparaba la mesa mientras Ken estaba sentado en una silla esperando la cena.

\- Que es lo que cenaremos papa? –

\- Espero te guste lo prepare yo mismo Ken, Blossom ben siéntate, en un instante te serviré… ¿le dijiste a Brick que bajara a cenar con nosotros? – El profesor servía albóndigas con espagueti mientras le hacía esa pregunta a su hija.

\- Si Profesor en un momento baja – La chica respondió con amabilidad, aunque en su mente, solo pensaba en como convivirían ella y Brick bajo el mismo techo desde ahora… tal vez dejo que esta situación se le saliera de las manos.

\- Ve a llamarlo otra vez hija mía por favor, talvez aún se siente extraño de vivir con nosotros y le apene bajar a cenar – Blossom asintió con la cabeza, pero algo contrariada con eso, después de todo lo que menos quería era mas contactos con el muchacho.

Brick en "su habitación" habría su mochila y de ella no saco más que tres camisetas, curiosamente dos de color rojo y una negra, y una de las rojas tenía una franja negra en medio, su sudadera con capucha (también roja) que uso en varias ocasiones para detener criminales antes de conocer al profesor, la cual aún tenía al menos dos docenas de agujeros de balas en ella… y algunas manchas de sangre de criminales que no les fue de lo mejor contra él.

Saco tres pares de pantalones y solo un par de calcetas (dos, más las que tenía puestas en ese momento) Brick rio sarcásticamente… sí que vivía cómo un vago, como Blossom lo llamo la primera vez que cenaron juntos, después saco una caja de madera, donde tenía los dos boletos de cine y esa nota… esos tres pedazos de papel eran lo único que traía con su persona ese día… el día en que según los médicos le dijeron que perdió la memoria. Tomo la nota y la leyó como siempre lo hacía, como si leyéndola, algún indicio de quien fue le vendría a la mente con eso… pero era inútil.

 _"Comenzamos de nuevo?"_

Esas tres simples palabras lo atormentaban fatal mente y una jaqueca en su mente empezó a crecer, dejo el papel en la caja junto con los dos boletos de cine y la cerro, la metió en la mochila con algo parecido a la ira cerrándola enseguida.

\- Mierda… Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!... – Brick repitió frustrado en voz baja.

Un par de ojos rosas, lo observaron desde el momento en que saco la caja de madera… Blossom solo se quedó en silencio observándolo, y en ese momento un nudo en su garganta se hizo muy grande… él estaba ahí, sufriendo, y ella estaba ahí detrás de él, a un metro de distancia y quiso… abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca y poder sentirse… completa una vez más.

Pero al final la prudencia y la conciencia lograron prevalecer, y alejándose un poco y haciendo ruido de pasos con sus zapatillas y aclarándose la garganta trato de "advertir" a Brick que ella estaba cerca.

\- Brick… amm, la cena esta lista, el profesor y Ken te esperan… - Brick noto un tono extraño en la voz de la pelirroja, como si estuviera algo, ¿Quebrada?, un detalle que llamo su atención, pero decidió no entrometerse.

\- Ya bajo… - Fue lo único que dijo.

\- De acurdo… - y dicho eso Blossom se retiró y pudo oír como el barón detrás de ella cerraba la puerta dispuesta a bajar con ella.

No cabía duda de que a partir de ahora para ambos pelirrojos todo sería distinto y más complicado.

\- Y dime ¿qué tal todo señora concejala? – Ace servía un par de tragos en dos vasos mientras desde uno de los palcos VIP de su club veían a las personas bailar y a la banda tocar. Junto a él estaba Princesa quien tomaba su vaso para darle un trago de forma muy refinada.

\- Bueno, como todo buen político, no a cualquiera le doy detalles de mi campaña electoral… mucho menos a un pandillero como tu Ace – Princesa jamás dejaba su tono altanero y soberbio, lo cual hacia molestar a Ace.

\- Si, te pavoneas de tener un buen puesto en la ciudad… todos saben de la concejala Morebucks, una "Pariente lejana" de la hija del difunto señor Morebucks… pero nadie sabe que la misma Princesa es la concejala –

\- El anonimato tiene sus ventajas Ace, eso te lo he demostrado, y, a diferencia de ti yo hago dinero y me hago de poder de formas más legales – La mujer de cabellos rizados daba otro sorbo a su trago, mientras cruzaba sus piernas en la silla. Ella llevaba un vestido de coctel color amarillo.

\- Si claro… pero lo que no quieres admitir, es que sin mí no tendrías ingresos para poder mantener tus campañas políticas a flote, por eso políticos como tú no llegarían a donde están sin la ayuda de pandilleros como yo – Princesa simplemente acomodo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

\- Y prueba de ello, es el beneficio monetario que tendrás mañana en la noche cuando los barcos con el producto partan a los demás continentes – La mujer por fin se dio vuelta y lo miro con una mirada de superioridad.

\- Si yo no te hubiera conseguido esos permisos, no podrías hacer ese transporte, tanto tu como yo nos beneficiamos mutuamente mi querido amigo verde… pero en algo aciertas… necesito de esos negocios para poder hacer subsistir los míos, así que más te vale no echar a perder eso mañana en la noche – Ace frunció el ceño, era más que obvio que lo quería provocar y humillarlo, pero él no le daría el gusto, al menos no se quedaría callado.

\- Piensa que si no proteges mi negocio… el tuyo podría quedar expuesto, y eso… no sería algo lindo – Princesa solo le sonrió, como si ella supiera que ese comentario fue porque él se sentía acorralado, así que solo volteo y dio otro sorbo a su vaso.

\- ¿De qué forma piensas mantener alejado a el sujeto con poderes? – Fue lo que la mujer pregunto luego de casi un minuto de silencio.

\- Planeo mantenerlo ocupado… los tipos de su clase tienen una debilidad, y eso es que no pueden ver a gente inocente dañada, así que pondré a algunos de mis hombres a armar alborotos en la ciudad, robos, atracos… un par de secuestros – Lo último el hombre de verde lo menciono con un desinterés sínico que Morebucks noto, y solo un gesto de desagrado y desprecio se formó en ella.

\- Solamente estás pensando como un pandillero estúpido… armaras un escándalo y solo harás que el de contigo tarde o temprano… estas actuando sin pensar – Ace no pudo evitar enfadarse al escuchar eso.

\- Bueno!, al menos yo estoy tomando cartas en el asunto con esto, mientras tú te escondes bajo tu manto y tu mascara de cobardía! – Princesa solo rio con soberbia, después de ver el exalto por parte del hombre.

\- Jajajajajaj!... a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen mi ex pandillero, además creo que tengo una mejor idea… pasado mañana por la noche en la alcaldía habrá un baile de caridad, un evento donde los personajes más influyentes de New Townsville asistirán… y, si logro que la alcaldesa Bello invite a nuestro "amigo" lo tendremos el suficiente tiempo distraído mientras se hacen esos embarques –

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar qué así será, o que al menos asistirá? – Ace dudaba de la veracidad de ese plan.

\- Bueno… solo espera lo mejor, además… estoy segura de que a la alta sociedad le encantara conocer al nuevo "héroe" de la ciudad… desde que esos tres estorbos ya no existen, apuesto que querrán ver un rayo de luz en esta pocilga de ciudad… - El tono de voz de princesa era altanero y despectivo, un tono, que había heredado de su padre, o que simplemente adquirió desde nació.

\- Bueno… pero aun así la orden ya fue dada, y mis hombres harán lo que les ordene, así que al menos estará muy ocupado en estos días – Ace se volvió a acomodar en su silla después de el arrebato que tuvo.

\- Más vale que así sea… - De esa forma Princesa corto la conversación, mientras ambos aun bebían y veían a todos los clientes en el Club.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la sensación de perder por completo el control del cuerpo, y caer contra un suelo duro y frio… sentir una inmensa humedad en la cabeza, y en su mente solo escucha los gritos y el sollozo de una mujer… todo se oscurece y el mundo deja de existir por unos instantes… y la vuelves a oír, a esa mujer gritando… diciendo tu nombre entre lágrimas… y todo se vuelve más oscuro.

Entonces de un sobresalto, el pelirrojo se levanta quedando sentado en la cama en la cual dormía, su corazón agitado y su respiración acelerada eran seña de que una pesadilla lo atormentada dormido, el sudor en su frente le hace saber que el sueño estaba en realidad acabando con el… se da vuelta y deja caer los pies en el piso aun sentado en la cama.

Se acerca a la mesa de noche al lado de él, y mira el reloj, marcando las 7:00am, normalmente él no se levantaba temprano, pero, cuando esa misma pesadilla lo atormentaba siempre se despertaba a esa hora.

\- Mierda… - Esa palabra es lo único que escapa de la ronca voz del muchacho.

Decide levantarse, toma una camiseta blanca del armario (una de las que el profesor ofreció darle la noche anterior antes de dormir), toma una liga al lado del reloj despertador y ata su cabello para no tenerlo suelto en la mañana.

Brick baja por las escaleras, y al no ver ninguna señal de vida decide bajar a la cocina.

En la mesa hay un recipiente tapado. Son albóndigas y debajo de el mismo recipiente una nota yacía ahí.

 _"Aquí está tu desayuno, baja al laboratorio con el profesor cuando termines… y por favor COMPORTATE"_

Brick solo sonrió con gracia, no tenía que adivinar ni ser muy deductivo como para saber que fue Blossom quien le dejo esa nota, aunque lo curioso fue que le dejara el desayuno servido.

¿Lo habría preparado ella?, ¿Por qué?, quizá se estaba tomando muy enserio eso de ser tutora legal de él, aunque Brick por el momento decidió dejar de lado ese tema y comenzar a desayunar.

Una vez acabado su desayuno, el pelirrojo bajo al laboratorio como la nota decía, no era que obedeciera todo lo que la chica le dijera, solo tenía curiosidad de saber porque le dijo eso en la nota.

\- Profesor? – Brick menciono el nombre del profesor, esperando alguna respuesta positiva de el ahí.

\- Ha!, Brick, muchacho ven aquí pasa… tengo algunas cosas que enseñarte y de las que tengo que hablarte – El ánimo del profesor se escuchaba de lo más positivo, Brick se acercó para ver de qué se trataba.

\- Ven aquí, ponte esto – El profesor Utonio puso en el pelirrojo dos pulsos, uno en cada muñeca, y en su pantalón una especie de hebilla circular de color rojo oscuro.

\- Y, ¿esto qué es? – Brick no quería ser muy grosero con el profesor, pero por alguna razón era ridículo lo que traía puesto.

\- Ya verás!... solo, toca con tu mano la hebilla – El profesor estaba ansioso por ver funcionar su invento.

Por su parte Brick algo dudoso y confundido hizo lo que el hombre de cabellos oscuros le dijo, puso su mano en el objeto y entonces una especia de brillo lo rodeo.

Vio como una especie de luz roja rodeaba su cuerpo y sus piernas hasta sus pies, y como ambos pulsos en sus muñecas emitían el mismo brillo cubriendo sus manos, y de manera sombrosa su atuendo fabricado por el profesor se materializo en su cuerpo, y las botas, el pantalón, la chaqueta y los guantes aparecieron, ahora con le hebilla roja extra en su cinturón.

\- Ok… que acaba de ocurrir? – Brick se sentí confundido y algo extraño.

\- Lo que paso mi querido muchacho, es a lo que le llamo "Materialización molecular" – El hombre sonaba como si acabara de crear el invento del siglo y hasta cierto punto era así.

\- Aja… y eso quiere decir?... – Con su tono de voz el pelirrojo quiso que el profesor captara que aún no entendía.

\- Bueno, lo que quiere decir es que logre desintegrar partícula por partícula tu uniforme, y poder meter esas partículas en los pulsos y la hebilla, así no tendrás necesidad de vestirte y desvestirte cuando tengas que hacerlo, y la mejor parte es que adapte la reacción de las partículas con tus células, así cuando tu mano es puesta en la hebilla, esta lee tu código genético y logra activar la materialización de tu uniforme, haciéndolo útil únicamente en ti –

\- Bueno no fue más claro, pero al menos pude entender que ahora será fácil vestirme con el uniforme – Brick se veía así mismo, mientras se aseguraba de que nada en el estuviera diferente.

\- Jajaja, mas simplificado ni yo mismo pude decirlo – El profesor rio por el cometario del chico, era curioso, pero podría decirse que con Blossom, Ken, y Brick en su casa, recordaba mucho esos tiempos cuando eran cuatro en esa casa… cuando aún tenía a su familia reunida… pero ahora con Brick ahí sentía eso de nuevo, y lo hacía sentir en paz… aunque no todo era sencillo aun había cosas que faltaban por resolver y aclarar.

\- Supongo que Blossom y Ken están en el trabajo y en la escuela no? – Brick pregunto curios, pues en la casa solo eran él y el profesor.

\- Así es, ambos partieron hace una hora, de que despertaras muchacho… ¡Ho! Es verdad ya lo olvidaba – El profesor tomo un equipo de su escritorio, era un auricular y una especie de micrófono diminuto.

\- Pon esto en tu oído y esto en el cuello de tu chaqueta – y tal como el profesor le dijo Brick coloco ambos artefactos en sus respectivas posiciones.

\- Con esto podrás escuchar la radio de la policía, interceptar señales de radio y comunicarte con la policía, y claro con nosotros aquí – Brick escuchaba en el auricular.

Podía escuchar perfectamente la radio de la policía.

\- Es perfecto profesor – Brick elogio de forma gentil y genuina al profesor, ya que debía admitir que los inventos del hombre eran impresionantes.

\- De esta forma podrás estar al tanto de cualquier situación en la que te necesiten muchacho – Brick vio al hombre mientras se regresaba para guardar unos planos en su escritorio.

Lo observo, analizo, pensó y recordó todo lo que hasta el momento sabia del científico que tenía ante su mirada. Desde que lo conoció hasta el momento, las intenciones de ese hombre no eran otras más que las de ayudar al prójimo, no solo lo había ayudado a él hasta el punto de que la gente lo aceptara más, si no que siempre estaba preocupado de que manera poder ayudar a la ciudad, ese hombre quería un mejor futuro y hacer algo por todos, quería ayudar a hacer de un lugar mejor esa ciudad, la cual estaba quedando en la decadencia por el crimen.

Y ahí Brick se dio cuenta que, ante su mirada, había un hombre en el que podía confiar, un hombre que en realidad él era el verdadero héroe en ese momento, y eso hizo que en Brick un sentido de responsabilidad y deber lo invadiera.

Quizá él no se consideraba un héroe… pero el profesor Utonio le mostraba que no necesitabas de poderes para querer ayudar a convertir el mundo en un lugar mejor, así que, si no quería decepcionar a ese hombre, el seria el héroe que tanto le dijeron y el héroe que la ciudad ahora cree que es, el héroe que Ken quiere que sea, el héroe que el profesor espera que sea… y el héroe el cual quiere mostrarle a Blossom que puede ser.

\- De acurdo jefe… no se preocupe… si nosotros nos encargaremos de eso… esta bien daremos el mensaje… ok – Un hombre de mala apariencia, y facha de malhechor colgó su teléfono.

Estaba en un bar de los barrios más bajos de la ciudad, junto con al menos unas dos docenas de sujetos más.

\- Muy Bien gente! ¡Escuchen!... El jefe quiere que hagamos todo el escandalo posible, quiere que causemos desorden, ¡Y es lo que haremos! –

\- ¡SI! – Todos en ese bar gritaron al unísono.

\- Y quiere que solamente mantengamos ocupado al sujeto de cabello rojo, que hagamos lo posible por eliminarlo, así que ya saben los procedimientos… hagamos que eso 10 000 dólares para cada uno ¡valgan la pena! Y corran la voz digan a todas sus víctimas, "Pueden agradecerle a Brick Him por eso" – El hombre se oía motivado por la paga que había mencionado, y por la cual estaría dispuesto a actuar.

Y así todos esos sujetos en el bar comenzaron a llamar y avisar a los demás criminales, para así causar todo el daño posible y poder llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto en una Bodega Clandestina donde había cientos de Kilos de heroína, cocaína, marihuana y armas de contrabando Ace se encontraba haciendo una llamada más.

\- Perfecto… ya sabes Simpson nada de policías entrometidos… está bien… infórmame por cualquier cosa – y así el hombre colgó su celular.

\- Crees que esto funcionara Ace?, si ni siquiera unos lanza granadas pudieron pararlo como esperas que unos sujetos con armas de bajo calibre lo detengan, esos tipos saldrán hechos pedazos – Arthur daba su punto de vista acerca de la operación que Ace soltó en la ciudad.

\- Eso no importa, lo único que necesito es a ese idiota con sus narices alejadas de esto, y si para eso tengo que poner esta ciudad de cabeza así será, hoy y mañana son días en los que todo lo que tenemos aquí deberá estar seguro, así que no, ¡ME VUELVAS A CUESTIONAR! – Ace estallo de forma súbita a su compañero.

\- Además… Golden Queen va a comprarme más tiempo mañana, por lo tanto, tenemos que aprovechar estas treinta y seis horas que tenemos para mover todo a los muelles donde tres barcos zarparan en la noche –

\- De acuerdo… aun así quiero que me equipes con armas pesadas… con ese tipo suelto no quiero correr ningún riesgo – Ace miro con furia a Arthur, pues el hombre más bajo aún no estaba seguro de la eficacia de su plan.

\- No te angusties, pigmeo cobarde… tendrás toda la protección y apoyo necesario – Ace se retiró caminando a la salida mientras Arthur se quedaba encargándose de todo en la bodega.

Mientras tanto en las calles de la ciudad un caos se originaba pues en cada esquina y lugar había crímenes.

\- ¡No por favor! ¡es todo lo que mi esposa y yo tenemos! ¡No destruyan mi restaurante! – Un hombre asiático suplicaba aferrado a su esposa que lo abrazaba, mientras cuatro hombres destrozaban su restáurate de comida china.

\- Bueno! ¡Pueden agradecerle de esto a Brick Him! – El hombre dicho esto destruyo la ventana de cristal con un bate de Baseball.

\- Acaben con todo muchachos! – y tal como él dijo los otros tres destruían todo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

En otra calle un hombre era golpeado por dos sujetos, para después quitarle su dinero.

\- Agradece esto a Brick Him, jajaja vámonos – Así los hombres salieron corriendo por todo el callejón mientras dejaban a un hombre golpeado y débil.

Así era todo en las calles, locales, tiendas y pequeños negocios asaltados y destruidos, dejando a dueños y clientes por igual agraviados, en las calles una enorme ola de asaltos y delincuencia, todo con tal de conseguir 10 000 dólares por mantener ocupado al héroe de la ciudad.

Incluso hubo informes de secuestros de dos niños, por los cuales se pido recompensa, esto no se sabía si también eran hombres de Ace, pero al parecer cada criminal de la ciudad daba su golpe en esa tarde. Y lo más frustrante era que no había rastros de la policía y los pocos que acudían en su deber no eran suficientes para detener todo esto.

 _\- "En las ultimas noticias… al parecer las calles de la ciudad se han convertido en un completo caos, pues varios criminales han cometido una enorme ola de robos en la ciudad" … -_ El jefe de la policía Simpson veía el reportaje en la televisión de su oficina, en su mirada había algo de culpa, pero también desdén por lo que ocurría.

 _\- "Algunas personas víctimas de estos crimines han declarado a las autoridades y a la prensa que todos los malhechores dicen lo mismo, "que pueden agradecerle a Brick Him por esto", dando a entender que ellos tachan de responsable de todo esto al hombre que hace un par de días evito un asalto en el banco de la ciudad y que inmediatamente fue visto como el héroe de la ciudad, aunque ahora con estos hechos, muchos tal vez se pregunten si en realidad el cambio que este hombre trajo es bueno" … -_ Ace miraba en la televisión de su Club la misma nota mientras sonreía complacido con el efecto que estaba causando todo en la ciudad, y Princesa también sonreía con soberbia mirando la misma nota en un enorme pent-house de un edificio de la ciudad.

 _\- "También en las últimas dos horas ha habido reportes de dos secuestros de dos niños, por los cuales se pide rescate y de la muerte de dos oficiales de policía al haber tratado de impedir un asalto" … -_ Y ahora eran Brick y el Profesor quienes veían la misma nota, mientras el profesor observaba todo con un semblante de horror.

\- Por dios… - Fue lo que el profesor dijo con incredulidad.

Brick apretó sus puños con furia, sus ojos rojos brillaban una vez más como lava ardiendo de un volcán, su ceño fruncido daba a entender muy bien que estaba furioso, ver todo lo que estaba pasando, toda esa gente herida y dañada, esos policías asesinados, los niños secuestrados, y todo en su nombre, todo para hacerlo responsable a él, y Brick sabía que esto no era algo así porque si, intuía que había algo más grande detrás de todo esto, y el averiguaría que era.

\- Tengo que irme profesor… - y sin tiempo de dejarle al profesor decirle algo, salió caminando con paso veloz y furico a las escaleras y de ahí a la puerta de salida.

Tomo su gorra roja que había dejado en la mesa la noche anterior, y acomodándose el cabello se la puso en su cabeza, abrió la puerta con fuerza y antes de que diera un paso fuera de la casa decido a salir, se topó con alguien y chocaron, él la sostuvo de la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo y ella se aferró a su camiseta para no desequilibrarse.

Y en ese instante rojo y rosa se toparon por primera vez en esos días, Blossom al darse cuenta de la situación en la que quedo, se quedó hipnotizada con los ojos del muchacho, y en su mirada noto sorpresa y confusión… pero también furia y desesperación.

Brick al tenerla así, sosteniéndola de la cintura quedo "maravillado" con el rosa de esos ojos, y en la mirada de ella noto sorpresa, confusión y… anhelo?... pero lo que más se veía era dolor y preocupación.

\- Que haces aquí? – Fue el muchacho quien rompió el silencio después de lo que paso, cuestionando la presencia de la chica ahí, pues aún era temprano para que ella volviera del trabajo.

\- Amm… bueno púes… Vi las noticas, y la alcaldesa Bello me llamo enseguida informándome de todo, por eso Salí antes para venir a ver en que podía ayudar y avisarte a ti de lo ocurrido – La chica recupero el habla y le respondió la pregunta al pelirrojo, para después soltar su firme agarre de su camiseta y con un ligero rubor alejarse unos pasos de él, acción que hizo que el muchacho tensara una de sus manos en su cintura como si no quisiera que ella se alejara de él.

\- Si, se lo que ocurrió… el profesor y yo estamos enterados – dicho esto el muchacho paso a un lado de ella para salir, ella giro y lo observo, y poco después el Profesor Utonio apareció en la puerta.

\- Brick!, ¡olvidas esto! – Y dicho esto el profesor le lanzo el auricular y el micrófono al pelirrojo que se dio la vuelta y los tomo.

\- Gracias Profesor! – El chico agradeció, entonces un autobús escolar llegó en ese momento y Ken bajo de el corriendo a donde su hermana su padre y su Héroe estaban.

\- Papa!, ¡Blossom!, ¡Brick!... que pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? – El chico llego agitado y bombardeo de preguntas a los tres adultos.

Blossom y el profesor no pudieron responderle inmediatamente, pues era una situación delicada y que no era fácil de explicar en ese momento.

\- A dónde vas Brick? – Fue lo último que el chico azabache pregunto al ver a Brick a media calle, el pelirrojo vio a la familia y sonrió, una sonrisa que Ken y el profesor no esperaban y que Blossom quedo maravillada al ver, Brick en su mente solo pensaba que era la oportunidad de corresponder como era debido a esa familia, así que miro al más chico con una sonrisa amigable.

\- Voy a ir a ser el Héroe Ken… - El pelirrojo le respondió al chico, y dicho una vez esto el chico de gorra roja puso su mano en la hebilla del cinturón, y el destello rojo del mismo lo cubrió, y entonces su uniforme se materializo, Ken observo estupefacto y emocionado la escena, el profesor sonreía con orgullo, y Blossom… lo miro con el uniforme, ese brillo en sus ojos, que aparecía cuando el chico estaba por pelear, y esa sonrisa de confianza y decisión… ese semblante en el muchacho era el mismo… el mismo de hace catorce años…

Así Brick por fin uniformado con su atuendo, salió volando del lugar dejando una estela de energía roja en el cielo, algunos vecinos presentes y que presenciaron todo aplaudieron y aclamaban al muchacho que se acababa de ir volando.

Blossom miro esa estela roja, y con sus ojos cristalinos y con una sonrisa en sus labios dijo lo siguiente…

 _\- "Se un héroe… Brick"-_

 **N/A:** ¡Rayos! Debo admitir que cuando inicié este capítulo no tenía una mínima idea de cómo desarrollarlo, ¡pero poco a poco tomo forma y me sentí increíble! Casi en las partes finales fue que se puso increíble… en fin chicos me esforcé en este capítulo para hacerlo interesante para su gusto así que espero que ustedes me dirán jeje

 ** _Cono26_** mi querida lectora, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste nena :3 jeje sí sé que Ace es un desgraciado y todo, pero no quería a un villano vacío, que fuera una basura así porque si, quería darle un motivo, una motivación, y por eso fue así todo jeje… y a petición de usted Madame! Le puse algo de Blossick a este Cap. algo leve pero intenso para el gusto de usted ;) jeje espero que, si sea de tu agrado, así que Plis, ¿me lo dices en los Reviews vale? Jeje.

 ** _Sombra02_** compadre! Jeje me agrada como piensas y sobre todo que notes esos detalles de la historia, eres muy inteligente viejo… en fin amigo aquí está el nuevo cap. disfrútalo, házmelo saber y que estés muy bien amigo mío, saludos!

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** Jejeje sé que es divertido eso de lo de su tutora y todo y créeme las cosas entre ellos se pondrán mejores, espero este Cap. te guste, disfrútalo y házmelo saber en tus Reviews, Saludos!

 ** _Soy yo no tu_** Nena jeje, primero que nada, Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y te hayas tomado el tiempo para leerla, es lindo, agradable y emocionante tener una seguidora más de mi Fic y que sobre todo te guste mi trabajo en esta adaptación literaria de Hancock jeje :3

\- Segundo, si soy universitario, y si me es difícil sobrellevar mis dos vidas como estudiante de día y escritor de noche jeje, pero esto me apasiona y por eso doy lo mejor de mi ene esto.

\- Tercero, lamento mucho esto Nena, pero mi Corazoncito, ya tiene dueña :3 así que sorry :p :3 jeje.

\- Y Cuarto, aquí está la continuación pequeña, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes como yo disfruto escribirlo y leer sus Reviews, ten paciencia que poco a poco todo se ira revelando y te llevaras grandes sorpresas jeje, Saludos y cuídate.

Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, ustedes hacen posible esto y son mi motivación e inspiración, dejen sus Reviews que es gratis amigos, nos leemos después, saludos, que estén bien pásenla bonito y recuerden…

 _"Pórtense mal… pero hagan el bien"_

Bye!


	14. Concéntrate Brick

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** ¡Chicos! Estoy aquí!... la verdad no puedo ser tan chistosos como normalmente soy amigos… pues algunos asuntos personales relacionados con mi preparación académica en la Licenciatura de la Enseñanza del inglés me han tenido atado y muy cargado… y también el hecho de quedarme sin internet tres días me han hecho atrasarme con mis actualizaciones de este proyecto… pero hay unas cuantas razones por las cuales estoy emocionado, y no dejare que ahora que este Fic. está en su máximo esplendor se caiga, seguiremos adelante amigos míos así que aquí les dejo el capítulo 13… Disfrútenlo por favor.

Chapter 13: "Concéntrate Brick"

\- ¡Alto! ¡Policía! – Tres uniformados de la ley, corrían a toda velocidad tras tres criminales, a los cuales les trataban de detener en una persecución por toda la avenida que recorrían.

Ese era el caos que se vivía en la ciudad ese día desde la mañana, pues casi todos los criminales en New Townsville tenían una misión y eso estaba más que claro.

Los tres sujetos huían por la acera, los tres corriendo con tres bolsos femeninos, tal vez robados por separado en distintos lugares, y después reunirse para repartir el botín, pero al parecer no fue como se esperó.

\- ¡Alto! – Volvió a gritar uno de los oficiales que corrían detrás de los sujetos, entonces uno de ellos saco un arma y sin dejar de correr comenzó a disparar hacia atrás, sin ver, hecho que hizo que varios peatones que estaban en medio de la persecución se cubrieran y algunos salieran huyendo alarmados.

Una de las balas alcanzo a uno de los oficiales haciéndolo caer herido, y uno de ellos regreso para atenderlo, mientras que el oficial que aun los perseguía decidió seguir con la persecución, alcanzando unas cuadras más adelante al que más atrás iba, logrando derribarlo de una tacleada, provocando que él y el sujeto cayeran al suelo.

Después el criminal trato de levantar el arma, pero no pudo.

\- ¡Alto ahí!... levántate despacio y sin movimientos bruscos – Ambos hombres se levantaban despacio del suelo, el oficial sin dejar de apuntarle al criminal, y este aun con el bolso en la mano. Entonces de un movimiento rápido, con el mismo bolso, el hombre tumbo de la mano del oficial su arma para después golpearlo en el rostro, acto por el cual cayó al suelo, así el maleante levanto el arma del oficial y le apunto directo a la cabeza.

El hombre simplemente cerro los ojos, esperando la descarga del arma de fuego en su cabeza, acción la cual nunca ocurrió, entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, pues aun con los ojos cerrados el policía pudo escuchar unos cuantos golpes y quejas de dolor del otro tipo, y para cuando abrió los ojos, el criminal estaba en el piso inconsciente, hecho que lo dejo desconcertado.

Los otros dos sujetos aún seguían corriendo, y en un cruce de un a calle un auto al ver como imprudentemente pasaban corriendo con el semáforo en verde, freno de improvisto, tapándoles sin intención el camino.

El que iba más adelante simplemente brinco sobre el capo del auto y siguió corriendo, pero el segundo si paro en seco deteniéndose y golpeándose precipitadamente sobre el vehículo.

\- ¡Baja del auto! – El hombre apunto con su arma al interior del vehículo amenazando al conductor el cual se quedó paralizado de temor al ver el arma con el que lo amenazaban.

\- ¡No escuchaste?! ¡Que bajes del maldito au… - Pero el sujeto no pudo terminar la orden, pues una mano con un guante lo tomo del cabello y lo estrello contra el parabrisas del auto, con poca fuerza para no romper el mismo, pero si la suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente.

El conductor quedo estupefacto y mudo al ver todo lo que ocurrió en segundos, y miro por fuera la figura que lo acababa de salvar.

\- Llame a emergencias… - Fue lo que escucho del hombre, y después vio un destello rojo en la misma dirección en la que se fue el otro criminal.

El ultimo sujeto corría con su bolso a toda velocidad, ignorando por completo lo ocurrido con sus dos compañeros detrás de él. Trato de huir por un callejón para poder despistar a quien fuera que lo persiguiera, pero para su infortunio el callejón que había elegido para huir, era literalmente "Un callejón sin salida".

\- Mierda… - Mascullo al verse atrapado por sí mismo.

\- Es en serio?... tantas molestias por unos bolsos… - El hombre se dio la vuelta con su arma en mano apuntando a quine hubiera dicho aquel comentario, pero su momento de valentía se le acabo cuando noto quien era.

\- Ay dos opciones… hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas… por tu propio bien, no elijas por las malas – La voz de Brick era seria y algo amenazante, pero con un claro tono de burla que era algo inquietante.

El hombre sin saber que hacer opto por disparar su arma a él, un error que no debió cometer, ya que las balas solo rebotaron en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

\- Bueno… que sea por las malas… - Y dicho esto Brick de un veloz movimiento se acercó a él, tomo su arma aun en sus manos y la aplasto dándole la forma de su puño ejerciendo presión en el artefacto, después el pelirrojo simplemente de un golpe con su palma en la frente lo dejo inconsciente, y el hombre cayó al suelo.

\- _Te dijo algo?... –_ Una voz en el auricular que llevaba puesto en su oído derecho le hablo cuestionando lo anterior.

\- No… no sabía nada… - Brick simplemente dijo eso mientras tomaba al sujeto de su chaqueta, lo arrastraba para después ponerlo boca abajo, tomar un tubo de metal tirado entre la basura de ese callejón y después doblar la pieza de metal alrededor de las muñecas del tipo a modo de unas esposas improvisadas.

\- _Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo interrogaste –_ La voz femenina en su auricular le reprocho con un tono molesto.

\- Llevo toda la mañana atrapando a estos imbéciles! Y ninguno de los que interrogue sabía algo… estos tres idiotas solamente robaron bolsos… es más que obvio que no sabían nada – La voz del oji-rojo se escuchaba incomoda por los reproches de la chica en su auricular.

 _\- Cuida tu lenguaje Brick!... aun así debiste interrogarlos, debes de encontrar a esos niños a como dé lugar… si tienes razón y todo esto es para llegar a ti y hacerte ver mal de nuevo con la ciudad, es más que probable que esos niños corran peligro, tenemos que encontrarlos rápido –_ La voz de Blossom sonaba preocupada y angustiada, pues aunque estaba ayudando con la búsqueda en la casa, escuchando la radio, las noticias y ayudando a Brick informándole de lo que ella se enterara a través del equipo de comunicación que el profesor invento para Brick, aun sentía demasiada urgencia para encontrar a eso inocentes niños.

\- Lo se… Que estos imbéciles me estén responsabilizando a mí en sus crímenes no es casualidad… hay algo más detrás, y el secuestro de esos niños es más que obvio… - La voz del pelirrojo ahora era seria y molesta, pues no le gustaba nada saber que niños inocentes y personas inocentes también resultaran heridas en su nombre, pero algo en su interior le hacía sentir emoción y diversión, y sin saber el porqué de esas sensaciones el muchacho se sentía confundido consigo mismo.

\- Aun no aparece ninguna información en las noticias? – Brick comenzó a volar en los aires tratando de localizar a los chicos con su oído súper afinado y su visión térmica, pero no los hallaba, lo cual daba a entender tres cosas; No estaban en esa parte de la ciudad, él no se concentraba… o estaban bajo tierra.

\- Aun no hay ningún reporte, la policía solamente ha capturado a varios criminales, muchos de los que tú has detenido… pero no hay reportes de los niños desaparecidos – Blossom estaba sentada en un escritorio del laboratorio con una laptop, la radio encendida y con las noticias en la televisión, en su cabeza tenia puesto un auricular de diadema con su respectivo micrófono.

\- Seguiré buscando y deteniendo a mas imbéciles… mantenme informado… y el profesor? – Brick comenzó a sobrevolar, tratando de encontrar a esos niños y a la vez divisando más crímenes para impedirlos.

\- _Esta aquí conmigo, está rastreando cualquier señal de radio, celular o comunicación que nos ayude a encontrar al chico… está muy concentrado, tiene audífonos puestos así que él no escucha –_ Al escuchar eso en el auricular Brick sonrió… ese hombre de verdad que era alguien a quien admirar.

 _\- Seguiré buscando rosadita… infórmame cualquier cosa…_ \- Así Brick corto la comunicación, Blossom medito la situación en su silla… Brick salvando gente y buscando a dos niños por la ciudad, y ella y el profesor colaborando con él para encontrarlos… si hace si hace catorce años le hubiera planteado esa situación, hubiera visto a es apersona con preocupación por su estado mental… pero ahí estaba ella, en esa situación, lo cual la hacía pensar en todo lo que pasaba tal vez era una broma del destino.

Mientras tanto el profesor con audífonos en sus orejas, trataba de interceptar alguna señal de comunicación que le diera alguna pista de esos niños, tan concentrado estaba que se había olvidado por completo que su hija estaba con el… y de la desesperación de no encontrar a dos niños de su voz dos nombres salieron de su voz casi a forma de susurro, pero con una voz quebrada y melancólica.

\- Buttercup… Bubbles… - La pelirroja escucho a su padre, pues, aunque fue un susurro casi inaudible, estando ellos solos en el laboratorio pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

Blossom comprendió que su padre aun cargaba demasiado con esa culpa… una culpa que no le correspondía pero que trataba de enmendar aun hoy… y esa era la razón por la cual estaba tan empeñado por encontrar a esos dos niños, porque el mejor que nadie sabía que dos padres estaban por la ciudad preocupados y de seguro muriendo de angustia al saber que sus hijos estaban solos y desamparados con personas sin alma y corazón… y John Utonio sabía que era perder un hijo… pues el perdió a dos hijas…

En una parte del metro de la ciudad de New Townsville, el sonido de un celular inundo el solitario túnel. Dentro había como seis hombres dentro del mismo armados y jugando una partida de naipes, y más adentro de unas habitaciones donde alguna vez fue la terminal y el cubículo donde compraban los boletos para el metro se veían más sujetos iluminados por lámparas de mano.

El celular fue tomado por uno de los tipos descolgándolo y contestándolo.

\- Si diga?... –

\- _Aun no los encuentra? –_ Una voz ronca y calmada se escuchó en la otra línea.

\- No jefe… aun no… al parecer sigue muy ocupado arriba buscando los dos mocosos – El hombre comenzó a caminar por el túnel abandonado con el teléfono en mano.

 _\- Sigan atentos y no bajen la guardia… pronto aparecerá… cuando eso pase ya saben el plan... después de eso, usen su creatividad para acabar con el –_ Ace era firme y seria, pero era más que claro que había cierto rasgo de molestia en él.

\- Eso no lo dude jefe… pero oiga, lanza granadas y calibre cincuenta no lo afectaron… ¿que será diferente esta vez con las armas que nos dio?, solo son ametralladoras y algunos Jabelin – El hombre solo escucho una risa al otro lado de la línea, una risa le hizo saber que su pregunta lo había molestado y solo rio sarcásticamente.

\- _Tu no te angusties… están cubiertos… -_ Finalizado esto el hombre corto la línea, y el sujeto solamente le restó importancia a todo eso.

Mientras tanto en una limosina que transitaba en las calles de la ciudad, dentro iban Ace y una pelirroja risada.

\- A que te referías con eso de "Están cubiertos"? – La mujer pregunto desinteresada mientras ponía brillo labial mirándose en su espejo de mano.

\- Es solo una forma de hablar… mientras este imbécil esta por la ciudad haciéndose el "héroe" mis hombres están cargando todos mis productos para transportarlos al muelle mañana por la noche, y el "secuestro" de esos niños lo mantendrá por completo ocupado… te dije que la debilidad de este sujeto era ver gene inocente lastimada… siempre tienes que saber cómo atacar a tus enemigos – Ace sonreía con satisfacción, mientras que Princesa guardaba su espejo y su brillo en su bolso.

\- Si… claro… pero te has puesto a pensar si se pone a interrogar a tus hombres por respuestas y descubre todo?... eso es algo que no me agradara a mí y que a ti te va a perjudicar demasiado – Princesa en ningún momento hablo con molestia, al contrario, solamente quería burlarse del hombre sentado frente a ella en la limosina.

\- Por eso tengo un plan… la mayoría de los hombres en las calles no saben nada acerca del trabajo de mañana por la noche, y los que si… morirían antes de decir algo, y ese tipo no los matara, ese no es su estilo… - Ace hablo con calma sin dejar que esa mujer lo volviera a provocar.

\- Además… tengo un plan de contingencia para cuando este sujeto encuentre a esos niños… talvez el no muera, pero encontrara una muy explosiva sorpresa con esos dos pequeños – Esto último Ace lo dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba su terrible idea y sus intenciones.

\- A veces me gustaría decir que eres muy creativo Ace… pero solo son momentos de creatividad impulsados por el miedo y la desesperación… así que solamente ocúpate de eso y trata de no echar a perder nada – Princesa se burló una vez más con su voz altanera y pedante, hecho que hizo que Ace frunciera el ceño demasiado mostrando su enfado, pero su respiración pausada era muestra de que trataba de calmarse así mismo.

\- Y tu… que se supone que ara usted Concejala?... se la pasara contando su dinero en su Pent-house? ¿O va a seguir sobornando políticos estúpidos? – Ace hablo con toda la intención de ofender, pero Princesa ni siquiera le tomo importancia.

\- Jajaja… No, eso solo lo hago en mis ratos libres y los domingos de cinco a siete – La risa altanera acompañada por ese comentario solo daban a entender que ella se podía dar ese lujo si así lo quería, y Ace la miro con más ira.

La limosina se paró enfrente del ayuntamiento, hecho que Ace noto.

\- En realidad lo que are, es ir con la directora de mi campaña política, para que haga todos los preparativos de la fiesta de mañana… la fiesta está prácticamente financiada y patrocinada por mí, y me asegurare que la invitación de nuestro "amigo" sea enviada por la alcaldesa así que… deja que yo me ocupe de lo legal, y tu ocúpate en lo que realmente eres bueno… ¿y por si no te queda claro que es?, eso sería ser un pandillero de callejón – La mujer disfrutaba mofarse del hombre de traje en el mismo auto, pues su sonrisa altanera lo dejaba ver claramente, y después de lo dicho bajo de la limosina y salió dejando a un muy enfadado Ace dentro.

Brick seguía sobrevolando, después de cortar comunicación con Blossom interrogo a tres tipos más, los cuales no sabían nada del secuestro.

El pelirrojo se detuvo arriba de un edificio, y se quedó ahí observando la ciudad desde esa altura, el atardecer estaba en su apogeo, y en par de horas comenzaría a anochecer, debía de encontrar a esos niños, él sabía que esto era un señuelo, pero no podía dejara a dos inocentes infantes pagar por él.

\- Puta madre!... – Dijo molesto y desesperado, pues esto estaba tardando demasiado.

\- _Lenguaje! –_ La voz femenina en su auricular lo sorprendió al reprenderlo, para después rodar los ojos.

\- Pensé que estabas informándote de la situación Reina Isabel… - Y ahí iban de nuevo.

\- Bueno el hecho de que no me escuches hablar seguido no quiere decir que no esté haciendo mi parte… además no es como si quisiera platicar contigo como distracción en estos momentos – Blossom hablaba un poco inquieta mientras seguía buscando pistas en internet, como en las redes sociales, por si alguna publicación le diera un indicio de los niños desaparecidos.

\- A sí? ¿Y dime que es lo que hacemos ahora?... solamente compartir métodos de búsqueda? – Brick disfrutaba pelear con ella y burlarse de la situación, y aunque ambos no lo admitieran soltaban algo de tención de esa manera.

 _\- Brick no es momento de burlas ni de juegos, hay dos niños en peligro tenemos que encontrarlos_ – Ahora el tono de Blossom era de preocupación y algo maternal.

\- No ha encontrado alguna señal El profesor?... – Brick inmediatamente también cambio su tono de voz a un tono serio… pues el comentario de Blossom también le hizo recordar el porqué de su mal genio en eso momentos.

\- Aun nada… ninguna señal radial o de celu… -

\- Lo tengo! – Blossom se volteo bruscamente en su silla al escuchar a su padre hablar fuerte.

Brick que alcanzo a oírlo en su auricular puso la mayor atención posible.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que hayo Profesor?! – La pelirroja se acercó a su padre para poder saber el porqué del sobresalto del hombre.

\- Encontré una conversación por celular, y al parecer ambos sujetos saben dónde están, pero ninguno ha dicho nada – Brick escucho eso y gruño de molestia.

\- No los puede rastrear profesor? – Blossom también quería saber la ubicación pues de la nada apareció algo, pero en si era algo inútil al no poder rastrear la ubicación de esos tipos.

\- No, sus celulares están protegidos, solo puedo captar la comunicación, pero no ubicarlos –

\- Espere Profesor!, Brick tu puedes encontrarlos – La chica hablo en el micrófono afirmando que el pelirrojo podía hacer lo ya mencionado.

\- _Como esperas que yo haga eso? –_ Brick respondió a través de la radio.

\- Tu puedes ubicarlos con tus sentidos desarrollados, una vez que escuches sus voces, tendrás una idea de lo que buscas, después solo te quedara concentrarte y ubicarlos – Blossom afirmaba con una gran seguridad todo, hecho que hizo que Brick se desconcertara.

\- Como rayos sabes que funcionara… y además, que yo puedo hacer eso? – La pregunta fue muy directa, el profesor con nerviosismo miro a su hija, ella inmediatamente pensó en una respuesta.

\- _Brick eres un súper humano… no me digas que no puedes ubicarlos con tus sentidos? –_ La voz de la chica se escuchó en un tono burlón por el auricular, como si la pregunta del chico hubiera sido demasiado obvia, y aunque Brick aún seguía contrariado por lo mencionado decidió dejar pasarlo.

Blossom y su padre se miraron nerviosos pues acababan de salir de una situación algo incomoda y tensa.

\- De acuerdo… dile al Profesor que ponga la transmisión en mi auricular – Brick se agacho en una de las esquinas del edificio, apoyando su rodilla izquierda en el suelo, y su codo derecho en su rodilla derecha la cual estaba despegada del suelo.

\- Espera un minuto… - El profesor había escuchado la petición del muchacho así que enseguida puso la transmisión en el aparato del pelirrojo.

Entonces en el auricular del chico se escuchó lo siguiente:

\- _Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo dijo el jefe que debíamos tener a esos dos mocosos? –_

 _\- Dijo que hasta el sujeto nos encontrara después de eso nos encargáramos de el –_ La voz de ambos sujetos eran roncas y claramente de hombres mayores, rondando entre unos 35 o 38 años.

 _\- Y qué hay de los mocosos?, ¿qué haremos con ellos después? –_

 _\- Los venderemos como todos los demás… siempre hay compradores de esclavos en algún país jaja –_ La voz y risa sínica del hombre enfureció a Brick.

 _\- Esta bien viejo, hablaremos después… debo regresar a la labor, y tarta de difundir aun el mensaje –_ Así la conversación termino, Brick no puedo hallar algún indicio de donde estaban los niños, pero con las voces en su mente solo le queda encontrarlos.

\- Los tienes? – Fue lo que Blossom pregunto atreves de la radio.

\- Si… - Brick comenzó a concentrarse y a escuchar la ciudad, pero era difícil, escuchaba todo con sus sentidos, autos, perros ladrando, taladros y construcciones, sirenas de ambulancias, el sonido del tren subterráneo, no podía ubicar la voz de esos sujetos ninguno de los dos.

\- Carajo!... – Mascullo el muchacho con los ojos cerrados.

 _\- Brick, que ocurre? –_ La voz en la radio de la chica inquieto a el pelirrojo pues su tono era de preocupación y no supo descifrar si era preocupación por el.

\- No los puedo ubicar… la ciudad… la ciudad interfiere… hace mucho ruido… - El muchacho hacía gestos de dolor, pues el concentrarse demasiado en los sonidos de toda la ciudad causaba dolor en sus oídos, era demasiado ruido en su cabeza y hablaba pausadamente.

\- Tranquilo, solo concéntrate… trata de desechar poco a poco cada sonido que no sea relevante – Brick mientras oía la serena voz de Blossom, fue concentrándose más, y escuchando más y con más atención.

\- Concretare y escucha poco a poco – Blossom trataba de hablar con suavidad para relajar al muchacho.

Brick no sabía el motivo exactamente, pero estaba concentrándose bastante, cada sonido era más bajo cada vez hasta que desaparecía, cada sonido que no le servía lo desechaba, todo esto mientras escuchaba la voz de la pelirroja… como si ella le trajera algo de Paz y concentración.

\- Concéntrate Brick… - Blossom hablaba con mucha calma, quería ayudarlo, estar con él en esto… y aunque no lo admitiera ella estaba más que preocupada por el en esos momentos.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados y un semblante sereno, y así cada sonido irrelevante desapareció, enfocándose más en las voces que hablaban en la ciudad, y entonces Brick abrió los ojos, al parecer había escuchado algo.

 _\- Lo tengo… -_ Fue lo último que Blossom escucho en su auricular para después quedar en silencio.

\- Que ocurrió hija? – El Profesor Utonio cuestiono a su hija.

\- Al parecer los encontró –

Mientras tanto, la noche ya caía en la ciudad, y en un callejón un hombre le fumaba un cigarrillo mientras contaba dinero.

\- Es mucho dinero…. – El hombre se dio vuelta al escuchar una voz detrás de sí.

\- A puesto que rompiste muchas caras para conseguirlo – El hombre al ver quien era se dio a la fuga corriendo, pero no pudo ni siquiera salir del callejón cuando sintió como se elevaba en los aires.

\- Haaaa! ¡No! ¡Bájame maldito infeliz! – El sujeto al ver la altura a la que estaba elevado, gritaba de miedo al sentir que solo era sostenido muy peligrosamente por su pantalón, de forma que iba volando de cabeza.

\- Tu y yo, vamos a dar a un paseo – Brick voló con el hombre hasta el edificio más grande de la ciudad y sin ningún tipo de sutileza lo soltó provocando que el hombre callera en el techo del edificio.

\- ¡Haaaa maldito imbécil! – El hombre se quejó de dolor en el suelo.

\- Eso no fue amable… - Brick se acercó caminando con rapidez hacia el mientras el tipo se ponía de pie, y sacaba su arma, pero antes de que pudiera dispararle con esta Brick lo golpeo con un puñetazo en la cara, que hizo caer al hombre al suelo soltando su arma.

\- Dime donde están los niños – Fue más una exigencia que una pregunta.

\- Muertos… - el hombre contesto con evidente burla, Brick lo miro con ira, lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo volvió a golpear con más fuerza esta vez rompiéndole la nariz, provocando que sangrara de ella, el hombre cayó al suelo de nueva cuenta, Brick lo volvió a tomar de su chaqueta y lo levanto con brusquedad.

\- Te lo preguntare de nuevo, y si me mientes lo voy a saber… y no estaré contento – Los ojos color rojo del muchacho le decían la verdad a ese hombre.

\- En donde están esos niños? –

\- Que te importa?, si no están muertos lo estarán pronto – Brick lo volvió a golpear al oír eso esta vez más fuerte y en la ceja, provocándole una enorme cortada.

\- Porque se los llevaron? – Brick volvió a preguntar.

\- Supusimos que tu vendrías al rescate – El hombre ahora jadeando de dolor le respondió.

\- Y después de "acabar" conmigo? – Brick aun lo sostenía en el aire del cuello de su chaqueta.

\- se venden a los chicos, como todos los demás – Esto lo dijo sínicamente el hombre ahora cubierto de sangre en su rostro, entonces Brick esta vez lo golpeo en el estómago lanzándolo unos dos metros provocando que el hombre escupiera sangre.

\- Te… dije la verdad… en eso… - El hombre escupía y tosía sangre mientras trataba de levantarse.

\- Lo se… - Fue lo que Brick dijo ahora con una voz ronca y una mirada furica, y después se acercó a él y lo volvió a elevar de su chaqueta.

\- ¡¿Dónde están esos chicos?! – Esta vez el tono de el pelirrojo era más siniestro y algo fuerte, y una sensación de emoción lo invadió sin saber por qué.

\- No te diré ni una mierda!... además, qué más da… si me matas eso no cambiara nada… alguien más me remplazara… y volveremos a secuestrar – El hombre sonrió con satisfacción y cinismo mientras aun escupía algo de sangre de su boca.

\- Es verdad… pero al final todos va a terminar aquí como tú! – Brick llevo al hombre a la orilla del edificio y lo inclino hacia el precipicio, pero sosteniéndolo aún, así amenazándolo con dejarlo caer.

\- Ahora quiero que respondas con la verdad!, o tendrán que limpiarte del suelo con un maldito trapeador! – Brick flojo un poco su agarre y el hombre al sentirle se sostuvo de su mano para no caer.

\- No! ¡Espera! – Brick lo volvió a subir sacándolo de la orilla.

\- Quien está detrás de todo esto? –

\- Eso… no lo sé – Brick lo volvió a acercar a la orilla para amenazarlo.

\- NO! ¡NO! ¡Espera!... es la verdad no lo sé!, solo sé que nos pidieron que te tendiéramos una trampa, y así cuando llegaras por ellos te matáramos, luego podíamos vender al niño si queríamos, pero no se quine nos contrató… lo que si se, es que alguno de los sujetos que tienen a los niños lo sabe – El hombre respiraba más tranquilo mientras lo sujetaba aún lejos de la orilla.

\- Donde están los niños… - Brick volvió a exigir en vez de preguntar con un tono de voz siniestro.

\- Vete al carajo… mátame si quieres, ya te dije demasiado… y no obtendrás nada mas de mi jajajaja – El hombre comenzó a reír mientras aún era sostenido por el muchacho, pero lo que ocurrió después lo desconcertó de sobre manera, pues Brick también comenzó a reír junto con él.

\- Jajajajajajajaja! – El hombre miro realmente desconcertado al muchacho pues rio con él, entonces antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más el pelirrojo lo empujo y el hombre cayo por la orilla del edificio, pero antes de que siguiera cayendo Brick lo alcanzo a sujetar de su brazo derecho, entonces Brick lo subió y lo miro a los ojos.

\- Escucha… esto es importante… necesito que sepas porque te estoy lastimando… no es solo por los niños… Lo estoy haciendo porque lo disfruto – Esto último el pelirrojo lo dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra lo cual intimido demasiado al sujetó, y hasta cierto punto era verdad lo que dijo, pues no era necesario golpearlo y amenazarlo tanto para sacarle información.

\- ¡¿Dónde están?! – Brick le pregunto y lo soltó un poco hasta sostenerlo solo de su muñeca.

\- NO! NO! NO! – El hombre suplico después de ver las intenciones del muchacho con la mirada roja como la sangre.

\- ¡DONDE ESTAN! – Volvió a exigir esta vez ahora sosteniéndolo solo de sus dedos de su mano.

\- NO ESPERA!... está en una vieja estación del tren subterráneo! ¡Entre las calles 11 y la 44!... ¡Por favor no me sueltes! – Brick lo subió y lo dejo sentado en la orilla del techo.

\- Jejeje… ellos te estarán esperando… - El hombre al ver como el chico no lo mato se burló de él.

\- Con suerte… te mataran a ti antes que a esos niños – Brick estaba de espaldas respirando un poco, pues lo que acababa de hacer por alguna razón lo lleno de emoción y adrenalina y no entendía el porqué.

\- Sería una pena que tengas que ver… lo que les harán a ell… - Pero antes de que el hombre siguiera hablando Brick lo empujo por el precipicio dejándolo caer.

El hombre caía sin freno desde el techo hasta el suelo, gritando, pero a unos cuantos metros (unos cuatro para ser exacto) su caída se detuvo y pudo ver que el muchacho pelirrojo lo sostenía de su pierna, pero entonces lo volvió a dejar caer, y aunque la ciada no fue tan severa como debió ser de no haberlo detenido, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo fuera de sí.

Brick lo observo y después observo sus puños los cuales estaban manchados con sangre… por algún motivo si lo disfruto… pero algo estaba seguro… no llegaría a cruzar esa línea… esa línea donde tendría que asesinar.

Un hombre caminaba con una charola hasta un cubículo en un túnel, en la charola solo había un recipiente de agua y dos manzanas, las cuales eran el alimento de los dos chicos.

Otros seis sujetos jugaban una partida de naipes, y los demás estaba estratégicamente posicionados en el lugar para asegurar todo el lugar, entonces se escuchó un estruendoso sonido en el cielo, un golpe fuerte, como su hubieran destruido una máquina.

Y entonces las luces se apagaron y todos los hombres al ver un destello rojo comenzaron a disparar a todos lados tratando de darle al dueño de esa estela roja, y con los destellos de los disparos solo veían como el pelirrojo acaba con todos uno a uno, los hombres iban cayendo y cada vez menos disparos habían.

Entonces todo ceso, Brick con su visión térmica busco algún interruptor nuevo de luz y la encendió, miro a su alrededor… todos los hombres estaban en el suelo inconscientes, algunos con heridas de balas debido a los disparos hechos a oscuras.

Brick se percató que uno seguía consiente y se acercó a él.

\- Oye… estas bien? – El hombre lo vio y Brick se percató que el hombre tenía un disparo en el pecho cerca de un pulmón, la sangre emanaba demasiado, Brick miro en su interior con su vista se percató que el disparo era en una arteria vital.

Entonces Brick escucho algo, era un radio donde alguien estaba llamando.

 _\- Greg, cual su situación?... Greg puedes oírme?... Greg contesta –_ Brick tomo la radio, e indeciso si contestar.

 _\- Greg, reporta cuál es tu situación –_

\- Creo que Greg no está disponible amigo – Brick contesto aun sin saber si era una buena idea.

\- Jeje, nuestro héroe de la ciudad supongo… parece ser que llegaste más rápido de lo que creí… mis hombres te dieron una acogedora bienvenida? – Ace hablaba por la radio desde su Limosina.

\- La verdad algunos están muy indispuestos… no es mi culpa… pero tengo un nuevo amigo aquí que tal vez me diga algo acerca de ti, a menos claro… que quieras presentarte conmigo – Brick le respondió con el mismo sarcasmo que el uso.

\- Bueno escucha muy bien… los hombres en ese túnel… todos son escoria, ninguno merece vivir, secuestran asesinan y lastiman, así que todos se merecen morir… así que… te hare una oferta… asesina a cada uno de los imbéciles que están ahí y por esta noche estaremos a mano… no te acabare y no te perseguiré aun – Ace hablaba pausadamente y con calma.

\- Es en serio?... acabas de confirmarme lo importante que estos sujetos son… debe preocuparte lo que este tipo pueda decirme – Brick se burló ante lo evidente.

 _\- Lo cual quiere decir que aún no te ha dicho nada –_ Ace contra ataco por la radio y Brick hizo un gesto al haber hecho un comentario tan estúpido.

\- _Ves?... no eres más que un niño tratando de ser un héroe –_ Ace sonreía al ver la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el tipo.

\- No, no estoy tratando de ser un héroe… solo me harté de basuras como tú que desgracian esta ciudad, y decidí hacer algo al respecto – El pelirrojo comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- Aun así… no cambiaras nada… al final, cuando esta ciudad ya no te necesite, se hartarán ellos de ti… te volverán a rechazar y al final te olvidaran… créeme eso ya paso antes… y volverá a pasar – Ace comenzó a sacar un maletín debajo de su asiento mientras seguía hablando.

\- Pero hasta que eso pase, te buscare y te acabare… - Brick se agacho a ver al sujeto que agonizaba, tratando de ver alguna manera de detener la hemorragia para poder interrogarlo.

\- Bueno… eso no va a pasar… - Ace abrió el maletín y saco un detonador – Porque esta noche… tú ya no estarás para hacer eso – dicho eso Ace corto la comunicación por radio.

\- Hola?... ¡Hola!... ¡Mierda! – Brick lanzo el radio lejos por frustración.

\- Oye, quien es tu jefe… dime y buscare la manera de sacarte de aquí – Brick trataba de hacer despertar del todo al hombre que agonizaba, tardaría en esperar que otro de los tipos ahí en mejor condición despertara, pero lo que Brick no sabía era que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

En la limosina, Ace terminaba de armar el detonador, y en la misma Limosina, Snake estaba con él.

\- Assi que esso fue lo que hicissste con los explosivosss que teniamosss – Snake afirmo lo evidente al ver las intenciones de su jefe.

\- Vamos! Dime quien era el tipo de la radio – Brick seguía tratando de despertar al hombre mientras seguía desangrándose, y pudo ver como el hombre trataba de decirle algo.

\- Y ssi no lo mata? – Snake pregunto dudoso de que eso resultara.

\- Vamos a comprobarlo – Ace dijo esto sonriendo con maldad, para seguidamente presionar el botón del detonador.

\- A… Ac… A… - El hombre prácticamente ahogándose en su sangre trataba de hablar y Brick intentaba descifrar lo que decía.

\- Ace… - Fue lo que Brick escucho, pues con el último aliento de su vida, el hombre dijo eso para enseguida morir, pero Brick no tuvo tiempo de deducir nada con ese nombre pues con su súper oído escucho como una bomba escondida en el túnel se activaba.

Alarmado, el pelirrojo voló hacia adentro de donde estaban los niños, y encontrándolos lo más rápido posible, los tomo a ambos y salió volando a toda velocidad con ellos, antes de que la bomba detonara.

Entonces veinte kilos de C4 estallaron, provocando una gran explosión y un túnel de fuego, y Brick logrando salir a tiempo con los dos infantes se cubrió detrás de una pared a la salida del túnel.

\- Tranquilos… ya no hay nada que temer… los llevare con sus padres – Brick trataba de calmar a ambos niños los cuales lloraban de miedo, Brick los cargada a ambos en cada brazo.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que mientras estuvo dentro del túnel había anochecido.

Ahora tenía a un enemigo…. Un enemigo que quería eliminarlo, pues había provocado todo ese alboroto en ese día solo para llegar a el y poder tenerlo dentro de ese túnel y volarlo… lo cual quería decir que si era un problema para ellos, y a la vez una ventaja… pero si habían sido capaces de secuestrar y lastimar a gente inocente con tal de acabar con el… serían capaces de lo que fuera, e instintivamente Brick pensó en el bien estar de El Profesor, de Ken… y de Blossom… si no quería ponerlos en riesgo a ellos tenía que ser más cuidadoso, rápido y debía de acabar con ese tipo a como dé lugar… pero primero tenía que encontrarlo.

\- Ace… - Ese nombre fue lo que Brick dijo en silencio… era su única pista y su único indicio para comenzar esa búsqueda.

 **N/A:** Bueno chicos, aquí está el capítulo 13, espero les guste y lo disfruten, y disculpen mucho el que tarde en actualizar, pero como dije al principio, algunos problemas con mi vida académica me han atrasado y el hecho de quedarme sin internet estos dias, pero seguiré con esto para no dejarlos picados amigos míos…

 ** _Sombra02_** Viejo, como en cada actualización es muy chido leer tus Reviews… Espero que este capítulo te guste y lo disfrutes hermano, aquí ya por fin tuvieron su primer contacto verbal nuestro anti-héroe y su antagonista… que este bien viejo, ¡saludos!

 ** _HappyForAlways_** jaja me divertí con tu Review, jejeje y de hecho pensé en poner los diálogos de esa forma, pero se me hizo innecesario y un cliché, además de que está implícito para el lector, ya que enseguida como tú, es la forma de hablar que imaginas cuando lees diálogos de asiáticos. Jejej que bueno que te haya gustado el momento Blossick que puse, jeje y si tengo y habrá más momentos así de zukulentos entre Mi Anti-Héroe por excelencia Brick y la sensual y bella de Blossom jejej… es más te adelanto que el siguiente capítulo estará cargadísimo de varios momentos entre los pelirrojos :3.

 ** _BrickxBloss-Reds_** nena! ¡Es emocionante y motivante ver tu Review y que sobre todo te guste mi historia y que te guste!... Realmente me encanta cuando tengo un nuevo seguidor de mi historia, así que, con tu permiso, ¡así como tu enumeraste cada punto que querías decir, yo enumerare cada punto respondiéndote!

1\. Si soy un chico jeje, y la verdad logro describir muy bien a Brick porque en su protagónico aquí quería darle algo de humanidad acerca de todo lo que siente y como su forma de pensar evoluciona con el tiempo en los capítulos, no quería dejarlo como un héroe vacío que se vuelve bueno solo porque si, además de que en el personaje de Brick hay mucho potencial por el cual me inspiro.

2\. Además, Blossom tiene un papel muy importante, el cual con el transcurso de la historia se irá desarrollando, para sí poder darle la lógica continua de su forma de ser, y de porque tanto misterio en ella para con Brick, además de que ella es algo cerrada y agresiva con Brick, a modo de un escudo con el cual ella se protege.

3\. Jejeje la verdad también quería un Fic en el cual le diera protagonismo solo a los rojos (pues también es mi Ship favorito), pero la muerte de Buttercup y Bubbles son cruciales en la historia, y es algo que después se aclarara al igual que el destino que tuvieron los hermanos de Brick.

4\. Jajaja, pues no sé si decir que mi Fic es mejor que Hancock, pero como he aclarado al principio y a lo largo de este Fic, solo es una versión literaria basada NO por completo en esa película, y si yo le doy otro tipo de desarrollo y trama, además de que Brick lo identifico bastante con Hancock.

5\. Jajaja si lo que quieres es más escenas de los dos protagonistas, no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo, pues ahí les daré un capitulo al 90% Blossick, jejej sí parece que sus sentimientos van aflorando poco a poco. Y lo que me llamo la atención de ellos, es el tipo de relación que tienen, pues ella al ser siempre correcta y justa y el impulsivo y severo, siento que ambos necesitan del otro para poder ser mejores, Pues Brick necesita de la indulgencia de Blossom, y Blossom necesita de la fuerza y convicción de Brick, por lo tanto, se me hacen literal y figurativamente hechos el uno para el otro… Además de que se me hace que se ven bien juntos y Brick es mi personaje favorito jeje.

Jejeje bueno, este es mi respuesta, prometo que una vez que me deshaga de detalles de mi universidad estaré bombardeándolos de capítulos, y Gracia por darle la oportunidad a mi Fic, también me encanta esta parejita jeje :3 y espero ver tu Review pronto, que estés bien, Saludos!

Bueno chicos eso sería todo por hoy, espero que disfruten este capítulo y que me digan su opinión, pronto actualizare seguido mis amigos, así que esperen ansiosos, dejen sus Reviews que es gratis jeje, cuídense y saludos, y recuerden…

 _"Pórtense mal… pero hagan el bien"_


	15. Buenas Noches

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Amigos, lamento la tardanza con mis actualizaciones, pero aun no tengo internet, pero aun no abandonare esto, estoy decidido a acabar esto! :3 sin mas de mi parte los dejo con el Capitulo 14, Disfruten!

Chapter 14: "Buenas noches"

Las luces de las sirenas de media docena de patrullas se podían ver desde más de dos cuadras, varios policías alrededor, acordonando el área y haciendo su "trabajo", todas las autoridades, paramédicos, y algunos medios de comunicación estaban en el lugar de los hechos, donde hace unas cuantas horas una explosión había sido reportada por vecinos cerca de la zona.

\- Se especula que, en este lugar, justamente en esta vieja sección del metro abandonada, fue el lugar de los hechos donde un grupo de personas armadas tuvieron retenidos a los dos niños secuestrados esta tarde. Los oficiales de policía no han dado ninguna declaración, pero se rumora que la explosión dentro del túnel se dio por una fuga de gas dentro, donde varios de los hombres que tenían en su custodia a los menores, murieron calcinados por las llamas. Afortunadamente los niños que eran retenidos dentro, lograron ser rescatados presuntamente por Brick Him, quien entrego a los niños a las autoridades y se retiró inmediatamente de la escena sin dar ninguna declaración… - Era la nota que narraba una reportera en el lugar frente al camarógrafo que la acompañaba, y a unos metros del lugar un hombre de edad mayor y de cabello cano observaba todo con algo de desinterés.

Entonces el celular del hombre sonó en el bolso de su abrigo que llevaba puesto, saco el dispositivo móvil, vio el nombre del numero entrante y un gesto de fastidio se hizo evidente en su semblante.

\- Que es lo que quieres? – Contesto el hombre de mala gana.

\- _Estas en el lugar? –_ Fue lo que el otro sujeto dijo de la otra línea.

\- Sabes que es aquí donde debo estar… supongo que este desastre lo provocaste tu – El hombre comenzó a caminar entre los oficiales para hablar a solas en un lugar.

\- _Tus hombres ya están en la escena limpiando todo? –_

\- Sabes que si… según se dice fue una fuga de Gas la que provoco todo, ¿aunque no entiendo porque hiciste eso?... sabias perfectamente que no lo matarías – El hombre solo escucho una risa de insuficiencia en el teléfono.

\- _Un medio para un fin Simpson, un medio para un fin… no solo lo mantuve ocupado todo el día para que mis hombres cargaran el producto en los camiones que irán mañana por la noche a los muelles, también le di una idea a ese tipo de con quien se está metiendo –_ El tono de satisfacción de Ace en la otra línea era evidente.

\- Mas te vale que mañana no armes otro escándalo como el de hoy en la ciudad… perdí a dos oficiales del cuerpo por culpa de tus lacayos, no puedo estar limpiando tu mierda todo el tiempo Ace – Era claro el reproche del hombre hacia Ace.

 _\- Jeje, no te preocupes Jefe Simpson eso ya está cubierto mañana… simplemente encárgate de tu parte y coloca a los policías que nos cuidaran la espalda, lo demás… será pan comido –_ Dicho todo eso Ace corto la llamada, dejando al jefe de la Policía como siempre irritado por todo lo que le pedía hacer… y cada vez lo hundía más con él en cada trabajo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Utonio, ya era más de media noche y se escuchó como la puerta principal se abría.

Brick entro en silencio, como tratando de no despertar a nadie, pero se sorprendió al ver al Profesor y a cierta pelirrojo aun despiertos y viendo las noticias.

\- Hola… - Brick saludo algo derrotado, la plática que había tenido por radio con aquel sujeto lo tenía descolocado, pues en su mente aún estaba la idea de que pudieran hacerle daño a las personas en esa casa.

\- Muchacho! ¿Te encuentras bien?, supimos lo que ocurrió – El profesor se acercó a él como verificando que el chico estuviera en una pieza… un gesto algo paternal hacia él.

\- Vimos las noticias… supimos de la explosión – Blossom se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, abrazándose a si misma por el frio de la noche, su voz era algo cansada y melancólica, pues en su cabeza había algo que no la dejaba tranquila.

\- Estoy bien… pude obtener algo, pero solo fue un nombre… mañana saldré a primera hora a averiguar más y se dónde poder conseguir apoyo – Mientras el muchacho informaba lo ocurrido a El profesor y a Blossom, se quitó su gorra colgándola en un perchero al lado de la puerta, y colocando su mano en la hebilla del cinturón, su uniforme brillo con ese destello rojo, así volviendo de nuevo al interior de la misma.

\- De acuerdo muchacho, mañana te apoyaremos, ahora dame eso veré si todo está en orden – Brick le entrego la hebilla y los pulsos al profesor.

\- Conseguiré ayuda de alguien que yo conozco mañana profesor… usted y la rosadita ya hicieron suficiente hoy… ahora creo que, deberíamos descansar – Antes de que el profesor o Blossom dijeran algo Brick camino hacia las escaleras con claras intenciones de ir a su habitación en esa casa.

\- Bueno… iré al laboratorio a trabajar un poco antes de dormir… tu deberías ir a dormir hija – El profesor se dirigió en dirección al laboratorio.

\- Trate de no desvelarse demasiado profesor… - Fue lo que la pelirroja le dijo de forma cariñosa a su padre, pues, aunque era algo tarde, sabía que aunque le insistiera al hombre que se fuera a acostar, este no lo haría, así que solamente le quedaba recomendarle que no se acostara tarde… después Blossom se dio vuelta y miro en dirección por donde el chico de ojos rojos se fue… en su mente aun la atormentaba algo.

Brick se cambiaba su camiseta por una limpia para dormir, dándole la espalda a la puerta la cual seguía abierta.

\- Te encuentras bien?... – Aunque el tono de preocupación, la pregunta, y la dueña de esa voz lo sorprendió por hacerle una cuestión sobre su bien estar, no se dio vuelta, pues no era necesario sabiendo perfectamente que esa pregunta provenía de la única fémina en esa casa.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no pueden herirme… - El pelirrojo contesto de forma cortante y ni siquiera se dio vuelta para responderle, solo seguía acomodando su cama para dormir (gesto algo curioso), Blossom lo observo con atención, como tratando de analizar que ocurría en su mente.

\- No me refiero a eso… hablo de que… si está todo bien, ¿no ocurrió nada? – Blossom quería llegar al tema que la tenía inquieta, ya que al parecer ella veía del mismo modo a Brick.

Brick, hizo un gruñido de molestia… no estaba de humor para una plática psicológica basada en confianza con esa chica… había tenido una noche de mierda y todo lo que quería era dormir un poco, pero al parecer la pelirroja no tenía intenciones de dejarlo solo.

\- Deberías de ir a descansar… - Con eso Brick quiso dar por terminada esa incomoda conversación con Blossom. La chica en ningún momento entro en la habitación del chico, se mantenía en el pasillo parada frente a la puerta, aun abrazada a si misma por el frio.

Ella no se quiso quedar así, tenía que acabar con esa incertidumbre que la estaba atormentando, por lo cual ella opto por ser más directa.

\- Tu… no… - suspiro largo y volvió a tomar aire para continuar – no lo disfrutases… en realidad… cierto? – Brick se tensó al oír esa pregunta, mientras la chica de ojos rosas esperaba una respuesta.

-… No sé de qué hablas… - Por supuesto que lo sabía.

\- Cunado interrogaste a ese sujeto arriba del edificio… le dijiste que, lo lastimabas porque lo disfrutabas… - Brick por fin se dio vuelta, enfrentando con la mirada a la chica, el con un gesto de molestia e incomodidad, y ella con un gesto serio y firme… pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

\- No fue verdad, ¿cierto?... tu solo se lo dijiste para intimidarlo no es así? – Blossom aun miraba a Brick con sus varazos rodeándola a sí misma, se mantenía firme en su pose… ella quería una respuesta, saber que pasaba por la mente del muchacho acerca de eso.

\- Así que, escuchabas… - Brick la miraba fijamente, la pose de la pelirroja era firme, dándole a entender que ella estaba ahí por una respuesta y que no se iría sin una.

\- No lo disfrutases en verdad… cierto? – la chica volvió a insistir, quería tener la certeza de que ese muchacho frente a ella, era quien había demostrado estos días y no lo que muchos pensaban… saber si era el mismo hombre al que perdió… y no el mismo que fue… cuando era un niño…

Brick camino hacia ella despacio, camino hasta estar frente a ella, se detuvo, Blossom lo miro con cautela y su cuerpo se tensó al tener tan cerca al muchacho por segunda ocasión en el día. Entonces Brick la miro, con esos ojos color carmesí, parecidos a la sangre, y los ojos rosas de Blossom lo miraron fijamente… en Brick una fuerte incomodidad e ira lo invadieron en cuanto ella lo miro y en su cabeza sintió dolor… Blossom lo observo fijamente, anhelando una respuesta o alguna acción que le dieran la respuesta que ella buscaba.

\- Buenas noches… Blossom… - Y enseguida la mano del muchacho tomo el cerrojo de la puerta, cerrando así la puerta frente a la chica, y de esa forma terminando con esa conversación y cortando la mirada de aquella chica… la decepción se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica que quedo sola en el pasillo, pero en su pecho sintió un pinchazo cuando el pelirrojo la llamo por su nombre.

7:00am

Blossom camina por el pasillo vestía con un pantalón y blusa de dormir, pero con una bata de algodón cubriéndola, iba directo a una habitación, abre la puerta y se percata que su padre no estaba en su cama, lo cual aseguraba que él estaba aún en el laboratorio, quizá dormido sobre el escritorio del mismo.

Sigue a la siguiente habitación, abre la puerta y puede notar como su hermano menor Ken sigue durmiendo, en una posición poco ortodoxa sobre su cama, enredado con sus sabanas y con una cara de satisfacción enorme, prueba de que tuvo un sueño completamente complaciente, y una sonrisa de diversión se formó en la cara de la pelirroja al ver al pequeño de cabello negro de esa forma… ¿porque no dormiría plácidamente un chico de catorce años una mañana de sábado?

Entonces se dirige a la última habitación en el pasillo, una vez frente a la puerta se detiene un momento, duda sobre si abrir esa puerta y verificar si el pelirrojo estaba despierto o aun descansando… ¿sería una buena idea después de la conversación de anoche?... después de unos segundos de meditación, la chica toma la cerradura, la gira despacio, y en silencio y con cautela abre la puerta de la habitación, mira hacia el interior y se percata de algo que en el momento la alarma.

El pelirrojo no estaba en su cama, pero curiosamente estaba aún tendida, no había señales de que el chico hubiera tocado la cama… ¿acaso la había tendido o… simplemente no durmió anoche?... Blossom entra con cautela dentro de la alcoba, y al ver que no se encontraba dentro una preocupación la empezó a invadir, más al notar que la ventana estaba abierta y la brisa matutina se colaba por ella haciendo bailar las cortinas que colgaban por encima.

La chica, aunque alarmada y preocupada, en segundos supo que, aunque el chico se había ido, su ropa aun colgada en la puerta y su mochila tirada aun lado de su cama eran obvias señales de que volvería… si se hubiera querido ir, se hubiera llevado sus pertenencias ¿no? Blossom se agacho y de la mochila saco la cajita de madera que aquella vez vio en las manos del joven, la abrió y vio el contenido… los boletos y la nota… justo después la chica cerro de golpe la caja, y con los ojos cerrados, suspiro… un suspiro melancólico y de dolor… dejo la caja en la mochila de nuevo, se dio la vuelta, camino directo a la puerta, salió y cerro.

Unos minutos después y de estar en la habitación de Brick y percatarse de que el profesor estuviera en el laboratorio dormido encima de su escritorio justo como se supuso, la chica preparaba algo de café y cocinaba unos panqueques para que cuando su hermano y padre despertaran el desayuno estuviera listo… y unos extras que guardaría en el refrigerador por si cierto pelirrojo de ojos carmesí regresaba pronto.

Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó, la chica dejo lo que hacía y se dirigió a la entrada, con cierto sentimiento de anhelo al imaginar quien era… pero cuando llego a la puerta y la abrió, una figura diferente apareció, provocando emoción al ver quien era y a la vez desilusión al no ser quien imagino.

\- Robín! – Dijo la pelirroja con emoción.

\- Hola Blossom, ¡es un gusto verte de nuevo! – Ambas chicas se abrazaron con cariño en la entrada.

\- Que es lo que te trae por aquí? Se supone que como asistente personal de la alcaldesa deberías de estar a su lado en todo momento, ¡Ho! ¡Perdona amiga! Pasa por favor – Blossom trataba con mucho cariño y atención a la chica castaña que había parecido en la puerta de su casa mientras la invitaba a pasar.

\- Gracias Blossom… bueno el motivo por el que vine es porque la Señorita Bello me envió a verte – explico Robín mientras entraba con la pelirroja a la casa.

\- A sí? ¿Y de que se trata? – pregunto curiosa Blossom, porque las únicas razones por las que la alcaldesa la mandaría a ver con su asistente personal serian por asuntos relacionados con su tutela hacia Brick… o directamente relacionado con él.

\- Amm bueno, tiene que ver contigo y con Brick… - Fue lo que dijo la castaña con un gesto dudoso, pues no sabía cómo la chica tomaría la siguiente noticia por la que ella estaba ahí.

7:05am

Mientras tanto en una penitenciaria ya antes conocida, en una oficina de la misma donde un hombre rubio de unos 38 o casi 40 años tomaba café mientras leía algunos expedientes sentado en su escritorio, y en su ventana escucho unos golpes en el cristal, como si alguien tocara con los dedos una perta.

El hombre se paró de su silla y con cautela miro por la ventana a través del cristal, miro hacia ambos lados y cuando reconoció a alguien sentado en la escalera para incendios sonrió.

\- Cuando vi tus hazañas en televisión después de que saliste de aquí, creí que estarías firmando autógrafos, estrechando manos de gente rica o besando frentes de bebes… no vistiéndome a mi fuera de mi oficina en la mañana – Decía el hombre en forma graciosa al pelirrojo.

\- Bueno… creí que me extrañaría Capitán Walker – dijo Brick de forma graciosa al hombre que ya estaba fuera con él.

\- Que te trae por aquí muchacho? – Dijo el hombre un poco serio, pero sin perder su tono gracioso.

\- Necesito un favor… de un ex convicto rehabilitado a un oficial de la ley confiable – El hombre lo miro y lo analizo… ese chico había demostrado en las calles que estaba para ayudar, y durante su estancia en prisión nunca dio problemas, porque no ayudarlo.

\- Que puedo hacer por ti? – Dijo el hombre mientras se recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

\- Anoche mientras estaba limpiando las calles de criminales que cometían delitos en mi nombre… un tipo que secuestro a dos niños me dijo un nombre antes de morir… no lo mate yo si es lo que imaginas – Afirmo el pelirrojo al ver el semblante del hombre.

\- Y, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Pregunto aun curioso el oficial de la correccional.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a investigar el nombre que me dieron… Ace – Brick miraba al hombre con seguridad mientras estaba sentado en la escalera con su gorra roja puesta.

\- Este tal Ace… es quien envió a todos esos sujetos a provocar líos, y secuestro a los niños para atraerme a una trampa… y algo me dice que está detrás de todo el crimen de la ciudad… si lo encuentro y lo acabo decapitare a la serpiente dueña del crimen en la ciudad y el cuerpo morirá – El hombre escucho atentamente a Brick mientras le describía sus suposiciones.

\- Veré que puedo encontrar… sígueme chico – Ambos hombres entraron por la ventana a la oficina.

\- Muy bien… voy a indagar en algunos archivos confidenciales de la comisaria, a ver si en su base de datos tienen algo… - El hombre tecleaba en la computadora de su escritorio mientras Brick estaba parado detrás de el con los brazos cruzados.

\- Confidenciales?... puedes ver esos archivos? – Pregunto Brick incrédulo, pues entrar a la base de datos de la policía no era cualquier cosa.

\- No te preocupes… tengo mis contactos ahí… de algo sirve haber trabajado en narcóticos 8 años – El hombre seguía investigando en cada archivo, en varios no encontró nada.

Así estuvieron durante casi una hora, indagando en diferentes carpetas y archivos de la policía hasta que…

\- Parece que encontré algo… Viejos archivos de la ciudad… clasificados… cielos, no había visto este tipo de cifrado desde que estuve investigando un cartel relacionado con Escobar – Brick puso atención mientras observaba trabajar al hombre.

\- Que es lo que dice? – el pelirrojo pregunto al hombre tras el teclado.

\- El archivo estaba protegido… si no lo cierro en los próximos dos minutos alertara a quien lo haya cifrado y estaremos sin nada… Aquí está, Ace, sin apellido, tiene una carpeta completa bajo el código llamado "ZN" no hay mucho… espera… - Brick vio como el hombre tecleaba rápido mientras veía el reloj en el extremo derecho inferior de la pantalla, viendo que les quedaba ahora un minuto.

\- Que haces? – Brick no entendía mucho de computadoras… fue una de las razones por las cuales acudió a él.

\- Copio el archivo antes de que se acabe el tiempo, el problema será que una vez que lo copie es posible que pierda algunos datos, pues ese seguro que el cifrado tiene esa protección de respaldo… Listo – Dijo el hombre mientras cerraba todas las carpetas abiertas.

\- Lo tienes? – cuestiono dudoso Brick pues él no sabía mucho de eso.

\- Si... pero tardare un poco en abrir el archivo y recuperar un poco de la información obtenida – Brick asintió con la cabeza, tomo un pedazo de papel del escritorio del Capitán y anoto un número.

\- Envíame un mensaje cuando tengas algo… - Dicho eso el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la ventana de nuevo con la intención de irse de ahí.

7:10am

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Utonio una conversación se llevaba a cabo.

\- Un baile? – Pregunto confundida la pelirroja, pues el motivo por el cual su vieja amiga de la infancia estaba ahí era para decirle de un baile de gala que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche.

\- Así es Blossom, es un Baile en el cual muchas personas influyentes asistirán, además de que algunos darán donativos en pro de la ciudad, además de que la Alcaldesa Bello creyó que sería muy benéfico para la reputación de Brick el asistir, y convivir con gente importante que lo conozca a fondo – La castaña explicaba a fondo la situación y el motivo a su amiga.

\- Bueno, amm, dudo mucho que a Brick le parezca la idea… de que muchas personas importantes quieran saber algo de él… él no es tan abierto para algo así – Blossom tenía un gesto de duda, pues entendía bien por qué la señorita Bello quería que el asistiera, pero ella sabía que el pelirrojo no estaría cómodo en un ambiente así.

\- Buenos días. – La voz masculina y somnolienta del Profesor Utonio llamo la atención de ambas chicas en la sala.

\- Buenos Días Profesor, mire quien nos visita – Blossom saludo a su padre y le informo de la presencia de la chica que estaba con ella.

\- ¡Vaya!, Hola Robín! ¿Qué te trae por aquí asistente personal de la Alcaldesa de New Townsville? – El profesor saludo amablemente y animado a la chica mientras se servía un poco de café de la máquina.

\- Buenos días Profesor Utonio, es bueno verlo de nuevo, amm estoy aquí para invitar a Brick a un baile de gala esta noche en el ayuntamiento, y extenderle la invitación a Usted y a Blossom – Explico brevemente la chica después de pararse para saludar al profesor.

\- Un baile de Gala he?, no sé si Brick vaya a estar cómodo con algo así – Dijo el hombre con un gesto de duda.

\- Si de hecho su hija me comentaba lo mismo – Respondió Robín con un tono divertido al ver que tanto padre como hija sabían la reacción de Brick con la idea de un baile.

\- Aun así, pienso que sería una muy buena oportunidad de que Brick pueda relacionarse más con las personas que sostienen esta ciudad – El profesor aseguro mientras bebía un sorbo a su taza de café.

Entonces un sonido llamo la atención de las tres personas en esa sala, la puerta principal se abrió y de ella el pelirrojo vestido con su suéter con capucha rojo entro, las dos chicas y el hombre vieron entrar a Brick.

El joven se percató de la visita, reconoció que era la asistente de la alcaldesa y enseguida supo que era un asunto oficial importante.

\- Hola – Sludo simplemente el muchacho a las chicas y al Profesor.

\- Brick, muchacho creí que seguías en cama, a donde fuiste? – Pregunto el hombre de cabello azabache, al ver que Brick apareció por la puerta de entrada y no de las escaleras que llevan a el segundo pasillo donde están las habitaciones.

\- Salí a dar una vuelta… que es lo que ocurre? – Pregunto el chico después de quitarse su gorra roja.

\- Amm bueno, Robín vino para pues, invitarnos a… un baile de gala en el ayuntamiento – Blossom hablaba despacio y pausado como esperando alguna reacción brisca o grosera de Brick, pero el solo escuchaba en silencio recargado de brazos cruzados en una pared.

\- Amm así es Brick, la alcaldesa Bello me encargo que les extendiera esta invitación a ti y El Profesor y la Señorita Utonio, para que asistan a este baile de Gala en el cual sería muy bien recibida tu presencia en el mismo – La castaña hablaba con más propiedad dirigiéndose al chico, pues no tenía la misma confianza con el que con el hombre y la chica presente, aunque lo había llamado por su nombre, concejo que era seguro que la alcaldesa le había dado.

\- Un baile de Gala?... la verdad me incomoda un poco la idea – fue lo que el chico dijo aun recargado en la pared con un gesto y tonos de igual manera incomodos, un hecho que hizo que Robín sonriera notoriamente al escuchar la reacción del pelirrojo, pues fue tal y como predijeron Blossom y el Profesor, un gesto que hizo que Brick la mirara desconcertado.

\- Bueno, la Alcaldesa estaría más que complacida al tener la presencia de la familia Utonio y la tuya en ese evento – Robín trataba de convencer al muchacho, ya que Bello le había encargado que de todas las formas posibles convenciera al chico.

\- La verdad no me apetece tanto el estar entre gente pedante, sínica y que solo se pavonean presumiendo de los millones que poseen… un evento donde solo estará gente que quiere sentirse importante entre otra gente que se siente importante – Brick se expresó con acides, dando a relucir su sentir con un evento de ese tipo.

\- Brick! – Reprendió la pelirroja al escuchar el comentario del chico.

\- Bueno, amm la verdad no puedo desistir, la Alcaldesa me encargo que extendiera la invitación y que los convenciera de asistir – Robín al ver que el chico no parecía aun contento con eso estaba agotando los recursos para convencerlo.

\- Bueno Robín, la verdad es que yo tampoco no sé si sea algo prudente que el este entre tanta gente… Brick no está acostumbrado a eventos así con demasiadas personas, así que no me parece que sea bueno – Blossom también no estaba tan de acuerdo, pues no quería que la poca paciencia del pelirrojo terminara provocando algún inconveniente en la gala.

Mientras aún se debatía el asunto en la sala, en el celular de Brick llego un mensaje, el muchacho lo saco de su bolsillo y reviso el mensaje.

 _"Chico, no recupere mucho, solo que Ace es un jefe del crimen en la parte norte, controla toda esa zona… fue un pandillero en su juventud, e incluso se le relaciono con el magnate de la ciudad… el Sr. Morebucks, pero esto nunca se demostró"._

Brick leyó el mensaje, con detenimiento, no le decía mucho, pero al menos sabia en que parte de la ciudad debía buscar e investigar.

Después el chico guardo silencio y se dirigió a la cocina para poder beber algo.

\- Por favor Blossom, la señorita Bello en realidad cuenta con tu presencia la del Profesor y la de Brick, esto es un evento importante – Robín ahora hablaba con su amiga un poco más en confianza después de que Brick se retiró a la concina.

\- No lo sé… Brick es algo volátil y no quiero poner en peligro a nadie con su carácter – La pelirroja daba a conocer sus motivos mientras el profesor escuchaba atento, como si analizara algo en su mente, y Brick simplemente tomaba una taza de café en la cocina, totalmente desinteresado y ajeno a la conversación, pero sin perder detalle de la misma.

\- Tal vez no sea mala idea hija, no solo con los ciudadanos debe de tener una buena imagen, también con las personas de influencia de la ciudad… eso podría ser beneficioso – Brick sonrió con sarcasmo si el profesor creía que el asistiría.

\- No lo sé… no estoy muy segura Profesor – Blossom aun dudaba un poco.

\- Vamos Bloss, asistirían personas influyentes, es algo necesario y benéfico, incluso se dice que la Concejala Morebucks estará presente en ese baile – Blossom al escuchar ese apellido en segundos un gesto de desprecio y desagrado se hizo presente… pero Brick al oírlo tuvo un gesto de sorpresa, saco su celular y vio el mensaje… era el mismo apellido " _Morebucks"_ … tal vez no era mala idea ese baile.

\- Amm no… no lo lamento, pero no irem… - Blossom estuvo a punto de declinar a la invitación, pero entonces el pelirrojo interrumpió.

\- Dile a la alcaldesa que asistiremos… como dice el profesor… quizá sea benéfico asistir – Blossom miro con incredulidad y estupefacción al pelirrojo, quien hablo desde la cocina sin mirarlos y sirviéndose más café en la taza que sostenía.

\- Perfecto! ¡Entonces enseguida iré a informarle a la Alcaldesa! ¡Será una gran noticia créanme!, ahora me retiro, con permiso Profesor, Blossom, Brick – Robín hablaba con emoción y entusiasmo, pues sin saber cómo había logrado hacer que el joven aceptara.

\- De acuerdo Robín, gracias por venir y e invitarnos, estaremos ahí sin falta – El profesor acompañaba a la castaña hasta la puerta, mientras Brick seguía bebiendo café, y Blossom quedo tan impactada por la aceptación del pelirrojo que no reacciono hasta que Robín se había retirado.

\- Que pasa contigo?... – Pregunto aun incrédula la chica de ojos rosas a Brick, quien bebía café aun sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo un periódico que había en él.

\- No te agradan las fiestas? – Fue lo que respondió sarcástico el joven sin mirarla.

\- Bueno, con esto se podría decir que tenemos una mejor oportunidad para mejorar tus relaciones con el público chico, es perfecto… ¡Pero claro! ¡No tienes vestimenta para la ocasión!, iré en seguida a rentar un traje! – Sin darle tiempo al chico o a su hija de reaccionar el Profesor se retiró enseguida saliendo de la casa, dejando solos así a Blossom y a Brick en esa sala… algo que con lo que la chica se sentía incomoda.

\- Brick, que es lo que haces?... en esa fiesta lo que menos habrá será alcohol o gente que vayas a soportar mas de dos minutos, que es lo que en realidad tatas de conseguir? – Blossom por fin reacciono del todo y trato de encontrar una respuesta por parte del chico que aun leía el periódico de forma serena sentado en la mesa, mientras ella llegaba a la cocina y se paraba en la entrada de brazos cruzados.

\- Bueno… la asistente de la alcaldesa es linda… supongo que estará en la gala – Brick hablo con sarcasmo respondiendo a la cuestión de Blossom… aunque claro todo era para no dar explicaciones.

\- Tu… eres… como te… ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!... ella es mi amiga! ¡Y además no estoy para tus juegos Brick! – Blossom estaba alterada, el comentario de Brick la enfado y provoco que su rostro se pusiera rojo, hecho que divirtió al muchacho y sonrió al verla así.

\- No me digas que estas celosas?... – Brick por fin se levantó de la mesa se dirigió hacia ella mirándola fijamente, y la chica al ver los ojos del pelirrojo no supo cómo reaccionar, en la mirada de él había cierto brillo malicioso, coqueto y divertido, lo cual hizo que ella abriera y cerrara la boca como pez fuera del agua y su rostro adquiriera un nuevo tono de color rojo.

\- Tu… yo… ¡Por supuesto que no!... deja de jugar y dime la verdad! ¡Para que quieres asistir a la Gala?! – La chica de irises rosas se alejó un poco de la mirada del chico y trato de cambiar su tono de voz tembloroso y femenino por uno firme y serio.

Brick rio en voz baja, paso a su lado directo a las escaleras, dejando a la chica detrás de ella aun esperando una respuesta del chico.

\- Tengo información que conseguí esta mañana… creo que podre encontrar más información en la gala hoy… - La voz de Brick esta vez cambio por una seria, y el semblante de Blossom igualmente cambio poniendo atención al chico que ahora estaba dándole la espalda.

\- Que descubriste? – Pregunto la chica seriamente.

\- Muy poco… pero eso cambiara – Brick dijo eso ultimo y camino hacia las escaleras dejando a la chica con duda, pues ella imagino que en la mañana salio por información como había dicho la noche anterior… pero que clase de información podría haber en una gala?... y entonces la chica recordó que Brick acepto la invitación justo después de que Robin había mencionado a Morebucks… quizá… ella estaba relacionada… era como si fantasmas del pasado volvieran a su vida poco a poco.

Brick quería respuestas y las encontraría, ese tal Ace estaba desesperado por acabar con el así que eso ponía en riesgo ahora a las personas a su alrededor, así que a cualquier costo o cualquier método el buscaría información y lo encontraría… pero para eso debía ser mas cauteloso y listo.

 _"Sera interesante una Gala interesante"_

Fue lo que el chico pensó mientras subía esas escaleras.

 **A/N:** Amigos aquí esta! Terminado y listo! Espero les guste y lo disfruten, tratare de desarrollarlo mejor en cada capitulo, pues al parecer esto llevara algo de tiempo amigos así que tendremos muchos capítulos en adelante.

 ** _HappyForAlways_** jeje este fic esta pensado especialmente para lectoras como tu :3 jeje… ammm espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, le di varias escenas a los rojitos! Jeje y el siguiente tendrá mucho mas de eso y te aseguro que me esforzare por darle unas buenas escenas Blossick al capitulo siguiente, que estés bien saludos y cuídate mucho.

 ** _Sombra02_** Viejo ahora las cosas se ponen mas intensas, pronto veremos a como nuestro Anti-Héroe comienza a atar cabos y a buscar pistas que lo conduzcan a Ace, así que en los siguientes capítulos por fin veremos lo interesante entre ellos, Gracias por tu apoyo y tus ánimos viejo, me alegra siempre ver tus Reviews y que sigas fielmente mi historia viejo, espero que este capitulo te guste y dejes tu comentario amigo, saludos y cuídate.

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** que alegría que el capitulo te haya gustado y emocionado viejo, gracias por tus Reviews, no te preocupes pronto sabremos que ocurrió con los hermanos de Brick y su pasado, pero poco a poco todo se revelara, que estés bien y saludos.

Bueno chico eso es todo por el momento, seguiré con el siguiente capitulo y lo subiré pronto, cuídense mucho, estén al pendiente y dejen sus Reviews que es Gratis… y recuerden…

 _"Pórtense mal… pero hagan el bien"_


	16. La Noche de Gala

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** ¡Siguiente capítulo amigos! Blossick ALERT!, agárrense que este capítulo será largo y tendrá contenido de los pelirrojos, así que ya saben qué hacer y ¡DISFRUTEN!

Chapter 15: La noche de Gala.

El atardecer caía en la ciudad y un pelirrojo conocido estaba una vez más en la oficina de cierto oficial de la Ley.

\- Fue lo único que encontraste?... un pandillero en su juventud, y posiblemente trabajo con el señor Morebucks? – preguntaba un poco inconforme el chico al oficial.

\- Si, su registro estaba muy bien protegido… nunca se probó lo del magnate de la ciudad, pero muchos rumores decían que él era un "Rey" del crimen, el señor Morebucks era respetado y temido a la vez… su única hija, Princesa Morebucks… ¿algo voluble esa familia no crees?, esa chica dio problemas cuando niña, pero parte de su historial fue borrado, al parecer papi tenía muchos contactos, la chica se fue a un internado en Europa a los catorce, salió en muchos medios, y no se ha vuelto a saber de ella… Salvo unas últimas ocasiones hace un par de años, y eso que fue en su casa de verano en las afueras de la ciudad – esto último fue con sarcasmo, mientras seguía investigando en el teclado y dándole información a Brick.

\- Princesa Morebucks?... quizá ella sea la Concejala Morebucks, ¿no? – Decía el chico pelirrojo recargado de brazos cruzados tras el Capitán Walker.

\- Quizá… nunca ha salido del anonimato, según, la Concejala es pariente de esa familia –

\- Aunque sea un rumor, si este tal Ace, trabajo con el señor Morebucks en su juventud… ¿Crees que aun trabaje para la familia bajo el mando de la Concejala? – Brick en segundos ató cabos, pues sonaba lógica su suposición.

\- Quizá… aunque primero tendrías que probarlo, ya que, si tienes razón y logras coludirlos, estarías decapitando una organización criminal poderosa financiada por alguien con poder político… incluso es posible que tengan a gente influyente comprada, quizá policías, medios de comunicación y uno que otro político –

\- Por esa misma razón debo ser cauteloso… según la asistente de la alcaldesa, la Concejala Morebucks estará presente en la gala hoy, es una buena oportunidad para conseguir algo – La mente de Brick trabajaba rápidamente, tratando de encontrar alguna relación.

\- Esto lo que yo hayo extraño… hace un mes y medio apareces tú y empiezas fastidiar a cada criminal en la zona norte de la ciudad, luego el día de ayer muchos sujetos arman alboroto en la ciudad en tu nombre y tu averiguas este nombre, ahora hoy habrá una gala en el ayuntamiento donde la concejala Morebucks asistirá y tu estas invitado, y si tu suposición de que Ace aun trabaja con esa familia es cierta… – Brick sabía a qué se refería el oficial al escuchar los hechos que habían ocurrido.

\- Quizá están ocultando algo grande, y lo de ayer fue para mantener mi mente distraída de los hechos y hoy, estaré en una gala toda la noche… algo grande pasara hoy en la noche y quieren mantenerme alejado… y yo ahí estaré presente, pero primero tenemos que averiguar que es… ¿Que necesito para hacer caer a este infeliz? – Brick hablaba con decisión.

\- Una declaración, alguien que testifique acerca de los negocios ilícitos en la ciudad, que proporcione nombres, fechas, todo lo que relacione a Ace con el crimen organizado en New Townsville, y si es real tu suposición, algo que relacione a la Concejala con este sujeto, y de esa manera, caerán –

\- Muy bien… lo obtendré esta noche, investiga cualquier conexión que pueda llevarnos a saber que ocurrirá hoy, y cuando lo sepas avísame por radio – Brick al decir esto comenzó a caminar a la ventana para retirarse.

\- De acuerdo, te mantendré informado… ¿y ahora que harás? – Brick se giró para verlo y le sonrió de forma confiada.

\- Tengo que asistir a un baile… - Dicho eso el pelirrojo se fue volando por el cielo dejando una estela Roja.

El Capitán Walker, lo observo, en ese muchacho veía una luz de esperanza para la ciudad… aunque él sabía perfectamente quien fue en el pasado… ahora veía a alguien distinto que podía cambiar el rumbo de la historia y mejorarla.

Su mirada fija en el espejo, observando su rostro ligeramente maquillado, nada llamativo, más que un poco de delineador en sus ojos, algo de rubor en los pómulos resaltando su tez blanca y un labial discreto, que se confundía con sus labios rosas haciéndolos ver lindos y definidos, vestida con un vestido largo por debajo de las rodillas color negro, para nada escotado, ella no era aficionada a mostrar más de lo que debía, pero si enseñando los hombros de manera discreta pero seductora (aunque claro no era su intención).

Blossom suspiro por décima vez frente al espejo, se veía demasiado bien para ir a la fiesta, pues, aunque era un evento de etiqueta, la razón por la que asistirían no era por recreación, sino más bien por información, justo como el pelirrojo le había dicho en la mañana.

 _"Brick"_

Ese chico pelirrojo había puesto su mundo de cabeza en menos de un mes, la manera tan fácil con la que había regresado a su vida… como si no importara lo lejos que ella corriera, el siempre volvía… él siempre la encontraba de alguna forma.

Pero la atormentaba tanto el pasado, el motivo por el que decidió cambiar su vida hace catorce años, los motivos por los cuales se fue al extranjero a estudiar tres años, los motivos que la convirtieron en quien era en ese entonces… su familia… sus hermanas… Brick…

Tener a ese pelirrojo cerca le hacía daño y la lastimaba en partes de su ser que ella misma no conocía… ese dolor era la que le repetía que debía de alejar al pelirrojo de ella y de su vida, o alguien saldría lastimado… su padre y su hermano… o cualquiera de ellos dos… y lo curios era que ella temía más por el daño que Brick pudiera recibir.

\- Hija?, ¿puedo pasar? – El profesor hablo asomándose con cautela por la puerta del baño, el ya vestía con su traje de Gala. Un esmoquin sencillo con un moño colgado de su cuello.

\- Si Profesor adelante… solamente estaba arreglando un poco mi cabello – Decía la chica mientras comenzaba a alzarlo con un listón rojo.

\- Blossom… que ocurre mi niña? – El profesor se acercó y le hablo con un tono paternal y cariñoso, al verla supo en su mirada que algo ocurría con ella.

\- Es acerca de Brick no? – Blossom asintió en silencio.

\- Profesor… no sé qué hacer… es difícil tenerlo cerca para mí, y recordar en su mirada lo que paso… ver en sus ojos las imágenes del pasado… no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir y vuelva a salir lastimada… ni tampoco el – Blossom le hablaba con un tono quebrado, solo con su padre podía tener esa debilidad, pues él estaba ahí para ella siempre, desde sus cinco años.

\- Lo se hija mía… y ese dolor también yo lo siento cuando veo a ese muchacho… lo que viviste con él no es fácil de superar… pero para él es más difícil, no tiene recuerdo de nada, y eso lo atormenta demasiado… por eso debemos de estar con él y ser una familia… demostrarle el camino correcto – El profesor abrazo a su hija con mucho cariño, él sabía que había algo en especial que le hacía temer a Blossom que el pasado se repitiera… pero él tenía un plan para eso, con lo cual lo evitaría.

\- Que haremos?... cuando tengamos que contarle la verdad papa? – Pregunto la chica abrazada al profesor.

\- No lo sé… - el hombre respondió con honestidad, pues en realidad no sabía de qué manera abordar ese tema con el chico… aun no.

\- Bueno, sal de aquí hija y arréglate, en unos minutos no iremos y debes de estar lista, yo iré a ver si Brick ya volvió – El profesor deposito un beso amoroso en la frente de su hija y salió de ahí en dirección a las escaleras, Blossom se arregló bien el vestido en el espejo y termino de atar el listo en su cabello.

Mientras en la sala de estar de esa casa, la puerta se abrió y Brick entro por ella, al llegar a la sala Brick vio al profesor parado ahí ya listo y vestido.

\- Muchacho que bueno que llegas! Nos iremos pronto… Toma, es para ti – Brick vio como el profesor sostenía en sus manos un traje negro envuelto en plástico.

\- Donde rento esto?, se ve caro – Brick tomo el traje y lo examino.

\- Ho bueno, cuando iba camino a la tienda, y pensé en mejor compra uno para ti muchacho… considéralo un regalo, por todo… por no decepcionarme y por todo lo que has hecho por la ciudad – El profesor hablaba con un tono paternal hacia el muchacho que lo miraba fijamente.

\- Sé que no es la gran cosa… después de todo lo que has hecho mereces más, pero… –

\- Gracias… - el profesor miro al chico y vio una sonrisa de lado en él.

-Gracias por todo… Profesor – Brick no era de dar agradecimientos… porque no estaba acostumbrado, pero desde que conoció al Profesor, a ese hombre que creyó en él y lo guio por un camino mejor, nunca le agradeció y ese era el momento apropiado.

\- Si bueno amm, ve a cambiarte chico… nos iremos pronto – Brick seguía sonriendo de lado, camino despacio hacia la habitación para cambiar su vestimenta.

En un muelle oscuro donde tres barcos pequeños, más que nada buques comerciantes estaban siendo cargados con cajas de madera que según transportaban mariscos y productos perecederos a los demás continentes. A unos pasos de donde todo se efectuaba estaba un hombre de corta estatura supervisando todo y hablando por teléfono.

\- Si estoy en el muelle… aún falta cargar los otros dos Barcos Ace… espero que tengas cubierto al tipo de la gorra esta noche… de acuerdo… te informare lo que ocurra… adiós – Arthur Guardo su celular en su chaqueta y dio vuelta para seguir al tanto de los embarques.

\- Empiezo a dudar de la lealtad de ese enano – Ace estaba en su club esa noche sentado en su escritorio comodonamente.

\- Jefe, ¿no le preocupa que ese tipo con poderes cause líos si aparece? – Big Billy bebía una botella de Wiski el solo sentado en el sofá que estaba en la misma oficina.

\- Golden Queen tiene cubierto a ese tipo… además esta operación ha sido muy discreta, aunque ese imbécil este en las calles jamás se enterara a tiempo de esto… será pan comido – Ace se estiraba en su silla después de decir eso, confiado de que todo saldría perfecto en esa noche.

\- Así que ya sabes, nada de comer helado de la nevera y no engañes a la niñera con tus trucos matemáticos para que te deje ver televisión después de media noche ¿entiendes Ken? – El Profesor le daba las recomendaciones al chico que se quedaría en la casa esa noche.

\- No te preocupes papa, todo estará en orden… váyanse a divertir – Ken sonreía con inocencia, clara señal de que tenía pensado comportarse de forma contraria.

\- Aja… que niño tan bueno – hablo con sarcasmo el hombre, mientras la chica pelirroja a su lado sonreía divertida.

\- Como demonios se ata esto? – la voz del pelirrojo se escuchó en la sala, y los tres individuos en el lugar voltearon a verlo mientras bajaba las escaleras luchando por encontrar como hacerse el nudo de su corbata.

El muchacho iba vestido con el traje que el profesor le había comprado, con un pantalón, zapatos y saco color negro, pero la camisa que va por debajo del saco era de un color rojo intenso, o podría decirse de otra manera como un color Vino, era claro que se había dado una ducha ya que su cabello lucia algo húmedo, y estaba recogido en una coleta por arriba de su nuca, con algunos mechones pelirrojos que no podían quedar peinados cayendo en su frente… el chico se veía con estilo y clase pero sin rayar en lo demasiado formal, era un estilo fresco, el cual si no fuera para un evento de etiqueta, sin su corbata se vería genial, pero la corbata era necesaria para La Gala como tal.

\- Nada mal muchacho! Te vez muy bien – elogio el Profesor al ver lo bien que le quedaba el atuendo al chico y agradeciendo que no se había equivocado de taya en la tienda.

\- Wow Brick, ni siquiera pareces tu – Bromeo el más pequeño.

\- No me siento como yo de hecho – Mientras los tres barones dialogaban, la chica de ojos rosas se había quedado muda, pues jamás imagino lo endemoniadamente atractivo que se vería el muchacho, ni siquiera en el pasado lo había visto así de atractivo, e instantáneamente la chica se ruborizo al tener esos pensamientos en su mente, por lo cual opto por hacer un comentario que aliviara su tensión.

\- Bueno… la ropa cambia a cualquiera – Dijo Blossom con algo de desinterés, algo de lo que no pudo convencer a su padre y que Brick noto al distinguir el color rojo en sus mejillas.

\- Entonces un celular sonó en ese instante, el cual fue el del Profesor.

\- Si, ¿diga?... en serio? ¿Ahora?... está bien yo… de acuerdo estaré ahí – Ambos pelirrojos y el chico de catorce años observaron al profesor con un semblante preocupado y serio mientras guardaba su celular en el saco de su esmoquin.

\- Amm muchachos, temo que no los podre acompañar a la Gala… surgió algo de improvisto, mi socio Víctor necesita mi apoyo en algo y es necesario que vaya con el… lo lamento – El profesor explicaba algo apenado con los chicos.

\- Está todo bien Profesor – Blossom pregunto interesada y preocupada por el semblante de su padre.

\- Si hija, es solo una urgencia en la que me necesitan, no es nada… lamento no acompañarlos – Se disculpaba una vez más el profesor con los muchachos.

\- No se preocupe Profesor, si es una emergencia está bien – Blossom quería calmar a su padre, pues si se veía apenado, y lo entendía, era un evento importante al cual la Alcaldesa de la ciudad los invito, pero por suerte el pelirrojo también intervino.

\- Baya sin cuidado Profesor… sé que una mujer con clase y con educación entenderá su ausencia por motivos urgentes… vaya y no se preocupe – El profesor sonrió con agradecimiento a ambos jóvenes al comprenderlo, y se retiró por la puerta despidiéndose de los tres.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en la sala, el más pequeño encendió el televisor y los otros dos inconscientemente caminaron a la cocina para "estar solos".

Blossom sabía que aún tenían unos minutos para irse, así que tomo un vaso con agua para el nerviosismo, pues casi no estaba acostumbrada a ir a fiestas de ningún tipo. Entonces mientras estaban en la cocina noto que el muchacho no tenía aun hecho el nudo de su corbata.

\- Amm… me permites? – Brick la miro confundido sin saber a qué se refería, y comprendió enseguida al ver como ella con la mirada señalaba la corbata desecha en su cuello.

Brick acepto moviendo la cabeza en silencio y Blossom se acercó a él y despacio y algo temblorosa acerco sus manos al cuello del chico, hasta que por fin pudo tomar la prenda en sus manos y empezar la labor de formar el nudo de la corbata sin observarlo a él directamente, por el contrario, Brick en toda la acción la observo fijamente con un semblante serio, acción que puso nerviosa a la chica que entonces comenzó a entorpecer sus movimientos con las manos.

\- Espero que me digas más acerca de lo que iremos a hacer en la Gala – la chica trato de hacer menos incomodo el momento hablando, aunque había deshecho el nudo de la corbata el hacerlo mal por sus manos torpes por el nerviosismo.

\- Míralo como una misión de investigación… iremos como simples invitados, lo demás será fácil – Brick seguía observando el trabajo que, hacia la chica con las manos, y al parecer había logrado hacer bien las vueltas para crear el nudo.

\- Estas hermosa… - Al instante en que el pelirrojo había hecho el comentario, Blossom había terminado por fin el nudo, pero uno nudo también se posiciono por dentro en su garganta al oír las palabras del chico frente a ella, y seguidamente sus manos que anteriormente habían dejado en su sitio colocada la corbata se posaron en su pecho suavemente, un rubor fuerte apareció en sus mejillas, mientras seguía sin mirar fijamente al pelirrojo.

\- Gracias… - Respondió al fin la chica, y sin saber cómo ella levanto su mirada para observar al joven frente a ella… y por segunda vez Rojo y Rosa chocaron.

El corazón de la chica empezó a latir lento pero fuerte, mientras se perdía en los ojos tan penetrantes de él, quien la miraba con seriedad, pero esos orbes rojos reflejaban duda y algo parecido a la emoción, lo cual robo un leve y casi inaudible suspiro de Blossom.

Por su parte Brick estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos rosas tan bellos, que por un instante lo desconectaron del mundo, sintiendo las delicadas y pequeñas manos de la pelirroja sobre su pecho, lo cual provoco un calor en el mismo, un calor que subió a sus mejillas provocando un rubor en el sitio, después pudo sentir el aliento de la chica tras haber suspirado frente a él, algo que lo descoloco por completo al sentir ese cálido aliento que parecía embriagarlo.

El tiempo se congelo en esos segundos en los que ambos jóvenes se observaron el uno al otro, sus respiraciones eran lentas y sin notarlo ninguno, de forma lenta iban acortando distancia entre sus rostros, Blossom se inclinaba un poco hacia arriba y Brick se acercaba a ella… de manera muy lenta ambos estaban acercando.

Entonces como si una aguja reventara esa burbuja en la que ambos pelirrojos se habían encerrado, el timbre de la puerta sonó, haciéndolos despertar y volver al mundo real.

\- Amm… debe… debe ser la niñera… - Blossom al despertar de lo que estaba ocurriendo se aclaró la garganta, y con las mejillas rojas se retiró para ir a recibir a quien tocara el timbre en ese instante.

Brick no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí parado en la cocina viendo como esa chica se alejaba de él… y un cierto sentimiento de enfado llego a él, y en ese instante se sintió con deseos de asesinar a quien fuera que había llegado a tocar el timbre.

\- Sera una noche larga… - El sarcasmo estaba presente en la frase que dijo el muchacho con un tono acido en la cocina solo, pero cierta pelirroja también sentía lo mismo en ese instante.

\- Es verdad esto Víctor?... es en serio? – El profesor tenia colocada una bata por encima de su camisa fina con la que iba a asistir a la gala esa noche.

\- Al perecer tu teoría es cierta John… como supusiste hace catorce años – El hombre sentado frente a una computadora observando impresionado unos datos en la pantalla.

\- El efecto… podría repetirse de nuevo?... – El profesor pregunto con un tono temeroso.

\- Bueno… si tu hija no tiene poderes más, no hay motivo por el cual preocuparse si están ellos juntos –

\- Víctor… puede repetirse el efecto, ¿sí o no? – Pregunto más serio el Profesor, haciéndole entender a su amigo que no se anduviera con rodeos.

\- Si John… el efecto podría repetirse – Al escuchar eso el hombre tomo asiento en otro escritorio, y comenzó a trabajar en la computadora que estaba ahí, dentro de ese laboratorio en el cual… ahora era el lugar en el que en realidad quería estar, mientras se enfrascaba perdidamente en la pantalla frente a él… John Utonio tenía la mirada perdida y concentrada mientras su socio lo miraba con tristeza, pues su mejor amigo estaba tratando de arreglar algo que trajo en el pasado dolor y sufrimiento a él y a su familia.

Ambos jóvenes pelirrojos llegaron en un auto que fue enviado por la Alcaldesa para transportarlos, después entraron en el enorme salón del ayuntamiento, claramente arreglado para el evento que se llevaba a cabo, muchas personas que se veían que eran influyentes a simple vista.

Aunque a Brick eso le importaba poco, él quería dar con la Concejala Morebucks y poder tener una charla con ella.

\- Blossom! Brick!, ¡me alegra que vinieran! – Robín se acercó a ellos desde un punto que ninguno pudo divisar.

\- Hola Robín, te vez hermosa, lamentamos llegar tarde, pero tenía que asegurarme de que la niñera supiera los numero para llamar – La chica saludaba a su amiga quien vestía con un vestido morado de solo un tirante, el cual colgaba del lado derecho, con su cabello alaciado arreglado al mismo lado que el tirante, descubriendo su hombro de manera muy seductora, un hecho que el pelirrojo no paso por alto.

\- Que bien te sienta ese vestido asistente de la alcaldesa, muy bonito – El chico hablo de manera coqueta hacia la castaña la cual se sonrojo al oír el comentario del joven.

\- Amm, pues Gracias Brick – Agradeció la chica ruborizada al pelirrojo, pero Blossom quería asesinar al chico con la mirada, y su cara se volvió roja de enojo.

\- Si, si como sea… Amm Robín ¿y la alcaldesa Bello? – Pregunto la chica con tono incomodo a la castaña y dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia al joven, lo cual provoco una sonrisa burlona en los labios de él.

\- Amm, bueno pues ella tuvo unos asuntos que atender, así que es posible que llegue tarde y ella me pidió que la disculparan por no poder estar presente – Explico la castaña a ambos jóvenes con algo de vergüenza.

\- No te angusties Robín, la señorita Bello es alguien importante y es comprensible que este tan ocupada – Blossom quería que Robín quitara su semblante apenado.

\- Si, además de que sirve tener una posición importante si no la aprovechas para excusarte por lo que sea – El comentario de Brick fue ácido y algo grosero, hecho que hizo que Blossom lo mirara aún más enfadad, aunque Robín rio un poco al escuchar las ocurrencias de pelirrojo.

\- Jeje, Bueno, pero me dijo que por favor disfrutaran la fiesta como es debido, así que por favor pasen chicos – Y dicho esto Blossom agradeció y camino al interior con su amiga, Brick desde que llego nunca saco sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y una vez que se introdujo caminando detrás de las chicas, el agudizo sus sentidos y empezó a observar detenidamente todo, escuchando y observando cada detalle y buscando a un apersona en especial.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Robín no se separó en ningún momento de Blossom, al parecer estaban muy enfrascadas en su charla como dos buenas amigas, algo que a Brick le llamo la atención, pero le dio espacio y tiempo para buscar a La Concejala en la que estaba interesado por conocer.

\- Así que te recibiste en la especialización de Ciencias avanzadas en Londres he?, Wow Bloss, eres impresionante – elogio la castaña a su amiga.

\- Si y fue genial, aprendí tantas cosas fabulosas con Científicos importantes, aunque tres años lejos de casa me hacían extrañar este lugar – Blossom hablaba con tono melancólico y animado a la vez.

\- Yo… nunca creí que el volvería… después del funeral de tus hermanas y de lo que me comentaste… imagine que él se había ido – Esta vez Robín había bajado la voz y empezó a hablar con tristeza mientras se refería con "el" a cierto pelirrojo que estaba atrás de ellas.

\- Yo tampoco lo imagine… pero todo esto es por el Profesor… digo, sus intenciones son buenas, pero aun así siento que esto es peligroso… - Blossom hablo en voz baja, aunque sentía temor porque el chico aun así podría escucharlas con sus sentidos, lo que ella no sabía era que el chico estaba concentrado en otras cosas.

\- Damas y Caballeros Gracias por asistir a esta Gala en esta noche, se les agradece su presencia de forma atenta – Un hombre hablaba en un micrófono llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- Ahora, recibiremos unas palabras de una de las más importantes patrocinadoras de este evento, con ustedes damas y caballeros, ¡La Concejala Morebucks! – Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y muchos murmullos se escucharon pues era posible que en esa noche se vería el rostro en el anonimato que era la concejala, y sacarse de dudas si era la Hija del fallecido magnate de la ciudad.

Blossom al escuchar el nombre que presentaron, sintió palidecer, pues lo que menos quería era que esa mujer la viera ahí, y supiera de su existencia aun, y Brick se acercó entre las personas alejándose de ambas chicas hasta estar cerca de donde aparecería esa mujer, la cual estaba ansioso por conocer de cerca.

Entonces una mujer en un vestido largo amarillo, con un corte en la falda que dejaba ver una pierna de que lucía con unas zapatillas negras muy altas, sus manos enfundadas en guantes negros, largos hasta el antebrazo, y con su cabello suelto y rizado, subió al pedestal donde minutos antes el presentador estuvo, y con movimientos muy finos y elegantes se arregló para hablar.

\- Muy Buenas Noches a todos los presentes en esta gala, es bueno ver cómo la alta sociedad de New Townsville se reúne para beber gratis – Las personas rieron ante la ocurrente broma de la mujer.

\- Si Muchas personas tal vez no sabían de mí, algunas especulaban acerca del tema... pero como ya habrán notado en esta noche, yo soy la Concejala Princesa Morebucks, la misteriosa mujer tras la campaña política "Restauración Urbana por la Sociedad", verán, desde que mi padre falleció decidí tomar las riendas de la familia, convertirme en la cabeza de un gran linaje y legado… pero decidí el anonimato porque nunca faltaran personas que quieran acabar con mi trabajo, lo que yo busco que es la salvación de New Townsville – Las personas escuchaban atentamente, entre ellos Brick, quien podía notar en el tono de Voz de esa mujer, a alguien pedante soberbia y engreída.

\- Pero por me di cuenta que, si quiero brindar un futuro mejor para esta ciudad, debo de dar la cara y salir a la Luz para poder enfrentar a aquellos que se encuentran en las sombras asechando… dar la cara públicamente como el héroe que la ciudad adopto, y sí, me refiero a Usted Señor Him – La mujer señalo entre las personas al pelirrojo que se tensó al escuchar como lo nombraba y lo señalaba, lo cual le dio la atención de todos en ese momento.

\- Este Joven, un ciudadano entre ustedes que usa sus dones para hacer un bien, son el tipo de personas que esta ciudad necesita y por las cuales debemos de ser fuertes… ya no hay tres niñas súper poderosas para cuidarnos… y por eso debemos luchar contra la decadencia que está despedazando esta ciudad, Por eso a partir de hoy consideren cada esfuerzo mío para poder hacer de esta ciudad un lugar mejor, y mi campaña política busca solo el bien común de todos… dicho ya el discurso motivador de mi campaña, solo me queda decirles que no pierdan la fe… y Disfruten la fiesta, beban y coman Gratis – Dicho eso ultimo algunas personas rieron con el comentario de la chica, pero Brick supo notar un tono de desprecio en esas palabras, algo que él sabía perfectamente pues a veces él era así.

Entonces Brick con paso decidido se dirigió a ella entre las personas para poder tener "unas palabras" con ella, Blossom al ver las intenciones del muchacho se asustó.

\- Que rayos hace? – Fue lo que mascullo en voz baja la pelirroja al ver eso, mientras Brick se acercaba a ella.

Princesa vio como el pelirrojo caminaba hacia ella, pero entonces unos metros atrás pudo ver algo que la hizo sentir enfurecida, pues un par de orbes rosados familiares la hizo sentir furia por dentro… pero en el momento no lo dio a notar.

\- Bonito discurso concejala… ensayo tres veces antes de venir o lo invento sobre la marcha? – Al estar por fin frente a ella Brick dijo eso de forma sarcástica, pero disfrazando como una broma frente a los demás tal como ella hizo en su discurso.

\- Bueno señor Him… eso depende de la importancia del discurso… no le gusto que lo mencionara en él? – Princesa se expresó igual agregando un tono de coquetería.

\- Digamos que no me agrada tanto llamar la atención… como a usted… dígame, ¿es difícil mantenerse entre las sombras? ¿O la doble vida es algo a lo que está acostumbrada? – El chico hablo con veneno en las palabras queriendo encontrar un indicio que le hiciera corroborar sus sospechas acerca de ella.

\- Perdóname? – La chica lo miro con altanería y su tono de voz se oía como ofendida.

\- Me refiero a que si controlar todo lo relacionado con su campaña tras bambalinas no le afecta su vida personal – Brick desvió el tema, pues la manera en que la mujer lo veía le decía que había dado en el clavo en algo, pues ella lo miraba con soberbia y algo de desprecio.

\- Bueno, cuando se está preparada para lidiar con política, es cuestión de saber en lo que te metes… respecto a mi vida personal… ¿quizá te gustaría averiguarlo? – Esto último lo dijo con un tono insinuante, algo que el chico no comprendió… ¿acaso esta mujer estaba coqueteándole?

\- Pero claro! La vida de un héroe es muy ocupada… después de todo cualquiera puede dar de golpes – La mujer ataco con el suficiente veneno en sus palabras para provocar un ceño fruncido en el chico.

\- Bueno alguien tiene que ensuciarse las manos por esta ciudad… cuando otros prefieren dejar que alguien más lo haga por ellos – Ahora el tono de Brick fue más directo en sus intenciones, y las miradas retadoras entre la chica de cabellos rizados y él se hicieron notar.

\- Fue un placer conocerlo señor Him… y cuídese mucho, en esta ciudad, a veces ser un súper humano no lo exenta de salir herido – La chica sonrió de manera altanera para después retirarse en otro lugar de la fiesta y hablar con personas al parecer de mucha influencia, dejando a un pelirrojo algo enfadado por la evidente amenaza, pero satisfecho por la reciente charla que lo había sacado de dudas.

Pero mientras tanto Morebucks, en su mente había rabia, pues no solo conoció al fin al tipo que se ha estado metiendo en el negocio si no que descubrió que una persona a la cual detesta con su alma, aún sigue con vida… pero si venían juntos… sabía que había una clara debilidad entre los dos, que tarde o temprano explotaría.

\- Si… Alcaldesa?... Ho de acuerdo… no se angustie yo me encargo… está bien, adiós – Robín había contestado su celular mientras estaba con Blossom.

\- Ocurre algo malo Robín? – Pregunto Blossom interesada.

\- No amiga, es solo que ña señorita Bello me necesita para archivar algunos documentos, así que lo siento, pero tendré que dejarte – La castaña se disculpaba con su amiga en ese momento.

\- No te angusties Robín, ve sin cuidado, es tu deber y yo lo comprendo – La chica le sonreía a su amiga con cariño.

\- Muchas Gracias amiga – Ambas se abrazaron – Aunque… oye puedes pasarla bien con Brick si te lo propones – dicho esto la castaña le guiño un ojo y se retiró sonriéndole.

\- No estoy segura – Blossom hablo en voz baja y algo desanimada, pues desde que el discurso de Princesa había acabado no había rastros del muchacho pelirrojo, algo que la tenía desilusionada.

\- No cabe duda que cualquier teoría científica no puede contra las casualidades de la vida, no es así Blossom? – Al reconoces esa voz, la chica se giró rápido para verificar de que se tratara de quien se imaginaba.

\- Dexter?! – Blossom al dase cuenta tenia frente a ella un chico de cabellos naranjas rizados, muy bien peinados para la ocasión, vestía con un esmoquin blanco y un pantalón negro, usando unos anteojos muy casuales y con estilo, el chico era bien parecido.

-Creí que no te vería de nuevo! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Blossom le dio un abrazo cariñoso al chico el cual él respondió con el mismo ímpetu, mientras cierto pelirrojo de ojos carmesí noto la escena, lo cual hizo que se enfadara y se mantuviera lejos poniendo atención a lo que pasara.

\- Bueno, después de Londres seguí con mi doctorado en Cambrich, y hace un par de semanas regrese a mi ciudad, y como el científico que es mi mentor fue invitado, al ser uno de sus pasantes más sobresalientes me trajo a esta gala, pero nunca imagine verte en esta gala – Dexter hablaba con elegancia y algo de orgullo, pues como todo un científico debía de actuar con propiedad.

\- Bueno, la alcaldesa me invito, pues soy una vieja amiga de ella, y mi padre iba a venir conmigo, pero tuvo un inconveniente lo cual no le permitió venir – Explico brevemente Blossom.

\- Me hubiera encantado conocer al Profesor Utonio, estoy seguro que solo un hombre excepcionalmente brillante, puede criar a una hija igual de brillante y linda – Dexter alago a la chica la cual ella solo rio tímidamente.

\- humm… Patético… - Fue lo que Brick susurro al escuchar con sus súper oídos lo dicho por el tipo de anteojos hacia la chica, mientras observaba de lejos todo y bebía una copa de vino.

\- Ay Dexter, no cambias, siempre tan ocurrente – Blossom reía con el chico de forma amigable, pues al ver a un viejo compañero de la Universidad se sentía sorprendida.

\- Y dime, ¿vienes sola? – El chico de gafas pregunto con intención.

\- Bueno en realidad yo… - Blossom no supo que contestar rápido, pues dudo un poco si decir que estaba acompañada por Brick, pero no pudo reaccionar pues Dexter hablo en seguida.

\- Porque si es así quisiera invitarte a mi mesa, mi maestro está ocupado charlando así que podríamos platicar un poco tu y yo – Dexter decía todo eso mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica.

La copa en la mano del Brick se fracturo en pedazos con la presión que su mano ejerció al escuchar el atrevimiento de Dexter.

\- Uy eso sí que no cuatro ojos… - Dicho eso Brick se movió rápido de regreso con la chica, pero ni él sabía porque le urgía estar al lado de ella rápido.

\- Bueno Dexter eres muy amable, pero yo… - Pero la chica no termino de hablar pues sintió como una mano en su cintura la atraía con algo de fuerza.

\- Yo vengo con ella – La voz de Brick fue seria y cortante a la vez.

\- Ho! Ammm, así que venias acompañada, jeje lo siento amigo… Dexter, viejo amigo de la Universidad – el Joven menciono su nombre mientras le extendía la mano al pelirrojo.

\- Brick Him… su acompañante… - Al decir eso, Brick reafirmo su agarre en la cintura de Blossom, gesto que hizo que la chica se ruborizara, y después estrecho la mano de Dexter.

\- Bueno amigo, lamento querer robármela, es más que claro que está acompañada… Blossom fue un gusto verte de nuevo – Dexter sabía que Brick estaba a la defensiva, lo cual hacía notar muy bien lo interesado que estaba en la chica y el rubor en las mejillas de Blossom confirmaron un sentimiento entre ambos, así que el sobraba ahí, por lo cual se retiró enseguida.

Brick seguía sosteniendo por la cintura a la chica, como si no quisiera dejarla ir, como su quisiera dejar en claro que el venía con ella y que no podían estar cerca de ella.

\- A si qué te gustan ese tipo de perdedores? – Brick hablo con sarcasmo, pero en su voz había un tono de molestia e incomodidad.

\- Dexter es un viejo amigo de la Universidad, eso es todo, y no me pareció correcto como te comportaste con el – Blossom recupero un poco el habla para reprocharle lo ocurrido al chico, pero sus mejillas aún seguían ruborizadas por el contacto que aún había entre ellos.

\- Soy así con la mayoría de las personas… pero veo que en realidad te afecta que el cuatro ojos se haya ido no es así? – Brick se dirigió a ella esta vez soltándola de la cintura (algo que a ella no le gusto en su interior) y la miro a los ojos retándola hablándole con un tono molesto.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me molesta, él es mi amigo!, ¡y para tu información siempre me ha molestado como tratas a todos!... además, con Robín te comportaste más que amable cuando llegamos – La chica esta vez lo miro a los ojos retándolo de igual forma que él y con las mejillas rojas al recordar como el chico trataba a su amiga.

\- Ahí vas de nuevo! Algo me decía que en verdad estas celosa! – Brick se burló de ella aun sosteniéndole la mirada y con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

\- ¡Claro que no!, además por la forma en que te comportaste cualquiera diría que tú eras el celoso! – Contrataco la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Ja ja ja, eso es lo que quisieras rosadita – Brick rio con sarcasmo evidente, estaba disfrutando de esa "Charla" pues discutir con ella le era emocionante y lo llenaba de euforia.

Ambos jóvenes se retaban con la mirada uno al otro, sin separarse, cualquiera que tuviera un poco de sentido del humor diría que relámpagos salían de sus ojos y colisionaban entre sí.

\- Disculpen, ¿no interrumpo nada? – Una voz femenina llamo la atención de los pelirrojos que miraron de quien provenía esa voz.

\- Al parecer si estás disfrutando de su compañía amiga jeje – Robín venia acompañada de la Alcaldesa, al parecer ya habían vuelto, ambos jóvenes se alejaron entre si mirando hacia otro lado, pues estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

\- Bueno, ya que ambos están con tanta energía, creo que no les importara venir con nosotros a saludar a algunas personas… después de todo creo que Brick aún está interesado en sus relaciones con estas personas – La alcaldesa parecía que reprendía a ambos jóvenes, pero lejos de estar molesta, le divertía ver a los chicos congeniar como si los años no hubieran pasado.

Así que los dos jóvenes fueron detrás de la Alcaldesa y su asistente, quienes los guiaban a una mesa en particular, donde se supone que convivirían.

 **N/A:** Mis queridos amados y estimados lectores! Por fin la actualización, me esforcé bastante en este capítulo e incluso lo hice más largo para compensar el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar, así que lo único que me queda por hacer esperar que a ustedes les guste y lo disfruten, poco a poco nos acercamos más a lo interesante.

 ** _Arianneaemilse_** Bien venida a este foro magnifico donde tu imaginación puede volar, te aseguro que encontraras muchas cosas de tu interés y que te quedaras maravillada con las historias y autores que aquí se encuentras, me alegra que seas un seguidora más de la mía y espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirla, deja tus comentarios, que espero que sean muchos ;)

 ** _HappyForAlways_** Preciosa, si el anterior te encanto, espero que este te encante aun más! Léelo y tu dime si llene tus expectativas con este capítulo, gózalo, y deja tu Review que estés bien y saludos! J

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** hermano, aquí está el capitulo, pensado en ti y en la lectora de arriba jeje, espero te guste y lo disfrutes hermano, además de que esta vez Bloss no fue la única celosa jeje, saludos y cuídate.

 ** _Sombra02_** viejo, es verdad grandes eventos y catástrofes se avecinan, y más problemas aparecerán para nuestro anti- Héroe viejo, además de parte de su pasado vendrá a él pronto, como en el capitulo anterior… los demonios internos del pelirrojo aun viven en el, cuídate mucho hermano espero que te guste este cap. Y dejes tu Review, Saludos!

Bueno chicos, lamento tardar en las actualizaciones pero aun no tengo internet, pero tengan por seguro que esto aun no acaba, disfruten el cap, cuídense mucho y que todo les salga bien y recuerden:

 _"pórtense mal… pero hagan el bien"_


	17. Migajas de Pan

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** ¡Chicos que comience la acción!, en este capítulo volvemos a las escenas de acción tan emocionantes del pelirrojo, pero si encuentran el capítulo lento al principio es para un buen desarrollo del mismo, además de que les daré unas escenitas más de la pareja de rojitos, y sobre todo creo que este capítulo igual será largo. Espero poder subir el capítulo en poco tiempo, y que para entonces ya tenga internet, pero sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo 16.

Chapter 16: Migajas de Pan.

El sonido de los cubiertos chocando entre sí y con los platos, la música clásica, las voces discretas en cada mesa, con sus ocupantes en conversaciones de política o simplemente de pasatiempos de ricos, era el sonido en ese salón, donde la "clase alta" de la sociedad de New Townsville socializaba.

Pero para cierto pelirrojo todo eso era fastidiaste, de verdad que empezaba a perder la paciencia, pues en los escasos diez minutos que llevaba en esa mesa solo oía a gente pedante y adinerada, presumir, reír, hablar de formas que el en realidad no entendía, y sobre todo… ninguno de ellos en esa mesa hablaba con honestidad, en cada voz había cierto rasgo de hipocresía y frialdad, que el chico notaba, en la mesa la acompañaban La alcaldesa quine era la única de la que podía decir que era la más decente, Robín que en momentos participaba en la plática cuando La señorita Bello pedía su opinión o su criterio, y Blossom quien estaba igual de callada que él, aunque no tanto pues de vez en cuando ella también hacia algún comentario, pero el… él ya estaba harto, estaba sentado en esa mesa perdiendo el tiempo, cuando en la ciudad algo pasaba y él no estaba afuera buscando que era, pero el Capitán Walker tampoco le había informado nada desde la tarde, lo cual significaba que aún no había nada, y para mejorar las cosas él tampoco pudo obtener mucho.

Brick estuvo a segundos de pararse y retirarse lo más rápido posible de ahí y buscar respuestas en las calles, pero parecía que alguien leía sus pensamientos, pues en el instante que esa idea paso por su cabeza, una mano delicada, femenina y cálida tomo la suya apoyada en su rodilla bajo la mesa, y apretando levemente. Brick giro la vista hacia Blossom, que no lo miraba, pero sostenía su mano, esa acción lo lleno de duda.

\- Cálmate por favor – Blossom hablo en un susurro solo para él y lo miro un instante, dándole a entender con la mirada que ella sabía lo desesperado que estaba en ese instante.

\- Y díganos señor Brick, ¿acaso viene de otro planeta?, cuéntenos de donde provienen sus poderes – Una mujer que acompañaba a un hombre mayor, quizá algún millonario, pregunto con curiosidad, y la pregunta denoto que no era muy sutil o inteligente.

Brick la observo unos instantes, dudo si ser honesto como él era, responderle como él lo hace y mandar al diablo todo eso… pero la mirada y la mano de la chica a su lado le hicieron saber que era mejor comportarse, y dar la impresión que el profesor Utonio se encargó de crear con tanto esfuerzo de él… así que decidió mentir como ellos y responder de forma amable… pero con la verdad.

\- No en realidad, no vine en un meteorito si es lo que piensan – Brick uso su voz suave, y el tono fue como una broma provocando risas entre los presentes, algo que a Blossom la sorprendió por el cambio súbito de personalidad que el pelirrojo pudo adoptar.

\- En realidad, mi primer recuerdo es de hace catorce años, en una camilla de hospital – Brick hablaba despacio.

\- Un hospital?, un hospital de gobierno ¿no?, experimentaron con usted? – Brick solo sonrió ante el comentario del hombre que acompañaba a la mujer.

\- No, era un simple sanatorio de la ciudad, un hospital común y corriente – Brick seguía ablando mientras todos ponían atención, en especial Blossom, quien lo miraba esta vez mientras hablaba, pues ella quería saber que es lo que el recordaba.

\- No mienta señor Brick, ¿es verdad? – La mujer que inicio la conversación aún estaba escéptica ante lo dicho.

\- Si es verdad, al parecer yo era un joven de quince años normal… estaba en ese hospital porque había recibido un golpe muy duro en la cabeza que me había fracturado el cráneo, los médicos dijeron que había tratado de impedir un asesinato… pero yo no recordaba nada… - Esta vez la voz del joven era muy calmada y pasiva, los presentes prestaron más atención, pues al parecer la historia del joven se tornaba trágica, y la chica de ojos rosas comenzó a sentir un dolor en su pecho al oírlo, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

\- Lo que llamo la atención de todos fue que, mi cabeza había sanado en horas, y mis heridas se habían desvanecido… y los médicos querían saber mi historia como ustedes en este momento, pero yo no pude decirles nada… lo único que podía recordar era mi nombre… pero de mi vida pasada o quien fui, jamás supe – Ahora todos los miraban con compasión, algo que a él no lo hizo sentir bien… lo que menos quería era causar lastima, pero sintió como la mano de la chica apretó más la suya, y el correspondió sin saber porque a ese gesto.

Blossom lo miro, y un nudo se hizo fuerte en su garganta… que harían cuando el tuviera que saber la verdad?

\- Porque nunca se supo en los periódicos? – pregunto la mujer al escuchar todo.

\- No lo sé… hace catorce años que no tengo nada, pero… mírenme hoy, hace un mes dormía en un viejo remolque y hoy bebo vino con la alta sociedad de la ciudad – Las personas en la mesa rieron ante el comentario del chico, lo cual fue la intención de Brick, pues quería sacar esas estúpidas miradas de compasión de su rostro, pero nunca noto como Blossom había bajado la mirada un instante y con su servilleta se había secado una lagrima de su mejilla.

Mientras tanto, el Capitán Walker trabajaba en su computadora esa noche, buscando algún tipo de conexión que ligara a la concejala con el crimen, o una pista de que ocurriría hoy en la noche, entonces encontró algo.

\- Y esto? – El hombre había investigado en la base de datos de la policía para encontrar alguna actividad criminal esa noche, pero había encontrado una irregularidad en las rondas policiacas de esa noche.

Cada semana un oficial de policía tenía una calle o avenida asignada para patrullar, pero en esa noche de sábado, los oficiales que eran asignados a las avenidas cerca del muelle norte habían sido cambiados, específicamente en 5 cuadras a la redonda.

\- Veamos que hay en ese muelle – El hombre indago más en unos archivos de exportación mercantil de la ciudad (si, el hombre era muy listo y rápido con eso) encontrando un manifiesto de exportación, no oficial, pero aprobado para ser válido en los puertos de entrega, así teniendo legalidad al llegar al destino, aunque no había ninguna firma que diera pista de quien los aprobó, todo el papeleo legal estaba hecho.

\- Pero ¿qué hacen tres buques de carga, listos para zarpar a estas horas de la noche? – el hombre se preguntó para sí mismo mientras veía la pantalla meditando.

La gala había terminado, o al menos eso era para lo pelirrojos, quienes después de estar otros veinte minutos conviviendo con esas personas decidieron que ya era suficiente por esa noche, por lo cual, después de despedirse de las personas de Robín y de la Alcaldesa Bello, ambos se fueron en el mismo auto que los llevo, una petición y a la vez orden de la Alcaldesa.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, por obviedad era tarde así que Ken estaba en cama, y la niñera se había ido hace más de una hora, pero el profesor aun no llegaba.

\- Bueno, llamare al celular del profesor, espero me responda – La chica le informo su acción a Brick, mientras el solo afirmaba con la cabeza, para después retirarse a su habitación.

La chica marco al número de su padre, el tono sonó tres veces antes de entrar al buzón de Voz.

\- _Está marcando al número del Profesor Utonio, no estoy disponible, deje su mensaje después del tono: -_

\- Profesor, soy Blossom, por favor en cuanto oiga esto responda… Bye – La chica colgó su celular, miro hacia la cocina, y vio como el chico tomaba una cerveza del refrigerador, ella decidió no decirle nada, y lo vio subir las escaleras, pero por alguna razón quiso seguirlo, un par de minutos después se había quitado su vestido y ahora vestía con un pantalón de dormir y una blusa larga, casi como un camisón, para después ir a ver dónde estaba el chico, su sorpresa fue no verlo en su habitación, la chica siguió por el pasillo para ver donde se encontraba, entonces vio la puerta que daba al techo abierta, se dirigió hacia ella y cuando llego afuera lo vio parado viendo un punto fijo en específico, pero no veía nada en realidad, se había quitado el saco y la corbata y en su mano derecha estaba la cerveza que había tomado de la nevera, ya vacía hasta la mitad.

La chica no sabía cómo abordar una conversación con el… ya no recordaba como… y en su mente estaba la plática que tuvieron en la mesa con la Señorita Bello y las demás personas… ¿en realidad eso era todo lo que el recordaba?...

\- Averiguaste algo hoy? – La chica decidió empezar con el motivo principal por el cual fueron en realidad a la gala.

\- Si… esa tal Morebucks… creo que tiene algo que ver con todo lo ocurrido en la ciudad… - Blossom no se sorprendió mucho, y a la vez sí, pues era curioso que ella en especial fuera quien está metida en esto.

\- Así que eso descubriste… por eso charlaste con ella… te dijo algo? – La chica se había colocado al lado de él, ahora ambos miraban hacia la nada, evitando verse entre sí.

\- No… pero le di algo de presión… su tono de voz fue todo lo que necesité… al parecer no le agrade mucho – Dicho eso la chica rio en voz baja, al recordar cómo una vez se había aliado con la millonaria para acabar con él.

\- Que es lo Gracioso? – Pregunto el muchacho con un tono de voz osco, mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza.

\- Que normalmente, causas esa impresión – Brick sonrió de lado, pues la chica tenía razón.

\- Puedo preguntarte algo? – Blossom ya un poco más relajada decidió arriesgarse.

\- Quieres saber si en realidad no recuerdo nada – La pelirroja lo miro descolocada, como había adivinado que ella preguntaría eso, Brick se dio cuenta de su semblante y supo que había acertado en su pensamiento.

\- Te diré si tú me cuentas un poco de ustedes… información por información no? – Brick la miro con su sonrisa de lado.

Blossom lo miro y sonrió, él tenía razón, era justo, tomando en cuenta que en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos él no sabía nada… o bueno, no recordaba nada.

\- El profesor Utonio me adopto cuando yo tenía cinco años… él quería una familia, pero aún no había encontrado la mujer correcta – Mintió.

\- Después por casualidades de la vida, empezó a salir con mi profesora del jardín de niños, La señorita Kane – En eso no mintió, el chico la oía con atención sin mirarla aún.

\- Estuvieron saliendo varios años, y cuando formalizaron la situación fue cuando yo tenía diez años, luego se casaron como era obvio, y yo, al fin tuve dos padres – Brick sentía algo de melancolía en la voz de la chica, pero a la vez algo de incomodidad.

\- Entonces Ken… -

\- Así es, Ken es mi medio hermano – Finalizo la chica adivinando lo que el chico supuso.

\- Y cuando falleció?... – el chico dedujo en seguida que eso ocurrió, ya que vio a esa mujer en algunas fotos, pero jamás apareció en la casa, no fue sutil al preguntar eso, pero Blossom sabía perfectamente que el chico era así, por lo cual paso por alto el tono de su voz.

\- Ella falleció cuando Ken nació, desafortunadamente el parto fue mucho para ella… – La chica hablo con voz quebrada.

\- Fue difícil para el profesor y para mi… pues la Señorita Kane, mucho antes de casarse con el profesor para mí fue como una madre en el jardín de niños… y el Profesor… en verdad la amaba – La chica estaba al borde del llanto, pues recordar como en hace catorce años habían ocurrido tantas desgracias, Brick al verla como estaba solo se quedó callado y termino su cerveza y dejo en el piso la botella.

\- Lo que dije en la cena… en esa gala… fue la verdad – La chica se incorporó, secando una lagrima que recorría su mejilla, y escucho al joven pelirrojo que hablo sin mirarla.

\- No recuerdo nada, antes de esa camilla en el hospital… solo mi nombre, pero lo más raro era que, lo escuchaba en mi cabeza… al despertar, esa voz lo decía… y hasta la fecha no puedo sacarla de mi mente – Brick comenzó a sentir algo de ira e incomodidad pues nunca había hablado de eso con nadie.

\- Cada día me despierto, y en mi cabeza solo tengo dolores… y cada vez que bebo y me emborracho… siento que recupero imágenes… pero solo recuerdo gritos y mi cabeza húmeda por mi sangre - La chica lo miro con atención, escuchando lo que le decía… él se estaba abriendo con ella, se estaba liberando con ella... como la primera vez… pero había más dolor y más melancolía en su mirada, y la ira de no recordar nada era más que evidente.

\- Brick… - La chica menciono su nombre con suavidad, algo que le agrado demasiado al pelirrojo en ese momento.

\- Luego… antes dormir cada noche siento una sensación de soledad, como si una familia o alguien me hiciera falta… pero sé que es imposible que yo tuviera a alguien… porque en ese hospital nadie llego jamás a preguntar por mí – Blossom sintió una punzada en su pecho al oír eso, y su mano derecha fue ahí mismo, empuñándola y colocándola en su corazón, ya que sentía dolor en él.

\- Y siempre pienso… que clase de infeliz habré sido en mi otra vida, como para que nadie… nadie haya ido por mi… para que, estuviera tan solo… - Brick no tenía su habitual ceño fruncido, estaba relajado, pero sus ojos rojos no brillaban, estaban apagados, y entonces sintió la mano de la chica tomar la suya, acción que lo hizo girar y verla, y al mirarla, noto un brillo en los ojos de ella, un brillo que evidentemente era por lagrimas contenidas, pero en la mirada de ella vio decisión.

\- No estás solo Brick… ya no más… – Mientras decía eso, ella poso su mano derecha en la mejilla del muchacho, este gesto nunca lo espero el pelirrojo, pero en ningún momento quito su semblante sereno, aun así, al sentir ese contacto subió su mano también y tomo la de ella de forma suave, sin dejar de mirarla mientras sentía como el pulgar de ella frotaba con suavidad su rostro, y una sensación muy familiar llego a cada nervio y parte del cuerpo de el al sentir el toque de la chica.

Despacio ambos jóvenes empezaron acercarse, mientras el corazón de la chica latía rápido, y su respiración se volvía agitada sintiendo como esta vez Brick era quien la tomaba de la mejilla y la acercaba a él, sintió su aliento cálido chocar directamente en su boca y al sentir eso quedo totalmente desarmada, y de esa forma dejándose llevar y cerrando sus ojos lento, y el, imitándola cerro sus ojos también para así deshacer la distancia entre sus labios y besarla. Un beso tímido por parte de ella y lento por parte de él, como si quisiera dejar plasmada la suavidad de los labios de ella en los suyos, pues los labios de esa chica lo estaban volviendo loco, con movimientos suaves y lentos, ambos pelirrojos se dejaron llevar por ese contacto electrízate, en el cual ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de separarse.

Estuvieron en ese gesto comprometedor quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pues el tiempo se congelo para ambos, pero entonces volvieron a la realidad cuando ambos necesitaron respirar, provocando que se separaran para tomar aire.

Los ojos de ambos seguían cerrados, sus frentes unidas y sus respiraciones agitadas, y después ambos se despegaron y al abrir los ojos se vieron entre sí. En los ojos rojos del chico había confusión combinado con emoción y en los de ella había miedo, pero una pizca de felicidad y dolor… pero algo hizo despertar de ese momento a Brick, pues el auricular aun en su oído sonó.

\- _Oye, chico… ¿estás ahí?... –_ Brick se alejó de Blossom unos pasos para responder dándole la espalda a ella, y la chica se sintió vulnerable al no sentir la cercanía de él.

\- Aquí estoy Walker, que pasa? – Brick recupero el habla después de lo ocurrido y respondió hablando al micrófono en su camisa.

\- Creo que encontré lo que buscábamos… hay tres buques cargueros en el muelle norte de la ciudad, tiene los documentos en orden, pero lo curioso es que estén cargando para zarpar a esta hora – El hombre hablaba atreves de una radio en su oficina.

\- Crees que estén relacionados con Ace? – Pregunto el muchacho serio, mientras la chica de ojos rosados lo miraba aun un poco perdida pero atenta a lo que charlaba Brick.

\- _Bueno no solo me llama la atención el horario, sino que la policía cambio los oficiales que regularmente patrullan a cinco cuadras a la redonda del muelle por otros… no sé tú, pero algo me dice que están protegiendo un perímetro –_ Brick ahora por fin no tenía dudas.

\- Muelle norte cierto?... está bien, iré a investigar – Dicho eso el muchacho se giró y miro a Blossom, y enseguida recordó lo ocurrido.

\- Iras a ser el héroe no? – Pregunto ella recuperando el habla aun con sus mejillas rojas.

\- Iré a hacer mi trabajo… - Fue lo que dijo el, mientras se acercaba a la orilla del techo y sacaba la hebilla y los pulsos que utilizaría, pero de su cabeza no podía sacar ese beso… pues por alguna razón todo eso era un DeJavu.

\- … Ten cuidado… - Al oír esas palabras de la chica Brick no respondió, solo volteo la cabeza y la miro de reojo para después saltar y salir volando y en el aire materializar su uniforme, mientras Blossom lo veía alejarse el recuerdo de ese beso la invadió aun, recordando como el pelirrojo la había besado de tal forma que enseguida ella misma le correspondió, sintiendo así que ese muchacho había logrado entrar por completo… y ahora sería más doloroso arrancarlo de ella.

Mientras tanto, en un Pent-House, una millonaria de cabello rizado estaba parada en el balcón mirando la ciudad, mientras dejaba un mensaje en el buzón de voz de alguien.

\- Ace, Soy yo… hay algo interesante que debes saber, iré al Club mañana… descubrí en el baile cierta información interesante de nuestro amigo pelirrojo… y no vas a creer quien es la basura miserable que sigue con vida… te veré mañana – Y después colgó lanzando su celular a la enorme cama que estaba dentro, mientras la mujer bebía un vaso de Vodka, con aun en su mente la imagen de esa pelirroja de ojos rosas en la Gala, y una ira tremenda la invadió, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera a mas no poder, y entonces perdió el control.

\- … ¡MALDITA PERRA! – Grito la chica mientras lanzaba el vaso que hace unos instantes estuvo en su mano hacia una pared, destrizándolo por completo, mientras la furia inundaba sus ojos.

\- ¡Esta vez… ninguno de los dos, quedaran vivos… me asegurare de enterrarlos juntos! – Princesa hablaba entre dientes y con cólera mientras lanzaba esa amenaza al aire.

\- Carguen todo es hora de irse! – Arthur ordenaba a todos los hombres para que cargaran las ultimas cajas a los buques, después saco su celular y escribió un mensaje.

 _"Cargados y listos para zarpar"_

Envió el texto, guardo su celular y comenzó caminar por el muelle supervisando todo.

Cerca del lugar, Brick llego volando y miro todo desde un punto alto, arriba de unos vagones de carga de los que apilan en los muelles, agudizo su vista y sus oídos, y se concentró.

Conto a más de dos docenas de sujetos, entre los tres buques, seguramente armados, y con su visión noto el cargamento, el cual eran drogas y armas de contrabando, y los tres buques estaban cargados casi por completo.

Si toda esa mercancía salía de la ciudad a todo el mundo, el dinero que llegaría a Ace sería el suficiente para comprar la ciudad misma, algo que sería posible con el apoyo de Morebucks, así que para Brick le quedaba más que claro que debía detener a toda costa que esos bracos se fueran, y conseguir a alguien que testificara para hundir ese imperio de Crimen.

Entonces el pelirrojo decidió entrar en acción, y ubicándolos primero, uno a uno elimino a los que vigilaban alrededor para así poder tener el factor sorpresa de su lado, dejándolos inconscientes a todos.

\- Estamos listos! ¡Los barcos están cargados! – Gritaba uno de los sujetos arriba de la nave.

\- Informa a los capitanes que zarpen! – Arthur dio la orden para que todo comenzara – Perímetro, informen, está todo listo para que los buques partan, ¿no hay nada fuera de lo ordinario?... Perímetro, informen… Repito, ¿no hay nada fuera de lo ordinario?... – El "hombrecito verde" insistía por la radio, esperando el reporte de los sujetos que cuidaban alrededor, pero no contestaban, lo cual lo inquieto y supo en seguida que algo andaba mal.

\- Atención, tenemos una situación, carguen sus armas y estén alertas… parece que alguien elimino a los vigías – Entonces dio el aviso a los demás por radio, quienes al escuchar comenzaron a cargar armas.

\- Tu! ¡Dile a los capitanes que zarpen ahora! – Arthur le ordeno eso al tipo arriba del barco.

Entonces escucho como empezaron disparos a lo lejos entre unos contenedores, donde solo el destello de las balas se vio, y los gritos y quejidos de esos hombres se escuchaban, para después cesar.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Grito uno de los hombres al ver como una estela roja era lo único que se veía moverse.

\- No se distraigan estén atentos! – Arthur ordenaba, pero en su voz había miedo pues lo que menos quería y esperaba era que el pelirrojo estuviera por ahí.

Entonces la estela roja volvió a aparecer y de nuevo disparos se oyeron del otro lado del muelle, para después escucharse mas descargas de las armas dentro del buque del lado este.

\- Buque Este… informen – Nadie respondió en la radio, y al instante Arthur supo perfectamente Que el justiciero los había eliminado.

Mientras tanto dentro del barco, Brick ataba e inmovilizaba a los sujetos que acababa de dejar inconscientes, después con su visión miro hacia afuera y vio que aún quedaban sujetos en los otros barcos.

\- ¡¿Que mierda pasa?! ¡¿Porque no se van?! – Arthur comenzó a desesperarse al ver que los otros barcos que quedaban aun no salían.

Brick decidió salió volando a toda velocidad y entro a el siguiente barco que estaba del lado oeste, y dejando su característica estela roja aterrizo dentro del barco y al verlo ahí los sujetos comenzaron a disparar contra él, algo en vano pues Brick de forma rápida comenzó a golpearlos uno por uno dejándolos fuera de combate, y en momentos era tal la fuerza que usaba que los lanzaba contra las cajas de madera que mantenían la mercancía, provocando que se despedazaran por los cuerpos inconscientes que colisionaban de forma brutal.

Arthur escuchaba los golpes, disparos y quejidos en ese barco, mientras los tipos que lo acompañaban en el muelle se preparaban a disparar en cuanto vieran el destello rojo, pero Arthur sabía que sería inútil, y si quería que el ultimo barco se fuera con la mercancía intacta tenía que defenderlo a toda costa.

\- Ustedes! ¡Esperen aquí, iré por algo! – Dicho eso el hombre de baja estatura salió corriendo en dirección de donde estaban las camionetas que los trajeron hasta ahí, abrió la parte de atrás y una caja enorme, que a simple vista se sabía que era contenedor de un arma militar enorme, fue lo que saco del auto abriéndola y sacando una enorme bazuca infrarroja.

Mientras tanto Brick había acabado con los tipos del segundo Barco, solo le quedaba uno más y ese estaba empezando a moverse, así que tenía que detenerlo, y el pelirrojo comenzó a flotar y se elevó.

Después Arthur regreso con la enorme arma en su hombro (la cual se veía más grande cargada por el)

\- ¡Con una mierda Arthur! ¡¿De dónde carajo sacaste eso?! – Fue lo que exclamo uno de los tipos al ver la enorme bazuca que traía su jefe.

\- Un regalito de Ace… - Dicho eso, el hombre apunto el misil a Brick, y señalándolo como objetivo disparo, y al lanzar el proyectil una enorme cortina de humo se hizo presente.

El pelirrojo detecto rápidamente el proyectil, y al verlo venir hacia él lo esquivo pasando a un lado de él, pero para su sorpresa regreso en dirección suya dándose cuenta que ese misil era un proyectil dirigido, así que enseguida Brick voló en otra dirección al saber que sería inútil esquivarlo de nuevo.

Arthur miro con una sonrisa satisfactoria como el misil seguía al pelirrojo.

\- Ahora lárguense mientras puedan! – Fue la orden que dio por radio a los sujetos que quedaban en el otro barco, el cual empezó a moverse y a apartarse lejos del muelle.

Brick seguía dando vueltas con el misil detrás de él, pero sin alejarse mucho del lugar pues aún tenía que parar ese barco y detener al tipo que lanzo el misil, ya que cuando alcanzo a verlo, escucho las ordenes que le daba a los demás, lo cual significaba que era el que estaba a cargo y que el tal vez sería el que le daría la información para hundir a Ace… pero primero tenía que quitarse de encima el proyectil que lo seguía.

\- Muévanse tenemos que irnos – Dicho eso, de manera veloz los hombres comenzaron a guardar todo para retirarse del lugar, y Brick al ver que el sujeto se estaba escapando, sabía que tenía que acabar con todo eso, así que de forma veloz y con el misil aun siguiéndolo se dirigió a uno de los barcos que aún seguían en los muelles y arranco la cadena del ancla, la jalo consigo de forma muy fácil, fue en dirección al barco que se iba, se giró sobre sí mismo para ver el misil detrás de él y girando la cadena con el ancla en el otro extremo como si fuera una soga de rodeo, lanzo el enorme pedazo de metal hacia el misil para destruirlo, pero el chico fallo en su puntería (algo raro y que lo desconcertó) y le dio solo la parte posterior del misil, provocando un daño en el cohete y en el sistema infrarrojo que lo seguía, y por esta razón como consecuencia el misil bajo la altura y se dirigió al barco, un hecho que Brick no espero y los desconcertó, pero antes de que reaccionara el proyectil llego al barco y lo destruyo causando una enorme explosión sobre el agua.

Arthur se percató de lo ocurrido y miro con furia lo que había pasado, y que con seguridad Ace no estaría feliz.

\- Mierda… - Susurro el - Vámonos! – Grito mientras subía a una camioneta, pero en segundos escucho golpes afuera y después silencio, y repentinamente la puerta de la camioneta fue arrancada y vio que el pelirrojo estaba parado a su lado sosteniendo la puerta en el aire.

\- Ya te ibas?... – El pelirrojo hablo con sarcasmo al verlo dentro del vehículo, para después lanzar la puerta lejos y sacarlo de forma algo brusca del interior de la camioneta.

\- Dime todo acerca de lo que sepas de Ace y de Morebucks – Exigió Brick caminando hacia donde Arthur había caído y seguía en el suelo.

\- Púdrete... – Fue lo que dijo sonriendo.

\- Te recomiendo que cooperes… no te gustara hacerme enojar – Brick se acero a él y puso su pie encima de su pecho provocando un gemido de él.

\- Jeje… crees que esto va a cambiar algo?... nadie de aquí lo va a traicionar… se arrancarán la lengua antes de hablar… además ninguno de estos idiotas sabe algo que valga la pena – Arthur hablaba con dificultad mientras la bota del pelirrojo presionaba su pecho.

\- Estos barcos se iban a ir con mercancía de tu jefe, y estoy seguro que no estará feliz cuando sepa que destruiste uno con un misil… así que tú decides, o hablas conmigo, o hablas con el – Brick volvió a presionar en su pecho para lastimarlo.

\- Haaa!... pagaras por lo que haces… si no puede matarte a ti… buscara a quien sea que te importe… y ellos pagaran por ti, jajaj – Al escuchar eso Brick pensó en el Profesor, en Ken… y en Blossom, si Ace sabía de ellos los mataría para hacerle daño a él, y entonces su cara se tornó de ira al pensar en eso.

\- Escúchame bien enano verde… dime algo que me sirva… tendrás tres oportunidades así que piénsalo bien… dime todo lo que sepas acerca de Ace – Brick lo miro con furia.

\- Jamás te lo diré… - Al escuchar eso Brick enfureció y entonces de sus ojos un rayo de calor salió de ellos y apunto a un lado de la cabeza de Arthur disparo dejando un enorme oyó de concreto derretido.

\- ¡Esa fue tu primera oportunidad!... ¡Dime lo que necesito saber! – Los ojos del muchacho aun brillaban con las claras intenciones de volver a disparar sus rayos.

\- ¡IMBECIL! ¡lo que yo te diga no te servirá! – Arthur estaba asustado al ver las intenciones del pelirrojo.

Entonces Brick repitió la operación del otro lado de su cabeza, dejando otro agujero ardiente por su visión de calor.

\- ¡Segunda Oportunidad!... ¡Si no me dices algo dejare tu maldito cráneo derretido y humeante en el suelo! ¡Es tu ultima oportunidad! ¡Dime lo que necesite saber! – Entonces los ojos de Brick comenzaron a brillar de nuevo esta vez apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Arthur.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡PUEDO DECIRTE QUIEN PODRIA RELACIONAR TODO! – Arthur ya desesperado y con temor de morir prefiero dar un nombre en lugar de hablar el.

\- Habla… - Fue lo que Brick le dijo, con tono amenazador.

\- Es un tipo de la policía… el prácticamente limpia todos los rastros y evidencias del crimen organizado que pudieran inculpar a Ace… y él sabe de muchos negocios con Golden Queen… - Brick supuso que Golden Queen era Morebucks.

\- Quine es?, dame su nombre – Arthur rodo los ojos con pereza.

\- Maldito imbécil, ya te dije lo suficiente… - Entonces el rayo de los ojos de Brick marco una línea arriba de la cabeza de Arthur y este grito de miedo al ver y sentir el calor del rayo que pasaba encima de su cabeza.

\- ¡DAME EL MALDITO NOMBRE! – Brick le volvió a gritar con ira y con sus ojos amenazándolo de nuevo.

\- ¡Se llama Simpson!... Alfred Simpson, él es el jefe de la policía… gracias a este sujeto casi la mitad de la policía trabaja para Ace – Brick quieto su bota del pecho del hombre

\- No cambiaras nada… si es dueño de la policía, que te hace pensar que nos procesaran y no encarcelaran… Simpson va a cubrirlo, así que de nada te sirve lo que te dije, solo estas recogiendo migajas de pan que nunca podrás juntar a tiempo – Arthur seguía hablando mientras Brick lo escuchaba, pero el pelirrojo se hartó de él y lo pateo en la cara con fuerza provocando que cayera inconsciente.

\- Tal vez… pero tarde o temprano… lo hare caer a todos – Brick sabía que esto era más complicado, pues ese sujeto tenía la razón, si el jefe de policía era controlado por él sería más difícil incriminar a Ace, y la única manera era llevarlo con los federales, pero primero debía encontrar una forma de hacer testificar a Simpson, y el muchacho sabía que cierto oficial de la correccional lo apoyaría en eso, pero debía ser rápido, pues la amenaza de Arthur era posible… con lo ocurrido en el muelle le quito millones de dólares en producto, algo que lo enfadaría y que lo haría perder el control y ahí podría dar un tropiezo y poder acabar con el… pero si Ace se enteraba de su relación con la familia Utonio, los pondría en peligro.

Eso era algo que a Brick le preocupaba, pues esas personas eran inocentes, y en ellos encontró una especie de familia, pues El profesor lo apoya como un padre, Ken es como un hermano menor… y Blossom… Blossom en esa noche se había convertido en algo más para el… algo muy importante que no dejaría jamás que le hicieran daño… no a ella… él debía de cuidar de esa familia a como diera lugar.

 **N/A:** Listo chicos! Capítulo 16 terminado, jeje por desgracia aun no tengo internet así que tendrán que tenerme paciencia amigos.

 ** _Soy yo no tu_** Chica por qué dices que te rechazo? L… en fin no te preocupes por no poder estar al pendiente, te comprendo con los exámenes finales y todo eso, créeme que a mí me tuvieron de un hilo hace una semana pero por fin pude pasar todo perfecto y ya estoy más atento en mi historia, pero aun así subiré algo tarde puesto que aún no tengo internet :p. Jeje si los ´puse en una situación de celos que desde hace tiempo anhelaba escribir 7.7 pero sé que este capítulo te encantara, y espero que me lo digas pronto amiga, además ya pronto entraremos en lo más interesante e indagaremos más en el pasado, puesto que las cosas pronto se pondrán de lo mejor. Que estés bien, suerte en tus finales y cuídate mucho, espero tu Review en cuanto puedas y que todo te salga de lo mejor J.

 ** _Sombra02_** Los sentimientos de nuestro querido anti-Héroe son algo que lo afectaran de dos formas, pues la luz que Blossom y su familia lo han guiado y lo han ayudado, pero las sombras del pasado que comparten podrían hacerle daño y causar un daño irreparable, todo esto lo sabremos pronto, y veremos si Brick está preparado para tomar la decisión más grande de su vida. Jeje las corbatas son un lio, a mí me tomo casi un día entero aprender a hacerme el nudo de mi corbata en una graduación. Espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas viejo y te guste y lo disfrutes Bro saludos y que estés bien.

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** Jeje los celos eran algo que estaba muriendo por poner, y que bueno que te haya gustado ese Cap. Además de que sabía que Dexter era ideal para poner a Brick echando humo jeje, espero que este capítulo te guste y me lo hagas saber pronto, que estés bien cuídate y saludos.

Bueno chicos eso sería todo de mi parte por ahora, espero que este capítulo les guste, yo tratare de seguir escribiendo para subir más rápido, pronto las cosas se pondrán mejor ya verán, que estén bien cuídense y dejen sus Reviews que ese gratis, y siempre recuerden…

 _"pórtense mal… pero hagan el bien"_

Bye!


	18. Simbiontes

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Que comience lo bueno, ¡estamos en el clímax de la historia amigos! Y quiero decirles que Me encanta ver sus comentarios, es motivante y algo que me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo… este proyecto empezó conmigo, mi pasión por la redacción de algo que les agrade a ustedes y con el deseo de regalar algo a esta página donde por casi tres años fui un lector de closet, pero ha continuado y se ha mantenido como va gracias a ustedes, que con cada capítulo y cada Review de su parte en ellos son los que me motivan a ofrecerles algo que disfruten, y por eso es que me he esforzado por darles un capitulo en poco tiempo… además una disculpa chicos por tardar en subir este capítulo, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios! Pero estuve muy atareado con mis deberes de la Universidad… pero basta de mi parloteo, ¡aquí les dejo el capítulo 17 por fin! Disfrútenlo.

Chapter 17: Simbiontes.

Esos momentos donde fantasmas del pasado te acechan y otros que aparecen ante ti, son los fantasmas que desearías que desaparezcan, pero no lo hacen, ellos están ahí, atormentándote, cada día para hacerte sufrir… o, para no olvidar quien eres y en que te has convertido.

La mujer parada en el balcón de ese Pent-House miraba fijamente la ciudad, esa ciudad que la vio crecer y que la vio convertirse en algo que hoy en día, nadie podría decir que no era. Ella sostenía un vaso de Wiski en su mano izquierda, vestía con unos janes entallados y unas zapatillas que se veían que eran costosas, una blusa negra.

\- Concejala, el auto está listo para cuando usted decida bajar – Uno de los hombres del cuerpo de seguridad de la mujer hablo asomándose por la puerta.

\- De acuerdo… retírate… - Princesa contesto con simpleza y tono autoritario.

El hombre se retiró, Morebucks camino al interior del lujoso lugar, hasta una habitación grande que era su guardarropa, un cuarto grande bien organizada con cientos de prendas, de entre las cuales eligió un abrigo amarillo, la chica se arregló el cabello y termino de acomodarse cada botón del abrigo, y cuando giro para mirarse en el enorme espejo que había en la puerta, el reflejo que ella veía no era su imagen… Una jovencita de dieciséis años, vestida con un sweater amarillo, falda escolar, medias blancas y zapatillas negras que sostenía un palo de Golf ensangrentado de la parte con la que se golpea la bola era lo que Princesa veía en el reflejo, esa jovencita de cabellos rizados de solo dieciséis años con la cara y la ropa salpicada en sangre era lo que en ese espejo se reflejaba… La mujer se dio vuelta con dirección a la puerta, y cuándo se detuvo para apagar la luz de la habitación, miro con dirección al espejo de nuevo, y la miro ahí de nuevo repitiendo sus movimientos, como si esa imagen de ella siguiera ahí, dentro de ella… como si esa parte de su vida no quisiera irse.

 _\- El muelle norte de la ciudad fue el escenario de una serie de tiroteos y una explosión, en la madrugada de este domingo, según reportes de la policía los dos barcos intactos en su interior estaban cargados de drogas estupefacientes y armas ilegales de alto calibre, que según especulaciones, este cargamento iba a ser contrabandeado en diferentes países, y aunque las autoridades no han dado declaración alguna de porque estos barcos tenían permisos legales de exportación, ahora el cargamento y las personas involucradas en los hechos están en manos del departamento de policía –_ Walker tomo el control de la televisión y la apago después de oír la nota.

\- No deberías de estar haya, dando declaración de lo ocurrido – la pregunta del hombre hacia el pelirrojo qué yacía descansando en el sofá de la oficina fue sarcástica, pero con un tono de reproche.

\- Ya tuve suficiente atención en la gala de anoche… además de nada serviría lo que yo diga… si ese imbécil tiene bajo su mando al jefe de la policía, de nada sirve que haya detenido a esos tipos en el muelle – El pelirrojo sonaba molesto, irritado y cansado, puesto que de lo que se enteró anoche no le daba ánimos ni ningún tipo de satisfacción, además de que de su cabeza no salía la amenaza de Arthur, de que Ace podría hacerle daño a quienes le importaban, lo cual Brick lo enfurecía solo de pensar que la familia Utonio pudiera salir lastimada, Walker lo escuchaba y noto la frustración del muchacho.

\- No sirve nada que este atrapando a esos imbéciles… cuando el verdadero sujeto que podría hacer caer a Ace ese le Jefe de la Policía – Brick sentía demasiada molestia y frustración ante lo evidente, pues, aunque haya detenido a esos criminales con el Jefe Simpson comprado por Ace, era más que obvio que ninguno pararía a la cárcel para ser juzgados o interrogados, necesitaba el testimonio del mismísimo jefe de policía lo cual parecía casi imposible.

\- Has escuchado de los Fiscales de Distrito o de los federales? – Brick miro al capitán Walker intuyendo a lo que se refería.

\- El FBI? – Walker movió de forma afirmativa la cabeza ante la respuesta del pelirrojo.

\- Hay otras formas de hacer hablar a alguien muchacho, con una denuncia legal ciudadana… no solo se busca la verdad a golpes y con amenazas con láseres de los ojos – Brick simplemente gruño con un evidente tono de molestia ente el comentario del hombre frente a él.

\- Bueno… han resultado efectivas hasta el momento… después trataremos con el asunto de los federales Walker… ya veré yo si logro toparme con el oficial Simpson en alguna ocasión – Brick se levantó del sofá y camino en dirección a la ventana para retirarse.

\- No queras que alguien vea como el héroe de la ciudad amenaza a golpes al jefe de la policía?... eso podría ser perjudicante en tu imagen no crees? – Brick medito las palabras del hombre parada aun en la ventana, pues sabía que hacer eso tiraría a la basura la reputación que con tanto esfuerzo el Profesor Utonio había logrado dar de él, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no después de la amenaza de Arthur.

\- Si no actuó rápido más personas pueden resultar heridas, y no cargare con eso – Brick hablo sin darse la vuelta, mientras el Capitán pudo escuchar en su tono de voz molestia, incomodidad, preocupación, todos esos sentimientos conviviendo en si era algo que el pelirrojo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Deberías de descansar un poco niño – Brick escucho el concejo, pero solo salió por la ventana para después hablar.

\- Aun no… aun no puedo descansar… - Dicho eso el joven de ojos color rojos salió volando dejando su característica estela roja.

\- ¡SIETE MIL MILLONES DE DOLARES!, ¡SIETE MIL MILLONES PERDIDOS! – Ace destruía con un Bate de baseball cuanto objeto tuviera a su alrededor, vasos, mesas, adornos de mesa, todo, ya que la noticia de los barcos lo tenía colérico.

\- Parece que llego en mal momento – La voz sarcástica y altanera de Princesa se escuchó en la entrada de su oficina.

\- ¡No es muy inteligente estar cerca de mi ahora Princesa! – Ace se dio la vuelta y le hablo sin el más mínimo vestigio de respeto y apuntándole con el Bate.

\- Cierra la boca imbécil, quien debería de estar rompiendo cosas debería ser yo, ¿acaso no sabes el impacto negativo que tendrá todo esto con mi campaña electoral? – Princesa se dirigía a con voz calmada, pero tono firme.

\- ¡Acabo de perder casi el 80% de todo mi dinero en producto, Y TU ESTAS HABLANDO DE TU MALDITA POLITICA?! – Ace estaba cada vez más enfurecido.

\- Lo que perdiste me afecta a mí también, el dinero que íbamos a conseguir con esas ventas iba a financiar gran parte de mis proyectos y serviría para pagarle a mis asociados… está perdida también me afecta a mi Ace – Esta vez Princesa le hablaba pausadamente y con tono autoritario, mientras lo encaraba de forma retante, y el hombre de color verde quería asesinarla con la mirada.

\- Pero, tengo algo que te interesará, pues en la Gala de anoche descubrí algo relacionado con el pelirrojo con poderes… y es por eso que yo estoy aquí – Dicho eso Morebucks le dio la espalda camino hasta la barra, tomo una copa una botella de vino y se sirvió.

\- Más vale que sea algo bueno… habla… - Ace estaba enfurecido, no podía con lo que había pasado, pues todo su dinero invertido se había ido en esa madrugada.

\- Esta más que claro que el tipo con súper poderes es un problema, y es el de quien nos tenemos que encargar – La mujer camino con la copa en su mano, tomo asiento en el sofá que estaba en la oficina, y cruzando las piernas y sosteniendo de forma elegante la copa en su mano continúo hablando mientras Ace solo la observaba parado.

\- Pero anoche, que lo conocí de cerca, reconocí quien es… ¿recuerdas a los RowdyRuff Boys?... – El semblante de Ace cambio de furioso a estupefacto.

\- ¿Estás diciéndome, que uno de esos tres ineptos, sigue con vida? – La voz de Ace era contenida, como si quisiera gritar.

\- Y no solo eso… la estúpida pelirroja también sigue viva… Blossom – El nombre de la chica, pronunciado por Princesa fue con un tono de odio y asco realmente obvio, una muestra del rencor que sentía hacia dicha chica de ojos rosas.

\- Como Mierdas siguen aún vivos esos dos?... yo vi cómo se desangraban en ese callejón… es imposible – Ace sentía furia, y a la vez temor de saber que dos seres así seguían vivos.

\- Al parecer no hiciste bien tu trabajo aquella vez… pero algo me dice que tenemos las mismas ventajas de entonces… esa estúpida estuvo escondida durante catorce años, así que es posible que no tenga sus poderes como en aquella ocasión – Ace se acercó a Princesa sentándose frente a ella en la mesa de centro que estaba frente al sofá.

\- Y ellos dos están juntos? – Ace pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Llegaron juntos a la gala, los dos – Princesa hablo con malicia en su voz, pues en su mente ella ya intuía lo que Ace imaginaba.

\- Creo que podemos sacarle mucho provecho a la situación… y esta vez, me asegurare de que la sangre de ambos quede regada por toda la calle – Ace sonrió con maldad, pues ahora sabía cómo sacarle ventaja a Brick… con su pasado.

\- Mas te vale que esta vez no lo arruines… preguntare con mis contactos en la alcaldía para saber dónde se encuentran esos dos, te enviare la información más tarde… no importa cómo ni de qué forma, pero utiliza a la familia Utonio para llegar a él, tengo un plan, y créeme que esta vez lograremos lo que mi padre y tú no pudieron esa ocasión – Princesa se levantó del sofá y camino afuera del lugar, dejando Ace en su oficina.

La mujer caminaba en dirección a la salida y en su mente solo había la imagen de esa pelirroja en la Gala a la cual moría de ganas de asesinar.

New Townsville, hace 14 años atrás:

Un jovencita de dieciséis años caminaba por un enorme salón, rápidamente y con un paso decidido.

\- Papa! – El grito de la jovencita se escuchó en ese enorme lugar, mientras un hombre comía en un comedor de forma tranquila y elegante.

\- Que ocurre hija? – El hombre pregunto calmado mientras seguía almorzando.

\- ¡¿Es cierto?! Dime que es cierto! ¡¿Las acabaste?! ¡¿Están muertas?! – La chica exigía una respuesta con tono ansioso, emocionado pero demandante.

\- Si – Fue lo que el hombre contesto simplemente mientras seguía almorzando.

\- Ho! Padre esto es perfecto! Ahora con esas ineptas muertas no habrá nada ni nadie que me tenga! Voy a ser la única Chica súper pode… -

\- ¡Ya cállate! – Entonces la serenidad del hombre se esfumo y sin previo aviso grito y de una forma violenta levanto la mesa con sus manos por debajo y la lanzo lejos, derramado su comida y cuanto objeto hubiera en la mesa.

\- ¡Niña estúpida! ¡Aguante tus caprichos tantos años por el respeto a la memoria de tu madre y limpie tus desastres, encubriéndolos por la reputación de esta familia! – Princesa se había quedado callada, pues rara vez demostraba ese semblante de temor, cualquier que la conociera sabía que era una jovencita prepotente, mandona, y consentida, pero casi nadie sabía el temor que su padre podía infundir en ella.

\- Pero ya vine siendo hora de que te comportes como una mujer responsable, tu nombre es Princesa… pues hazle honor a tu nombre… quiero que aspires a hacer algo más que una estúpida niña voladora… ¡¿Me entiendes?!... o acaso quieres que use de nuevo mis manos para corregirte?... –

\- Como digas padre… - La chica se mostraba dócil ante su padre.

\- Ahora tengo que retirarme hija, tengo una junta con algunas personas importantes, nos vemos más tarde hija mía – El hombre en segundos cambio de actitud, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se retiró… como si nada, como si no hubiera lanzado la mesa lejos enfurecido hace unos instantes.

Princesa se quedó parada, hasta que por fin escucho salir a su padre de la habitación, pudo respirar con calma, pues había estado sosteniendo el aliento en el momento en que su padre se había enojado… ella tenía todo lo que quería cuando quería y como quería, siempre, su padre jamás le había negado nada… pero pocos sabían que el hombre jamás ha sido un padre que estuviera con ella, por eso cumplía todos sus caprichos, para así compensar el hecho de ni siquiera ser un padre tal cual… Pero un padre que corrige si era, pues este sujeto lo que mejor sabía hacer era castigar y mandar.

Brick bajaba del cielo flotando en silencio hacia la casa de los Utonio, directo a la ventana de la habitación en la que el dormía, pues no se sentía cómodo entrando por la puerta principal y encontrarse con la familia desayunando y a cierta chica pelirroja ahí… no después de lo de anoche.

El joven entro, se quitó su uniforme, y cuando este desapareció se percató que aun tenia puesta la camisa y el pantalón que había utilizado en la Gala. Las prendas estaban arrugadas y sudorosas, y el chico al notar eso un gesto de molestia se formó en su cara, pues había arruinado el presente que el Profesor le había dado.

\- Mierda… - mascullo en voz baja en chico, entonces miro por la ventana y pudo notar que ya era más de medio día, y no había dormido nada, y quizá eso explicaba él porque estaba tan cansado, pero ya había trasnochado anteriormente y hasta eso más de doce horas y jamás se había sentido exhausto como en ese momento lo cual le parecía muy extraño, después recordó como esa misma noche había fallado su puntería cuando golpeo con el ancla ese misil. En nunca fallaba y eso lo tenía desconcertado, su puntería era casi perfecta pues su sentido de la vista era muy afinado.

\- Que rayos me paso? – Brick comenzó a desvestirse mientras aun meditaba que pasaba con él, pero quizá con una ducha estaría más relajado.

\- Soy Ace… necesito archivos de las personas que el maldito pelirrojo ha salvado – Ace hablaba por teléfono desde el techo de su Club.

\- Para que quieres eso? – El jefe de la policía le contestaba debajo del estacionamiento del departamento de policía.

\- Tengo un plan, para acabar con el de una vez por todas, pero necesito a esas personas de carnada… ¡Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy dando explicaciones tu solo hazlo! – el ceño fruncido por la exigencia de Ace fue inevitable en el rostro de Simpson.

\- Te lo enviare esta noche – Simpson simplemente respondió, ignorando sus impulsos de mandarlo al diablo.

\- Te estas encargando de la mierda que paso en los muelles –

\- Eso está fuera de mi alcance, esta vez no puedo limpiar tu desastre, la mercancía esta en mano de los de narcóticos y las armas con los de evidencias –

\- Me aseguraste que tendría tu apoyo en este trabajo – El tono irritado de Ace era evidente al hablar por teléfono.

\- Así es, y me pediste total seguridad y protección de la policía en un radio de cinco cuadras del muelle, y así fue… o acaso vistes algún oficial cerca – Simpson hablaba con molestia, estaba hartándose de servirle a el sujeto de color verde.

\- _De acuerdo… y que hay de los hombres que están en tu custodia? –_ La voz de Ace por el celular le hizo intuir al Jefe de la policía que era lo siguiente que le pediría.

\- Quieres que me deshaga de todos? –

\- No, no de todos, podría levantar sospechas… asesina solo a la mitad, los demás déjalos libres, de ellos me encargare yo –

\- _Y qué hay de Arthur?, ¿lo libero también? –_ Ace escucho la pregunta del jefe de policía, pues se había tomado la "molestia" de preguntar acerca del destino de su antiguó compañero.

Ace medito en silencio, mientras Simpson esperaba una respuesta.

\- _Asesínalo también… me decepciono con lo de los muelles… así que ya es tiempo de que cambie de herramientas –_ Dicho eso la llamada termino, pues la línea se cortó en ese momento.

\- llegara el día, en que también tengan que deshacerse de ti en el – Con esa frase en el aire, Simpson regreso a su "deber".

Mientras tanto, Ace observaba el atardecer, y en su semblante había tanta ira, pues no solo había perdido su dinero si no que se había enterado que uno de sus peores enemigos un estaba con vida y que tenía un aliado que alguna vez igual que él fue un hombre de crimen, pero eso cambiaria, pues esta vez iba acabar con ellos esa noche.

\- Ace – Snake apareció detrás de el en ese instante – El paquete de Golden Queen llego – Ace solo dio vuelta y camino al interior junto con Snake.

Ya una vez dentro de la oficina, en el escritorio de Ace había una maleta grande como de equipaje.

\- Y essto que sse ssupone que ess? – La pregunta curiosa de Snake fue respondida solo por una media sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Recuerdas la caja que robaste del banco aquella vez? – Snake solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, lo que había dentro era un chip de programación diseñado por una empresa llamada Exsses Corp. Creado para activar un arma en específico – mientras Ace hablaba tomaba la maleta y la abría.

\- Golden Queen la quería para un proyecto que tenía en mente… pero necesitaba la cuartada del robo para cubrir cualquier sospecha legal – Una vez abierta un zumbido como el de una maquina se escuchó de la maleta.

\- Y hoy, le daremos un buen uso a esta arma… - Ace sonrió con maldad, y Ace al observar el arma se quedó sorprendido, pero después sonrió al imaginar el uso.

Princesa se encontraba una vez más pensando mirando la ciudad desde el balcón del Pent-House, mirando esa ciudad que ella añoraba tener bajo su mando, pero con la perdida monetaria que se había presentado con el problema de los muelles, eso se retrasaría, y lo pero era que uno de sus peores enemigos del pasado estaba con vida y no solo eso, sino que su aliado era un viejo enemigo también.

Es ira no la sentía desde hace catorce años, ese odio, esa sensación de asesinar no la había sentido como hace catorce años, y en la mente de Princesa imágenes del pasado llegaban y en su cabeza resonaba algo…

\- _(¡Cállate!) –_ y el sonido de un golpe se escuchaba – _(¡Cállate!) –_ y un golpe más resonaba en su mente.

New Townsville, hace 14 años atrás:

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate! – Seguido de cada grito un golpe con mano abierta era propinado a una jovencita de dieciséis años, y el magnate de la ciudad no se tentaba el corazón en golpear con toda su ira a la chica en su cara y en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Pequeña estúpida! ¡Por tu culpa no fui aceptado como candidato a la alcaldía! ¡Tus estúpidas niñerías y desastres que causaste fueron suficientes para que esta porquería de ciudad me botara de las elecciones! – El hombre había dejado de golpear a la chica, quien sangraba de la boca y tenía moretones en su labio y en uno de sus ojos, mientras ella solo sollozaba muerta de miedo en un rincón.

\- ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Tus estupideces me hacen perder la paciencia! – El hombre seguía parado frente a ella aun con un semblante enfurecido.

\- Papa… yo… lo siento… - La chica hablaba entre pausas mientras trataba de controlar sus sollozos.

\- ¡¿Lo siento?! – Después de ese grito el hombre se quitó su cinturón y de forma rápida y violenta comenzó a golpear a la chica una vez más repetidas veces, ahora con el cinturón, lanzando despiadados golpes hacia ella, mientras princesa gritaba de dolor.

\- ¡Ya basta por favor!, ¡Basta! – Ella gritaba desesperada pues no veía que su padre dejara de golpearla en algún momento.

\- ¡Cierra la boca niña estúpida! – El hombre por fin se detuvo, pero siguió gritándole - ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Una mierda más en esta cloaca de ciudad! ¡Es una vergüenza que seas mi hija!... creo que hasta esas tres mocosas sabían el tipo de mierda que eres, y por eso no quisieron que te unieras a ellas… hasta para eso no servirías – Ni si quiera el hecho de decirle que era una vergüenza que fuera su hija la enfureció tanto como lo que le acababa de decir con tono de burla, pues la chica miro a su padre con odio y con rencor al decirle eso.

\- Bueno… ahora por favor hija, ve a darte un baño, vístete y arréglate, hoy te iras a parís a esa escuela de leyes, yo iré a cambiarme para ir a un partido de Golf con algunos políticos importantes de la ciudad – El hombre le hablo con "cariño" y respeto, después de la golpiza que le propino, como si lo que acababa de hacer no hubiera importado para nada, así el hombre se dio la vuelta y camino a la entrada de la enorme oficina donde hace segundos golpeo a la pelirroja.

Pero princesa, quien aún lo miraba con rencor, se levantó del rincón de donde estaba acurrucada mientras en su mente aun resonaban las palabras que su padre le había dicho, camino hacia él y tomo el palo de Golf que estaba cerca de una mesa y se dirigió a el empuñando con ambas manos el objeto.

Entonces el hombre sin ningún tipo de aviso ni esperando lo que pasaría, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, del cual, gotas de sangre salieron del lugar del golpe.

El hombre se llevó su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza y después la miro cuando sintió la humedad, notando que era su sangre, se dio la vuelta para ver a su hija, pero en el momento en que la miro vio a la chica con ojos de furia y odio y antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica volvió a darle otro golpe con el duro metal del palo de golf, haciéndolo caer inconsciente frente a la puerta, y Princesa soltó el palo de Golf.

\- ¡TE ODIO! – La chica grito con furia al hombre inconsciente tirado frente a ella, pero en ese momento de ira fue hacia la puerta tomándola con sus manos, y por curiosidad la cabeza de su padre había quedado exactamente entre el marco de la entrada y la puerta, y así con una ira fatal Princesa comenzó a golpear la cabeza de su inconsciente padre con la puerta provocando que esta fuera presionada con cada golpe entre la puerta y el muro de concreto.

\- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! – Mientras la chica seguía gritando repetidas veces es palabra, de igual forma seguía abriendo y cerrando la puerta con sus manos con fuerza, golpeando la cabeza de su padre, y entonces la sangre comenzó a salpicarla, salpicando su sweater amarillo y parte de su rostro, el sonido del cráneo del hombre inconsciente crujía con cada golpe de la puerta, seña de que estaba fracturándose, y el sonido de la sangre salpicando la puerta y a la chica era cada vez más abundante, mientras el cuerpo inerte del hombre daba pequeños saltos, reflejo del dolor por los golpes en su cabeza.

\- ¡TE ODIO ANCIANO DE MIERDA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIOOOO! – En ese último grito de la chica, se escuchó un sonido parecido al de una sandía siendo aplastada, pues al fin la puerta se había cerrado por completo, y cuando la chica miro hacia abajo, pudo ver el enorme charco de sangre en el piso, como partes de cráneo y sesos estaban regados, y el cuerpo inerte de su padre estaba sin cabeza.

Princesa soltó la puerta, observo lo que había hecho, pero en ningún momento quedo horrorizada, ni sintió remordimiento, nada… en su cara solo había un semblante serio, pero sus ojos aún estaban llenos de furia, y siguió contemplando lo que había hecho, con su rostro y su ropa salpicada de sangre, la sangre de su propio padre….

El Presente:

Esa fue la primera vez, que Princesa había sentido ira, que había sentido tanto odio, y esa noche la sentía de nuevo, esas ganas de asesinar se habían posado en su mente cuando vio a su peor enemiga aún con vida, y que el sujeto que tanto le había causado problemas en las calles fuera uno de los tres traidores, y la ira de asesinarlos era cada vez más inmensa.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta llamo la atención de la mujer.

\- Adelante… - La mujer respondió sin gentileza y un hombre corpulento y con semblante de criminal (quizá uno de los hombres de Ace) entro.

\- Concejala, conseguimos la dirección… sabemos dónde está la familia Utonio –

\- Mándale la dirección a Ace… dile que haga lo que tenga que hacer… pero que asesine a esos dos… - La voz de la chica era seria y autoritaria, y en su tono había odio a mas no poder.

El sujeto se retiró por la puerta dejándola sola de nuevo, la chica siguió observando la ciudad, y entonces recordó de nuevo a esa chica de ojos rosas, y ese instinto asesino volvió a su ser.

\- Esta vez… no quedara ninguna viva… -

En la casa del profesor Utonio, cierta chica pelirroja estaba en la cocina preparando algo.

\- Blossom, como ayúdame con mi trabajo de biología… como se les llama a los seres vivos que necesitan de entre sí para sobrevivir? – El pequeño Ken hacia su tarea en la mesa de la cocina acompañando a su hermana quien está cocinando.

\- Son Simbiontes – Respondió gentilmente la chica a su medio hermano.

\- Gracias –

\- En unos minutos estará la cena Ken, prepárate para lavarte las manos – La chica siguió cocinando, mientras el chico continuaba con su tarea.

Entonces Blossom vio como Brick aparecía por las escaleras, y al verlo la chica se puso nerviosa, puesto que no se dio cuenta en que momento había regresado, y eso que estuvo toda la noche esperándolo hasta que ella se había quedado dormida, y en todo el día no hubo señales de él, además de que el recuerdo del beso de anoche seguía aun en su mente, por eso sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco al verlo.

\- Hola Brick! ¿Dónde has estado? – Ken al ver al pelirrojo sonrió y se dirigió a él con entusiasmo.

\- En la línea del deber hombrecito – Brick llego a la cocina, se acercó a Ken y le revolvió el cabello amigablemente, después observo a la chica quien no lo miraba, y el recuerdo de aquel beso regreso a su mente y se sintió raro, pero no mal.

\- Hola –

\- Hola – Fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiaron como saludo ambos pelirrojos sin mirarse uno al otro, Brick se sentó en la mesa con Ken y Blossom siguió cocinando.

\- Ammm, Ken sube a lavarte las manos, la cena estará lista ya – Blossom le hablo a su hermanito y dicho eso Ken subió dejándolo solos a ambos chicos.

\- El Profesor volvió anoche? – El pelirrojo pregunto.

\- No, el me envió un mensaje esta mañana… dijo que tuvo que quedarse en el laboratorio de su socio, porque era muy tarde para regresar – La chica respondió aun algo nerviosa.

\- Donde estuviste anoche? – Blossom trato de sonar autoritaria, pero no lo logro pues sonó más preocupada que autoritaria.

\- Salí a hacer mi trabajo – Brick intento ser cortante y esquivo ante la pregunta, pero en realidad no quería cruzar mirada con la chica pues al verla a los ojos podría recordar perfectamente ese beso.

\- Ya estoy más cerca de acabar con esto… pero las cosas se pueden complicar – Al escuchar eso Blossom no supo que pensar, pero recordó los motivos por los cuales no quería que Brick volviera a su vida, los motivos por los que ella casi desapareció… pero desde anoche, eso sería más duro.

\- Brick… no quiero… que mi familia salga lastimada – Al escuchar eso el pelirrojo sintió algo de furia, y la amenaza de Arthur volvió a su mente… eso era lo que el menos quería, que el Profesor, Ken… que ella, salieran heridos.

\- Blossom… me iré… - Al escuchar eso la chica no supo cómo reaccionar y palideció un poco, pero justo después volteo a verlo, y lo observo sentado en la mesa, quieto, pero con sus manos empuñadas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?... – La chica sintió un gran dolor al escuchar eso… y eso le preocupo, pues eso era prueba de lo metido que estaba ya el chico en su vida.

Brick se levantó de la mesa y la miro a los ojos, y ambos sintieron un choque eléctrico al topar sus miradas.

\- Tienes razón… cerca de ustedes, puedo causarles daño… y no quiero cargar con eso… suficiente tengo con no recordar nada de mi pasado – Brick sentía demasiado dolor y furia… dolor porque sabía que si estaba con ellos más tiempo podría afectarle y furia porque se había involucrado sentimentalmente con ella más de lo que debieron.

\- … Entiendo… - Blossom sabía que tenía razón, y ella misma quería eso, y al mencionarle su pasado, lo que más deseaba era que él se fuera de su vida… pero…

\- Pero aun así… sigo siendo tu tutora legal, por lo que no te puedes ir aun… al menos no sin mi permiso – Brick la miro desconcertado y ella no supo ni porque dijo eso, como si le diera un argumento para que no se fuera.

\- Eso no importa, me irme… no deseo que El Profesor, o ken… o tú, salgan heridos – Brick quería hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Brick… te vas porque quieres protegernos… o por… por lo que… paso anoche – Blossom tuvo mucha dificultad para decir eso, y el chico de ojos rojos la miro sorprendido, pues pareciera como si ella estuviera agotando todos los recursos para convencerlo de no irse.

\- Lo que paso anoche… es una línea que no debimos cruzar – Brick ahora hablaba más suave y mirándola a los ojos, pero su mirada coincidía con su voz, pues la miraba con su ceño fruncido, y el rubor en las mejillas de Blossom regreso.

\- y Ahora que cruce esa línea… será más difícil volver de regreso… y no quiero cargar en mi conciencia con más sangre… no puedo, mucho menos con la tuya – Blossom sintió más dolor… no sabía si por el hecho de aun no decirle la verdad… o porque él se iba a ir ahora que había vuelto a enamorarse de él, porque así era, sin saberlo, sin notarlo, sin si quiera poder evitarlo, Blossom se había enamorado de nuevo de Brick.

\- Entonces… cuando te iras? – Blossom por fin dejo que su cerebro y su boca actuaran juntos, y sintió que debía dejarlo ir, por el bien de su familia, el bien de ella… y el de Brick.

\- Esta misma noche si es posible… - Brick dijo eso algo derrotado y desanimado pues en su interior también sentía algo extraño al pensar que la dejaría de ver a ella… pero entonces Brick cambio su rostro ceñudo por uno preocupado y serio al escuchar con su "súper oído" como un par de arma se cargaban afuera de la casa.

Giro su cabeza de inmediato a la entrada de la casa y con su visión pudo ver detrás del muro, y vio como dos sujetos armados estaban por entrar a la casa, mientras otros dos esperaban fuera de una camioneta.

\- Escóndete bajo la mesa… - Fue lo que el muchacho le dijo a Blossom, pero ella no pudo comprender enseguida, pero se asustó ante el semblante serio y preocupado del chico.

\- Por qué? – la chica pregunto temerosa.

\- Ahora! – Brick esta vez ordeno en voz baja mirándola a ella, y Blossom obedeció.

Una vez ella a cubierto, Brick se movió con rapidez a la puerta y se colocó a un lado escondido, agudizo su oído y pudo escuchar lo que hablaban antes de entrar.

\- "Esta es la dirección, tenemos que entrar, y recuerda no dispares aun los quieren con vida" – Brick al escuchar eso sabía que la amenaza de Arthur se había cumplido.

Entonces uno de los hombres tiro la puerta con una patada, y ambos entraron, pero cuando el cañón del arma del que venía enfrente apareció a la vista del pelirrojo la tomo con su mano y la doblo hacia abajo.

\- ¡Carajo! – Fue lo único que pudo decir pues Brick sin ningún tipo de reparo lo tomo con su mano de la quijada impidiéndole hablar, y con todas sus fuerzas le dio vuelta jalándolo de la quijada, dejándolo caer con fuerza en el suelo.

¡Hijo de puta! – Al ver lo ocurrido el otro sujeto que venía atrás comenzó a disparar, las balas rebotaron el muchacho dejando agujeros en su camisa, y al rebotar estaba dándole a todo en la casa, algo que él no podía permitir, pues no podía dejar que una bala perdida lastimara a Ken o a Blossom.

Entonces se acercó al tipo y de una fuerte patada lo lanzo lejos de la casa, lo cual sorprendió a los otros dos tipos que estaban esperando en la camioneta.

\- Mierda, él está dentro – Fue lo que dijo uno de los dos que estaban afuera al intuir que el pelirrojo se encontraba dentro.

Brick se giró y miro hacia la cocina, entonces vio que Ken venia bajando las escaleras con un semblante asustado.

\- Que… que ocurrió?... – Pregunto el chico temeroso ante lo que veía en la sala de su casa, mientras tanto en la parte de afuera los otros dos sujetos sacaban una metralleta, la colocaban frente a la casa y la cargaban para empezar a disparar, un hecho que Brick escucho y al percatarse de las intenciones de los sujetos se alarmo.

\- Ken! ¡Agáchate! – Blossom había salido debajo de la mesa al haber escuchado la voz de su hermano y cuando lo vio asustado le ordeno que se cubriera.

Pero entonces Brick reacciono más rápido y utilizando sus poderes se lanzó hacia los dos, ya que afuera estaban listos para disparar.

\- Abajo! – Fue lo último que Grito el chico a ambos jóvenes, cuando se lanzó.

\- Dispara! – Y entonces los dos hombres abrieron fuego con la metralleta y el arma comenzó a acribillar la casa, Brick logro alcanzar a Ken de su camiseta logrando jalarlo hacia donde Blossom estaba justo en el momento en que los disparos comenzaron a entrar y así pudo hacerla agacharse junto con Ken, mientras los impactos de bala dejaban destrozado todo lo que alcanzaran, destruyendo parte de la cocina, fotos en la pared, la mesa, todo.

\- Quédense abajo – Les decía en voz baja el muchacho mientras cubría con su cuerpo a la chica y al niño, los cuales estaban en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos mientras las balas seguían destrozando prácticamente toda la casa con esa metralleta.

Entonces Brick asegurándose de que las balas no los pudiera dañar, se levantó de donde estaba y no le quedó otra salida más que utilizar su visión laser, atravesando parte de la ventana del hogar, así alcanzando el arma de los criminales y destruyéndola y al hacer eso su laser también alcanzo la camioneta causando una gran explosión en la calle.

\- Están bien? – El muchacho se dio vuelta preguntando por su bien estar, pero entonces vio algo que lo dejo aterrorizado.

\- Ken!, ¡¿Ken que te paso?! ¡Ken! – Blossom sujetaba a El muchacho de cabello negro de la cabeza mientras estaba acostado en el piso, y de su hombro derecho brotaba sangre.

\- Ken… - Brick miro al niño inconsciente, y el agujero de bala en su cuerpo, e inmediatamente un sentimiento de culpa e ira llegaron a su cabeza.

\- Hermanito! Vas a estar bien tranquilo… - Blossom lloraba mientras veía a su hermano menor inconsciente y herido, entonces Brick se agacho con ella y tomo en brazos al muchacho cargándolo.

\- Tenemos que ir a un hospital vamos – Dicho eso el pelirrojo salió por la parte de atrás de la casa, seguido por la chica de ojos rosas, dejando atrás toda la escena, la casa acribillada a tiros, un hombre inconsciente dentro del lugar y tres afuera y una camioneta en llamas hecha pedazos… y en el comedor de la mesa una libreta y un lápiz, salpicados con sangre.

 **N/A:** Chicos!, lo sé no tengo perdón de dios! Lamentó haber tardado tanto pero es que tuve muchos contratiempos y complicaciones y además aun no tengo internet, pero aquí les traigo por fin en nuevo capítulo.

 ** _Sombra02_** aquí está el nuevo capítulo hermano, espero te agrade, ahora las cosas se podrán mas complicadas y podremos ver como nuestro Anti-Héroe favorito se defiende y trata de resolver todo, espero te guste este capítulo y lo disfrutes hermano, saludos y que estés bien, déjame tu Review men.

 ** _Soy yo no tu_** Pequeña, espero que estés bien y que por fin te yayas librado del peso de la Uni, a mí al menos me falta poco, pero aquí estoy actualizando por fin y lamento que sea tan tarde pero el no tener internet e un gran lio. Wooow me encanta que te haya encantado! Jeje en este capítulo por fin veremos acción de nuevo y ahora traje algo más de pasado, pero tengan paciencia, la historia de los rojos después vendrá, en fin espero que este cap. Te guste y me lo hagas saber en tus comentarios, que estés bien cuídate y Saludos!

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** Jejej viejo aún no se revelara nada de Brick pero paciencia que eso vendrá después, en este capítulo les traigo algo de pasado pero no de nuestro héroe en particular, espero que te guste y me lo hagas saber viejo, cuídate y saludos.

 ** _BrickxBloss-Reds_** Nena es increíble y hermoso ver tus Reviews! Jeje estos tres capítulos que actualice quería darles varios momentos a nuestros protagonistas, y la verdad tarde mucho en perfeccionar (eso creo) el momento del beso, pero que tú me digas que te encanto, a mí me deja satisfecho, además para mí es un placer poder responder sus Reviews ya que sin ustedes esto no sería posible, créeme que por eso le pongo todo mi empeño. Espero que este capítulo te guste mucho más ya que le metí pasado, acción, drama, romance y tragedia, así que espero lo disfrutes y me lo hagas saber en tus comentarios, espero estés bien, Saludos.

Bueno chicos eso sería todo de mi parte, espero lo disfruten y me lo hagan saber y una vez más una disculpa por tarar tanto amigos, pero la falta de internet y de tiempo me han tenido atado de manos, pero en fin que todos estén bien, cuídense mucho y recuerden!..

 _"Pórtense mal… pero hagan el bien"_


	19. Selección Natural

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** ¡Hey evereyone! ¡Buenas noticias! Ya tengo Internet, así que ahora las actualizaciones serán rápidas, lamento tanto los inconvenientes, pero esto no ha muerto así que vamos con lo importante, este capítulo es largo así que disfruten, aquí está el Capítulo 18.

Chapter 18: Selección Natural.

¿Qué es, una consecuencia?... quizá es él es resultado, inevitable y forzado de una acción que recibirá una respuesta, tanto positiva… como negativa.

¿El destino quizá?... algo que ocurrirá tarde o temprano, y que está escrito por la misma pluma que escribió las líneas anteriores, de acontecimientos pasados que nos llevan a el momento inevitable… inevitable como el mañana…

O simplemente… una consecuencia es el resultado de algo que nunca debiste provocar.

\- ¡Un médico! – El Grito desesperado de una pelirroja entrando por la puerta de urgencias en el hospital, fue lo que muchos médicos, personas en espera y enfermos escucho, cuando ella entro por delante de un pelirrojo que sostenía en sus brazos a un chico desangrándose.

\- ¡Blossom, presiona la herida! – Fue lo que ordeno el Brick a la chica, puesto que en el trayecto de la casa al hospital el chico no había dejado de sangrar de su hombro izquierdo, manchando la camiseta del pelirrojo, y aunque habían tratado lo más rápido posible de llegar gracias a que el muchacho voló cargando a ella y Ken, en ese lapso de tiempo la herida del chico seguía perdiendo sangre.

Blossom obedeció con lágrimas en sus ojos e hizo presión en la herida mientras ella y Brick veían que ningún médico los ayudaba.

\- ¡Que alguien nos ayude Maldición! – El pelirrojo perdía la paciencia al ver la inacción de algún médico, mientras las personas en el lugar solo observaban impotentes de no poder ayudar, entonces un hombre de bata blanca, (por obviedad algún médico del lugar) se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca noto la herida de bala en hombro del jovencito de cabellos negros que seguía inconsciente.

\- ¡Una camilla! – Una enfermera y un enfermero que escucharon llegaron con una camilla.

\- Recuéstalo ahí – El médico le indico a Brick, quien obedeció y deposito al chico en la camilla, hecho eso los enfermeros y el doctor comenzaron a correr en dirección a dentro del hospital mientras el hombre revisaba los signos vitales del chico, seguidos por Blossom y Brick.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Pregunto el medico mientras corrían en dirección de un pasillo largo.

\- Fue herido por un disparo de bala… atacaron nuestra casa – Blossom hablo con vos quebrada mientras aun veía sangrar demasiado del hombro su hermano.

Los enfermeros entraron por una doble puerta llevándose a Ken en la camilla, y el Medico se paró frente a ambos pelirrojos impidiéndoles el paso.

\- Esperen, atenderemos al muchacho, si el sobrevive será gracias a ustedes, pero por el momento tienen que esperar afuera – Brick frunció el ceño demasiado ante la orden, pero Blossom asunto un semblante de preocupación.

\- Qué relación tienen con el niño? – El medico les pregunto a ambos.

\- Es mi hermano – Respondió en seguida Blossom.

\- Soy un amigo… - Brick se limitó a responder eso.

\- Solo esperen, el chico estará bien – Dicho el eso el medico entro por donde momentos antes la camilla había desaparecido, dejando a ambos pelirrojos parados frente a la puerta.

Entonces Brick sin esperar nada, ni si quiere una reacción de la chica a su lado, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida, con furia contenida, sus puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que las venas de las manos resaltaban y sus nudillos eran blancos.

\- Brick!... – Blossom cuando lo vio alejarse fue detrás de él temiendo que el chico fuera a hacer una locura – A dónde vas?... –

\- A donde te parece que voy?... – Fue lo que contesto cortante y con un tono fuerte el pelirrojo sin detenerse y sin voltear.

\- No hagas idioteces! ¡Lo que vayas a hacer no va a solucionar nada… al menos no aun! – Al decir lo último Blossom lo había logrado alcanzarlo, y logrado pararse frente a él confrontándolo tapándole el paso.

Brick la miro con el ceño fruncido, y sus miradas pudieron leerse una a otra. Pues ella veía no solo furia en sus ojos si no culpa… y el no solo veía dolor y tristeza en los de ella si no preocupación y angustia.

\- Ellos fueron a la casa por ustedes… los querían vivos… y algo me dice que los buscaran aun… – Brick hablaba con furia, pero pausadamente, como si tratara de calmarse a sí mismo.

\- Si no los detengo los van a encontrar… Ken ya salió herido… y no soportaría que el profesor… o tu… - Brick se detuvo ahí, pues la sola idea de que pudieran lastimarla a ella lo hacía sentir de formas que no había sentido antes.

\- Brick… si es así, entonces quieren llegar a ti… les estarías dando lo que quieren, piénsalo bien – Ella le hablaba ahora con un tono consolador y casi maternal, pues en pudo notar en el chico la angustia y preocupación que sentía por ella y su familia.

\- Lo se… es una trampa… pero hasta que yo no les de lo que quieren... van a buscarlos a ustedes y los lastimaran… tengo que hacer esto – Brick ahora hablaba más calmado pero su ceño fruncido aun no desaparecía.

\- ¡¿Alguien de aquí se llama Brick Him?! – Su nombre pronunciado por la recepcionista del hospital llamo la atención del pelirrojo, mientras la mujer sostenía un teléfono fijo en el aire.

\- Soy yo… - El joven respondió con un semblante de desconcierto, ¿Quién rayos le marcaria a ese hospital? ¿y cómo sabía que él estaba ahí?... Así que su primer pensamiento fue intuir que los seguían desde que salieron de la casa.

Brick camino hasta la recepcionista, quien simplemente le entrego el teléfono para seguir con sus labores.

\- … Habla... – Brick dudo unos segundos en responder.

 _\- Ho vamos, sorpréndete al menos de que te estoy llamando –_ La voz de Ace fue sarcástica y burlona del otro lado de la línea.

\- Me encontrarse en el único hospital más cercano que había… vaya sorpresa – Brick le respondía con voz acida y poco amigable.

\- Supongo qué tus lacayos nos siguieron he? – Blossom escuchaba la conversación y se asustó al escuchar lo que Brick decía.

 _\- Eres muy astuto… que sorpresa… escucha te lo voy a poner fácil, para evitar más derramamiento de sangre innecesario… sangre como la del mocoso –_ Brick apretó con fuerza parte de la barra de recepción al escuchar eso, provocando que esta se fracturara.

\- Te escucho… -

 _\- Solo quiero que te entregues… y que dejes de fastidiarme mis negocios –_ La voz del hombre de color verde esta vez cambio a una más irritable.

\- Eso suena aburrido… más cuando estoy muy cerca de hacerte caer a ti, al maldito corrupto y a la riquilla santurrona de tu jefa… algo me dice que no les gusto lo que hice en el muelle… – Brick se "burlo" de el al decir eso, y Ace al escuchar la palabra "corrupto" supo que el pelirrojo estaba enterado del jefe Simpson.

 _\- Muy bien entonces se seguirá derramando sangre inocente en tu nombre en lo que cambias de opinión… porque no solo iré por tu familia si no por todos aquellos que puedan salir perjudicados por ti… y será tu culpa… a menos que… -_ Brick espero en silencio lo que el hombre diría.

\- _Te entregues a mi –_ Brick al escuchar comenzó a comprender la situación y ahí vio una oportunidad perfecta para acabar con él.

\- Cuando y donde?... – El pelirrojo solo escucho una risa nasal en la otra línea.

 _\- Sabia que comprenderías… pero para asegurar que no harás ninguna estupidez, te advierto que tengo algunos cuantos rehenes… solo por seguridad, muchos de ellos personas que has salvado, así que si intentas hacer algo que me enfade o intentas encontrarme o desobedecerme, le ordenare a mis hombres que maten un rehén por cada minuto en el que no te aparezcas en el lugar que te indicare –_ La amenaza de Ace enfureció al pelirrojo, pues anqué había logrado salvar a Blossom y a Ken de que se los llevaran aun había personas en peligro por él.

\- Hare lo que digas… pero yo solo tengo una condición – Brick estaba dispuesto a pedir eso.

 _\- Nómbrala –_ Ace estaba dispuesto a oírla pues él ya tenía al chico en su bolsillo.

\- Deja en paz a la familia Utonio… hare lo que pides, pero quiero que tus hombres los dejen en paz… es lo único que quiero – Al decir eso Blossom observo a Brick, quien la miro a los ojos después… el aun cuidaría de ellos, pero aun así se iría.

\- _jeje, como tu última voluntad la respetare –_ El hombre se burló del chico en la otra línea.

\- Dime donde y cuando… - Brick pidió las indicaciones dispuesto a ir a donde él quería.

\- Ahí estaré… - Blossom observo al chico quien recibió las indicaciones por teléfono, para después colgar el teléfono.

\- No lo hagas, podrían hacerte daño – Blossom sabía que eso era imposible, pero un presentimiento la invadía en su ser… y recordó como acabo el muchacho hace catorce años… y temió por su vida si la historia se repetía.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, hay personas en peligro… y prometieron dejarlos en paz, necesito acabar con esto y creo que esta será la única forma – Brick hablaba más calmado, pero con su ceño fruncido aún.

\- Brick… - Blossom pronuncio el nombre de él, como si con eso quisiera convencerlo de que no fuera… y de que se quedara.

\- Oye… es mi deber… tengo que hacerlo… y prometo que acabare con esto y que estaré bien – Brick tomo la mejilla de Blossom con delicadeza acariciándola, gesto del cual el sintió el impulso de hacer, pues en esos días, aunque su cabeza se lo quería negra, él sabía que la chica se había convertido en algo más para él, tanto como para protegerla de lo que fuera.

\- No quiero… qué te hagan daño – Contesto con voz quebrada la chica por la preocupación, y con un rubor en su rostro al sentir la caricia de la mano del muchacho.

\- No lo harán… - Brick alejo su mano de ella, puesto que él tenía un trabajo que cumplir y no debía perder más tiempo, y ella al sentir como retiraba su mano se sintió muy insegura y sola, pero lo que no noto fue como Brick vio en el hombro de ella un agujero en su blusa, lo cual le llamo la atención… ¿acaso eso sería un balazo?... pero era imposible pues ella no estaba herida.

\- Me tengo que ir… - Al decir eso el chico salió del lugar y emprendió el vuelo, la chica lo observo… se suponía que en esa noche el partiría para alejarse de su familia, para mantenerlos a salvo, pero ahora todo era diferente, pues no solo era tarde tras lo que paso con Ken, si no que ahora lo que menos quería… era estar lejos de él.

En otro lugar, más precisos en un muelle solitario, un auto se estacionaba cerca del lugar.

El jefe Simpson bajo del auto, para después dirigirse al maletero, y cuando lo abrió comenzó a sacar a un hombre de ahí, el cual estaba esposado de las manos y algo golpeado. El hombre lo saco arrastrándolo casi, sujetándolo de su chaqueta, y en su otra mano llevaba una pistola.

\- Vamos Arthur… camina más rápido – El hombre la hablaba con pereza y burla al sujeto de baja estatura.

\- Tienes mucha suerte de que sea yo el que te mate y no tu jefe –

\- Estas diciéndome… que Ace ordeno que me mataran?... – Arthur hablaba con dificultad por sus heridas.

\- Bueno él me dijo que ya era hora de remplazar algunas piezas viejas… creo que sus antiguas herramientas empiezan a serle inútiles – Simpson hablaba con burla, mientras Arthur caminaba frente a él y la pistola en su mano lo encañonaba en ese instante.

\- Mhmmm… jajaja… jajajaja! – Arthur comenzó a reír sin ningún sentido lo cual desconcertó al jefe de la policía.

\- Que demonios se te hace tan gracioso? –

\- Que… sigues haciendo el trabajo sucio por el… sigues siendo su perra… su juguete, jaja… pero lo que en realidad me causa gracia, es que… al final, tú también serás una pieza inútil que el remplazara… tarde o temprano… quizá más temprano jajaja – Simpson sintió rabia, puesto que el hombrecito verde decía la verdad, mientras seguía riendo.

Antes de que Arthur dijera algo más, Simpson lo golpeo con su arma en la cabeza, provocando que el hombre callera de rodillas, y una vez en esa posición, coloco el cañón del arma detrás de su cabeza, y Arthur solo escucho claramente como Simpson cargaba el arma lista para disparar.

Arthur cerro los ojos esperando su fatal destino, y que la bala fuera disparada y lo asesinara, pero eso no ocurrió.

\- Dime una cosa Arthur?... – El hombre se giró para ver al sujeto que estuvo que estaba por asesinarlo.

\- Crees en las segundas oportunidades? – Arthur observo como guardaba su arma en su estuche y lo miro con clara duda, pues sus órdenes era matarlo y no lo hizo.

Brick, volaba en dirección al lugar que Ace le había dicho, dejando su estela roja en el cielo mientras surcaba los cielos.

\- _Niño estas ahí?... –_ Brick escucho la voz del Capitán Walker en el auricular en su oído, el cual había ido a recoger a la casa del Profesor junto con su uniforme y su gorra.

\- Que ocurre? – Brick contesto algo molesto, puesto que lo que menos quería era un sermón por parte de él, pero lo que más lo tenía desconcertado era lo cansado que sentía volando.

 _\- se lo que ocurrió… hubo reportes de la policía, más vale que no estés por cometer una idiotez –_

\- Si no hago algo más gente resultara herida – Brick hablaba serio y algo agitado.

\- Niño, sé que lo que ocurrió fue terrible y entiendo cómo te sientes, pero si hace lo que ellos quieren no lograras nada – Walker hablaba por la radio desde su oficina en la prisión.

\- Sé que es una trampa… pero créeme, no lograran hacerme daño – Brick hablaba con algo de confianza.

 _\- Tal vez a ti no, pero mientras no puedan deshacerse de ti le seguirán haciendo más daño a personas inocentes… quizá tú seas a prueba de balas, pero New Townsville no… -_ Brick medito las palabras de Walker y tenía razón… pero después recordó a Ken herido y el pensamiento de acabar con Ace esa misma noche volvió.

\- Te informare de todo mañana… - Dicho eso Brick se quitó el audífono y lo desactivo.

\- No! Brick espera!... – Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más la comunicación se cortó, y Walker solamente le quedaba rogar que el muchacho no hiciera una estupidez.

El lugar era una bodega abandonada, tal vez una vieja empresa farmacéutica, puesto quera enorme el lugar, cuatro pisos de altura.

\- Creesss que vendrá como le ordetassstess? – Snake estaba junto a Ace, mientras ambos estaban parados frente a la ventana del cuarto piso del lugar.

\- Sabe cuál es la consecuencia si no se presenta… cuantas personas tienes de Rehén? –

\- Encontramosss Quince perssonass, todosss sson civiless que él ha salvado –

\- Perfecto… en ese caso tiene quince minutos para aparecer… - Ace hablo con un tono de voz calmado.

\- Dime… el arma está cargada? –

\- Essta lissta… dime, la ussaras contra él? –

\- Siempre hay que tener un plan Snake… el arma solo será para asegurar su muerte… pero tengo un regalo especial para ese traidor esta noche – Ace estaba tan confiado y en su voz había malasia.

Mientras tanto el chico pelirrojo había llegado por fin al lugar que le habían dicho por teléfono, aterrizo en un edificio que estaba frente a la bodega abandonada. Una vez ahí el muchacho se concentró, y empezó a escuchar con sus sentidos, utilizando en conjunto con su mirada, así logrando divisar a quince rehenes, rodeados por siete tipos armados, algo relativamente fácil para él.

Entonces Brick decido salió volando con dirección al techo de la bodega, atravesándola sin dificultad cayendo en el tercer piso donde los rehenes estaban.

L entrada del chico sorprendió tanto a rehenes como a los sujetos que estaban armados.

\- Esta aquí… - Fue lo que Ace menciono a su compañero al escuchar un estruendo en el edificio.

Los hombres armados apuntaron al chico el cual estaba parado frente a las personas amordazadas, pero por alguna razón no le dispararon en seguida.

\- Ahí está, ¡el héroe de la ciudad! – Ace apareció desde el cuarto piso, ya que el edificio estaba hueco entre esos pisos, dando una vista del centro del tercer piso.

\- Ya era hora de vernos cara a cara niño – Ace hablaba con diversión en su rostro mientras Brick lo observaba desde abajo con una mirada seria.

\- Estoy aquí como querías… deja ir a estas personas, ese fue el trato – Brick se dirigió a él con seriedad.

Ace solo sonrió de lado, para después chasquear los dedos, y seguidamente dos hombres abrieron una puerta que daba a las escaleras para salir, y así las personas amenazadas por otro sujeto con una metralleta comenzaron a salir.

\- Tiene un costo ser un salvador niño… pregúntaselo a Jesús –

\- Tu empezaste todo esto, yo solo vine a acabarlo… no dejare que lastimes más gente en mi nombre – Brick comenzaba a hablar con fuerza.

\- Acabemos entonces – Dicho eso Ace con una señal de su mano ordeno a sus hombres que apuntaran en dirección a él.

\- oye!... Ay algo que se le llama razonamiento deductivo, si un lanza cohetes y una bazuca no pudieron hacerme daño?, de que crees que servirán esas armas – Brick hablo con evidente sarcasmo, pero su semblante y tono serio no desaparecían.

\- Jeje, tienes razón… pero por esa razón tengo algo mejor para ti… pero antes – Ace hablo por un radio que tenía en su mano, Brick observo y escucho lo que él hacía, y pudo escuchar como el hombre de tez verde decía "asesínalos", lo cual a Brick le desconcertó, pero le hizo alertarse.

\- Llegaste dos minutos tarde mocoso -

Entonces en el techo de la bodega un francotirador, apuntaba a uno de los rehenes que aun huían del lugar, y una vez localizado con precisión disparo directo a la cabeza.

El tiro asesino a un hombre de edad avanzada, y Brick al escuchar el disparo giro con brusquedad y preocupación con dirección a la ventana.

Después el francotirador apunto a alguien más, el cual era una mujer joven, Brick corrió a la ventana del edificio y pudo ver con horror como el anciano asesinado yacía en el suelo, y entonces sin que el pelirrojo pudiera actuar antes, el hombre en el techo disparo directo al corazón de la mujer matándola al instante, esto ante la mirada atónita del oji-rojo.

\- ¡NO! – El grito de evidente desesperación e ira del joven se sucucho, después de haber presenciado como eran asesinadas dos personas, después el chico se giró y camino al centro del lugar para ver con ira y rencor al hombre de verde.

\- Te dije que tenía un costo ser un salvador… - Ace hablo con burla, y el pelirrojo sintió odio y ganas de asesinar… asesinar al sujeto que estaba ante él.

\- ¡Voy… a… MATARTE! – Brick no soportaba el odio e ira que albergaba su ser en ese instante, pues ver la crueldad y el cinismo con la que ese hombre había ordenado asesinar a esas dos personas, le había hecho enfurecer demasiado.

\- Inténtalo… - Ace reto con soberbia al pelirrojo quien sin pensarlo dos veces voló hacia el a toda velocidad, pero antes de que pudiera tocara a Ace, Brick sintió un poderoso golpe en su cara lanzándolo lejos hasta topar con una pared dejándolo severamente agrietada.

El muchacho sorprendido y algo aturdido trato de encontrar de donde venía ese golpe, y cuando por fin pudo notar quine o que fue lo que lo golpeo, vio un enorme animal rugiéndole.

\- Traje una mascota para jugar, espero no te importe – Ace hablaba con sarcasmo, mientras Brick observo al animal detalladamente, el cual era un simio enorme de casi dos metros, pero era muy diferente a un simio normal, pues el color de su piel era verde, estaba demasiado deforme, puesto que sus colmillos de la mandíbula eran demasiado grandes sobresaliendo de su boca, uno de sus ojos era blanco, al parecer ciego del ojo derecho, y lo más extraño era que de su pecho y de su cabeza salían cables enormes que se conectaban a un artefacto en su espalda. El simio se veía deteriorado y con cicatrices en su cuerpo, tal vez experimentaron con él, pero lo más perturbador es que su cabeza estaba abierta y hueca, su cerebro no estaba y en su lugar solo había cables.

\- Ay mierda… - Fue lo que el chico pelirrojo mascullo al ver esa bestia frente a él, puesto que después del golpe que recibió, sabia en carne vivía la fuerza descomunal que ese animal tenia, y una batalla que no había tenido antes se acercaba.

El simio "mutante" golpeo dos veces el suelo con fuerza y después como lo haría cualquier simio golpeo su pecho para después lanzar un rugido.

\- ¡Rohaaaaaaaaar! – y después de tan poderosos rugido el animal se lanzó corriendo a cuatro patas en dirección del pelirrojo. Brick no le quedo de otra más que enfrentarse al animal que ahora lo atacaba así que corrió hacia él, y así ambos se lanzaron uno hacia el otro en el aire para empezar el combate mientras Ace se retiraba caminando, dejando atrás esa escena.

\- ¡Ken! – John Utonio había salido corriendo del laboratorio de su colega lo más rápido que pudo en cuanto su hija pudo contactarlo, y le había informado de lo ocurrido.

El hombre corría por los pasillos del hospital buscando la habitación donde su hijo reposaba, y por fin después de ubicar el cuarto indicado en recepción, el hombre entro con desesperación y preocupación.

\- Hijo! – El profesor al entrar vio a su hijo recostado en una camilla, durmiendo plácidamente, solo con unas intravenosas y oxígeno en su cara, pero no se veía en tan mal estado.

\- Profesor! – Blossom quien estaba sentada a un lado de la camilla donde el menor reposaba, al ver a su padre se paró y camino hacia él y abrazarlo.

\- Vine lo más rápido que pude hija, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – El profesor se acercó a su hijo el cual dormitaba, y al verlo pudo notar las gasas en el lugar de la herida.

\- Los doctores lograron atenderlo rápido, y pudieron estabilizarlo, pero la sangre que perdió lo dejo muy débil… dijeron que es posible que duerma casi toda la noche y parte del medio día mañana… por ahora solo lo tendrán con sueros – Blossom le informaba todos los detalles del estado de salud del menor a su padre, y su voz era suave y algo triste, pues le dolía ver el semblante de su padre y estado de su hermano.

El profesor se acercó a la camilla, tomo la tablilla en la que estaba escrito todo el diagnostico de Ken, hecho un vistazo rápido y pudo entender mejor el estado de su hijo.

\- Entiendo… - Blossom solo observo a su padre en silencio.

\- Y en donde esta Brick? – La pregunta acerca del pelirrojo la espero la chica por parte de su padre.

\- El… está haciendo lo que mejor sabe – La voz quebrada y melancólica de la chica llamo la atención del profesor.

\- Hija… ay algo que te preocupe –

\- Mire lo que paso Profesor, Ken está herido… esto era a lo que le temía cuando Brick llego a nuestras vidas, además él ha estado actuando sin pensar, y pareciera que el viejo Brick sigue aun en el… y lo peor es que… ahora el… el… significa mucho para mí de nuevo… - al terminar de decir eso la chica rompió en un llanto silencioso, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos parada frente al profesor.

\- Lo se hija mía, y lo comprendo… de alguna manera también Brick se ha convertido en parte de mi familia ahora… pero por eso debemos de estar con el ahora… - El hombre abrazo con amor a la chica, mientras ella aun sollozaba un poco.

\- Además… aún no he enmendado mi error, pero pronto lo hare – Blossom levanto el rostro con lágrimas en sus ojos u miro a si padre.

\- Profesor, ¿de qué habla? –

\- Estuve con Víctor anoche, cuando no pude ir a la gala con ustedes… descubrimos algo… hay una posibilidad de contener los efectos que ocurrieron aquella ocasión hija – Blossom sintió horror al escuchar eso del Profesor… eso quiere decir que podría ocurrir de nuevo… y que Brick podría estar en peligro.

\- Eso… podría ocurrir de nuevo profesor?... – Pregunto con algo de temor la pelirroja.

\- Si tuvieras tus poderes aun… si ocurriría, pero sin ellos es improbable que se pueda repetir el evento… pero aun así quiero estar preparado – Blossom sintió un pinchazo en su estómago… si eso podía volver a pasar, ahora temía mas por la vida del pelirrojo, y ahora era más que claro… que él debía de irse.

\- Haaaaaaa! – El grito del muchacho resonó dentro de la bodega mientras chocaba contra un pilar que sostenía la estructura.

\- Ay!, ¡Carajo! – El chico se quejó con dolor mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- ¡Rohaaaaaaaaar! – El gorila volvió a rugir con fuerza mientras corría en dirección del pelirrojo para atacarlo de nuevo.

Brick noto eso, entonces antes de que el gigantesco simio pudiera alcanzarlo con su puño derecho, el chico se agacho y el puño del animal despedazo parte del enorme pilar, pero por alguna razón Brick fue un poco más lento, y antes de que pudiera alejarse de él, el simio lo alcanzo con su otro brazo atrapándolo del cuello.

Y con toda su fuerza, de forma salvaje el simio lo azoto contra el suelo, y una vez ahí, el simio quiso golpearlo con ambos puños cerrados, pero esta vez Brick pudo moverse antes, girando y el golpe de ambos puños se impactó con el suelo.

\- ¡Mierda! – Brick no entendía que pasaba con él, estaba demasiado lento y los golpes que recibía en verdad lo dejaban aturdido.

Entonces el simio volvió a golpear su pecho en señal de agresión y salto en dirección del chica, pero Brick lo esquivo al momento de caer, se colocó detrás de él y lo tomo del torso con sus brazos en forma de un abrazo, y de esa forma lo elevo en el aire lanzándolo hacia atrás, pero el esfuerzo que hizo en ese movimiento provoco que Brick callera al suelo después de que el simio fue lanzado atravesando una pared.

\- Que… demonios pasa… conmigo – Se dijo así mismo el chico, mientras jadeaba, pues estaba más exhausto de lo normal.

El simio salió de nuevo de un salto desde el agujero que había provocado, rugió de nuevo con fuerza y corrió en dirección de el pelirrojo de nuevo.

\- Muy bien… ¡Ven aquí aliento de banana! – Brick corrió hacia el de nuevo, pero esta vez en lugar de lanzarse hacia el como el animal lo hizo, Brick se deslizo por abajo del animal, y tomándolo de las patas traseras, Brick lo jalo con fuerza esta vez azotando el al animal.

El simio se quedó tirado en el suelo boca arriba, Brick creyó que estaba inconsciente, pero repentinamente el mono despertó y lo tomo con sus patas traseras, lanzándolo al techo el cual casi atraviesa, pero quedo tirado de nuevo.

El golpe normalmente no le habría hecho mucho daño a Brick, pero en realidad le había dolido demasiado, y cuando cayó al suelo comenzó a escupir sangre, algo que el chico no espero.

\- Demonios… que pasa conmigo – Entonces el simio volvió a lanzarlo tomándolo de la pierna, y así destrozando un pilar del edificio más.

Cuando cayó el chico al suelo de nuevo, no pudo ni siquiera ponerse en pie, cundo el gorila mutante lo golpeo con ambos puños aun tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡Rohaaaaaaaaar! – el simio rugió una vez más, mientras Brick seguía tirado en el suelo.

El primate volvió a tomar de la pierna al chico, y lo lanzo de nuevo.

Brick choco contra un muro, pero esta vez no se dejó caer y se mantuvo en pie.

\- Muy bien mandril… ya estoy harto – Brick entonces uso sus ojos laser en contra del animal, el cual recibió el golpe cubriéndose con sus brazos, pero para sorpresa del muchacho el simio no retrocedió, resistió el impulso del láser, sin daño alguno.

\- Ho mierda… - Fue lo que mascullo el chico, al ver lo poco efectivo que fue su ataque, y entonces el gorila tomo un pedazo de concreto del desastre que ambos estaban causando, lanzándolo al muchacho.

Brick destruyo con su puño el objeto, pero para cuando pudo ver atara vez de los escombros, recibió otro puñetazo del animal directamente en el rostro provocando que su cabeza chocara en el muro que estaba justo detrás de él, y después otro golpe del animal, el cual recibió en el pecho, cuando que Brick cayera al suelo de rodillas.

El animal tomo el brazo derecho de Brick con su enorme mano, apretando con brutalidad la extremidad del muchacho.

\- Haaaaaaa! ¡Carajo! – Brick sintió la presión en su brazo, lo cual fue realmente doloroso.

El Simio lo volvió a elevar en el aire sosteniéndolo de su brazo, y lo azoto con fuerza en el suelo, y sin soltarlo en enorme simio comenzó a darle de golpes en el brazo que tenía sostenido.

\- ¡Haaa!, ¡Haaaa!, ¡Haaa! – Brick gritaba con cada golpe que el simio le propinaba en su brazo derecho y pudo jurar que sentía como el brazo se le partía con cada golpe, algo que Brick le parecía demasiado extraño pues la paliza que ese animal de daba de verdad lo estaba dejando mal.

Entonces Brick tuvo una idea, y como último recurso destrozo el piso en el que estaban con sus rayos laser provocando que él y el animal cayeran con parte del concreto que acababa de destruir así logrando que el animal lo soltara.

Una vez abajo, el animal trato de atacar al chico de nuevo, el cual aún estaba aturdido por los golpes, pero en ese instante parte del piso superior que se estaba destrozando cayó encima del animal, desconectando uno de los cables que salían de su cabeza al artefacto en su espalda.

Eso Provoco que el animal gritara de dolor y perdiera el equilibrio hecho que Brick pudo notar.

\- Creo… que ya te tengo maldito animal – Brick estaba lleno de polvo de escombros, sangraba de su nariz y su boca y jadeaba de cansancio.

El animal se recuperó un poco y se lanzó en dirección del pelirrojo, pero entonces Brick salto con fuerza, cayendo en la espalda del anima, y cruzando sus piernas alrededor del cuello del simio para asfixiarlo, y con sus manos tomando todos los cables que salían de la cabeza hueca del animal.

\- ¡Esto se ve importante! – El muchacho comenzó a jalar los cables, hecho que causo dolor en el animal, y alzando sus brazos tomo al chico de los hombros.

Brick al sentir la presión de las manos del simio sobre su brazo adolorido grito con fuerza.

\- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa! – Aun así, Brick no se detuvo y comenzó a jalar los cables mientras el sino trataba de quitárselo de encima jalándolo de sus hombros.

La fuerza en la acción que cada uno aplicaba, causaba que ambos gritaran de dolor.

\- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa! – Brick grito con dolor y a la vez tratando con todo su poder desconectar los cables, mientras en simio lo apretaba más, pero gracias a su agarre alrededor de su cuello eso no le era tan fácil.

Entonces el animal al sentir que no lograba sacárselo de encima brinco hacia atrás chocando contra un muro, provocando así golpear al pelirrojo contra el muro y su cuerpo.

\- Haaaa!, ¡Mieeerdaaaa! – Brick escupió sangre al sentir el golpe, y entonces jalo con más fuerza logrando al fin desconectar todos los cables de la cabeza del animal.

\- ¡Rohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! – El animal dio un grito tremendo de dolor, para así caer inconsciente hacia adelante.

Brick al sentir como el animal lo soltaba y caía al suelo, espero a estar lo suficientemente cerca del piso para poder dejarse caer el también, puesto que aún estaba muy lastimado.

\- Por eso… evolucionamos siendo mejores… jeje… la gran selección natural simio… - Brick se birlo del animal tirado en el suelo, aunque con dificultad pues, aun sangraba de su nariz y boca, y lleno de polvo.

Entonces entre todo el desorden y el silencio del lugar un aplauso lento se escuchó en el lugar, y Brick aun el suelo se giró para ver de dónde provenía ese aplauso.

\- Gracias… Mojo se estaba convirtiendo en un problema… pues era muy inestable – Princesa venia caminando con Ace detrás de ella, hablando con su peculiar tono pedante y como si nada.

\- Entonces… solo me usaste… para deshacerte de tu… mascota? – Brick se levantaba lentamente del suelo, mientras trataba de sonar sarcástico, pero el dolor lo obligaba a hablar pausadamente.

\- En un mundo perfecto, ambos se habrían matado uno a otro… pero no es un mundo perfecto, no todavía – La chica se expresaba con burla.

\- Ustedes… secuestraron… y asesinaron a personas inocentes… solo para llegar a mi – Brick sostenía su brazo golpeado con el otro, mientras decía esas palabras con odio y dificultad.

\- Ay cariño… ese fue tu error, tienes debilidad por ver gente herida… además no todos son inocentes – Princesa hablaba con sarcasmo y burla, un hecho que el chico le enfurecía.

\- ¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! – Brick hablo esta vez con fuerza.

\- Porque no mejor se lo preguntas a tu nueva familia?... aunque creo que, con el mocoso herido, dudo mucho que quieran decirte aun la verdad – Princesa se burlaba y Brick no comprendió de que hablaba… Cual verdad? ¿A caso le ocultaba algo? ¿Esa era la verdadera razón por la cual Blossom quería que se fuera?... entonces Brick se sintió confundido, pero después…

\- No voy a creerte… solo son estupideces – Brick respondió negando en su mente lo dicho por Morebucks.

\- Hum… No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… ¿cómo explicas que ellos te ayudaran con tanta devoción? – Ace hablo por fin, con sus manos en la espalda.

\- Bueno, es una lástima… de todos modos en cuanto te matemos, la familia seguirá después de ti – Princesa hablo con maldad, Brick al escuchar la amenaza, se lanzó con ira hacia ellos para matarlos, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Princesa, Ace lo golpe en la cara, y para sorpresa del chico el golpe lo dejo demasiad aturdido dejándolo en el suelo.

Cuando pudo levantar la vista vio que Ace tenía puestos unos guantes extraños, los cuales brillaban de color rojo y estaban conectados a unos cables que iban a la espalda del hombre, al parecer esos guantes le proporcionaban la fuerza que sintió en el puñetazo de Ace.

\- Te gusta mocoso traidor?... tecnología diseñada para acabar contigo – Hablo Ace en forma malvada, mientras el Princesa veían al chico en el suelo.

\- Bueno creo que ya fue suficiente – Princesa se agacho hasta poder tomar con una de sus manos la quijada de Brick y mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Fue un placer conocerte guapo… me asegurare de mandarle saludos a tu pelirroja rosita – Princesa le hablo en un susurro burlón y algo seductor, para después besar al chico con pasión y morderle labio, manchándose con la sangre que el chico tenía en sus labios, una acción con la cual ella se burló de él y.

Brick sintió ira, pero estaba muy débil y el golpe de Ace lo dejo demasiado aturdido como para levantarse y atacarlos.

\- Acaba con el… - Fue lo que Princesa le dijo a Ace, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la salida.

Seguidamente Ace tomo al pelirrojo de su chaqueta, levantándolo y después estrellándolo contra un pilar del edificio.

Entonces Ace lo soltó y antes de que Brick pudiera hacer algo, Ace comenzó a golpearlo con sus dos puños, alternando golpes entre su cuerpo y su cara, y la fuerza que los guantes le proporcionaba lograron comenzar a despedazar el uniforme protector que el Profesor Utonio había creado para Brick.

\- Que decepcionante… y yo que creí que me darías más PELEA! – Al decir la última palabra Ace golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago al pelirrojo provocando que atravesara el pialar de concreto destrozándolo por completo.

Brick cayó al suelo, y comenzó a escupir sangre, mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo, y Brick solamente pensaba porque estaba tan débil, el jamás había sangrado de la boca ni de la nariz. Su atuendo estaba destrozado, la manga derecha de su chaqueta estaba destrozada y parte de la misma por completo desgarrada, el guante izquierdo ni siquiera estaba, y la Gorra de Brick cayó al suelo en el momento en que trato de ponerse de pie, provocando que parte de sus cabellos cayeran frente a su rostro cubriéndolo un poco.

\- Hasta nunca mocoso – Ace se acercó a él y trato de darle un golpe final, pero entonces Brick en un intento de poder actuar, destrozo con su laser el techo del lugar, provocando que parte del cayera entre Ace y el, así separándolos, pero esa parte del edificio comenzó a derrumbarse, y Brick solo cayo con los escombros.

Ace se alejó un poco para no caer también él y vio solamente como el pelirrojo desaparecía entre el derrumbe, Morebucks quien escucho lo ocurrido volteo y vio la escena. Una vez acabado el derrumbe de esa parte de la bodega ambos se quedaron parados viendo todo el desastre.

\- Murió? – Pregunto Princesa a Ace.

\- Si – Fue lo que respondió con simpleza Ace.

\- Muéstrame su cadáver… ya no podemos tomarnos nada a la ligera, que tus hombres busquen su cuerpo – Princesa ordeno con vos suave pero autoritaria.

\- Y qué hacemos con el simio? – Pregunto Ace al ver al animal aun muerto en el edificio.

\- Yo me encargare de el – Dicho eso, Princesa se retiró por fin, mientras Ace observaba el derrumbe.

\- Ahora esta ciudad es mía… - y Al decir eso se dio la vuelta dejando atrás todo, mientras entre las rocas y deshechos de la estructura yacía Brick, y solo su gorra roja había quedado encima de las rocas empolvada y olvidad en el lugar.

 **N/A:** Woow! Woow! Woow!... Amigos! Por fin termine este capitulo, jeje vaya que me trate de inspirar mucho, ahora en daelante las cosa serán mas dolorosas para nuestros protagonistas, nuestros villanos comenzaran a hacer más de las suyas, y habrá más personas interesadas en un objetivo en común, así que espero que les guste este Cap. jeje y lamento lo de los rugidos, pero la verdad no sabía cómo ponerlos jajaj, aquí es donde espero su ayuda y sugerencias en los comentarios Amigos, así que siéntanse en confianza de regañarme jeje :p

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** **:** Jeje, men lo lamento, pero aun no habrá pasado de Brick, sin embargo, aquí traigo lo acontecido después, espero te guste viejo, deja tu Review, ¡saludos y que estés Bien!

 _**Sombra02**_ **:** Gracias por tus ánimos viejo, afortunadamente ya tengo Internet y podre actualizar más pronto. Nuestro Anti-Héroe no solo se ha enfrentado a amenaza grandes en este capítulo, si no que ahora se enfrenta a sus sentimientos, a su moral y ahora a su pasado, puesto que ahora en su mente esta la pregunta de si la familia Utonio tiene algo que ver con su pasado, ahora tendrá que tomar una decisión: Elegir un camino lejos de ellos o enfrentarlos y preguntar por la verdad. Deja tu Review viejo, cuídate y Saludos.

 ** _BrickxBloss-Reds:_** Preciosa! Si el capítulo anterior te encanto por la acción, este te gustara más, y además ahora estamos excavando más en el pasado de nuestros héroes, y en el siguiente capítulo te regalare una escena Blossick que gritaras de emoción jeje ;). La verdad es un gusto inmenso ver tus Reviews pequeña, y gracias por comentar siempre, espero con ansias tu siguiente comentario de este capítulo y que lo disfrutes, cuídate y Saludos nena.

Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste y dejen su Reviews amigos, y ahora que ya por fin tengo Internet esperen pronto la actualización, cuídense mucho y saludos, y siempre recuerden…

 _"Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_


	20. Éramos Familia

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:**

 **¡MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

¡Hola! Jeje espero que estén bien que todos les salga bonito amigos y hayan pasado una bonita Navidad! Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, pronto empezaremos a saber más del pasado de los rojitos este capítulo será un poquito más sentimental, pero tengan paciencia ;) quiero regalarles los mejores capítulos de esta historia bien estructurados e interesantes, además les tengo un aviso importante…

 ** _¡ALERTA DE BLOSSICK!_**

¡ahora con su con permiso! El capítulo 19.

Chapter 19: Éramos Familia.

El sonido de escombros de roca retirados por una grúa era lo que se escuchaba en la bodega abandonada, donde hace apenas dos horas se había llevado a cabo una batalla.

\- ¡Apresúrense a limpiar este desastre!, ¡El jefe quiere que encontremos su cuerpo así que háganlo rápido! – Un hombre en el lugar daba esas órdenes mientras revisaba con otro compañero el lugar.

El objetivo era encontrar el cadáver del pelirrojo y dar prueba de que había fallecido.

\- Para qué demonios quiere su cuerpo Ace?... es más que claro que ese pobre imbécil este despedazado por los deshechos del lugar –

\- Idiota, ¿acaso no sabes a quien buscamos?, es el mismo sujeto que le ha dado tantos problemas al jefe y a Golden Queen, y él no es alguien ordinario – Los dos hombres caminaban mientras iluminaban con sus linternas el lugar.

\- Pues si no es alguien ordinario, ¿Cómo demonios pudo matarlo Ace?, si es que acaso encontramos su cadáver – Ambos hombres discutían mientras se acercaban más a un montículo de escombros.

\- Solo cierra la boca!, termines con esto para largarnos ya – Ambos siguieron y de repente uno de ellos vio algo.

\- Oye mira esto! – El hombre llamo la atención del otro.

\- Lo encontraste? – Pregunto curioso mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

\- No, pero mira esto – El hombre apunto con su linterna al suelo y su compañero lo vio.

\- Parece que esas es la gorra que ese tipo usa – dijo el hombre mientras aun apuntaba con la luz.

\- Quizá su cuerpo este cerca – El hombre se agacho para tomar la gorra del suelo, pero en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, repentinamente entre las rocas, una mano salió sujetando la suya.

\- ¡Haaa Carajo! – El hombre grito de la impresión y del dolor pues esa mano lo apretó tan fuerte que casi sintió como le destrozo la muñeca.

Entonces esa mano lo jalo con fuerza al suelo, azotándolo con fuerza contra los escombros que habían ahí, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡Puta Madre! – Grito el otro de la impresión y entonces de los escombros el pelirrojo emergió, y el hombre se echó a correr, pero no llego muy lejos pues el chico tomo una roca grande lanzándola al hombre, dándole justo detrás de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente también a él.

Brick se paró del todo, y aunque no fue mucho lo que hizo en ese momento, sintió que gasto las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en ese lanzamiento de roca.

El pelirrojo se vie fatal, pues aunque no tenía ninguna herida externa (gracias a su piel invulnerable), su uniforme creado por el profesor Utonio estaba destrozado, el pantalón tenia varias rasgaduras, en las rodillas en el muslo y parte del ruedo de la pierna derecha, su chaqueta estaba muy destrozada, puesto que no tenía la manga del lado izquierdo y el lado derecho de la prenda no estaba desde el hombro, y las partes blindadas estaban caídas, dejando casi desprotegido al chico en ese momento, además de que no tenía su guante izquierdo, pero además de eso el chico aun sangraba de la boca y nariz y aun se sostenía su brazo derecho en señal de dolor, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de polvo.

Brick en serio se veía mal, pues el estado en el que estaba y su cabello despeinado lo hacían ver de lo peor, pero entonces el chico se inclinó con un poco de dolor, tomo su gorra, pero sin ponérsela, y en silencio para que nadie lo viera el pelirrojo se retiró del lugar.

\- Que noche… - fue lo que dijo con voz cansada y adolorida mientras se retiraba.

Blossom metió las llaves en la puerta de su hogar, girándolas para así poder entrar, puesto que después de que su padre la había logrado convencer de que ella regresara a su hogar y que él se quedaría con Ken, argumentando que ella ya había ayudado lo suficiente y que necesitaba descansar, la chica había accedido.

Después de lo ocurrido, ella había llamado a la policía e informado a la alcaldesa Bello lo que había sucedido, así que, para ese entonces, su hogar ya estaba limpio, (por así decirlo) y acordonado por la policía, pero por buena voluntad de la señorita Bello, la chica podía volver a su casa puesto que la policía había hecho todas las investigaciones pertinentes.

La chica entro, inspecciono el lugar, y pudo ver que algunas cosas seguían igual y otras no, talvez tomadas como evidencias de la policía.

Blossom camino a la cocina, y pudo ver que el libro y la libreta donde su hermano hacia su tarea no estaba, y en su lugar solo había una etiqueta amarilla con un número, pero la chica pudo ver que había unas cuantas gotas de sangre alrededor del lugar.

Blossom no quiso seguir más ahí después de recordar el rostro de su hermano, después verlo herido y desangrarse, y una pequeña lagrima se escapó de su mejilla, así que la chica fue hacia las escaleras dejando atrás eso.

Una vez arriba, entro al cuarto de baño, se desvisto, desato su largo cabello pelirrojo, y se metió a la ducha, quizá un buen baño con agua tibia la relajaría más y la haría sentir mejor.

Después de ese baño la pelirroja, envuelta en una toalla fue hacia su habitación, reviso entre su armario, se colocó su ropa interior, tomo un short para dormir color rosa pálido, y una blusa holgada color blanca con mangas y cuello rojos, y en el estampado estaba la clásica y divertida imagen de Albert Einstein sacando la lengua.

La chica sujeto su cabellera con una dona elástica, después se miró al espejo, unos minutos, se observó detenidamente, y en ese instante ni ella misma se reconocía, pues no solo su físico y apariencia habían cambiado, si no su semblante, puesto que sus ojos de color rosa peculiar, desde hace años ya no brillaban como antes, se habían opacado, su rostro no era el mismo, puesto que desde niña siempre fue risueña y sonriente, amable con los demás, y muy atenta, pero desde hace catorce años, era más retraída, mas tímida y más reservada, y su intelecto, orgullo, y carácter seguro que siempre tuvo desde los cinco años, no se hacían notar ya, ahora ella solo prefería estar al margen.

Cuanto había cambiado en catorce años.

-Jeje… si mis hermanas me vieran, jamás me reconocerían – La chica bromeo de manera melancólica frente al espejo, pero inmediatamente esa tenue sonrisa desapareció al recordar a… sus hermanas.

La chica automáticamente, tomo un cajón de su armario y lo abrió, metió sus manos, y de ese cajón tomo dos objetos. En su mano derecha, tenía un peluche, un peluche en forma de pulpo, con un sombrero muy curioso, y el animal de felpa era de color purpura, el cual ya estaba descolorido y desgastado… y en su mano izquierda, sostenía una vieja manta, una manta de color verde, sucia por el tiempo, igual de descolorida y algo desgastada.

La pelirroja sostuvo ambos objetos son cariño, frotándolos con delicadeza entres sus dedos, y de nuevo, una lagrima volvió a rodar por su mejilla.

\- Chicas… - Fue lo único que ella dijo, mientras secaba su lagrima con su mano dejando de nuevo ambos objetos en su lugar.

Pero entonces la chica, escucho un ruido en su ventana que la alarmo, y con cautela tomando un Bate de Baseball que estaba en su armario se acero a la venta.

Para su sorpresa cuando pudo darse cuenta de dónde provenía el ruido, la chica se quedó estática y pálida al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Brick! ¡Ay por dios que te ocurrió! – La chica abrió la ventana de su habitación ayudando a entrar al chico, el cual estaba recargado en el cristal de la ventana.

\- Tranquila… deberías de ver… como quedo el otro – Brick bromeo con soberbia, pero el dolor de su cuerpo lo obligaba a hablar suave y pausadamente.

Blossom ayudo al pelirrojo para entrar, sosteniéndolo en su hombro, con el apoyado con su brazo izquierdo, mientras ambos caminaban a la cama de la chica.

\- recuéstate aquí… Dios, Brick ¿estás bien? – La chica inspeccionaba con la mirada al joven, buscando alguna herida visible en su cuerpo.

\- Es una pregunta retórica? – Dijo el chico gracioso mientras aún se sentía adolorido, pero escondía su dolor con esas bromas.

Brick tomo la hebilla de su cinturón con su mano para que su deteriorada vestimenta desapareciera, pero al hacer esto la hebilla comenzó a causar corto circuito, y la ropa destrozada empezó a sacar chispas sin desintegrarse como normalmente lo haría.

\- Rayos… - Brick mascullo al darse cuenta de lo dañado que estaba su uniforme.

\- Dios, lo que sea que te halla pasado arruino esto – Blossom observo a Brick, y se dio cuenta que el chico tenia manchas de sangre en su boca y su nariz, algo que la alarmo y la hizo sentir mal, puesto que todo él se veía mal.

\- Brick, que ocurrió?... ¿Qué fue lo que te… paso? – La pelirroja hablaba con angustia y trataba de controlar unas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, puesto que lo que más temía era volver a ver en ese estado al pelirrojo.

\- Mhmmm! Digamos que… tuve un acercamiento cara a cara contra… hmm, la concejala y el imbécil que he estado buscando… pero, tenían una mascota con la que jugué un poco – Brick trataba de acomodarse bien en la cama de la chica para poder quedar sentado, pero en cada movimiento tenía que pausar sus palabras y algunos quejidos salían de sí.

\- No estas herido? – La chica pregunto con temor mientras veía que aun sangraba de su nariz.

\- No lose… para ser honesto… es la primera vez que recibo una paliza así jeje, ¡Mhmmmmmm! – El Pelirrojo dio un gemido de dolor para seguidamente sostener su brazo derecho el cual había sido demasiado maltratado en batalla.

\- ¡¿Que te ocurre?!... – La chica se alarmo al verlo quejarse de esa forma y cuando vio cómo se sostenía el brazo la chica comprendió que si estaba herido.

\- Ya regreso Brick – Ella hablo con angustia mientras regresaba al baño por un botiquín y al laboratorio por unos artefactos.

La chica regreso con el botiquín y una maleta plateada grande, similar a la que el profesor transporto su vestimenta cunado él estaba en prisión.

\- Muy bien Brick, trata de quitarte la ropa – La chica empezaba a abrir el botiquín mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama y con suavidad, como tratando de no mover al herido pelirrojo.

\- Jeje, de nuevo con tus indirectas rosita? – Brick bromeo mientras se quitaba con dificultad la chaqueta de su uniforme, tirándola a un lado de la cama y después quitándose su camiseta.

\- Idiota… ni si quiera porque te patearon el trasero dejas de comportarte como un niño… - La chica hablo de forma graciosa, tratando de mantener la calma al verlo así de golpeado.

Blossom con una gasa húmeda comenzó a limpiar la sangre en el pelirrojo, el cual se relajó un poco dejándola a ella limpiarlo, pero la mano de ella temblaba un poco, puesto que la impresión de verlo así, la preocupación de saber si estaba herido de gravedad… y la incómoda escena de el con el torso desnudo frente a ella la hacía sentir nerviosa, pero Blossom sabía que debía mantener la calma puesto que el chico estaba en un estado deplorable.

\- y Ken?... – Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras dejaba que ella limpiara su rostro.

\- Estará bien, el profesor se quedó con el… - La chica termino de decir eso, Brick pudo notar algo de tristeza y melancolía, después ella lo termino de limpiar y luego saco del maletín que trajo del laboratorio un artefacto parecido a una aspiradora.

\- Quédate quieto – Brick miro como ella apuntaba a él y después, presionando un botón en el artefacto, una luz celeste emano de ella directo a Brick, después la luz se alargó y Blossom movió de arriba hacia abajo, iluminando con la luz al chico de pies a cabeza literalmente.

Brick observo como la chica después del maletín sacaba una Laptop, y comenzaba a teclear en ella.

\- Parece que, sufriste mucho daño interno – un semblante de preocupación apareció en ella – pero por fortuna tu factor de curación está ayudándote a sanar rápido… lo que está más dañado es tu brazo – Blossom hablaba mientras Brick intentaba sentarse, quedando al lado de ella.

\- Afortunadamente una noche de descanso será suficiente para que te recuperes – Dicho eso la chica guardo las herramientas que uso dentro del maletín.

\- Gracias por la atención Doc. – Bromeo el chico aun con una voz suave, señal de que seguía exhausto, Blossom rio despacio ante la broma.

Ambos pelirrojos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, ya que ambos tenían muchas cosas en su cabeza.

Blossom no sabía qué hacer, puesto que lo que más temió siempre fue que su familia o el salieran heridos, y ambas cosas pasaron en un día, y ahora la única manera de evitar más dolor y una posible herida demasiado profunda en el joven tarde o temprano, era que él se fuera, y Brick también sabia eso, todo esto estaba poniendo en peligro a ellos, y no quería cargar con esa culpa, puesto que esa familia se había hecho muy importante para el ahora, así que debía irse, debía alejarse… pero ¿cómo?... como podría hacer eso… si ahora, él no quería alejarse de ella… y ella no quería que él se fuera… ya no lo quería… lo había recuperado después de tanto tiempo… pero ambos sabina que, en este punto, lo mejor era que él se fuera y estar lejos uno de otro.

\- Me tengo que ir… - Brick por fin decidió hacer algo… irse… así que con algo de dificultad por el dolor de su cuerpo se acomodó hasta quedar sentado en la cama con los pies en el piso.

\- Espera! ¿Qué?, no puedes irte… - Blossom sonó algo desesperada como si quisiera evitar a toda costa que él se fuera, aunque así era – Quiero decir… aun estas algo débil debes de, descansar – Blossom al decir eso se acomodó sentada frente a él, mirando, y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver al chico desnudo del torso.

\- Blossom basta… - La voz del chico sonó fría, dura y seria, algo que a ella la desconcertó.

\- Ken… el… es mi culpa… debí largarme antes!… - La voz de Brick hacía notar la furia contenida que tenía.

\- Pase catorce años de mi vida solo… sin nadie… pero luego aparecen ustedes… tu padre, Ken… – Brick mantenía la cabeza abajo aun sin mirarla, mientras ella lo escuchaba, y en su interior sentía un dolor en su pecho puesto que sabía perfectamente que él estaba sufriendo.

\- Y tu… ahora tu… - El por fin levanta la mirada y la observa – Ahora tengo algo que me importa… y eso me hace débil… ellos sabrán donde atacarme… y no quiero verlos sufrir por mi… así que me iré – La chica sintió un gran dolor en su interior al oír esas palabras, pero ella no era la única, ya que para el esto le estaba costando demasiado, pues en su interior lo que menos quería era estar lejos de ella…. Pues ahora que se había percatado de cuán importante se volvió la pelirroja, para él era doloroso tener que dejarla, pues ella lleno un vacío enorme en su interior… un vacío que él no conocía, pero las amenazas de Ace y Princesa aun resonaban en su mente y su subconsciente le gritaba que si los quería a salvo debía de irse y alejarse de ellos.

\- Brick yo… - "Dile la verdad… díselo" … era la voz interior de la chica, que le dictaba que le dijera toda la verdad al joven, mientras la chica sostenía sus lágrimas aún.

\- Al menos… al menos quédate esta noche, estas muy débil, y necesitas descansar – Blossom no podía hacer más, ya que el chico tenía razón, él no quería ponerlos en peligro, además de que ya no podría… decirle la verdad, pero al menos tenerlo una noche más a su lado, una noche más, antes de decirle adiós.

\- De acuerdo… - Brick la miro a los ojos, y de nuevo estaba ahí, esa mirada que lo hacía sentir extraño, pero le gustaba, esa chica estaba ahí frente a él, y jamás en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso como esos ojos rosas, las facciones femeninas de la chica, sus labios, y el recuerdo del beso de esa noche volvió a su mente, ese beso que ni el mismo se explica cómo llego.

\- Esta Bien… deberías de quedarte aquí conmigo – Brick miro con gracia a la chica y con una mirada insinuante y divertida, y Blossom al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho un fuerte sonrojo lleno su cara.

\- ¡Me refiero a que, que, estés cerca para así estar, estar, estar, pendiente de tu estado! – La chica rápidamente trato de componer sus palabras, alarmada por cualquier interpretación errónea del muchacho, pero se quedó muda al ver como el pelirrojo la observo fijamente.

Blossom no pudo evitar quedar atrapada en el rojo intenso de los ojos del muchacho, y después su mirada bajo a sus labios y también recordó el beso después del baile, y de repente ella misma no supo cómo la mano derecha del joven había tomado su rostro acercándola a él para así atrapar sus labios en un beso parecido al de aquella noche, pues el beso era lento, como tratando de plasmar en su mente y en su piel el sabor de los labios de la chica.

En un instante ambos estaban otra vez compartiendo un gesto tan íntimo y personal, besándose con lentitud y con calma, como si ambos quisieran que ese momento fuera eterno.

Entonces la mano que había atrapado el rostro de la chica bajo hasta quedar en la cintura de la pelirroja, mientras ahora el beso comenzaba a intensificarse más. Brick esta vez decidió que no era suficiente, así que con la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento, tomo a la chica de sus muslos desnudos con ambas manos, de esa manera cargándola y atrayéndola hacia él, de manera que quedara sentada sobre sí, y sin cortar el beso en ningún momento.

Blossom al sentir como era cargada de sus piernas para después quedar sentada sobre el joven de ojos rojos, soltó un suspiro sobre los labios de él, y comenzó a besarlo con más frenesí, y esta vez rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él, dejando claro que no tenía pensado parara ese beso tan fácil.

Brick al sentir ese gesto sintió el cielo abrirse, y comenzó a besarla con pasión y deseo, un deseo que jamás había sentido antes por algo o alguien, pero lo extraño era lo familiar que este sentimiento se le hacía, como si ya lo hubiera experimentado.

Los dos pelirrojos empezaban a sentir como el calor de sus cuerpos subía, y se separaban a momentos solo para poder tomar aire, pero enseguida ambos reanudaban el beso, mientras las manos de Brick acariciaban las piernas de ella y después subían hasta su cintura, y ahí empezaba a meter sus manos bajo la blusa, acariciando la espalda de la chica.

Blossom suspiraba con cada caricia que el oji-rojo le daba con sus manos, mientras ella aun lo sostenía del cuello y acariciaba su cabello, el cual se había soltado de su peinado con las caricias de ella, después las manos de ella comenzaron a descender por sus hombros hasta el pecho de él, y acaricio cada centímetro de su torso, sintiendo cada musculo del joven, los cuales sin ser tan resaltados se marcaban perfectamente en su figura.

Entonces la chica sintió como Brick con sus manos comenzaba a quitarle la prenda que la cubría a ella, así deshaciéndose de su blusa y dejándola totalmente desnuda, exceptuando el pequeño short rosa que aun tenia puesto.

Brick comenzó a descender por sus mejillas hasta su cuello, dándole atención a esa parte erógena del cuerpo de la pelirroja, y con cada beso la chica suspiraba ahora subiendo sus manos y acariciando y revolviendo el cabello del joven que en esos momentos le estaba dando más placer del que ella misma hubiera imaginado.

Ambos querían disfrutar de este momento, ambos querían terminar lo que empezaron, ambos ya no podían negra que entre los dos había nacido algo, algo que ninguno podía ocultar, pero que se negaban, se negaban a decirlo… el por el temor de convertir lo que sentía en algo más grande, y que al final, el llegar a perderla le fuera doloroso… y ella, por temor a perderlo otra vez, temor a que se lo arrebataran de forma cruel como la última vez… pero su más grande temor, era que si él se enteraba de la verdad, jamás la perdonara, y ganarse su odio... ganarse el odio de él, ahora que se había vuelto a enamorar de el pelirrojo.

Por eso, en ese momento, en esa habitación, en ese instante, en esa noche, ambos querían poder estar juntos, una última vez, hacer eterno cada caricia, cada beso, cada rose, para así poder alejarse en paz uno del otro… aunque él estuviera lleno de impotencia y furia por dentro y ella estuviera inundada de dolor y tristeza al saber que lo perdería de nuevo, pero que estaría a salvo y bien.

\- Mhmmm… papa? – El hombre que descansaba en una silla al lado de la camilla del pequeño que despertaba, presto atención en cuanto escucho la voz de su hija llamarlo.

\- Ken!, hijo, aquí estoy ¿Cómo te sientes? –

\- Bien… ay! Pero sí que duele esto – El pequeño de cabellos negros trataba de sentarse en la camilla.

\- Tranquilo hijo despacio – El hombre le ayudo a sentarse sosteniéndolo de la espalda – Gracias a dios estas bien hijo mío, tu herida no te hizo ningún tipo de daño grave, pero necesitas descansar –

\- Jeje, ahora creo que si conseguiré novia… escuche que a las chicas les gustan las cicatrices – El chico bromeo con ánimo, puesto que no se sentía tan mal en realidad.

\- Eso suena bien pequeño – John quiso mostrar un ánimo similar, pero en su mente aun la preocupación de lo que había descubierto con Víctor, la relación entre su hija y Brick, y después que sus hijos fueran atacados lo tenía con preocupación.

\- Y donde están Brick y Blossom? – Pregunto curioso el joven mientras jugaba con sus vendajes.

\- Tu herma volvió a casa anoche... y Brick… está salvando el día –

\- Papa – La voz seria de su hijo llamo la atención.

\- Blossom y Brick se aman… pero no veo porque no lo quieren aceptar, es muy obvio, en estos últimos días pude notar un brillo especial en los ojos de mi hermana – El hombre miro curioso a su hijo ante la afirmación que hizo.

\- Y como estas tan seguro de que eso es amor? –

\- Porque es el mismo brillo que yo veo en tus ojos cuando hablas de mama o ves uno de sus retratos –

\- Lo se Ken… ese brillo en los ojos de tu hermana, ya hacía mucho tiempo que lo veía yo también – El hombre quedo sorprendido ante la madures con la que su hijo hablaba con él acerca de este tema.

\- Y entonces porque no se quiere quedar Brick?, los escuche anoche antes de que llegaran a dispararnos a la casa… Brick quería irse – Ken quería saber el porqué, ya que él se había quedado escondido escuchándolos cuando según había subido para lavarse sus manos.

El profesor hasta ese momento no estaba enterado de las intenciones del muchacho, pero después de la charla que tuvo con su hija anoche y lo ocurrido con su hijo, era más que claro para él, el porqué de la decisión del pelirrojo.

\- Por lo que te ocurrió hijo… Las personas que Brick enfrenta, querrán hacernos daños mientras sepan que estamos con él, y Brick lo unció que quiere es protegernos, y después de lo que te ocurrió… es más que sensata la razón por la cual se ira Ken – El profesor trato de explicar lo más claro posible, para que un chico de catorce años pudiera entender el porqué.

\- Pensé que ya éramos una familia?, y que estaríamos juntos, que apoyaríamos a Brick sin importar que, a mí no me importa que me hayan disparado papa… desde que Brick llego a nuestro hogar, por primera vez pude ser parte de algo increíble, así que por esa razón quería apoyar a Brick yo también… porque tú y el son héroes, y estoy tan orgullos de ti papa… desde que decidiste ayudar a Brick, me sentí tan orgulloso, porque ahora tenía a dos héroes en mi casa… Por eso no importa el riesgo, porque si tú y el son héroes, al ayudarlos yo también soy un héroe… y eso sería lo más increíble de mi vida – El profesor miro con asombro y algo de alegría a su hijo, puesto que sus intenciones, a pesar de ser inocentes sin llegar a comprender el peligro que podía correr, eran nobles y sinceras… como si ese sentimiento de ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, fuera algo característico de esa familia, pues esa era la actitud con la que luchaban sus hijas… ayudar a los demás.

\- Ya eres un héroe hijo – El hombre abrazo con cariño y cuidado a su hijo, el cual correspondió el abrazo sin pestañear, y ahora el que se sentía orgullos era el, pues su hijo, también era un héroe por dentro.

Los primeros rayos matutinos de sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, tocando su rostro delicado, y cuando la luz toco sus parpados la chica abrió despacio sus ojos rosas hasta que se pudieran adaptar a el brillo de la mañana.

Blossom se despertó del todo, tallando sus ojos, y entonces sintió como las sabanas de la cama rozaban su piel y su cuerpo desnudo, recordando entonces que la noche anterior la había pasado con el pelirrojo, y recordó claramente como se había entregado a él y como cada beso y caricia del chico la inundo en toda la noche.

Giro al otro lado de su cama, pero él no estaba.

Se había ido, tal como lo había dicho, el por fin se había ido, un dolor y un vacío enorme se formó en su pecho, y sintió como le habían arrancado algo de su ser.

Habían estado juntos, le había dado su virginidad, habían estado juntos toda la noche, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él, y ahora él se fue… pero por muy doloroso que esto fuera en su corazón, su cabeza le dictaba que era lo mejor para ambos.

La chica se levantó de su cama, se envolvió en el cobertor de su cama y camino hasta el baño, para tomar una ducha.

Después de unos minutos, ya duchada, la chica bajo a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

Paso unos minutos en la cocina, pero entonces escucho unos pasos provenir de las escaleras que daban al laboratorio, y ella alarmada tomo un cuchillo de la cocina, y con cautela se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, y dispuesta a atacar, pero entonces cuando vio de quien se trataba se relajó, pero cuando vio su mirada y su semblante esa calma se convirtió en precaución, pues no había visto esa mirada en mucho tiempo.

\- Brick… que haces aquí?... creí que te habías ido – La chica hablo despacio y algo desconcertada pues la mirada de Brick era casi terrorífica.

\- Esta… todo bien? – Pregunto un poco más asustada la chica mientras Brick se mantenía parado frente a la puerta del laboratorio.

\- Quien demonios eres – Exigió el pelirrojo con tono serio.

\- De que hablas? – Pregunto mas temerosa la chica mientras observaba aun a la distancia al joven.

\- Te lo preguntare una vez más… - Brick comenzó a caminar hacia ella lentamente - ¿Quién, demonios eres? – Pregunto casi con furia.

\- Brick… que curre – Pregunto un poco más firme ella.

Brick levanto un pedazo de Papel ante la cara de ella, y cuando Blossom vio de que se trataba, un temor y horror profundo se posó en su pecho, y palideció ante lo que veía.

\- De donde sacaste eso? – Pregunto la chica ahora asustada.

\- En el laboratorio… baje a dejar el uniforme antes de irme… y una caja de cartón, que tenía escrito encima "Recuerdos de mis hermanas" cayo de un estante… y ahí estaba esto – La voz de Brick era contenida de ira, mientras sostenía en su mano la nota de un número del periódico de hace 16 años, donde estaban tres chicas de unos 15 años, una de cabello azabache, una rubia… y una pelirroja.

\- La nota dice que ellas se llaman, Buttercup, Bubbles… y Blossom… y que ellas, son… las PowerPuff Girls – Hablo esta vez Brick con ira, hablando despacio y con voz ronca.

\- Ahora vas a decirme la verdad… tu eres una de ellas, no – Eso fue más una afirmación que una cuestión, y Blossom no sabía qué hacer, puesto que lo que más temía era algo como esto.

\- Eso no lo puedes asegurar… - Respondió firme la chica, mientras en su mente trataba de ver de qué manera salir de esto.

Pero entonces antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo, Brick le arrebato el cuchillo de la mano, y sin titubear y desenado a la vez que no le hiciera daño a ella, Brick lanzo un golpe certero a la chica con el cuchillo.

Y entonces, Blossom sin tener otra alternativa, sostuvo el golpe del cuchillo con su mano, sujetándolo exactamente del filo del utensilio, y en lugar de causarle una cortada profunda y severa como debería, el cuchillo se amoldo a la forma de la mano de la pelirroja por la presión que ella ejerció.

De esa forma el cuchillo quedo aplastado, y así Brick comprobó lo que sospechaba, descubriendo así a la pelirroja, quien solamente bajo la vista tras haber sido descubierta.

\- Por eso sabes tanto de mis poderes, por eso anoche tenías un agujero de bala y no estabas herida… porque eres una de ellas, ¡eres una Chica súper poderosa! – Brick cada vez más se enfurecía y se contenía.

\- Me vas a decir la verdad… toda la verdad ahora… Quien eres tú, quien soy yo, ¡y porque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado y porque nunca me lo dijiste! – Brick estaba ardiendo en ira, y la chica solo se mantenía con la cabeza abajo sin decir nada, y eso le enfurecía más.

\- Jamás lo entenderías… - Fue lo que Blossom dijo solamente sin levantar la vista.

\- Bien… en ese caso… le preguntare al Profesor – Dicho eso el chico paso al lado de ella con dirección a la puerta.

Pero entonces, Brick sintió como era sujetado de su camiseta que traía puesta, y entonces sintió como alguien lo giraba con fuerza, así lanzándolo fuera de la casa por la venta que estaba ya destruida por los disparos de anoche.

Brick salió volando con fuerza, estrellándose contra la calle, dejándola severamente deñada, y una vez que se detuvo y abrió los ojos escucho el sonido de un estruendo y entonces vio a la pelirroja frente a él con un semblante firme, y una mirada seria.

\- Te contare la verdad, y luego de que te la haya dicho… te largaras y me dejaras a mí y a mi familia en paz – La pelirroja hablaba con firmeza y seriedad, mientras Brick se ponía en pie despacio, puesto que aún seguía débil, pero sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a la chica.

\- Y después de eso… si te acercas a mi o a mi familia de nuevo – Blossom le apunto con el dedo una vez que ambos estaban de pie

\- Te arrepentirás –

Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras, ambos pelirrojos se quedaron parados uno frente al otro, retándose firmemente con la mirada, dando a entender que, en ese momento, los dos estaba dispuesto a todo… por la familia y por la verdad.

Aunque por dentro ninguno estaba en Paz, pues Brick estaba Furioso, pero por dentro el sentía remordimiento y dolor, puesto que se había permitido sentir amor por ella.

Y Blossom, aunque estaba decidida y dispuesta todo ahora, por dentro estaba muriendo de dolor y tristeza, pues se había entregado a él y los sentimientos que tantos años guardo en si habían vuelto a salir, ahora no importaban, pues estaba a punto de perderlo de la forma que ella mes temía.

Pero ya nada importaba, pues ahora Ambos enfrentaron su destino y su pasado y tendrían que vivir con lo que pasara en ese momento.

 **N/A:** Waths Up guys! Estoy de regreso! Jeje me encanta ver sus Reviews en serio, es realmente emocionante y motivante, en este capítulo e inspire demasiado, pero tarde en desarrollarlo perfectamente, espero disculpen la tardanza jeje.

 ** _Sombra02_** Cometieron el error de subestimarlo, pero ahora las cosas se complican más, pues el pasado empieza a revelarse, trayendo consigo muchos eventos que pondrán a prueba a nuestro Anti-Héroe favorito, espero que este capítulo te guste y me dejes tu opinión viejo, cuídate mucho y Saludos!

 ** _Cono.26_** Baby! Es increíble y emocionante ver todos tus Reviews, jeje la verdad me agradan y me alegran, jeje solo espero que no hayas descubierto por completo todo, y en este capítulo hubo mucho más que un beso, eso fue pensando en ti ;) jeje ahora si veremos mucho del pasado, y en el siguiente capítulo lo veras, y ntp si has tardada en leer las actualizaciones, yo comprendo, solo espero que este capítulo te agrade y me lo hagas saber, Saludos y que estés bien!

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** Viejo, jeje por fin traigo pasado y en el siguiente traeré más jeje ahora si espero que lo disfrutes y que este capítulo te guste men, cuídate y saludos!

 ** _Yami_** Es fantástico y grato que te encante mi Fic, de verdad estoy agradecido con tu comentario tan positivo y no te preocupes, jamás lo he dejado morir, tardo un poco en actualizar, pero eso no significa que este abandonado, aquí está la actualización y espero que te guste, lo disfrutes y dejes tu Review y me lo hagas saber ahí. Cuídate mucho y saludos!

Bueno amigos, eso sería todo por hoy, además quería desearles que hayan tenido una bonita Navidad, al lado de su familia, amigos y seres queridos y que Santa Claus les haya traído todo lo que le pidieron jeje, bueno dejen sus Reviews, comenten todo lo que quieran, que yo siempre estoy alegre de leer sus comentarios, cuídense mucho que estén bien, saludos y recuerden siempre!...

 _"Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_


	21. Rojo VS Rosa

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:**

 ** _"Happy New Year"_**

Amigos aquí estamos con el siguiente capítulo, lamentablemente estamos cada vez más cerca del final y el cierre de este proyecto, pero la buena noticia es que en estos capítulos tendrán la mejor calidad que pueda yo ofrecerles, espero que para cuando vean este capítulo aun no sea 2017 para que así ya le haya deseado un Feliz y Prospero año nuevo jeje, pero bueno basta de mi parloteo, ¡aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo! Disfrútenlo y dejen sus Comentarios.

Chapter 20: Rojo vs Rosa.

Los pasos fuertes y largos del pelirrojo en ese momento podían causar una enorme zanja por donde caminaba en señal de desesperación ya que estaba esperando a la pelirroja en su remolque abandonado en el bosque, la cual le había prometido la verdad y habían quedado de hablar en ese lugar al atardecer.

Brick estaba como un león enjaulado, esperando a que la chica apareciera, su mente era una enorme piscina de pensamientos, pues no solo estaba el hecho de haber descubierto que la chica tenia poderes como el, sino que lo que le habían dicho Ace y Princesa en la bodega esa noche era verdad, la familia Utonio lo habían acogido por una razón, y lo peor… la chica si le ocultaba algo, lo cual a él lo tenía furioso, y a la vez destrozado, pero como siempre la mejor manera que tenía el pelirrojo de expresarse era mediante la ira.

Brick continuaba dando vueltas fuera de su remolque aun desesperado, vistiendo con unos jeans azules, unos zapatos de montaña, una playera negra y una chaqueta roja, con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

Entonces, el chico escucho un estruendo en el cielo, parecido al que el crea cuando vuela a toda velocidad, y velozmente vio como una estela rosa aparecía en el cielo y bajaba hasta donde él estaba, y entonces vio como una chica pelirroja de ojos rosa aterrizaba en el suelo frente a él.

Blossom vestía con unos tenis Converse color blanco, unas calzas negras (o Leggins), una blusa color blanca, y una chamarra de piel color rosa mexicano que solamente le llegaba hasta los codos, la chica tenia recogido su cabello con un listón rojo.

Ambos pelirrojos se miraron con seriedad, parado uno frente al otro.

\- Recuerda el trato Brick, una vez que te diga la verdad, te alejaras de mí y de mi familia, y no le dirás nada de esto a mi padre o hermano – Blossom hablaba con firmeza aun parado frente a él.

\- Para que respete ese trato tendrás que decirme todo… sin omitir ningún detalle – Brick la miraba con seriedad y sin expresión alguna en su boca, pero con unos expresivos y serios ojos, con su ceño, seriamente fruncido.

Los dos Jóvenes se analizaban con la mirada, tratando de mantenerse firmes ante el otro, y listos para enfrentar el pasado que a ambos los unía.

\- Quiero que sepan, que esto no es una reunión social – Ace estaba en su oficina, en compañía de algunos de sus hombres, entre ellos Snake y Big Billy.

\- Darrel, como estamos luego de lo de los muelles?... deshazte de lo que quede en banca rota – Ace se dirigía a un hombre en traje y con un maletín, el cual al parecer era el que llevaba sus cuentas financieras.

\- No hay nada que dejar, tu estas en bancarrota – respondió el hombre sentado en un sofá.

\- Déjame simplificártelo… tú tienes tus ganancias y algunas propiedades en esta zona de la ciudad, y por lo tanto aun tienes un poco de dinero ¿no? –

\- Tengo al menos unos, 250 mil dólares por ahí –

\- Lo que duele es la perdida de los muelles, perdiste ocho millones, perdiste ocho veces todas tus ganancias de las calles, los depósitos y las bodegas, todavía tienes tus acciones y las ganancias del Club – Ace se había sentado en su escritorio con un semblante de duda.

\- La policía se quedó con toda mi mercancía, así que tendré que mejorar la estrategia… ¡Billy! – Ace hablo a su compañero enorme y de cabello naranja.

\- Quiero que tú y tus muchachos salgan a las calles, asalten todos los negocios de la calle ciento diez a la calle ciento cincuenta y cinco, si ellos tienen diez centavos yo quiero al menos nueve de ellos, tráiganme todo entre hoy y mañana –

\- Ace, creesss poder recuperar ocho millonesss de dólaresss, assí de fácil? – Snake cuestiono a su jefe dándose cuenta de la descabellada estrategia que quería llevar a cabo.

Entonces Ace se levantó de su asiento y sacando su arma mato a uno de los hombres en la habitación, ante la mirada perpleja de todos y la mirada de seriedad de Snake y Billy.

\- Ahora vayan a la calle y tráiganme el dinero, y encárgate de eso Billy… ¡QUE MIERDA ESTAN ESPERANDO! ¡EL TIEMPO ES ORO! ¡RAPIDO! – Ace comenzó a gritar ante la inacción de sus hombres en ese lugar.

\- Snake – Ace llamo la atención de su compañero el cual estaba por salir del lugar, pero al escuchar su nombre regreso hacia su jefe – Me dijiste que encontraste algunas irregularidades en los estados de cuenta del bar… de que se trata? –

\- Ayer essstaba revissando loss archivoss… Faltan veinte millonesss de lass gananciasss del Bar –

\- De que crees que se trate?... nadie sabe cómo manejar los estados de cuenta excepto tú, yo y Arthur, pero él ya está fuera de esto, se lo encargue a… - Ace hizo una pequeña pausa, como si meditara algo.

\- Que ocurre? -pregunto el hombre ante el silencio de su jefe.

\- Le encargue a Simpson que se deshiciera de Arthur cuando hecho a perder lo de los muelles… y creo que le hare una visita al jefe de policía – El tono de voz de Ace cambio de dudoso a serio, probando que tal vez alguna idea había pasado por su mente.

\- Ahora dime… encontraron el cuerpo de ese desgraciado? -Pregunto el hombre.

\- No, pero doss hombress fueron heridoss, y tal parece que fue esse tal Brick… al parecer ssigue con vida –

\- Mierda!... ese desgraciado es peor que una cucaracha… no importa, ahora atengo la tecnología para hacerle frente y él está débil, además, Golden Queen y yo sabemos de una debilidad de él que podremos explotar – Ace hablaba con maldad.

\- Pronto nos encargaremos de él, por ahora encárguense de recuperar mi dinero – Snake movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras se retiraba de nuevo, dejando solo a Ace en la oficina.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, un par de pelirrojos se miraban fijamente, parados uno frente al otro, tratando de descifrarse entre sí con la mirada.

\- Tu y yo… - Comenzó Brick con un tono de voz duro.

\- Tu y yo que? – Pregunto la chica.

\- Somos iguales – Más que pregunta el chico volvió a afirmar.

\- No… yo soy más fuerte – Afirmo la mujer, mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de él, y el pelirrojo la seguía con la mirada.

\- Mas fuerte? – Pregunto algo incrédulo el.

\- Así es… - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Tú eras una de las chicas de las que hablan algunas personas en la ciudad… Las PowerPuff Girls ¿no? –

\- Lo fui… - Dijo la chica ahora sin dejar de caminar, y con un tono melancólico.

\- Me habías dicho que tu padre te había adoptado los cinco años… eso es mentira? ¿Y lo de la esposa del profesor? ¿Y Ken?... también era mentira?! – Esta vez Brick comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, mientras su mente aun trataba de convencerse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- No!... – Negó ella ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo – la historia de la esposa de mi padre y Ken es verdad… pero en cuanto a mí y… mis hermanas – La chica trataba de mantener su voz firme, pues la chica estaba en una situación dura en ese momento.

\- Mi padre me creo a mí y a mis hermanas… en el laboratorio… él quería crear una niña perfecta, pero… por casualidades de la vida… por un accidente mi padre agrego una sustancia especial a la formula, que había calcificado como la sustancia Z – Brick escuchaba atentamente, mientras procesaba lo que ocurría.

\- Y nacimos mis hermanas y yo… con estos dones – La chica hablaba con voz segura pero algo quebrada.

\- Así que todos los rumores de esas niñas poderosas… eran ciertos… y no te molestaste en decírmelo si quiera – Brick aun sentía la traición de ella, y Blossom solo lo miraba, rogando a Dios que él no preguntara más.

\- Hay más de nosotros? – Al escuchar esa pregunta la pelirroja no supo cómo responder, pues… esa era la parte más dura de toda la verdad.

\- Había… - Fue lo que ella dijo, evitando una respuesta más sincera.

\- Que somos nosotros? – Pregunto después Brick, quien se sentía mas enfurecido a cada segundo.

Blossom sintió como la energía y el aura de Brick empezaba a ser notoria alrededor de él de un color rojo, dándole a entender que el chico empezaba a perder su control.

\- Soy… tu hermana – Brick al escuchar eso abrió de forma casi inhumana los ojos ante tal noticia, y de un momento a otro se acero a ella.

\- No mientas! – Dijo el con ira a casi solo un palmo de distancia de su cara.

\- No es mentira… soy tu hermana – Respondió ella ante la cercanía de él, y su aura de poder la rodeaba, así que ella en respuesta y defensa comenzó a expulsar la suya, al cual era de un color rosa.

\- Soy tu hermana! –

\- Mientes! – Brick comenzó a gritar y a enfurecerse mientras ella se alejaba de él.

\- Soy!... como tu hermana! – Volvió a repetir la chica.

\- No es verdad!, ¡Los hermanos no se besan entre sí! ¡Ni mucho menos tienen sexo como tú y yo! – Brick estaba furioso y todas las hojas de árboles en el suelo del bosque comenzaron a flotar y el remolque del chico empezó a temblar, a la par de que Blossom comenzaba a emanar más de su energía, tarando de que el poder de él no la intimidara.

\- ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡No hay trato! ¡Veamos que dice el Profesor y Ken de esto! – Al decir eso Brick salió volando dejando su estela roja.

\- ¡Espera! – Blossom lo siguió volando tras el a toda velocidad.

Brick volaba a toda velocidad enfurecido y con su mente nublada, pero entonces sintió como Blossom lo alcanzo y atrapándolo con sus brazos alrededor de su torso, y embistiéndolo con fuerza, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo y aterrizando con brusquedad ambos en una calle de la ciudad.

El golpe provoco que ambos salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones de la calle, dejando enormes cráteres.

Una vez que Brick se levantó un poco aturdido vio que habían caído en un vecindario poco transitado.

\- No te acercaras a mi familia! – Entonces escucho la voz de la pelirroja y vio que se acercaba a él.

Entonces la chica trato de golpearlo, pero Brick esquivo el golpe con dificultad.

\- Aguante tus idioteces por muchos años! ¡Y no dejare que pongas en peligro la vida de mis seres queridos! – La chica lanzo una patada al aire dirigida a la cara del pelirrojo, pero Brick logro tomarla de la pierna.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! – Brick la lanzo, pero Blossom logro detenerse con fuerza.

Blossom se lanzó con ira hacia el con intenciones de atacarlo y Brick trato de esquivarla, pero para su sorpresa la chica lo alcanzo, y así ambos salieron disparados a toda velocidad contra una obra de un edificio en construcción.

Una vez dentro del lugar, Ambos chicos se separaron y se miraron entre sí.

\- No le dirás a mi familia de esto! – Grito la chica con ira.

\- Me ocultaste la verdad! ¡Ya es tiempo de que se sepa! – Al decir eso ambos pelirrojos se lanzaron con furia uno hacia el otro, y entonces un enorme estruendo se escuchó, y cristales de edificios y autos se fracturaron y la tierra tembló.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, aparecieron ambos pelirrojos, los cuales tenían unidos sus puños, como muestra de que el golpe que ambos habían lanzado habían chocado entre sí, y de sus puños algunos rayos eléctricos salían.

Ambos seguían lanzándose miradas desafiantes, sin despegar sus puños aun, pero entonces, Blossom abrió su mano sujetando a Brick de la muñeca, lanzándolo al aire.

Cuando Brick se pudo detener en el aire y miro hacia abajo, la chica no estaba, pero entonces Blossom apareció justo arriba de él y con un golpe con sus dos puños entrelazados lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer de forma veloz, provocando una nube de polvo en el suelo.

Blossom observo hacia abajo esperando algún ataque de él, pero después vio como una enorme viga de metal era lanzada desde abajo hacia ella.

La chica logro detener con ambas manos el enorme objeto, pero entonces cuando pudo detenerlo, Brick apareció a un lado de ella y lo golpeo con su puño en una mejilla.

Blossom salió disparada del edificio en construcción y choco en otro, provocando un agujero en el muro, y cuando se recuperó, vio a el pelirrojo dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia ella con su pie por delante, esperando alcanzarla y golpearla en el estómago, pero la chica fue más rápida esquivándolo y Brick se hundió de lleno en el edificio, destrozando la pared.

Blossom trato de alejarse para tener más espacio y poder reaccionar ante una contestación del pelirrojo, pero vio como el salía del edificio y volaba en dirección a ella.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente en el cielo, aun mirándose con evidente reto, y entonces veloz mente ambos volaron en dirección del otro para comenzar una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en el cielo.

Para esas alturas muchas personas eran testigos de la batalla y en el cielo solo veían un par de estelas rosa y roja impactar entre sí, y el sonido de los golpes era tal que se escuchaban como relámpagos de una tormenta eléctrica.

También quienes ya estaban sorprendentemente en la escena eran los noticiarios quienes ya estaban transmitiendo el reportaje en vivo.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, más precisamente en la habitación donde Ken y El profesor estaban, la televisión estaba encendida en un canal donde pasaban un documental de animales, pero entonces un corte informativo corto la programación.

 _\- Noticia de último minuto: Al parecer, cerca de unos suburbios a las afueras de la ciudad, un evento colosal y extraño se llevaba a cabo –_ El Profesor y Ken prestaron atención a la nota.

 _\- Lo que tal vez parezca una extraña escena de película, en realidad es un suceso muy sorprendente, pues en el espacio aéreo de esta zona de la ciudad un combate increíble se lleva acabo. Muchos testigos afirman que uno de los contendientes de esta escena es el héroe de la ciudad; Brick Him, quien se especula está luchando contra una misteriosa mujer en el aire, al parecer aun no identificada, pero ante la lo evidente, no es alguien común al enfrentarse ante Brick. Los testigos afirman que es una mujer de aproximadamente unos veintisiete años y pelirroja, y por el momento es la única información que se ha revelado –_ Ken miraba desconcertado la noticia, pero el Profesor estaba demasiado atónito y muy abrumado, puesto que si sus sospechas eran ciertas acerca de quién era esa chica, había posibilidades de que algo horrible estuviera a punto de pasar.

\- Quien será esa mujer que pelea con Brick papa?... ¿Papa? – Ken vio que su padre no respondía y noto su semblante pálido.

\- Ken tengo que irme… llamare a Víctor para que venga a cuidarte de acuerdo? – Dicho eso el Profesor salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo desconcertado.

Mientras tanto, en la escena de la noticia, ambos pelirrojos seguían enfrascados en la batalla.

Brick y Blossom lanzaban, esquivaban y recibían golpes, era una lucha espectacular, el choque de sus poderes estaban causando grandes estruendos y el cielo comenzó a nublarse, mientras ambos pelirrojos trataban de ganar esa batalla.

Brick logro rodear por la espalda con sus brazos el cuello de Blossom, pero la chica no se quedó así, pues voló hacia atrás con toda su velocidad, hasta que llego a el bosque de nuevo, así desapareciendo de la vista de las personas en el lugar, y una vez llegando la chica se estrelló de espaldas contra un enorme árbol destrozándolo y provocando que Brick la soltara.

Entonces la chica se giró y creo una esfera de energía rosa en su mano derecha la cual lanzo hacia el chico aun aturdido por el golpe, pero Brick la logro ver y creo una esfera de energía igual lanzándola hacia la de ella, pero por desgracia la esfera de ella estaba ya muy cerca provocando así que cuando ambas esferas chocaron, la explosión lo alcanzara más a él.

Brick retrocedió ante el destello de la explosión, cubriéndose con sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera descubrir sus ojos, sintió como era jalado de sus tobillos y lanzado con fuerza hacia el suelo por la chica pelirroja.

Pero mientras caía Brick le lanzo una esfera de energía más grande a la chica, y Blossom no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla así que la recibió de lleno explotando y ella cayo también al suelo.

Brick fue el primero en impactarse contra la tierra, y después fue Blossom quien no cayo tan lejos del lugar que el cayo, provocando grandes cráteres en sus sitios de aterrizaje.

Rápidamente ambos se pusieron de pie, y al mismo tiempo, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, lanzaron sus rayos de calor de sus ojos, y entonces ambos poderes chocaron entre si entrelazándose.

\- ¡Haaaaaaaaa! – Brick gritaba con ira tratando de ganar ese choque.

\- ¡Haaaaaaaaa! – Blossom igual no quería desistir.

Ambos poderes no desistían uno del otro, los rayos chocaban aun entrelazados y ninguno cedía, así que por la enorme carga de energía ambos rayos crearon una esfera de poder, la cual colapso provocando una enorme explosión en el bosque, y ambos pelirrojos salieron disparados.

Muchos testigos en la ciudad observaron la explosión, y el profesor que iba en su auto pudo ver el destello de la explosión a lo lejos, lo cual lo obligo a acelerar más.

Brick se levantó aturdido, algo sucio y con su chaqueta rasgada, miro a su alrededor y solo había una enorme cortina de humo y polvo, y algunos árboles quemados.

Entonces de la nada el chico recibió un golpe en la cara, no tan poderoso, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo caer.

Brick se levantó rápidamente, pero en cuanto estuvo de pie fue golpeado nuevamente en el estómago, y pudo ver que la chica igual de sucia y deteriorada de su vestimenta como él lo atacaba aún.

Brick comenzó a defenderse también, pero ahora ya no era una pelea poderosa y supernatural, más bien era ahora un combarte cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual daba a entender que ambos estaban exhaustos, pero eso no quitaba que los golpes de ambos eran fuertes.

Brick y Blossom lanzaban golpes, Brick esquiva uno y Blossom destroza un árbol, él lanza una patada y ella lo esquiva y destruyen otro árbol. Ahora Blossom le lanza un golpe con el codo en la espalda y él no logra evitarlo, Brick se da vuelta y le lanza un puñetazo a ella en el estómago el cual ella no puede esquivar y recibe el golpe.

La pelea era cada vez más lenta.

\- Te odio! – La chica grita mientras sigue lanzando golpes a él.

Brick estaba por contestarle y golpearla también, pero lo siguiente que vio lo dejo aturdido y desconcertado.

Ella estaba llorando, los ojos rosas de la pelirroja estaban rojizos y húmedos… ella seguía luchando, pero, sus ojos lloraban y eso lo desconcertó.

\- ¡Te odio Brick!, ¡Arruinaste mi vida hace catorce años! – Blossom lanzaba golpes y patadas con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y ahora Brick ya no luchaba solo esquivaba los golpes mientras la veía llorar.

\- ¡Vivo feliz con mi familia ahora! ¡Soy feliz con ellos!... ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a arruinar mi vida! – La chica cada vez lanzaba golpes menos fuertes y Brick ahora los esquivaba con menos dificultad, y ella al notar eso trato de volver a lanzar golpes furiosos.

\- ¡Te odio! – La chica lanzo un último golpe con su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas hacia Brick con sus ojos cerrados y llenos de lágrimas, pero entonces, sintió como el detenía su mano y después la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia ella con fuerza.

Blossom espero algún tipo de golpe o daño por parte de él, pero entonces la chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y desconcierto al sentir como Brick la pegaba a su cuerpo y la abrazaba, acogiendo su rostro en su pecho y entonces las siguientes palabras que él dijo la sorprendió.

\- Lo siento… - Fue lo que el pelirrojo dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella aun no reaccionaba.

\- Lo siento… Quien quiera que yo haya sido, y lo que sea que te haya hecho en el pasado… lo siento mucho – Brick no tenía idea de porque se disculpaba, y aun quería respuestas, pero verla llorar a ella le dolió demasiado, tanto que el mismo se sintió igual.

Blossom al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto en el pecho del pelirrojo, tratando de desahogarse, aunque sabía que aún no había terminado esto… pues el querría aun respuestas.

Después Blossom miro a la ciudad y la contemplo.

Ella sabía que algunas personas los habían visto y que tal vez era inevitable que el profesor ya lo supiera, así que era momento de que esto terminara.

Mientras tanto, el Profesor Utonio llegaba en su auto a su hogar, con la esperanza de que su hija y Brick regresaran o al menos tener una pista de donde estarían.

El hombre entro a su casa y la vio vacía, lo cual lo desespero, pero entonces escucho como alguien llegaba volando y giro para ver quién es.

\- Blossom! – Dijo con tono de preocupación al ver a su hija con su ropa algo maltratada y un poco sucia.

\- Profesor! Profesor yo… - Pero la chica fue interrumpida.

\- Hija volabas! ¡Estabas volando! – Más que un tono de reproche o regaño era un tono de sorpresa, pero tampoco de la buena.

\- Como es eso posible? –

\- Si profesor, lo se estaba… volando, pero déjeme explicarlo… - entonces la chica fue interrumpida de nuevo.

\- Definitivamente estaba volando… - Brick entro y hablo de forma sarcástica pero aun algo molesto.

\- Escucha! ¡¿Quieres darme dos minutos a mí y a mi padre para hablar?! – Blossom le hablo con molestia.

\- ¡Aun tienes mucho que responderme! ¡así que no te dirijas de esa forma a mí! – Brick no se dejó y le contesto con un tono de molestia semejante.

\- Blossom!... estabas volando, tenías tus poderes… se supone que ya no los recuperaste, como es eso posible? – Preguntaba desconcertado y algo asustado el hombre a su hija, pero Brick al escuchar esas palabras del profesor se acercó y lo miro con ojos de ira.

-Un momento… usted sabia de esto también profesor?... – John Utonio y su hija sabían que había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad a Brick.

\- Brick… muchacho, necesito que tomes esto con calma… te explicaremos la verdad de acuerdo? Pero tómalo con calma – El profesor trataba de mantener sereno al joven.

\- Adelante… soy todo oídos… - Fue lo que el pelirrojo dijo tomando asiento en la cocina y hablando de forma seria y fría.

\- Veras – Comenzó la chica – como te dije… El profesor me creo a mí y a mis hermanas… y si, nosotras éramos las chicas súper poderosas… las heroínas que tanto rumorean – Brick escuchaba, pero aún tenía un semblante serio y molesto.

\- Y yo de dónde vengo yo? – Pregunto serio el pelirrojo.

\- A ti te crearon también, un villano genio… llamado Mojo jojo… a partir de células de mis hijas, los crearon a ustedes – Brick al escuchar eso no supo cómo reaccionar.

\- Por eso es como si tú y yo estuviéramos conectados… por eso siempre llegas a mí, es como física… por eso te dije que era tu hermana… estamos creados iguales –

\- Dijeron, ustedes… ¿a qué se referían con eso? – Brick pregunto cada vez más serio y confundido.

\- A ti… y a tus… hermanos… - Al escuchar eso el pelirrojo cambio su semblante serio por uno realmente confundido.

\- Hermanos?... – Pregunto el chico.

\- Si… tus hermanos… Butch y Boomer… ellos también fueron creados a partir de las células de mis hermanas – Blossom esta vez hablo con voz quebrada al mencionar a sus hermanas y los hermanos de él y Brick ahora bajo la mirada, tratando de procesar lo que la pelirroja le había dicho… él tenía… tuvo hermanos, tuvo familia…

\- Que les paso?... a nuestros hermanos? – Pregunto ahora, el más desconcertado y con voz baja, mientras aun digería todo.

\- Tú y tus hermanos eran villanos en su infancia… se enfrentaron a nosotras en muchas ocasiones… pero después de un tiempo… se nos unieron y comenzaron a alejarse del mal – Blossom hablaba con calma, tratando de no romper el llanto, mientras su padre la observaba y Brick solamente miraba al suelo.

\- Y… Una noche que habíamos salido los seis a patrullar la ciudad fuimos atacados y… esa noche nuestros hermanos fueron asesinados… tú y yo sobrevivimos, pero tú fuiste herido de gravedad y te llevaron al hospital – Blossom comenzaba a hablar con voz quebrada y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

\- Por alguna razón habíamos perdido nuestros poderes y fue por eso que lograron asesinarlos a ellos, pero a nosotros no… a nosotros no pudieron – Brick hora solo escuchaba, mientras estaba inexpresivo, y el profesor miro a su hija algo dudoso por no decirle el motivo de la perdida de sus poderes, pero él sabía que su hija no solo actuaba sin pensar, así que no dijo nada.

\- Sin mis poderes, sabía que mi padre y mi madre estarían en peligro, y muchos villanos y criminales tratarían de hacernos daño… así que la alcaldesa nos ayudó ocultando cualquier detalle de lo ocurrido y cualquier información de que yo siguiera con vida… cambiamos de domicilio… pero después descubrí que aun tenia mis poderes – esta vez Blossom se dirigió a su padre, para explicarle por qué aún tenía sus poderes.

\- Así que lo oculté y yo me fui a estudiar a Londres para así desaparecer y no volver a poner en riesgo a mi familia… - El profesor miro a su hija y comprendió los motivos por los cuales había guardado ese secreto.

\- Yo… tenia, hermanos… tenia familia… y ustedes, me hicieron creer que yo era el único… - Brick por fin comenzó a hablar y no podía creer lo que pasaba… estaba destrozado, púes esa familia en la que confió, que le había dado asilo y esperanza y esa chica de la que se había enamorado… le ocultaron la verdad, y el Profesor y Blossom no sabían de qué manera consolarlo.

\- Porque nunca me contestes la verdad?... – Pregunto el chico a la pelirroja, y más que enfurecido fue en un tono dolido.

\- Cuando me enteré que habías perdido la memoria… pensé que era lo mejor para ti… no puedes extrañar algo… que no recuerdas – Las lágrimas de Blossom comenzaron a rodar en sus mejillas.

\- No solo me negaste la verdad y a mis hermanos… negaste a tus hermanas y abandonaste esta ciudad… - Brick hablo con furia de nuevo, al pensar en todos los años que esta ciudad sufrió por la ausencia de ella.

\- Lo hice por mi familia… perdí a mis dos amadas hermanas hace catorce años por defender esta ciudad… pero no permitiría que le hicieran daño a la única familia que me quedaba… eso es algo que tú nunca entenderás – Blossom hablo con furia en su voz, pero aun llorando, mientras el profesor miraba como sufrían ambos pelirrojos, y eso lo hizo ver el amor que se tenían y que en ese momento lastimaba a ambos… ese mismo amor que su esposa y el sentían.

Brick se levantó y se dio vuelta con mucha brusquedad con dirección a la puerta.

\- Brick!, Muchacho, por favor, tienes que entender porque te ocultamos la verdad… - El profesor trato de detener a Brick, pero el pelirrojo se detuvo un instante.

\- Tal vez no lo comprenda… o tal vez si… Pero me ocultaron catorce años la verdad y eso, no pienso perdonarlo tan fácil… y a diferencia de ti… yo no abandonare esta ciudad, y no te preocupes por tu familia Blossom… - El pelirrojo se giró hacia ella y la miro fríamente con sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

\- No volverán a saber de mi jamás… - dicho eso Brick salió de la casa, y una vez afuera emprendió el vuelo rápidamente abandonando el lugar.

\- Hija… porque no le dijiste como perdieron sus poderes? – cuestiono por fin a la chica quien aún estaba parada llorando.

\- No importa ya… conseguí lo que necesitaba… que él se fuera para siempre… de esa forma el estará a salvo – Blossom camino a la salida para emprender el vuelo también, dejando a un profesor Utonio, afectado, pues él sabía que corrían peligro y que ahora sabiendo que su hija aún tenía sus poderes, ese peligro era más inminente, de esa forma poniendo a John Utonio a pensar en cómo evitar que la historia se repita.

 **N/A:** Bueno chicos aquí está su regalito de Año nuevo! :3 jejeje espero les guste y lo disfruten!

 ** _Cono.26_** Jeje, primero: también me gusta Percy Jackson, y yo soy hijo de Ares ;) así que no te preocupes, segundo: no es mi primera vez escribiendo Lemon, créeme que soy un pervertido de lo peor :p pero quise mantener el tono de mi Fic aún bajo, pues no es del todo un romance así que lo suavice un poquito :3 y Tercero: Aquí está la continuación, solo dime que te pareció y espero te emocione igual o más que el anterior jeje :p házmelo saber, que estés bien, saludos y Feliz Año nuevo!

 ** _Yami_** Pequeña gracias por seguir diciendo que te encanta, púes a mí me encanta que me digas que te encanta jeje :p espero que este capítulo también te guste y me lo hagas saber en tu Review, cuídate saludos que estés bien y Feliz Año nuevo!

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** Jejeje al fin el capítulo que tanto esperaste viejo, al fin sabrás el pasado de lo que ocurrió, pero te advierto que aún hay cosas que no se sabrán, pero no te preocupes, pronto llegaremos a eso, ya casi estamos en la recta final, cuídate que estés bien, saludos y que estés bien, Feliz Año Nuevo!

 ** _Sombra02:_** La verdad se sabrá viejo, Blossom tendrá que lidiar con un Brick que no había visto en años, ahora las cosas serán más complicadas, y Ace y Princesa aprovecharan hasta la última oportunidad, pero siempre nuestro Anti-Héroe tendrá un haz bajo la manga y tendrá que enfrentar, pasado futuro y destino. Espero que esté capitulo te guste hermano y me lo hagas saber en tu Review, cuídate, que estés bien, saludos y Feliz Año nuevo!

Bueno chicos, eso sería todo de mi parte por hoy, espero les guste el capítulo, que estén bien y que tengan un buen y bonito fin de año, dejen sus Reviews y comentarios que ese gratis, y recuerden siempre…

 _"Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_

Y...

 ** _¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2017!_**


	22. Destino

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A** : ¡Chicos, Chicos, Chicos! Estoy de regreso, lamento tanto la ausencia tan larga, ¡No me Odien! L, pero algunos inconvenientes con el internet (de nuevo) y de la Universidad (otra vez -_-) me hicieron tardarme demasiado, pero ya estoy de vuelta para seguir con este proyecto tan increíble y que me llena de gozo y que además ustedes lo hacen posible, así que regresemos con nuestra programación habitual, disfruten y dejen sus comentarios amigos, con ustedes el capítulo 21, ¡Ha! Y una aclaración, los momentos Flash Back de este capítulo no son recuerdos exclusivos de nadie, solo son escenas donde revelare algo del pasado.

Chapter 21: Destino

New Townsville, hace 16 Años atrás:

\- ¿Cómo demonios creerte Brick? –

\- No busco que me creas perdedora… solo vengo a informarte que a partir de ahora… - Da un suspiro de pesar – mis hermanos y yo dejaremos de causar problemas –

Dos jóvenes pelirrojos charlaban en lo más alto de uno de los edificios de la ciudad, Una pelirroja linda y de ojos rosas con un listón en su cabello, y un joven de ojos rojo sangre, vestido con jeans desgastados, una sudadera roja y una gorra sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué esperan ganar con esto?... ¿A caso es un nuevo plan para querer destruirnos? Porque si es así no funcionara – La chica desconfiaba del joven frente a ella, y con buenos fundamentos, mientras él la observaba con seriedad y un ceño profundamente fruncido.

\- Deja de decir tonterías!… y yo que creí que eras lista… además no es lo único que… que tengo que, decirte – El pelirrojo comenzó a sentirse nervioso y un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro, algo que la chica frente a el no paso por alto, y le hizo preguntarse qué era lo que le diría.

\- Mis, mis, hermanos y yo queríamos pedirles… ¡no! ¡Decirles!... que, que… - El joven se ponía más nervioso, mientras aun no podía completar la frase.

\- Decirles… que queremos unirnosaustedes… – Al ir terminando la frase, el joven bajo la voz casi en un susurro, pero en realidad fue más como un gruñido de molestia.

\- Que? – Aunque el chico trato de que ella no lo escuchara del todo, Blossom pudo alcanzar a escuchar con mucha claridad lo que él dijo, lo cual la sorprendió, dejándola muda y pronunciando en voz baja al aire esa palabra interrogante.

\- ¡Dije que queremos unirnos a ustedes! – El pelirrojo exploto, y le grito a la chica, pero ella lejos de enfadarse por eso se quedómás sorprendida ante lo dicho por él y el sonrojo que había en su rostro.

\- Brick… a que te refieres? – Blossom en verdad estaba confundida, y Brick pudo leerlo en sus ojos, así que el chico dio un lago suspiro y decidió explicarle.

\- Simplemente estamos hartos de recibir palizas de ustedes… además, ya no es divertido causar desastres… hace tiempo que dejo de serlo – La chica de ojos rosas observo al chico mientras escuchaba como lo último lo decía en un tono de melancolía, lo cual en seguida la chica pudo analizar y relacionar con un sentimiento de responsabilidad y culpa por parte del pelirrojo… claro, que también estaba la posibilidad de que lo que él dijo fuera verdad.

Pero en los ojos de él y en su semblante de resentimiento noto que el joven ocultaba los motivos, tal vez para no quedar en ridículo y dañar el orgullo característico del pelirrojo, y lo que Blossom al menos pudo deducir, fue que quizá, en este punto de la vida de los tres Ruff's, el hecho de comportarse como niños malcriados que causan alboroto por diversión ya no los llenaba, más ahora que estaban en su plena pubertad al igual que ella y sus hermanas, puesto que ellas también han tenido inquietudes extrañas, propias de unas jovencitas de 15 años, y eso la llevo a pensar que quizá los tres chicos estaban listos para darle un giro a su vida, dejando atrás la delincuencia, pero nunca imagino que Brick le dijera que querían unirse a ellas, era muy inesperado, algo que ella no se esperó jamás.

\- ¡Pero si tanto te repugna la idea está bien, no es como si mis hermanos y yo estemos ansiosos de estar con ustedes! – Brick estaba avergonzado y furioso a la vez, pues nunca imagino que llegaría el día en que él y sus hermanos querrían unirse a sus tres archíe enemigas, y ante el silencio tan incómodo y molesto de la pelirroja el joven se retractó presurosamente y con tono de molestia.

\- Esta bien Brick… Pueden unirse con nosotras – Brick la miro realmente sorprendido, y casi estuvo a punto de gritarle un rotundo "¡¿Estás Loca?!", acción que reprimió en seguida, pues en realidad el de la idea loca había sido él, pero jamás imagino que ella accediera.

\- Sera grandioso tenerlos de nuestro lado Brick! – La chica sonreía con gentileza al pelirrojo, tratando de darle a entender que ella estaba de acuerdo, claro que aun habían preguntas de su parte que necesitaban respuestas de él, y estaba más que claro que el pelirrojo no respondería con sinceridad en ese momento, pero que él y sus hermanos decidieran cambiar su forma de ser junto a ellas era algo realmente bueno, así que por el momento era mejor dar un paso a la vez con ellos, ya con el tiempo se avanzaría más.

\- Esta bien… supongo… - Brick no supo el porqué de la repentina aceptación de la rosadita, después de ser enemigos desde los seis años ahora ella aceptaba unir fuerzas con ellos como si nada, pero al menos no se opuso y eso fue mejor, ya que lo que menos le apetecía era un rechazo de ella después de que él había tirado por la ventana su orgullo al pedir tal cosa.

Ambos jóvenes giraron y miraron hacia el horizonte mientras el sol desaparecía, parados uno al lado del otro.

\- Supongo que ahora tendré que informarles a mis hermanas de esto… Buttercup no estará muy contenta – Blossom se acercó un poco a él aun mirando hacia el horizonte.

\- Dímelo a mí… Butch querrá ahorcarme – Brick también se acercó.

Y mientras el sol desaparecía y daba paso a la noche, las manos de ambos pelirrojos se acercaron levemente, y entrelazando de manera discreta pero comprometedor sus meñiques los dos jóvenes se quedaron observando el anochecer unos instantes en ese edificio, esperando darles la noticia a sus hermanos.

\- Bien venido… - Fue lo que la chica susurro con una sonrisa volteando a ver al pelirrojo, el cual la observo también con una expresión relajada, casi in expresiva, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo más.

\- **Gracias** … - Brick respondió con voz serena, justo al instante en que regreso su mirada al horizonte, y la chica hacia lo mismo también.

El Presente:

\- **Gracias** … - Agradecía el joven con voz cansina, mientras recibía un vaso de cristal y una botella de wiski, pero en lugar de servirse en el vaso, dejo este en el escritorio detrás de él, en el cual estaba recargado, y entonces empezó a beber directamente de la botella.

\- Wow! ¡Con calma Vaquero!... – El Capitán Walker tomaba asiento frente a él una de las sillas de su oficina.

\- Que has descubierto estos días? – Pregunto con voz ronca el pelirrojo.

\- Fuera del hecho de que anoche te dieron la paliza de tu vida y de que tuviste una pelea con alguien hoy en la tarde?... Nada interesante – Respondía con sarcasmo el hombre, mientras Brick lo miraba con una mirada seria y daba un sorbo más a la botella.

\- Debo suponer que hay un fuerte motivo por el cual estas bebiendo así? –

\- Cosas personales… - Fue lo que el pelirrojo respondió desviando la mirada.

\- Y esas "cosas personales", ¿tiene que ver con la chica contra la que luchaste? – Walker no era idiota, sabia de que se trataba, y sabía quién era la mujer, pero también sabía que no era el momento necesario para sincerarse el también, pues al parecer suponía que el pelirrojo estaba de ese humor por motivos personales relacionados con su pasado, y decirle que él también supo siempre quién era significaba crucificarse el mismo, además de que aunque el pelirrojo tenía una lucha interna muy fuerte consigo mismo y su pasado, aún tenía en mente la misión principal, la cual era despojar de el crimen a la ciudad… pero… después qué?

\- Bueno, entonces concentrémonos más en nuestro deber – Al no ver respuesta del joven, Walker decidió dar marcha hacia adelante.

\- Nuestro primer nombre es el del Jefe de policía, Alfred Simpson… si ese tal Arthur te dijo la verdad y este hombre puede ser el eslabón que relacione todo, necesitaremos hacerlo hablar de alguna manera –

\- Yo podría hacer que hable… - Brick se expresó con evidente malicia, bebiendo otro sorbo de la botella en su mano.

\- Sin recurrir a amenazas o golpes – Puntualizo Walker, al deducir los métodos que el joven trataría de utilizar.

\- ¡¿Entonces esperas que me siente a tomar un café con él?!, ¡Esta ciudad cada día cae más en la mierda y sigue cayendo porque nadie está dispuesto a hacer lo necesario!, ¡Nadie quiere tomar las decisiones difíciles!... ¡Y ya estoy harto de seguir comportándome como un niño bueno e ignorar toda la porquería que hay en esta ciudad! ¡Mientras más inocentes mueren porque no puedo eliminar de forma permanente todas esas basuras! – Brick hablo estallo con molestia, como si descargara de si algo que se guardó por un tiempo.

\- ¡Sé que apesta no poder impartir la justicia por tu propia mano como normalmente te gustaría! ¡Pero si quieres hacer caer a este sujeto de forma legal, este es el camino!, ¡Si quieres ser el símbolo que la gente cree que ya eres esta es la única manera! – Walker reprendió al pelirrojo, mientras él lo observo con resentimiento.

\- Tienes que seguir la ley Brick, si no ponemos el ejemplo de esa forma, no serás más que un simple justiciero…alguien que solamente busca venganza y satisfacción propia… y no serás mejor que los malos –

\- Y cuál es tu idea? – Brick hablaba con mucha molestia (más de la que siempre tiene en su voz), pero con más calma.

\- Usar medios legales… llamare a los fedérales, solamente necesitamos un investigador de asuntos internos en el departamento de policía que vigile al Jefe Simpson –

\- Dentro del departamento?... qué tal si Ace y Morebucks también tiene en su nómina a los de asuntos internos? –

\- Si es así… entonces, podrás hacerlo a tu manera – Walker dijo eso pensando en las consecuencias de lo que Brick decía y de lo que él estaría dispuesto a hacer en estos instantes, tomando en cuenta su estado de ánimo, puesto que con todo lo que Brick pudo haber descubierto de su pasado con la pelirroja, podría repercutir en sus acciones, lo cual era muy riesgoso, y con la pequeña charla de ahora el riesgo era cada vez más verídico e inminente.

A la mañana siguiente (mas precisamente en la tarde),en la casa de los Utonio.

\- Muy bien hijo despacio – John ayudaba a su hijo sosteniéndolo de su brazo mientras ambos entraban a su hogar.

\- Papa estoy bien, el doctor solo dijo que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos, fuera de eso puedo caminar por mi cuenta – El chico tenía un cabestrillo sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

\- Aun así, hijo debes de tener mucho cuidado, fue una bala la que te lastimo – Ambos llegaron a la sala, la cual se podría decir que estaba un poco sucia con escombros y polvo de lo que alguna vez fue la pared de la entrada, puesto que acontecimientos previos la habían dañado, y Ken no tardo en notar eso, ya que el solo recordaba el cristal de la ventana roto y agujeros de bala de la vez que fueron atacados, pero ese enorme agujero no fue provocado por eso.

\- Donde están Brick y mi hermana? – El joven cuestiono a su padre mientras este preparaba algo en la cocina.

\- Ambos… necesitan un tiempo, y es mejor dárselos hijo mío – El Profesor Utonio hablaba con pesar.

Entonces el celular del hombre sonó llamando su atención.

\- Diga? – El hombre respondió.

\- _John soy Víctor –_

 _-_ Víctor, ¿qué ocurre? – El hombre respondió extrañado ante la llamada de su socio, ya que su tono era entre emocionado y desconcertado.

\- _Encontré una cura John –_ El profesor al escuchar eso soltó un vaso de cristal que llenaba con agua, dejándolo caer al piso y destrozándose en mil pedazos.

\- Víctor… de que estas hablando? –Pregunto el hombre con euforia contenida al imaginar la posible respuesta.

\- Estuve haciendo varios cálculos la noche anterior, junto con las muestras de sangre de los dos jóvenes y… encontré un catalizador clave… si logro sintetizarlo, ¡podremos crear la cura para evitar que los poderes de ambos jóvenes se contrarresten entre sí! – El hombre hablaba con emoción mientras miraba una computadora y varios cálculos químicos en la pantalla.

\- Ya no habría riesgos de que el efecto se repita? ¡¿Podrían estar juntos sin riesgo a perder sus poderes?! – Ken observo con desconcierto a su padre al escuchar eso, mientras veía emoción y alegría en la mirada de él.

Por su lado, John imaginaba la posibilidad de poder corregir ese error que le costó la vida a sus hijas y la felicidad a Brick y a Blossom.

\- _Así es John, no correrían más riesgo… Pero_ – Esa palabra provoco que la sonrisa del hombre disminuyera.

\- _Ambos tienen que ser inoculados con este suero, si se lo administramos solo a uno de los dos no servirá, tienen que ser ambos y al mismo tiempo –_

\- No suena tan complicado respecto a mi hija… pero Brick… con él será más difícil esto – Y el Profesor hablaba con la verdad, puesto que la relación de la familia Utonio con Brick ahora era muy delicada y no sería fácil convencer al joven de esto, puesto que esa parte de la verdad aun fue omitida por su hija por seguridad del chico, y ahora decirle otra verdad oculta no mejoraría la situación, así que la confianza era algo que por el momento no estaba tan afianzada entre ellos.

\- Pero Gracias Víctor… iré contigo en una hora… está bien… adiós – El hombre colgó.

\- Que ocurre papa? – Ken aun no sabía que ocurría, pero era más que obvio que se relacionaba con ambos pelirrojos.

\- Creo que hay una manera de ayudar a tu hermana y a Brick… pero no será tan sencillo – dijo con cierto pesar el Profesor – Almorzaremos algo y después saldremos hijo, te explicare todo en el camino – Dicho eso el hombre comenzó a cocinar, pero había cierta ansiedad en sus ojos, en sus movimientos y en su voz, y esto dejo con cierta incertidumbre a su hijo.

Mientras tanto:

Una pelirroja observaba una lápida en el cementerio de la ciudad, mientras el atardecer comenzaba a ceder para dar paso a la noche. Cierta lapida estaba más alejada de las demás, muy hasta el fondo del terreno donde se llevaba a cabo la sepultura de las personas fallecidas, como si fuera una medida para que nadie pudiera divisar fácilmente tal lapida.

En la inscripción solamente decía:

 _"Aquí yacen los héroes de la ciudad, los cuales dieron sus vidas en el cumplimento de su deber"_

Una inscripción simple y demasiado frívola como para describir lo que en realidad dieron por esta ciudad, pero esto debió ser así, por la protección de su familia, para que así se diera fe del fallecimiento de las tres chicas y los tres chicos.

Blossom observo con lágrimas en sus ojos la lápida, mientras sentía un inmenso dolor en su pecho y en su corazón, y solamente alguien ocupaba su mente en esos momentos.

\- Brick… - Fue lo que la chica dijo entre lágrimas parada frente a la tumba de sus hermanas.

New Townsville, hace 16 Años atrás:

\- ¡Ni loco! ¡De ninguna manera hare equipo con esta tonta, débil y poco femenina perdedora! –

\- ¡A quien llamas así ignorante pedazo de basura! ¡y no creas que yo estoy que brinco de felicidad de estar cerca de ti inútil! –

Un par de jóvenes de cabello azabache se retaban con las miradas mientras se gritaban entre si y exponían su disgusto, una chica muy bella pero demasiado ruda de ojos verdes y un joven corpulento con semblante de delincuente, cabello rebelde y ojos de igual color, pero en un tono más oscuro.

\- Vamos chicos, no hay porque gritar e insultar, estoy segura que podemos llevarnos bien si lo intentamos –

\- ¡¿Estás loca Bubbles?!, ¡¿En serio crees que estos tres engendros traman algo bueno?! – Buttercup le hablo con un tono casi de horror a una rubia hermosa de ojos azul cielo con su cabello atado en dos coletas que la hacían lucir adorable, aunque el físico de la chica era otra historia.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas engendro?! – Butch estallo al instante.

\- Oigan ya basta, no peleen… Boomer diles algo – La menor de las tres chicas le suplico al joven rubio de ojos azules parado a un lado de ella, quien simplemente mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- No me puedo meter en esto… me asesinarían los dos si lo hago, además, es divertido verlos pelear – El chico le respondió con poco interés de detenerlos y casi riendo al final, lo cual llevo a Bubbles a darle un codazo leve en el estómago como reproche.

\- ¡¿Que?!... – Pregunto fingiendo inocencia el rubio ante el golpe de ella para después susurrarle divertido lo siguiente – Te puesto 10 dólares a que tu hermana le patea el trasero a Butch –

\- ¡Ey! ¡Escuche eso! – Reclamo el azabache.

\- Jajá hasta tu propio hermano sabe que te patearía el trasero fácilmente – Buttercup no perdió el tiempo y se burló de él.

\- ¡Eso está por verse! –

\- ¡Atrévete entonces nenita! – y de nuevo los dos oji-verdes comenzaron a retarse mirándose frente a frente.

\- Chicos ya basta – Bubbles aun quería calmar la situación mientras Boomer solamente masticaba una goma de mascar.

Y mientras los dos verdes seguían en su riña y los azules trataban de apaciguarlos (bueno, al menos uno de ellos) un par de pelirrojos presenciaban callados la situación.

Blossom simplemente se acariciaba las cienes mientras gemía y suspiraba en señal de exasperación y Brick se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus cejas se marcaban en un pronunciado ceño fruncido, señal de su ira y perdida de paciencia ante lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Brick quien por fin decidió intervenir, y solamente con esa palabra pronunciada por el con algo de molestia y fuerza en su voz, fue que pudo al fin hacer silenciar a los dos morenos y llamar la atención de los cuatro.

\- Gracias… – Blossom agradeció que el pelirrojo llamara su atención y con sus manos colocadas en su cintura la chica procedió a hablar.

\- Escuchen… sé que esto es nuevo para los seis y que será difícil acostumbrarnos, pero véanlo como algo bueno – los cuatro jóvenes escuchaban a la pelirroja, aunque los morenos aún se miraban con intenciones asesinas.

\- Nosotras tendremos más apoyo y protegeremos mejor New Townsville! – La pelirroja hablo animada tratando de contagiar ese entusiasmo a sus hermanas, lo cual solamente influencio más a la rubia menor que a la morena.

\- Además, los chicos tendrán la oportunidad de que la ciudad ya no les tema y hacer algo mejor con sus dones –

\- Blossom, estás segura de que no es una nueva jugarreta de estos tres? – Buttercup aún tenía sus dudas.

\- Como le dije a tu hermana primero… no me interesa si nos creen o no, con el tiempo ustedes mismas tendrán su respuesta – Brick le respondió a la morena mientras seguía de brazos cruzados, con sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido.

\- Oye Brick, cuando hablamos de dejar de causar desastres jamás dijiste algo de unirnos a estas mocosas… no veo la razón exacta de unirnos a ellas cuando podemos hacer lo nuestro por nuestra cuenta –

\- Así es viejo, creo que no nos hace falta – Butch también seguía muy contrariado y Boomer lo secundaba.

\- A menos que ya no queramos volver a ser despreciados con la mirada por los ciudadanos de este lugar, esta es la mejor alternativa que tenemos… - Brick se dirigió con tono autoritario a sus hermanos menores, mientras que a Blossom le llamo la atención el hecho de que a los tres chicos les afectara el "desprecio" de las personas.

\- Además, no creo que soporten más de tres horas sin destrozar algo… si hacemos equipo con ellas, tendremos una excusa para golpear y destrozar cosas sin tener que ir a prisión – Ambos menores se miraron entre sí como si con las miradas se dijeran entre sí un: "tiene razón", una acción que saco una tenue sonrisa en la pelirroja, una ligera carcajada en la rubia y un muy sutil FacePalm en la morena.

\- Chicos, solo, intentemos que esto funciones ¿de acuerdo?, nos beneficia a todos y beneficia mucho más a la ciudad… está bien? – Con eso ultimo Blossom se dirigió a sus hermanas, mirándolas suplicante que aceptaran, a lo cual Bubbles sonrió con alegría asintiendo con entusiasmo y Buttercup con un gesto de molestia susurro un "De acuerdo", a lo que la pelirroja sonrió satisfecha.

\- Ustedes dos!... – Brick llamo la atención de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Quedo claro? – Y observo a Boomer.

\- Si como sea – El rubio respondió con sencillo desinterés, mostrando que la alianza no le afectaba, y después Brick miro al oji-verde el cual lo miro unos instantes con molestia, pero después suspiro derrotado y contesto.

\- Ok… -

\- Muy bien! A partir de ahora, todos seremos un equipo – Blossom hablo con orgullo y Brick se mantuvo aun de brazos cruzados al lado de ella.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamo Bubbles entusiasmada.

\- Cool… - Pronuncio Boomer sonriendo de lado.

\- Yepe Kai yei… - Mascullo con sarcasmo Butch.

\- Mátenme! – Exclamo con dramatismo Buttercup.

Y así había un nuevo comienzo para los seis chicos, en donde ya no serían némesis, si no que ahora unirían fuerzas, ya fuera por un bien común, o por simple conveniencia, el punto era que la ciudad ahora tenía **una mejor oportunidad de ser más segura**.

El Presente:

\- ¡Y así damas y caballeros, no solo podremos tener una mejor calidad de vida si no que podremos darle a la ciudad **una mejor oportunidad de ser más segura**! – Princesa hablaba en un pedestal con un micrófono mientras la gente la aplaudía en una fiesta en el jardín de su mansión, una fiesta que recaudaría fondos para su campaña política.

\- ¡Por eso les ruego, al ser personas con el suficiente poder monetario que apoyen a mi campaña electoral con sus donaciones, y así poder ganar el siguiente periodo de elecciones y crear un New Townsville más seguro donde ya no tengamos que depender de seres con "dones", apoyen mi campaña "Restauración Urbana por la Sociedad"! – Y de esa forma la mujer dio por terminado su discurso, mientras los presentes aplaudían

\- Muy buen discurso Concejala Morebucks, espero que su campaña pueda demostrar lo que dijo en el – Princesa volteo al escuchar una voz femenina detrás de sí.

\- Ho! ¡Alcaldesa Bello, que bueno que haya aceptado mi invitación!, no se preocupe por eso, créame que pondré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudar a esta ciudad y poder hacer un gran trabajo como el que usted ha hecho… y no sé, quizá hasta uno mejor – Princesa hablaba con gentileza, pero lo últimosonó con otras intenciones.

\- Bueno le deseo suerte con eso Concejala, hay mucho trabajo por delante para poder llegar a la alcaldía, y a veces, el dinero no es suficiente para llegar hasta el, hay que luchar para llegar a la cima… – La alcaldesa utilizaba el tono de voz más cortes, elegante y gentil que pudiera, aunque eso era difícil al conocer a la mujer frente a ella.

\- Además, es bueno ver como un miembro de la sociedad que cometió errores trata de redimirse – Este último comentario enfureció por dentro a Morebucks ante la evidente referencia a sus actos cuando fue niña, pero aun así no perdió la compostura.

\- Algunas cosas el viento se las lleva... y al parecer no soy la única en ese camino, ¿no es así Alcaldesa? Pues al parecer se rumora que el tan aclamado héroe de la ciudad no era un ciudadano modelo anteriormente… ¡Ha!Por cierto, vio las noticias de ayer, al parecer ahí una mujer con dones al igual que el héroe de la ciudad, algo muy familiar para nosotras, ¿no es así señorita Bello? –Respondió perspicaz la chica de cabellos rizados.

\- Como repito, siempre es bueno ver un miembro de la sociedad redimirse en un mejor camino – La señorita Bello respondió con elegancia e inteligencia, demostrando que ella no era fácil de intimidar.

\- Fue un gusto verla Concejala Morebucks – Dicho eso la Alcaldesa Bello se retiró dejando a una Princesa furiosa.

Y mientras esta fiesta se llevaba a cabo, una chica de cabello castaño salía de la oficina de la alcaldesa con unos cuantos papeles y archivos que después acomodo en su escritorio afuera de la misma oficina.

\- Robín… - La chica dio un pequeño brinco asustada al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz masculina, pero después pudo ver de quien se trataba.

\- Brick, casi me matas del susto… que ocurre? – Pregunto la joven mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a ella.

\- Necesito un favor… la alcaldesa tiene archivos relacionados con el Jefe de la policía? – Brick hablo despacio y serio.

\- Del jefe Alfred Simpson?... si por qué? ¿Qué ocurre con él? – Pregunto la chica sentada en su escritorio.

\- Tengo la creencia de que no es un servidor público muy honesto – El pelirrojo hablo con evidente sarcasmo.

\- Y creo que en sus archivos podría encontrar pistas o algo que me ayude a hacer caer a su verdadero jefe para el cual trabaja – La castaña miro con duda por un segundo al joven, pues lo que decía era una acusación demasiado severa, y además sería ilegal e irresponsable de su parte entregar archivos personales y confidenciales a un civil.

\- Por favor Robín… - La chica levanto la vista con asombro al escuchar esas palabras – Si no me ayudas no seré capaz de detener a las personas que han lastimado a tanta gente inocente – No fue una súplica, pero el tono de Brick era sincero.

\- Amm de acuerdo, pero tardare un poco en encontrarlos –Respondió la chica una vez segura de sí misma que lo que hacía era lo correcto al ayudarlo.

\- Gracias – Brick agradeció con sinceridad.

\- Contáctame en cuanto tengas los archivos – Dicho eso Brick se giró para retirarse, pero Robín se puso de pie al verlo irse y dijo.

\- Blossom está bien?... – Brick paró en seco al escuchar la pregunta – Vi las noticias ayer… ella está bien? – Pregunto la castaña con algo de temor por la posible reacción del joven.

\- uhm… supuse que tú también sabias algo… mejor amiga desde la infancia – Brick no se dio vuelta para verla, y su voz era ahora más seria y rígida.

\- Se muy poco de lo que crees… pero solo te puedo decir y asegurar, que las razones de ella eran demasiado grandes y fuertes… ella sufrió más de lo que te imaginas – Robín seguía de pie, pero aun nerviosa, mientras Brick seguía dándole la espalda.

\- Infórmame en cuanto tengas los archivos… - Dicho de forma seria eso el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar, pero se volvió a detener.

\- Ella… Ella no fue la única que sufrió…. – Robín entendió a qué se refería, y percibió como el tono de voz del chico se suavizo más.

\- Y si… ella está bien… - Y de esa manera el pelirrojo dio por terminada la conversación saliendo del lugar.

En otro lugar de New Townsville, una limosina se aparcaba en un estacionamiento abandonado.

Ace, quien iba dentro del vehículo saco su celular y marco a un número.

\- Sí?... – Princesa sentada en un escritorio en su Pent-House fue a quien Ace llamo, mientras ella veía muchos documentos relacionados con su campaña, y algunas escrituras de condominios en la ciudad.

\- Viste las noticias?... tal parece que la mocosa si tiene sus poderes… debemos de actuar y creo que llego el momento de que tomes cartas en el asunto y te ensucies un poco las manos Concejala –

\- Debes de actuar con mente fría, y no como un estúpido pandillero… recuerda que tenemos una ventaja sobre ellos como la última vez… su exposición entre ambos durante todo este tiempo los hará débiles, y cuando llegue el momento oportuno nos desharemos de ellos – La voz de la pelirroja de cabellos rizados era como siempre prepotente, pero esta vez era complementado por una pizca de odio y maldad, más de la que se pudiera decir.

\- Y dime cómo te has encargado de recuperar mi dinero perdido? – Pregunto después Princesa, tensando a Ace en la otra línea.

\- Eso no es problema… pero algo que, si es un problema, es como mierda se desaparecieron Veinte millones de las ganancias de mi Club, y espero que tu no tengas que ver –

\- _Por favor Ace, lo que tu antro de mala muerte produce son minucias comparado con lo que yo necesito y que perdiste en los_ muelles – La voz despectiva y prepotente de Princesa fueron suficientes para sacar de sus casillas al sujeto de tez verde, agregando el reproche de la perdida de los muelles.

\- Bueno, tengo la firme creencia que por darle más influencia a tu campaña política eres capaz de pisotear a quien se deje, así que mi duda es con fundamentos después de todo – Princesa solo sonrió con sarcasmo ante el comentario de Ace, puesto que él conocía de lo que ella era capaz.

\- _Tienes un punto… pero te equivocas, no te he robado_ –

\- Tenia que asegurarme… Bueno tengo que dejarte, me reuniré con alguien para tratar el mismo asunto –

\- Recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo, no hagas ninguna estupidez y, sobre todo, recupera mi dinero… o me encargare de que vuelvas a ser un pandillero sin nada en que caerte muerto – Dicha la amenaza Princesa colgó.

\- Solo espera sentada Concejala… y la que no tendrá nada al final serás tú– Ace guardo su teléfono en su chaqueta.

Entonces un auto llego al mismo lugar donde Ace se encontraba, y se detuvo frente a él y su chofer.

Del auto bajo el Jefe de la policía.

\- Que es lo que quieres ahora Ace? – Pregunto el hombre apenas estuvo cerca de él.

\- Nada en especial esta vez Simpson, simplemente quiero que me respondas algo… -

\- Y Ahora qué? - Ace cruzo sus brazos tras de sí.

\- Por cuanto tiempo me has estado robando? – Al escuchar eso Simpson se tensó.

\- Y Ahora de qué demonios hablas? –

\- Me refiero a que perdí Veinte millones de las ganancias de mi Club… y revise las cuentas del flujo de dinero a aquellos a los que les pago y encontré que en tu cuenta hay Veinte millones de más… podrías explicarme eso? – Ace comenzó a hablar entre dientes conteniendo una furia evidente en su expresión.

\- Y por qué crees que yo soy quien te roba?... pudo ser un error de contabilidad solamente – Simpson no perdió la calma, pero mientras hablaba metía su mano dentro de su chaqueta, disimulando como si tuviera frio, pero dentro tomaba su arma.

\- Porque los únicos que nos encargamos de eso somos Snake y yo… y Arthur… Ahora responde de nuevo, ¿Estas robándome dinero? – Ace comenzaba a enfurecer más.

\- De acuerdo lo acepto… supuse que lo averiguarías tarde o temprano, no podría ser de otra forma – Simpson sonrió con de forma irónica mientras hablaba.

\- Hice eso, como una medida preventiva… un seguro para salirme del juego cuando todo tu castillo se desmorone –

\- Jajaja!... ¿Y qué mierda te hace pensar que todo eso pasara? – Ace rio de forma frenética y algo irónica al escuchar lo que dijo el Jefe de la policía.

\- Solo mira todo lo que ha pasado desde que ese sujeto con poderes apareció… has estado muy distraído, emocional y errático y sola mene es cuestión de tiempo para que cometas un error que te cueste todo… fue por esa razón que decidí tomar un camino diferente mientras aún hay tiempo – Ace comenzó a respirar agitadamente, señal de que empezaba a perder la calma.

\- Y quiero que sepas que por esa misma razón… creo que llego el momento de que cada uno se vaya por su lado… ¡Ha! Y me llevare la mitad de tus activos conmigo – Alfred estaba demasiado confiado, pero aun sostenía su arma dentro de su chaqueta.

\- ¡¿Acaso crees que te dejaría escapar después de lo que hiciste?! – exclamo Ace enfurecido y con fuerza.

\- Bueno… eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer Ace, porque yo tengo a tu viejo amigo Arthur – La expresión de furia de Ace cambio por una de duda.

\- Nunca lo asesiné después de lo que ocurrió en los muelles… yo lo escondí mientras pasaba la tormenta, el me enseñó a mover el dinero y tus cuentas… si no me reporto cada veinticuatro horas, Arthur ira con los federalesa contarles acerca de toda la mierda que ha pasado por ti y Golden Queen… y estoy seguro de que a ella no le gustara eso – Ace ahora tenía una expresión seria como calculando algo.

\- Arthur es… es un gusano asustado… nunca se arriesgaría, a ponerse en mi contra –

\- Diez millones compran mucha valentía… el cree que entrara al programa de protección a testigos y además recibirá el dinero, aunque yo sé que lo atraparas antes de que lo cobre, pero, para entonces el daño ya estará hecho y será irreparable… y todo aquello por lo que has estado luchando tan duro se derrumbara completamente – Simpson tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción muy notoria, como si disfrutara este momento.

\- Si, pero… tú también quedaras atrapado en ese hoyo… imagínate lo que la ciudad dirá de un jefe de policía corrupto – Ace trato de contra atacar, pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa de Simpson.

\- Pase toda mi juventud, persiguiendo idiotas como tu… y siempre terminan de la peor manera… en ti solamente vi una salida fácil y monetaria, pero siempre supe que serias el que peor acabe… ¡Pero oye! soy generoso, solamente me llevare la mitad de tu dinero, y me retirare aun paraíso libre de impuestos y extradiciones… Así que, ¿estamos bien? – Simpson aun sonreía mientras en Ace veía un semblante serio.

\- No… No creo que lo estemos… - Al decir eso, Ace sacó un arma detrás de si donde estuvieron todo este tiempo y le disparó a quema ropa dos veces directo al pecho al Jefe de policía.

Simpson se quedó inclinando mientras se quejaba un poco de dolor, pero enseguida comenzó a reír de forma sínica.

\- Jajaja, Mierda… eso sí que dolió… sabes? El chaleco anti balas te salva la vida, pero no quita el dolor del disparo –Simpson se enderezo y Ace noto que el hombre tenía puesto un Chaleco anti Balas, pero antes de que su mente procesara eso, Simpson saco su arma y al ver eso Ace se lanzó detrás de su limosina.

Simpson comenzó a dispararle sin éxito, y el chofer de la limo de Ace sacó un arma y empezó a dispararle al jefe de la policía el cual logro cubrirse a tiempo.

Al chofer se le acabaron las balas y cuando eso paso Simpson aprovecho y le disparo al hombre en la cabeza cayendo muerto.

\- Debiste aceptar mi trato Ace! ¡Ahora tendré que matarte por dispararle a un oficial de la policía! – Al momento en que el hombre termino de gritar eso comenzó a disparar en donde Ace se encontraba escondido tras el vehículo.

Las balas chocaban contra el auto, y a Ace se le había vaciado el cargador de su arma, pero entonces recordó algo, y como pudo mientras Simpson le disparaba llego a la puerta trasera de su Limo.

Alfred dejo de disparar pues el cartucho de su 45 se había vaciado, y velozmente busco en su chaqueta un cargador más, pero entonces, el sonido de un golpe contra algo metálico inundo ese estacionamiento, y por encima del jefe de policía el auto en el que había llegado salió volando hasta caer detrás de él.

\- Pero que… - El hombre aun sin comprender que paso no se dio cuenta como una mano tomaba su arma y la destrozaba con facilidad.

\- Creo que tus servicios ya no serán necesarios Jefe Simpson – Ace llevaba puestos los mismos guantes tecnológicos que uso contra Brick en aquella bodega.

Entonces tomo al hombre de su chaqueta y lo lanzo con fuerza hasta que el hombre choco contra una pared. La velocidad con la que fue lanzado y el impacto tan brusco provoco que parte del muro se destrozara quedando el hombre incrustado en el muro, pero aún con vida.

Ace camino hasta donde se encontraba, mientras el jefe de policía tosía algo de sangre.

\- Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo – Y en cuanto Ace termino de decir eso, arremetió contra el hombre con un golpe de su puño derecho en el pecho con chaleco antibalas, el cual resultó inútil contra la fuerza de ese puñetazo, pues con ese golpe, logro atravesar al jefe de la policía.

El golpe fue tan brutal que no solo lo atravesó si no que el puño de Ace salió del otro lado del muro, lleno de sangre y polvo de la pared.

El jefe de la policía quedo inerte al instante, mientras que de su boca salía un pequeño pero claro chorro de sangre, mientras Ace sacaba su puño del muro y del cuerpo de él.

El cuerpo del hombre que acababa de asesinar cayó al suelo y empezó a dejar un charco de sangre proveniente del agujero enorme en su pecho, Ace se dio la vuelta como si nada, pero en su mirada había una expresión de satisfacción y furia a la vez, después retiro con su mano izquierda el guante ensangrentado y una vez que su mano estuvo libre saco su celular y marco un número.

\- Snake… Arthur sigue con vida… barran la ciudad, busquen a Arthur y dispárenle en la cabeza – Y enseguida colgó, y camino hacia su Limosina que ahora tendría que conducir el, y dejando atrás el cadáver del que alguna vez fue el jefe de la policía Simpson.

La noche por fin apareció y en otro lugar, mas precisamente en el edificio más alto de la ciudad cierto pelirrojo de ojos rojos como la sangre se encontraba parado mirando la ciudad y sintiendo el viento que a esa altura podría tirar a un humano norma.

Brick parecía solamente meditar observando las luces de New Townsville, mirando la ciudad… en la que el nació, pero una ciudad de la que nunca fue parte de ella, pero que a la vez albergaba demasiados recuerdos de su infancia y de su pasado, un pasado del cual no tiene memoria, pero ahora que sabia quien fue y lo que fue, se preguntaba en su mente… ¿Es correcto esto en lo que me he convertido? ¿De verdad soy un héroe?... él fue un villano, él tenia hermanos… él no era bueno, pero entonces, ¿porque se unió a esas chicas como Blossom le dijo?, porque esa familia confiaba en el… porque existía el? ¿Para el bien o para el mal?...

La mente del pelirrojo era un lio, no sabía quién era, y cuál era su propósito, pero desde que empezó con eso de ser un héroe, sentía paz cada vez que salvaba una vida y sentía ira cuando no lograba salvar una, además de que odiaba ver una ciudad carcomida por un cáncer como lo es el crimen… pero esta misma ciudad abandono a sus héroes, los olvido, los deshechos, los rechazo… ¿esta ciudad merecía que la salvaran?

Brick saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón tres trozos de papel, abrió su mano y los miro, mientras sentía como la ira, la impotencia… y el dolor lo empezaban a inundar por dentro.

En su mano estaban esos dos boletos para el cine y esa nota… esa maldita nota que aún no tenía sentido para el pero cada vez que la leía, lo hacía sentir feliz y triste a la vez… esa nota tenía una historia que el aun no conocía, pero en su interior intuía que esa historia tenía que ver con cierta chica.

\- Blossom… - El nombre de la pelirroja fue lo que pronuncio su voz con un tono de anhelo y a la vez resentimiento, mientras volvía a leer esa maldita nota.

New Townsville, hace 14 Años atrás:

\- Si! ¡Jajá te gane! – Una morena de ojos verdes festejaba brincando.

\- Buttercup eso no es justo! Habíamos dicho que sin poderes – El joven se quejaba al haber perdido en un tiro al blanco, donde el juego era ver quien le daba a un cartel a 100 metros de distancia con una roca.

\- Como estas tan seguro de que use mis poderes tarado? – se defendió la chica.

\- Porque tu roca atravesó por completo el cartel – Dijo el ante lo evidente.

\- No es que quiera ponerme de su lado hermana, pero él tiene un punto –

\- Mentira Bubbles, lo que ocurre es que Butch está molesto porque tu hermana le gano muy fácil – Boomer comenzó a fastidiar a su hermano mientras abrazaba a la rubia de ojos azul cielo con uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

\- Boomer, cierra la boca o lo próximo que arrojare a ese cartel serás tú –

Mientras esa amistosa discusión se llevaba a cabo en las alturas de un edificio, donde los seis jóvenes se encontraban descansando después patrullar por última vez la ciudad después de clases, los dos pelirrojos observaban a sus hermanos conversar entre ellos de forma tan amigable, Blossom recargada en una pared con sus brazos tras de ella con una sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción y Brick sentado encima de una ventilación del edificio, con su rodilla derecha flexionada y su brazo derecho recargado sobre la misma, observaba serio pero tranquilo la escena.

Era curioso cuantas cosas habían cambiado en tres años, ahora no solo la ciudad era más segura y casi no había villanos, si no que las chicas ya casi no eran necesarias, la ciudad era muy segura, y al principio las chicas se preocuparon por eso, pero después tomaron en cuenta que tal vez la ciudad ya no necesitaría héroes, que al fin era un lugar seguro para vivir, además de que desde los chicos se les habían unido todo era más sencillo. Ellos no intervenían directamente siempre, había batallas y situaciones en que las PowerPuff Girls podían manejar sin ellos, y ellos solo ayudaban cuando era realmente necesario, o cuando simplemente querían un poco de diversión. En conclusión,ahora la ciudad era más segura y las chicas y ano hacían tanta falta lo cual les deba tiempo para su vida personal, y en donde ellas se habían enfocado más en su estudio y su vida.

Brick y Blossom miraban a sus hermanos compartir tiempo entre ellos, algo que se había vuelto muy seguido desde que la ciudad era más pacífica. Boomer y Bubbles se encontraban sentados juntos a la orilla del edificio, mientras el rubio la abrazaba a ella, no era oficial, pero ambos pelirrojos se imaginaban que pasaba algo entre ellos. Buttercup y Butch se encontraban parados uno al lado del otro mientras seguían discutiendo, aunque después de un tiempo sus discusiones eran más amigable y poco bruscas, al parecer ahora se llevaban mejor y eran prácticamente los mejores amigos ya que siempre se la pasaban retándose en competencias y pasando el tiempo haciendo travesuras a sus otros hermanos.

\- Hay cielos! Chicas es muy tarde, y parece que lloverá, debemos irnos o el profesor se preocupará – La menor de las tres chicas les informo con algo de angustia.

\- Esta bien hermanita en un momento nos vamos – Blossom le respondió a su hermana.

\- Que hay de ustedes chicos? ¿A dónde irán? – Bubbles pregunto a los tres varones con genuino interés.

\- No lo sabemos? Tal vez a la cabaña de Peludito – Respondió con desinterés Butch.

\- Después de todo este tiempo y aun no tienen donde quedarse? – Pregunto asombrada la morena.

\- Oigan chicas! ¿Qué tal si vienen a vivir con nosotras? – Sugirió entusiasmada Bubbles.

\- No creo que el profesor se oponga, después de todo hay espacio y ustedes han sido de mucha ayuda este tiempo – Puntualizo Blossom.

\- Por mí no hay problema – Dijo Boomer con tono relajado.

\- No estaría mal vivir contigo, tendría más oportunidad de vencerte – Dijo con tono divertido Butch a Buttercup.

\- En ese caso está dicho, se lo informaremos hoy a l profesor para que mañana vengan a vivir con nosotras – De esa forma se habían puesto de acuerdo, además el profesor no estaría en contra después de la confianza que esos tres se habían ganado.

Todos estaba por partir, pero entonces Brick, quien estuvo callado todo este tiempo llamo la atención de Blossom.

\- Oye… tengo que hablar contigo – Blossom volteo y observo con duda al joven, pero imagino que era algo serio al ver su mirada.

\- Amm chicas adelántense yo después las alcanzo – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a sus hermanas.

\- Como quieras – respondió la morena.

\- Te esperamos hermanita – dijo con cariño la rubia.

\- Nos vemos! – Boomer se despido mientras Butch lo seguía y se alejaban por diferente dirección. No le dijeron nada Brick, pues ellos sabían que si su hermano mayor no se había movido era porque el no se iría aún.

Y Así ambos pelirrojos se quedaron solos.

\- Que es lo que ocurre Brick? – Pregunto intrigada la chica.

\- No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso de vivir juntos… - Dijo serio el pelirrojo.

\- Que? ¿Y ahora de que hablas?... no me digas que aún piensas que tenemos piojos – menciono algo ofendida la pelirroja.

\- ¡¿Que?!... no tonta… no es por eso – La chica observo a Brick serio, pero con algo de angustia en su mirada – No quiero que mis hermanos y yo seamos un problema… no estamos acostumbrados a vivir… en familia… y ellos pueden ser insoportables –

\- No te preocupes Brick, ustedes han sido diferentes en todo este tiempo, y estoy segura de que las cosas no serán así como piensas – Blossom comprendió el porqué de su desacuerdo, pero entonces Brick se bajó del lugar donde estaba sentado y la miro de frente.

\- Jeje… de verdad lo crees rosadita? – Pregunto con sarcasmo.

\- Lo aseguro… la ciudad ya nos les teme más, y ahora que sepan que viven con nosotras sabrán que han cambiado para bien… ya no serán rechazados – La mirada y voz de la chica eran cálidas y llenas de comprensión.

\- Además en todo este tiempo que hemos sido equipo tu y yo no hemos conversado, será una buena oportunidad para conocernos ser amigos – Dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

\- Jajá… Amigos?... si no mal recuerdo hace unos años atrás yo quería destruirte, para ser amigos tendríamos que comenzar de nuevo – Dijo sarcástico Brick y con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Quizá si lo intentamos… comenzar de nuevo – Blossom bajo un poco su voz mientras su mano busco la de él instintivamente.

\- ¿Intentarlo?... Tal vez – Brick comenzó a hablar más despacio y casi como un susurro tomo la mano de ella al sentir el rose de sus dedos.

En eso empezó a caer las primeras gotas de agua y la lluvia comenzó a caer, y ambos pelirrojos se mojaron. Brick y Blossom volaron a otro edifico donde pudieran refugiarse de la lluvia.

Al llegar a un edifico donde había un pequeño tejado donde las personas que Vivian ahí colgaban su ropa ambos pelirrojos ya estaban por completo empapados, así que Brick se quieto su gorra para exprimirla mientras Blossom hacia lo mismo con su cabello.

Ambos pelirrojos se miraron entre si todos mojados, y Blossom comenzó a reír y Brick enseguida sonrió ante la reacción de vio como el cabello de la chica caía mojado a un costado de su rostro, y con su mano tomo ese mechón de cabello y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja.

Blossom observo fijamente al joven de ojos rojos mientras hacia ese gesto y Brick se quedó observándola, y en su mente había un pensamiento que le hacía ver lo hermosa que era la chica con su cabello mojado.

Ambos pelirrojos se acercaron despacio y cerrando los ojos unieron sus labios provocando un suspiro en la chica. Fue un beso muy casto y lento, pues ambos chicos simplemente mantenían sus labios unidos, pero después hallaron el ritmo y comenzaron a besarse, aunque aún de forma lenta, sin ser un beso apasionado, simplemente un beso tímido y cargado de sentimiento.

Brick y Blossom se separaron despacio ante la falta de aire y con sus respiraciones ligeramente agitadas.

\- Bueno… amm – Blossom trataba de recuperar el habla mientras aún tenía sus ojos cerrados.

\- Puedo invitarte a salir mañana? – Pregunto Brick aun cerca de ella, pero con los ojos cerrados también, Blossom se sorprendió por lo que él le pregunto, pero enseguida sonrió y le respondió.

\- Con una condición – Brick abrió sus ojos algo extrañado por lo dicho por ella, pero la veía sonreír. Entonces Blossom quien traía aun su bolso de la escuela, saco un pedazo de papel y una pluma y escribió algo para después doblar el pedazo de papel y entregárselo en su mano.

\- Léelo… y respóndeme mañana después de la cita… - Dicho eso Blossom se acercó a él y le dio un beso fugaz en sus labios y salió volando velozmente entre la lluvia dejando a un Brick confundido, pero algo intrigado.

Brick abrió el pedazo de papel y lo leyó.

 _"Comenzamos de nuevo?"_

Y después de leerlo sonrió y guardo el trozo en su bolsillo, para después observar la estela rosa que dejo la chica en la dirección que se fue.

Lo que ambos no sabían era el fatal destino que les esperaba mañana, un destino que los marcaria para siempre.

 **N/A:** Por Fin! Haaaaa! Me tomo una ternidad pero por fin acabe chicos… como primer cometario, por favor no me odien! L aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y les quiero decir que este capitulo esta muy largo porque? Porque ya estamos en la recta final, esto esta por terminar, y la epica conclucion de nuestro Anti-Heroe esta cerca, asi que pór eso tardare un poco mas porque seran capitulos largosa pero llenos de emocion, ademas de que ya el lunes regreso a la universidad -_- asi que…

 ** _Cono.26_** Baby, se que es feo y que muhcos esperaban algo mas lindo (pero eso no es lo mio) asi que mejor mantente pendiente porque ya estamos en los ultimso capitulos y podras saber que paso con los dos rojitos, que estes bien slaudos y que estes bien.

 ** _Sombra02_** Hermano tienes razon, la soledad puede ser una penitencia demasiado cruel para cualquiera pero tambien Blossom ha sufrido, pues no solo perdio a sus dos hermanas en una noche si no que tambien perdio a lapersona que mas amo, ademas de que sus desiciones fueron por el bien de sus seres queridos, ahora solo queda ver que ocurrira con el destino de ambos, quqe estes bine hermano cuidate y saludos.

 ** _Yami_** jeje Nena, que buenoe que te encanto :3 espero que este capitulo te guste igual y me lo hagas saber pronto, saludos y cuidate.

 ** _Domina Mortem_** Primero que nada Hola jeje :p

Honestamente, yo tambien te he tenido en la mira, y esperaba con ansias un Review tuyo, solo dire eso al respecto…

Ahora!... Gracias! Jeje me siento muy bien cuando les gusta la adaptacion que estoy haciendo y sobre todo como desarrollo mis personajes… aunque para mi Princesa es mas perra (sorry) y si te comprendo lo de hacerse bolas con las actualizaciones tambien me ha pasado :p.

Siguiente! Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias… Me encanta cuando recibo una critica tan objetiva y acertada acerca de mi trabajo, me ayuda a darme cuenta de mis faltas y a mejorar en el siguiente capitulo, y tu eres uno de los motivos por el cual tarde en este capitulo, pues me tome el tiempo de corrergir lo que señalaste en tu Review, asi que **GRACIAS.**

Y la verdad me alivia saber que no soy el unico y me enorgullese saber que soy el unico activo jeje una disculpa por la tardanza en este capitulo, espero pronto tu Review con tu critica, opinion y coemntarios, Gracias cuidate saludos y que estes bien.

 **Saviorfreedom** Hermano gracias J aquí esta el nuevo cap dsifrutalo y hazmelo saber con todo gusto viejo, ya casi nos acercamos al final, que estes bien saludos y cuidate.

 ** _Seiryu.001_** primero que nada vienbenido a mi Fic y gracia spor tomarte el tiempo de leerlo hermano, jeje si creo que Brick tiene mucho potencial asi que por eso dije "ALV la Vida, hare un fic de el" asi que aquí esta el resultado hermano, disfruta el nuevo capitulo viejo, y hazme saber que te parecio en lso cometarios viejo, cuidate que estes bien y saludos.

Bueno amigos eso es todo, no he abandonado esto, solo he tenido contratiempos (de nuevo) asi que esten pendientes que estamos en la recta final, y una vez mas, una disculpa por la tardanza, cuidense mucho saludos y que este bien, dejen sus Review que es gratis y recuerden siempre!...

 _"_ _Portense mal, pero hagan el bien"_


	23. Herido

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** ¡REGRESAMOS! Bueno chicos, estamos en la recta final, la verdad si me está dando algo de nervios y tristeza terminar este Fic, nervios por tratar de hacer un buen trabajo y regalarles lo mejor de mí, y tristeza porque estamos por terminar, además lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pues ya tuve mis primeras dos semanas de Universidad y ya empezaron a cargarme de proyectos -_- pero no los aburriré con mi vida académica, así que con su permiso… El capítulo 22.

Chapter 22: Herido.

Hacia frio… y calor a la vez, y su cuerpo estaba entumido y adolorido a la vez, y su cabeza reventaba de dolor.

Brick se levantó de una banca en la que se quedó dormido la noche anterior, lo que explicaba porque tenía frio, pues la brisa matutina en la ciudad daba de lleno en su cuerpo, pero era curioso que Brick sintiera tanto frio, normalmente no lo resiente tanto.

El pelirrojo se tallo ligeramente sus ojos y después comenzó a hacer estiramientos tratando que su cuerpo despertara como él. Brick miro a su alrededor y vio que había por lo menos ocho botellas de cerveza, lo cual explicaba el calor, el cuerpo entumido y su dolor de cabeza, y eso era otra cosa inusual, pues él tenía una resaca enorme, una resaca que no había experimentado antes, pues para su cuerpo y su sistema ocho cervezas no eran nada.

– Mierda… – Mascullo mientras con sus manos se acariciaba sus cienes.

Brick saco su celular para poder ver la hora, y entonces vio un mensaje nuevo que abrió enseguida.

 _"Encontré el expediente… ahora me debes una"_

 _Robín._

Brick al verlo se levantó de la banca en la que se encontraba y salió volando de ahí rápido, con el pensamiento de por fin, acabar con el crimen de la ciudad, y en su mente había una decisión que había tomado después de anoche antes de embriagarse hasta quedar dormido, y esa decisión era, que no volvería a ser un héroe después de esto… ya no más.

En otro lugar, una pelirroja entraba por la puerta de una casa.

Blossom encendió las luces de la sala de su hogar, y utilizando sus sentidos pudo percibir que estaba vacía, que no había nadie… estaba sola.

Después de unos minutos, la chica se había preparado una taza de café la cual bebía sentada en la mesa de la cocina, y en su mente solo había ruido, la chica no podía pensar claro, algo que ella detestaba, pues siempre en la situación que fuera por más complicada ella tenía un plan, siempre manejaba las cosas con mente fría y serena… pero en esta situación no podía, su mente estaba totalmente saturada, con su sentido común diciéndole que había hecho lo correcto al ocultarle la verdad para protegerlo, mientras que sus sentimientos le gritaban que en estos momento él debe estar sufriendo y que debería de estará a su lado… y ahí estaba el dilema, la chica no tenía su mente clara, aun necesitaba tiempo, aun debía de encontrar una solución que le diera paz.

En eso el timbre de la puerta sonó y Blossom se levantó de la mesa en dirección a la entrada, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que no esperaba por completo.

– Dexter?! ¿Qué haces aquí?... Perdón quiero decir, amm Hola pasa – La joven se sorprendió al ver que quien había llegado él peli naranja, pero después de sorprenderse decidió ser cortés con el joven.

– Hola, amm gracias… – Dexter entro detrás de la pelirroja y observo la casa y noto el enorme agujero en donde se suponía que debía de estar la ventana, lo cual no supo cómo interpretar.

– Amm, lamento si soy inoportuno o es mal momento – Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la sala y tomaron asiento.

– Para nada Dexter, no te preocupes... ¿y dime a que debo tu visita? – Blossom trataba al muchacho cortésmente tal cual se debe tratar a un amigo, aunque su tono de voz aún era algo quebrado y su mente seguía pensando en el pelirrojo.

– Bueno resulta que El profesor del cual soy pasante y yo, regresamos esta noche a Europa, él está invitado en una conferencia astronómica en Múnich y pensé en venir a despedirme de ti – Dexter hablaba con calma y voz baja, pues podía notar en la chica por sus ojos que algo andaba mal, además de que el tono de ella era diferente al que recordaba.

– Ho!... Amm pues, gracias por venir a despedirte Dex, me alegra tanto que te vaya tan bien y espero que todo, todo te salga bien –

– Amm bueno en realidad, yo, no sé cómo decírtelo, pues creo que no es un buen momento… La noche de la Gala en la alcaldía cuando te vi ahí, y me acerque, fue con toda la intención de cortejarte y no sé, quizá invitarte a salir – Dexter hablaba con timidez, pero con propiedad, mientras en su mente elegía las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que decir, tomando en cuenta de que había notado el estado de la chica.

– Dexter yo… – Pero la chica fue interrumpida enseguida.

– Pero Jeje, es más que claro que alguien se me había adelantado… ese joven llamado Brick me dejo más que claro que mi oportunidad se había acabado – Blossom escucho la confesión de Dexter y la sorprendió, pero le sorprendió más que él peli naranja se percatara de tal sentimiento entre ellos.

– Bueno… en realidad no hay nada entre él y yo Dexter – Respondió la chica con tono melancólico.

– Pues si no lo había era más que claro que lo iba a haber pronto… la verdad no puedo asegurar de qué manera conociste al héroe de la ciudad, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo muy fuerte entre ustedes que no puede ocultarse y estoy seguro que la razón por la cual estas triste en estos momentos tiene que ver con el – La pelirroja escuchaba con atención lo que Dexter decía.

– Para nada… la razón por la que yo estoy así es porque por culpa de él, hirieron a mi hermano y mi familia estuvo en riesgo… él es el tipo de personas que quieres fuera de tu vida, el tipo de personas que lastima a la gente… que les hace daño – Blossom comenzó a hablar tratando de negar lo que Dexter noto, pero su voz comenzó a quebrarse al recordar más al pelirrojo por esa charla.

– Jeje trata de engañarte a ti misma Blossom, pero esa mirada en tus ojos, es la misma que mis padres tenían cuando se hacían daño entre si… claro solo eran discusiones que se arreglaban charlando, pero solo una persona que amas y que te importa puede hacerte más daño que cualquiera – Dexter se quito sus lentes un momento y los dejo en la mesa de centro.

– Ese tipo de daño del que sientes que no puedes levantarte… mi padre decía que, sería capaz de quitarse un brazo con sus propios dientes, y que no sería ni la mitad del dolor que mi madre le haría sentir… – Blossom solo observaba como en la mirada de Dexter aparecía algo semejante a la tristeza.

– Jeje el solía decirme que mi madre era despiadada, ella no solo le arrancaba el corazón, ella lo destrozaba, lo mutilaba, lo pisoteaba y se lo daba de comer a un perro – Entonces los ojos de Dexter comenzaron a humedecerse un poco – Pero… ya no lo hará más… ya no le puede hacer daño… desde que ella falleció, mi padre ya no podrá ser lastimado por ella, y aunque nos tiene a mi hermana y a mí, extraña a mi madre con toda su alma cada día –

– Lo lamento… – Blossom dijo eso al enterarse de algo tan personal.

– Por eso, aunque lo niegues yo conozco esa mirada, y yo lo note en ese baile, no puedo quitarle su lugar a él… Lo tienes todo, aférrate a eso, aférrate con ambas manos y no lo dejes ir nunca… lo tienes todo junto a él – Dexter tomo sus gafas de la mesa y se las coloco.

– Ahora es momento de que me retire Blossom… – Dexter se levantó del sofá y Blossom como mero gesto de cortesía lo imito – No lo sé, y en realidad quizá no sea de mi incumbencia… pero, no sé cuál sea la razón por la que te relacionaste con el héroe de la ciudad, pero de algo estoy seguro... Él es el hombre con más jodida fortuna del mundo – Blossom sonrió tenuemente al escuchar una grosería de Dexter, pues él siempre hablaba con propiedad.

Enseguida Blossom acompaño a Dexter a la puerta y él se fue en un taxi. Blossom se quedó ahí, pensando en la charla con el joven y ahora su mente estaba un poco más ordenada, pero aun debía de tomar una decisión.

En esos momentos en otro lugar, más precisamente en un Pent-House, Princesa entraba a una habitación en ese lugar que era su oficina. Pero al entrar la chica se encontró con alguien.

– Que haces aquí? – Pregunto despectiva la chica.

– Visitándote – Ace respondió de forma sarcástica sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de la Concejala.

– Que atento… dime como evadiste a mi seguridad? – Al preguntar eso Ace simplemente señalo con la mirada hacia un rincón de la habitación.

Princesa giro la cabeza hacia el mismo sitio y vio a unos de sus hombres de seguridad, más precisamente al que debía cuidar su Pent-House, tirado sin vida y con un cuchillo clavado en uno de sus ojos.

– No cuida muy bien… quizá deberías despedirlo – Princesa solo miro al hombre de tez verde con una mirada de exasperación.

– Si alguien te ve aquí conmigo, mi reputación se va al carajo –

– Tengo problemas más grandes que tu maldita reputación… necesito armas, armas poderosas para acabar con ese para de niños fenómenos –

– Te dije, que tenemos una ventaja sobre ellos tienes que ser paciente y esperar al momento adecuado… –

– Al carajo eso de ser paciente!, no llegue hasta donde estoy sin correr riesgos… además tengo un problema mayor que a ti debe de preocuparte también – Ace se levantó de la silla y camino a la ventana del lugar.

– El imbécil de Simpson trato de extorsionarme… así que tuve que "jubilarlo" antes de tiempo – Al escuchar eso Princesa enfureció.

– Eres un Imbécil! Matar a un policía solo empeorara las cosas, ¿y además tienes las suficientes bolas para venir aquí y exigirme que te de armas?... después del pésimo trabajo en los muelles y tus errores al enfrentar a Brick, crees que te daré algo Pandillero estúpido? – Al escuchar eso Ace se acercó a ella con todas las intenciones de agredirla, pero antes de que el pudiera levantarle la mano, Princesa quien todo el tiempo tuvo sus manos dentro de su abrigo lo tomo de la quijada con una de ellas, y Ace sintió como prácticamente su quijada se partía, y cuando observo la mano de la mujer vio que tenía unos guantes parecidos a los de él, pero los de ella eran más tecnológicos y de color dorado

– Crees que tienes el control Ace?... ¿Crees que puedes estar por encima de mí?, siempre serás un perro faldero, sirviendo a otros… te he dejado jugar al gánster en tu antro de mierda, pero en realidad, tu nunca has dejado de servirme, nunca dejaste de ser el pandillero lacayo de todos – Ace se arrodillo ante la presión que ejercía en su mandíbula la mujer, mientras le hablaba amenazantemente.

– Así que déjame dejártelo claro, trata de no olvidar Tu Lugar – Después de decir eso Princesa lo soltó y Ace se acarició su mandíbula, alzando después la mirada para ver a la mujer con odio aun arrodillado.

– Ahora déjame a mí, recordarte algo a ti Concejala… si yo caigo, tu caes también conmigo, y al estar en la cima, tu caerás más rápido y más dolorosamente – Ace ni si quiera fue intimidado, pues en seguida se paró frente a ella y la reto con la mirada.

– Ahora escucha bien niña mimada de mierda!... Alfred escondió a Arthur en la ciudad, y si él no se reportaba cada veinticuatro horas sus hombres llevarían a Arthur con los federales para contar todo en lo que tú y yo estamos metidos… ya ordené a mis hombres darle la vuelta a la ciudad buscándolo, una vez que lo encuentren lo asesinaran, pero me quedan menos de seis horas… –

– Y supongo que viniste a mí no solo por armas, ¿no es así? – Princesa hablo con altanería, y Ace solamente decidió no provocar un enfrentamiento que un no tenía planeado.

– Necesito a tu gente para cubrir más terreno… si Arthur habla, tu y yo nos vamos a la mierda – Princesa medito unos segundos lo dicho por el, para después responderle.

– Pondré a algunos de mis hombres a buscarlo también… Ahora lárgate, necesito trabajar mucho… y trata de salir por la puerta de atrás, no quiero que la gente del edificio se asuste – La voz burlesca de Princesa fue más que evidente y Ace simplemente se retiro, pero una vez afuera de la oficina…

– Primero Arthur, después los pelirrojos… y luego seguirás tu concejala Morebucks… – y con esa amenaza al aire, Ace le declaro la guerra a la princesa del Crimen Golden Queen.

Mientras tanto, Brick había llegado a la oficina del Capitán Walker en la prisión.

– Walker conseguí alguien que nos ayudara con información de Simpson – Pero al entrar Brick noto que una castaña conocida estaba con él.

– Hola Brick – Sludo la chica sentada frente al escritorio del Capitán.

– Robín? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el pelirrojo al verla ahí.

– La señorita Robín vino aquí para dejar el archivo que solicitaste, del jefe de la policía, Brick – Respondió Walker.

– Tú la llamaste? – Pregunto Brick algo molesto.

– No, yo vine por mi cuenta Brick, aunque no lo creas la Alcaldesa y yo te seguíamos la pista, para así estar al pendiente de que no cometieras alguna falta a tu libertad condicional, así que siempre supimos que venias con el Capitán Walker – Hablo la castaña con seriedad.

– Que bueno saber que he estado vigilado todo este tiempo – Hablo sarcástico Brick.

– Oye, tienes que ver esto – Walker encendió la televisión poniendo las noticias.

 _– Esta mañana, en un estacionamiento abandonado del centro de la ciudad, fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del Jefe del departamento de policía Alfred Cornell Simpson. Aun no se sabe mucho acerca de su asesinato, pero la policía especula que el hombre fue asesinado con algún tipo de objeto pesado que le provocó una muerte instantánea –_

– Un contacto confiable en el departamento me dio detalles de lo que le ocurrió, me dijo que Simpson fue atravesado en el pecho, sus pulmones destrozados, costillas deshechas, el agujero en su cuerpo es del tamaño exacto del puño de un hombre adulto – Explico Walker.

– Ace… – Concluyo rápidamente Brick al escuchar los detalles de la muerte del hombre – Quizá él sabía algo que a Ace no le convenía, quizá sabía demasiado, o quizá… Simpson no era el aliado que él creía – Dedujo el pelirrojo.

– O simplemente quiere eliminar los cabos sueltos – Dijo la castaña.

– Iré al departamento de policía para ver que averiguo, Simpson era el contacto directo en la policía que Ace tenía, ahora no lo tiene, algo deben saber los demás policías ahora que el murió, según lo que me dijo Arthur aquella noche, él no era el único policía al que Ace le pagaba – Brick se disponía a marcharse.

– De acuerdo, el Capitán y yo nos quedaremos aquí leyendo los archivos de Simpson para ver si encontramos algo inusual o alguna pista que nos pueda servir – Robín hablo con seguridad y determinación.

– Ey no, no, no, no, nada de eso, no te metas en esto Robín – Brick respondió contrariando lo dicho por la castaña.

– Ya salió gente inocente herida y algunas han muerto por este problema y por mi culpa, no dejare ahora que tú te metas en esto y estés en riesgo Robín – Brick dio a conocer sus motivos en seguida.

– La señorita Robín además de ser la asistente personal de la Alcaldesa es una competente abogada, y créeme, nos hará falta tener un abogado cuando llevemos ante la Ley a ese bastardo – Argumento el Capitán a la vez que defendía a la castaña.

– Además es decisión mía no tuya – Secundo la castaña, mientras Brick los observo en silencio analizando la situación.

– Como quieras, pero quédate aquí por el momento, no te despegues del Capitán Walker… yo volveré pronto – Dicho eso Brick salió de la oficina con paso apresurado.

– Es muy valiente señorita – Fue el cumplido que Walker le hizo a la chica.

– Hago esto por Blossom… esas personas que Brick sigue con tanto afán, fueron los responsables de todo el daño que ella sufrió, son los responsables de la infelicidad de Brick y de Bloss, y si esta es la manera en que puedo ayudar para traer justicia lo hare – La decisión en la voz de la castaña era contundente y firme, algo que Walker identifico perfectamente.

– A veces hay héroes, que necesitan de otros héroes… ahora ayúdeme señorita, busquemos algo entre los archivos que trajo – Al decir eso El hombre y la chica comenzaron con ese trabajo.

De regreso en el Pent-House de La Concejala.

Princesa trabajaba en varios documentos relacionados con su campaña política, y mientras leía algunos papeles, la chica recordó como Ace en las últimas semanas se había estado comportando tan errático e imprudente.

Quizá el hombre se empezaba a convertir en una amenaza, una idea que la chica había estado contemplando desde hace un tiempo, así que Princesa levanto su celular y marco un número.

– Hola –

 _– Si Señora? –_ Una voz masculina se escuchó en la otra línea.

– Avisaste a los hombres que busquen a Arthur? –

 _– Así es señora –_

– Bien… vigilen a Ace de cerca, si comete un error, mátenlo – La voz de Morebucks era serena, pero con una pizca de maldad muy notoria.

 _– Que tipo de error? –_

– Cualquier tipo de error – La chica colgó el celular en seguida, y de esa forma teniendo un plan de contingencia contra su "Socio".

– Me parece que pronto se acabara nuestra amistad Ace –

Volviendo con Brick:

El pelirrojo se encontraba de "encubierto" dentro de la jefatura de policía en la sala de espera sentado, el muchacho tenia puesta su gorra como debe de ser, cubriendo su cara y con la capucha de su sudadera cubriendo su cabeza.

En la jefatura muchos oficiales se encontraban apurados, y algunos entraban y salían, era como si hubiera una emergencia, pero en las calles todo estaba tranquilo, lo cual llamo la atención de Brick, así que el joven agudizo sus sentidos para descubrir algo.

En un principio Brick no podía encontrar nada, todas eran casi conversaciones sin importancia, nada que estuviera relacionado con Ace o con la muerte del Jefe Simpson, lo cual comenzó a frustrar al pelirrojo, pero entonces…

 _– Cielos! Pensé que él estaba en el fondo del rio –_ Brick escucho a un hombre hablando por teléfono fuera de la estación, así que a paso veloz el joven salió a la entrada y pudo ver a un oficial de policía hablando por teléfono antes de subir a su patrulla.

 _– Llamare a los informantes para ver si alguien sabe algo, Simpson tiene escondido a Arthur en la ciudad, Encontraremos a esa rata –_ El oficial colgó el celular y subió a su patrulla alejándose del departamento.

Al escuchar eso Brick pudo intuir por qué Ace asesino a Simpson, ya que Arthur tiene suficiente información como para hacer caer a Ace y a Princesa, y que quizá por eso ahora puso a la policía que trabaja para él y a sus hombres a buscar a Arthur.

Brick saco su celular de su pantalón y marco un número.

– Hola? – Walker respondió el teléfono celular al cual fue el que Brick marco.

– Han encontrado algo? –

– Nada aun… espera te pondré en alta voz – El capitán puso el celular en el centro de la mesa donde él y Robín revisaban los archivos del Jefe Simpson.

– Listo muchacho, hora Robín puede escucharte –

 _– Descubrí porque Ace asesino al jefe de la policía… resulta que el hombre había escondido a Arthur después del problema en los muelles, es posible que Simpson haya tratado de sobornarlo con hacer hablar a Arthur, y por eso ahora Ace quiere encontrarlo –_

– Por supuesto que sí! Arthur podría contarlo todo – Concluyo la castaña al escuchar la voz del joven por teléfono.

– Debemos de encontrarlo Primero, concéntrense en cualquier cosa relacionada con lugares de la policía, Embargos, condominios, Propiedades, cualquiera cosa que nos pueda indicar donde tiene escondido Simpson a Arthur – El pelirrojo caminaba con rapidez por la calle mientras seguía hablando por teléfono.

– Bueno son miles y miles de páginas, podría tomarnos semanas encontrar entre todo eso, además no sabemos si estos archivos están completos, y aunque lo estuvieran como estamos seguros de que Simpson usaría dinero de la policía para ocultar a este tipo – Walker dio su perspectiva a lo cual Brick solo hizo un gesto de molestia por su negatividad.

– Walker no tenemos semanas tenemos horas, Simpson son era idiota, no usaría sus propios gastos cuando podía utilizar los del departamento, de esa manera seria menos sospechoso – Respondió molesto el pelirrojo.

– Ey esperen encontré algo – La castaña quien estuvo buscando durante toda la conversación llamo la atención de ambos varones.

– Escuchen esto… este es un resumen de las propiedades de criminales que la policía de la ciudad embarga y pone bajo investigación… en este hay registro de veinticinco propiedades embargadas, pero el registro del día siguiente solo ahí veinticuatro –

– La policía embarga y liquida propiedades a diario, quizá esa fue sacada del registro – Walker respondido ante lo que la chica encontró mientras que Brick ponía atención en la línea.

– Eso es lo que intuí en un principio, pero mira… la cantidad total de dinero que usan para el mantenimiento de esas propiedades en ambos registros es la misa, no ha cambiado… Entonces si se vendió, ¿no debería de reflejarse en el balance total? – El capitán Walker medito lo que la chica dijo, notando que la jovencita tenía mucho talento.

 _– A menos que alguien trate de esconder que la propiedad ha sido sacada de los registros, si no hay cambios en el balance quizá nadie lo note –_ Brick por fin hablo en el altavoz concluyendo lo que Robín había deducido en su mente.

– En donde está la propiedad? – Pregunto Brick mientras se metía en un callejón para empezar a volar.

– En la calle cincuenta y tres con la diez – Respondió la castaña.

– Muy bien, yo iré a investigar haya, ustedes sigan revisando por si nos equivocamos ¿de acuerdo? – Al terminar de hablar Brick colgó rápido el teléfono.

Mientras tanto, en los barrios bajos de New Townsville, un hombre con gorro y chamarra en la cabeza entraba por la parte de atrás de un teatro abandonado con una bolsa de comida en la mano.

El Sujeto entro por la puerta trasera donde alguna vez fue la entrada de los artistas que se presentaban en las obras. Dentro del lugar había varios hombres de traje custodiando, claramente no eran policías, pero trabajaban para el Jefe Simpson.

– Traje el almuerzo… pase a comprar unas hamburguesas – El hombre del gorro entro con la bolsa dirigiéndose a uno de los guardias.

– Pensé que traerías Pizza – Replico uno de los guardias.

– Es más difícil cargas las cajas – Respondió el hombre del gorro.

– Hay de, Pollo con queso… –

– Dámelo a mí – Y le entrego la hamburguesa a uno de los guardias.

– Ya llamo? – Pregunto el hombre del gorro mientras le entregaba el alimento.

– No, aún quedan 3 horas, si Simpson no nos llama podremos salir de este basurero – Respondió el hombre ignorando por completo que su jefe estaba muerto, puesto que estando dentro de ese lugar cuidando a Arthur no habían visto las noticias aún.

– No lo sé, esto me empieza a gustar… – Arthur hablo sentado en una mesa mientras jugaba con unas cartas al juego clásico de Solitario – ¿Me trajiste de Albóndigas? – Arthur pregunto al hombre de gorro.

– Claro… Aquí esta – El hombre saco la hamburguesa de la bolsa y extendió la mano para entregársela, pero antes de que Arthur pudiera tomar el alimento el sonido de la puerta siendo forzada se escuchó y varios hombres uniformados entraron y comenzaron a disparar.

Un disparo en la cabeza mato al hombre que traía la comida, y la sangre de su cabeza salpico la cara de Arthur y la mesa en la que estaba sentado, mientras los policías mataban uno a uno a los hombres que lo custodiaban, hasta que todos fueron eliminados.

Una vez acabado el tiroteo los policías corruptos rodearon a Arthur apuntándole con sus armas, y uno de ellos se paró frente a él.

– Hola Arthur, me preguntaba dónde estabas – Terminando de decir esto el policía apunto con su arma directo a la cabeza del hombrecillo de color verde.

A Arthur no le quedo más que cerrar sus ojos y esperar el disparo que acabaría con su vida, y el disparo se escuchó, pero él seguía aún vivo, y con los ojos cerrados aun escucho varios disparos más, acompañados del sonido de golpes y gemidos de dolor.

Arthur recupero el valor para abrir sus ojos, y cuando los abrió miro alrededor a los policías derribados e inconscientes, y cuando fijo su vista hacia adelante observo la figura de un pelirrojo con gorra roja y al instante Arthur sintió temor al reconocer quien era.

Brick sin decir nada y con un semblante serio, camino lento hacia la mesa donde Arthur estaba sentado mientras lo observaba con temor, y una vez cerca, tomo la silla frente a él, la jalo despacio arrastrándola en el suelo y al final tomo asiento frente a Arthur.

– Tienes una oportunidad aquí pequeño Arthur… Al entregar evidencias contra Ace puedes arreglar las cosas – Brick hablaba con calma, pero serio mientras Arthur lo escuchaba y temblaba de miedo – Pero yo sé que eso a ti te importa muy poco… así que apelare a tu lado egoísta… si haces esto tendrás una salida donde sigas con vida y con cada miembro de tu cuerpo unido aun a ti… o, puedes quedarte aquí sentado a jugar solitario mientras Ace envía a más hombres para matarte… Decide –

– No hará ninguna diferencia él es dueño de la policía y estaré muerto antes de testificar – Arthur hablaba con temor e inseguridad de imaginar de lo que le pasaría si sale de ahí.

– No de toda la policía… Entrégate al Capitán Chris Walker, de la penitenciaria sur, puedes confiar en él, y además tiene una abogada competente e incorruptible que puede ayudarte – Termino de hablar el pelirrojo esperando que el hombrecillo verde aceptara.

– Si… Gracias por el dato – Al decir eso Arthur hizo el intento de huir, pero Brick fue más veloz y lanzando la meza con sus manos como distracción hizo que Arthur se desconcentrara logrando alcanzarlo y tirarlo de un golpe en la cara.

Arthur cayó al suelo sujetándose su nariz y sangrando de ella y de la boca mientras Brick se paraba frente a él.

– Te seguiré para asegurarme que llegues vivo a la penitenciaria… si tratas de huir o hacer algo distinto a lo que te dije… desearas que no te haya salvado de morir – Brick salió del lugar mientras Arthur se quedaba en el suelo asustado y dudando de lo que ocurría, pero en esos momentos que otra opción tenia.

Volviendo con el Capitán Walker y Robín, ambos seguían investigando los archivos del Jefe Simpson, pero la puerta de la oficina fue tocada tres veces.

Walker al escuchar eso tomo precauciones por cualquier tipo de peligro y tomo su arma cargada acercándose a la puerta. Lentamente se acercó y cuando estuvo en frente a la puerta la abrió con cuidado mientras empuñaba el arma en su mano derecha, y al abrirla por completo se encontró con un Arthur parada frente a él con un semblante de temor y manchado de sangre en la cara.

– Necesito dar una declaración… – Walker y Robín terminaron sorprendidos al ver a ese hombre de tez verde parado frente a ellos con la cara salpicada de sangre, pero las palabras dichas eran suficientes para saber el motivo de su presencia.

Horas después, Walker llamo a los federales y en un cuarto de interrogación en el ayuntamiento se encontraban sentados en una mesa seis personas, en un lado estaban sentados la Alcaldesa Bello, Robín y en medio de ellas estaba Arthur esposado.

Del otro lado de la mesa se encontraban tres agentes federales del FBI que tenían una cámara puesta para el registro de la declaración oficial que daría.

– Tal como hablamos por teléfono nuestro cliente está dispuesto a que lo coloquen bajo custodia preventiva y no exigir los derechos de inmunidad – Robín expuso los detalles de la situación.

– Eso a cambio de qué? – Pregunto serio uno de los federales.

– Nada, el Señor Arthur se arrepiente por completo de haberse involucrado en las campañas delictivas de Ace y de cualquier otro cabecilla criminal involucrado, y solamente busca liberarse de culpa ante los ojos de Dios y del estado de New Townsville… ¿Señor Arthur? – Enseguida la señorita Bello intervino, dejando claro los detalles de la negociación, y mientras eso pasaba el Capitana Walker estaba dentro de la habitación como testigo presenciando todo.

– Trabaje bastante tiempo, haciendo muchas cosas para Ace y para Gol… – Suspiro largo – Para Princesa Morebucks – El hombre le costaba hablar pues el temor estaba más que presente.

– No soy el único, hay policías, abogados, jueces, hay al menos un senador del que yo sé que trabaja para ellos –

– Empiece desde el principio, nombres, fechas, lo quiero todo – Fue lo que pidió el oficial del FBI a Arthur mientras los otros dos tomaban nota.

Y mientras Arthur comenzaba a dar declaraciones de cada uno de los delitos, socios y personas que se sobornaron, Robín sonrió aliviada y feliz por poder traer por fin algo de justicia a sus amigos, y al voltear hacia la ventana vio como un joven pelirrojo de gorra se alejaba del lugar.

Y como si la justicia divina del cielo llegar a la ciudad, muchos agentes del FBI comenzaron a arrestar uno a uno a los pandilleros relacionados con Ace en toda la ciudad.

De la jefatura de policía al menos diecisiete policías del departamento fueron sacados del lugar esposados.

Incluso de las empresas televisoras de los noticieros y del periódico de la ciudad, empleados sobornados para omitir información y notas que a Ace y Princesa no les convenía que se supiera fueron arrestados también.

Y del mismísimo ayuntamiento un senador y un dueño empresario de una prestigiosa firma de abogados fueron arrestados todos y cada uno de ellos.

El FBI arresto a por lo menos noventa personas involucradas en los crimines declarados por Arthur y aún faltaban más por hallar y por descubrir en las diferentes declaraciones de los detenidos.

Pero aún faltaban los peces gordos, los cuales eran Ace y Princesa.

Princesa quien se encontraba en su mansión (la cual solo usaba en momentos de trabajo) trabajaba sin parar, pero en eso el teléfono de casa sonó y ella enseguida descolgó.

– Hola? –

– _Los federales atraparon a Arthur… hablo demasiado y ahora están arrestando a todos aquellos involucrados con Ace –_ La voz masculina le informaba a Princesa lo ocurrido mientras la mujer tenía un semblante pálido y sentía furia.

– Dijo algo que pudiera perjudicarme? – Pregunto con ira contenida la mujer.

– _Según lo que se, las declaraciones que dio en tu contra no son contundentes, pues por fortuna, Ace no le contaba mucho a Arthur de tus negocios, estas a salvo… por ahora –_ La voz del hombre en la otra línea era serena pero algo siniestra y grave.

– Ace es quien debe de importarte ahora, él es el blanco principal, si los federales llegan a él antes, yo me jodo, pues dudo mucho que quiera caer solo sin arrástrame a mí – Princesa comenzaba a buscar en su agenda el número de teléfono de su abogado.

– _Quieres que me encargue de él? –_ Pregunto la voz misteriosa por teléfono.

– Quiero que lo mates – Dijo con convicción la mujer mientras guardaba su agenda en el bolso de su abrigo.

Al terminar la conversación la mujer se sentó en el enorme escritorio de esa oficina, pensando en el problema que podría enfrentar si Ace abría la boca, tenía que deshacerse de él.

La mujer comenzó a agitarse y a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si la atrapan, ella no estaba dispuesta a pisar la cárcel una vez más, no lo estaría, ella no pertenecía a ese sitio de criminales mal vivientes. Entonces la mujer de cabello rizado por casualidad quedo observando un retrato de su padre en su escritorio, donde el hombre sonreía con hipocresía.

Princesa observo el retrato y entonces algo que la estremeció ocurrió: En un parpadeo que dio mirando la foto de su padre, en un instante el hombre estaba ahí y al abrir los ojos después de parpadear, el hombre estaba en el retrato, pero sin cabeza, con la sangre escurriendo en su traje y su cuello mutilado, princesa se sintió furica al ver eso y la vez sintió temor.

– ¡NOOOOO! – La mujer tomo el retrato y lo aventó lejos provocando que se destrozara en mil pedazos.

– Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡MIERDA! – Repitió varias veces la mujer con frustración, mientras el retrato de su padre yacía destrozado en un rincón de esa oficina.

En el Club de Ace muchos oficiales de policía y fuerzas especiales del FBI se encontraban rodeando el lugar por tierra y en el techo, con el único objetivo de atrapar a Ace.

– FBI! ¡Habrá la puerta! – Los agentes aun insistían verbalmente para que se entregaran.

– ¡Derríbenla! – Al no escuchar respuesta los oficiales tiratrón la puerta y dispararon gases para después ingresar.

De forma ordenada y demostrando su entrenamiento ingresaron al lugar y para sorpresa de ellos, Ace se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile del lugar, vistiendo solo una camisa, su chaleco y sin corbata, sin el saco puesto, sin sus característicos lentes oscuros, y con las manos al aire como si se rindiera y totalmente des armado.

– ¡Arrodíllate en el piso, despacio, no te muevas o disparamos! – Ace comenzó a obedecer las indicaciones, arrodillándose despacio.

– ¡Tus manos en la nuca, lentamente!... ¡No intentes nada! – Ace obedeció y llevo sus manos a la nuca, y una vez en esa posición uno de los oficiales se acercó a él y lo esposo.

Ace se estaba entregando, quizá se había rendido, pues no intento nada, no se resistió, el hombre estaba prácticamente entregándose a las autoridades por voluntad propia.

De esa forma, los oficiales salieron con Ace en su custodia esposado, mientras el hombre subía a una camioneta blindad en la cual sería transportado, pero en la boca del hombre de cabello negro y tez verde una sonrisa misteriosa se pintaba.

En un laboratorio casero, dos hombres en bata trabajaban arduamente y un jovencito de catorce años veía la televisión, donde una nota se llevaba a cabo.

– Papa!, miren esto – El joven llamo la atención de ambos hombres que trabajaban.

 _\- Esta tarde el FBI estuvo detrás de varios sospechosos criminales los cuales tenían relación con el crimen organizado, entre ellos una de las firmas de abogados más prestigiosas de la ciudad, y el mismísimo departamento de la policía e incluso un senador que trabajaba en el ayuntamiento –_ Los tres varones observaban la nota sorprendidos.

– Papa, ¿crees que Brick haya logrado eso? – Pregunto el muchacho a su padre.

– No estoy seguro hijo – Respondió el hombre incrédulo ante lo que veía en televisión, además de que, en todo el día y la noche anterior en casa de su socio, trabajo hasta el cansancio en cierto suero que arreglaría los estragos de un grave error del pasado.

En esos momentos en el ayuntamiento donde cientos de medios de comunicación estaban a la espera de las declaraciones de la alcaldesa, en ese lugar también se encontraba Brick, quien al estar con su gorra cubriéndole el rostro, los medios no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Brick observaba todo el alboroto, y en parte le daba gracia, y por otra parte sentía alivio de que por fon las cosas estaban cambiando para bien.

– No deberías de estar ahí? ¿Con los reporteros, disfrutando la gloria de ser el héroe de la ciudad y atrapar a esto criminales? - El Capitán Walker apareció detrás de él hablándole de forma sarcástica y divertida.

– No, yo ya hice suficiente… – Respondió serio el pelirrojo.

– Has el arresto – Hablo repentinamente el joven.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto desconcertado el hombre.

– Ya me oíste… tú lo atrapaste, no yo – Walker observo realmente atónito a Brick ante lo que el muchacho decía.

– No puedo ser yo tienes que ser tu – Siguió el muchacho ante la mirada perpleja de Chris.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Para proteger New Townsville… por la Ley y el Orden – Brick ahora estaba más serio e incluso algo melancólico.

– ¿Quieres que diga que fui yo quien arresto a este tipo? – Pregunto un poco contrariado el Capitán.

– Si has el arresto, consigue un ascenso su es posible tú te lo ganaste –

– Seria una mentira, muchacho – Hablo con tono más condescendiente el hombre.

– Las personas deben saber que el sistema funciona, no mi justicia… Los días de súper héroes deben acabar, la policía está a cargo… los ciudadanos deben de saber que ustedes aún están para protegerlos – Brick quería que el Capitán entendiera de que era lo que hablaba el, quería que comprendiera el propósito de todo.

– Muchacho, así no es como paso –

– Entonces haz que lo sea – Y con esa última frase Brick comenzó a caminar por la acera del ayuntamiento alejándose, y dejándole encomendado al Capitán Walker el destino de la Ley en la ciudad.

– ¡¿Que harás ahora?! – Le grito al pelirrojo mientras se alejaba.

– ¡Beber! – Respondió Brick de forma sarcástica sin voltear mientras se despedía con la mano, pero en su mente había un mar de pensamientos, pues ahora parte de su pasado había sido revelado, sabía quién era, quien no era, y quien no debía ser, pero lo que más lo atormentaba era, el hecho de que en su mente y en su pecho había un dolor agudo provocado por cierta pelirroja, la cual no podía arrancarse del corazón fácilmente.

En esos mismos momentos, una camioneta blindada del FBI custodiada por cuatro vehículos y hombres armados, transportaban a un criminal conocido y que estaban llevando ante la justicia, y dentro una conversación estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

– Y bien?... en que parte de la ciudad se detendrán a matarme? – Pregunto Ace después de haberse entregado y estar en silencio durante el trayecto.

– Cierra la boca! – Uno de los oficiales le grito mientras el otro simplemente lo observo, pues dos hombres armados iban con el dentro.

– Ya dejen el maldito teatro… si me llevaran preso, ya habríamos llegado hace más de una hora al ayuntamiento o a la prisión… no me engañan, Morebucks los mando a acabarme… sabe que no caeré sin arrastrarla conmigo ¿no? –

– Deja de hablar estupideces! Lo que tengas que contar lo harás ante un juez – Pero en cuanto el hombre uniformado termino de hablar el otro que permaneció en silencio todo este tiempo saco su arma de su funda y le disparo directamente en la cabeza.

Ace quien presencio todo, ni si quiera se inmuto, pero tampoco comprendió la razón de porque lo asesino.

– Pobre sujeto… apenas tenía dos semanas en la fuerza – hablaba mientras se quitaba el casco para así hablar cara a cara con Ace.

– Es una lástima, si la Señora Morebucks lo hubiera contratado antes no habría tenido que matarlo… ahora, mi único problema es, de qué manera me desharé de ti… mi jefe me encomendó matarte, pues al parecer Princesa le ordeno a el hacerse cargo de ti – Ace simplemente escuchaba en silencio.

– Pero ten en cuenta algo, cuando este camión pare, habrá un agujero en la tierra de 3 metros donde te tiraremos cuando estés muerto, sin una lápida, sin nadie que te llore y nadie que sepa donde fuiste sepultado… estarás olvidado, y a nadie le importara que fue del Pandillero más imbécil de la ciudad… sí que es patético – El hombre se burlaba, pero Ace se mantenía sereno mientras el otro sonreía con sorna.

– Estuve, pensando en una historia de la Biblia – Ace decidió hablar.

– Que interesante… cuenta mas – respondió sarcástico el otro hombre.

– No soy un hombre creyente, pero leí algunas partes a lo largo de los años… por curiosidad más que por fe – Ace continúo hablando.

– Pero en esta historia… había un hombre, iba viajando de Jerusalén a Jericó, cuando fue atacado por unos malhechores… le quitaron la ropa al viajero y lo golpearon – Ace hablaba serenamente y mirando al suelo – Y lo dejaron sangrando en la tierra –

– Paso un sacerdote, vio al viajero, cruzo al otro lado del camino y continuo… Y luego un levita, un funcionario religioso, paso por el lugar y vio al viajero moribundo, pero también, cruzo al otro lado del camino y se fue – El sujeto quien se suponía que debía matarlo seguía escuchándolo ahora.

– Pero luego paso un samaritano, un buen hombre… el vio al viajero sangrando en el camino y se detuvo a ayudarlo, sin pensar en las circunstancias o dificultades que podría traerle… el samaritano curo las heridas del viajero, aplicando aceite y vino, y, lo llevo a una posada – Ace levanto la vista, pero sin mirar al sujeto mientras seguía hablando.

– Le dio todo el dinero que tenía al dueño para que cuidara del viajero, mientras el samaritano continuaba con su viaje… lo hizo simplemente porque, el viajero era su vecino... él amaba a su ciudad y a toda su gente… Siempre imagine que yo era el samaritano de esa historia –

– Y que te hace pensar eso? Ace – Pregunto el hombre a el sujeto verde.

– Quería ser dueño de esta ciudad para moldearla a mi imagen, y convertirla en algo, mejor… ¿pero es curioso no? Como hasta los mejores hombres pueden ser engañados por su verdadera naturaleza –

– Y eso que demonios significa? –

– Significa que yo no soy el samaritano… – La voz de ce cambio a una más siniestra – Y no soy el sacerdote, ni el levita… ¡yo soy el malhechor! Que ataco al viajero en un camino donde el no debería de haber estado –

Entonces frente a las patrullas que iban custodiando el camión blindado, un tráiler freno frente a ellos tapándoles el paso, y otro más detrás para evitar cualquier ruta de escape.

– ¡¿Qué carajo paso?! – Exclamo el hombre dentro de la cabina con Ace.

Entonces del camión que les tapo el paso enfrente salieron Snake con tres hombres más armados, los cuales comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los oficiales que también se defendieron disparando, pero las armas que traían Snake y los otros hombres eran de calibres mas anchos, por lo cual fue inevitable la muerte de los policías.

En el camión de ataras bajaron dos hombres más y con ellos Big Billy, los cuales se dirigieron directamente al camión blindado.

– Mierda!... Es una pena, ¡tendré que volarte los sesos aquí mismo! – El sujeto dentro del camión con Ace le apunto con su arma directo a su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo, Billy coloco sus manos en cada puerta de la cabina del camión, provocando que este temblara y se meciera, momento perfecto en el que el hombre se distrajo y Ace hábilmente le quito el arma, y antes de que otra cosa ocurriera Ace tomo al hombre de la cabeza y metió el cañón de la pistola en su boca, lo miro a los ojos y dijo.

– En esta noche… tu eres el viajero – El hombre con el arma en su boca observo con temor a Ace quien sonreía complacido, y entonces Ace jalo el gatillo disparándole al hombre en la boca, y de esa forma la sangre y partes del cerebro del sujeto quedaron embarrados en la pared.

Billy jalo con todas sus fuerzas las puertas finalmente arrancándolas y lanzándolas lejos.

Al abrirla, Ace estaba parado adentro, sosteniendo en su mano el arma, y con dos hombres muertos y con disparos en sus cabezas.

– El plan ssalio perfecto Ace – Snake llego mientras Ace bajaba del vehículo.

– Por supuesto que si… – Ace hablo con confianza, mientras Snake le entregaba sus lentes oscuros y este se los ponía.

– La policía esstará buscándonosss, tenemoss que irnosss –

– Aun no… hay cosas que quiero arreglar antes – Snake miro contrariado a Ace, pero él le era fiel por algún motivo así que no dijo nada.

– Que es lo que quiere hacer jefe? – Pregunto Billy curioso.

– Necesito encargarme de nuestra "vieja amiga" Golden Queen… pero primero… necesito acabar con el responsable de todo esto – Y dicho eso, Ace y sus hombres se retiraron de la escena en los camiones que los transportaron, dejando atrás cadáveres de oficiales.

Mientras tanto:

La noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad, y cierto pelirrojo de ojos carmesí entraba a un pequeño local, vestido con solo con una camiseta gris, pantalones y zapatos deportivos y sin su gorra.

Se dirigió con paso lento y tranquilo hacia los refrigeradores del lugar, buscando alguna bebida alcohólica para tomar, después de todo ahora que había acabado con el imperio criminal de Ace podría decirse que era su forma de celebrar, pero en realidad, el joven sentía necesidad de beber debido a que el muchacho aun quería una respuesta a su corazón… pues aun pensaba en ella, aun la tenía en su mente, ahora que todo había acabado, no sabía que hacer… ¿que seguía ahora? Él había decidió no volver a ser un héroe después de todo esto, pero sus sentimientos aún estaban realmente confundidos… ella le había mentido, le guardo la verdad y eso no podía perdonarlo… pero también sabía que ella sufría y que había perdido a sus hermanas, pero él estuvo solo, tanto tiempo… ¿entonces que hacer? ¿Perdonarla y olvidar, o seguir adelante y dejarla ir?... pero no podía, no quería… él la Amaba.

Definitivamente el muchacho necesitaba un trago.

Brick tomo dos botellas de Wiski de la nevera y se dirigió al encargado de la tienda, entregando las botellas para que las cobrara.

– Cuanto es? – Pregunto el pelirrojo, pero noto algo extraño en el hombre el cual pareciera que temblaba y estaba aterrado.

El hombre cobro las bebidas a Brick mientras el muchacho lo analizaba y se preguntaba que pasaba con él.

– Son, noventa y uno con diez, señor – Respondió con voz temblorosa el encargado.

– Noventa y uno con diez? ¡Debes de estar bromeando! – Respondió molesto Brick al ver el precio de las botellas.

Lo que no sabía Brick aún era que debajo del mostrador del lado del encargado dos asaltantes armados se escondían, amenazando con el arma a el hombre parra que no hablara.

– No... Noventa y uno con Diez – Entonces el hombre discretamente con el dedo tapo uno de los dígitos que estaban en el total que marcaba la máquina, y así Brick pudo ver algo interesante, pues el número que el hombre tapo fue el cero del diez, lo cual formo así un numero conocido.

"911"

Brick reconoció el número de emergencia que el encargado le dio a entender, así que el muchacho utilizo su visión infrarroja para ver bajo el mostrador y pudo ver agachados a ambos sujetos.

Así que enseguida, Brick atravesó el mostrador con su puño sujetando a uno de los asaltantes, sacándolo bruscamente y así lanzándolo con fuerza contra los refrigeradores del fondo.

Pero cuando Brick se giró para encargarse del otro tipo, el hombre sujetaba al encargado del cuello apuntándole con el arma en su cabeza, con claras intenciones de dispararle. Brick lo observo con seriedad mientras meditaba la situación.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto retante Brick.

– Me llevare el dinero… o lo matare –

– No puedo dejarte que lo hagas – Respondió Brick.

– Ok… si quieres tomar algo… lo tomas ¿no es así?, y nadie puede impedir que lo hagas ¿no? – Brick mientras hablaba tomo una barra de chocolate del lugar, mientras el sujeto seguía amenazando con el arma al encargado.

– Me agrada… me agrada como piensas, si quieres algo lo tomas ¿no?... ¿pero puedes tomarlo? – Pregunto con voz amenazante Brick.

– Puedes tomarlo? – Brick miraba a los ojos al sujeto, mientras sostenía la barra de chocolate y él el arma.

– Mi chocolate, contra tu arma – Sentencio Brick mientras el hombre sudaba.

Entonces de manera rápida, el hombre apunto a Brick para dispararle, jalando el gatillo y disparando la bala, pero Brick fue por varias milésimas más rápido, lanzando el chocolate en dirección de su cara con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo por la ventana destrozándola así.

– Lamento lo de la ventana – Se disculpó mientras el hombre frente a él lo veía de manera extraña.

Brick no sabía interpretar la mirada del hombre, pues lo miraba atónito y algo pálido, quizá seguía asustado o impresionado.

Pero entonces él empezó a sentirse mareado y un agudo dolor en su abdomen apareció, Brick despacio llevo una de sus manos hacia donde sentía el dolor, y cuando toco la zona, sintió humedad, un líquido caliente.

Cuando Brick observo su mano miro algo que lo dejo realmente pálido y descolocado, pues había sangre en su mano, sangre ¿suya? Brick miro su abdomen y pudo ver una herida de bala de la cual emanaba sangre que manchaba su camiseta, al parecer el sujeto logro darle… estaba herido, la bala logro atravesarlo.

– Que… que es… esto? –

Brick sintió debilitarse ante el dolor, y cayó al suelo, mientras el encargado de la tienda marcaba en su teléfono quizá a una ambulancia.

El dolor en el cuerpo de Brick aumento y ahí estaba él tirado en el suelo con una herida de bala y sangrando, sin saber porque, como es que una bala logro darle.

Brick Him estaba herido…

 **N/A:** ¡Por fin! Jeje termine, aquí está el capítulo 22 amigos, ya estamos cerca, pronto sabremos el desenlace de esta historia y podremos conocer el destino de los pelirrojos amigos….

 ** _Guest_** Jeje Gracias por comprender, en serio que la universidad es pesadísima, pero aquí estoy! Con el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y te encante como el anterior, así que házmelo saber, cuídate, saludos y que estés bien.

 ** _Seiryu. 001_** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo hermano, espero te guste. Si, Brick tiene ese pequeño conflicto ahora de él porque su creación, pero por eso en este capítulo di una pequeña conclusión temporal a ese cuestionamiento del joven, espero te agrade este capítulo y me sigas aun viejo, que estés bien, cuídate y saludos.

 ** _Sombra02_** Gracias por ser paciente y por comprender hermano. Ahora las cosas empiezan a tomar un rumbo riesgoso y que pondrán una última prueba a nuestro Anti-Héroe, y tendrá que estar preparado tanto en cuerpo, mente y alma para afrontarlo, próximamente llegara el destino para el que nació, y veremos la épica conclusión de nuestro Pelirrojo. Que estés bien hermano, espero que te guste este Capítulo, cuídate y que estés bien.

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** Hermano, espero que no te hayas desesperado por la tardanza Jeje, aquí el nuevo capítulo esperando con muchas ansias que te agrade. Si la verdad que se merecen estar juntos, además de que pronto veremos que destine les depara a ambos pelirrojos, así que hazme saber que te pareció este capítulo en los comentarios, cuídate, que estés bien y saludos.

 ** _Soy yo no tu_** Jeje nena no te preocupes, yo comprendo y sé que es feo cuando pasan cosa así y pero si pierdes tu celular, pero lo importante es que no has dejado de seguirme y de verdad que es increíble volver a leer un comentario de tu parte :3 Espero este capítulo te guste como los anteriores, y veras que final tendrá esto, solo espero te guste y me lo puedas hacer saber, Jeje gracias por comprender y compadecerme :p si te gusta este capítulo házmelo saber en tu próximo comentario, que estés bien, cuídate y saludos.

 ** _Domina Mortem_** ¡Hello! Jeje

Bueno, el capítulo anterior está totalmente centrado en dar a conocer algo de pasado y ser el puente para los eventos de este capítulo que acabas de leer, el cual dará paso a los momentos finales de este Fic. Espero que en este capítulo puedas tener una visión más clara de los villanos Ace y Princesa, pues como tal dedujiste en el capítulo anterior, Ace es prácticamente el juguete de Princesa, pero consiente de eso representa una gran amenaza para ella si se lo propone, y Princesa… bueno con ella solamente hemos enseñado la superficie de todo lo que puede ser, pero créeme tengo grandes planes para eso, todo dependerá de cómo culmine todo y de ustedes mis seguidores.

Y una vez más Gracias por tus concejos, de verdad que me sirvieron en este capítulo y fue bueno tener tu aprobación en el anterior, me agrada mejorar con la ayuda de mis lectores, pues es gracias a ustedes que esto se ha mantenido a Flote, espero que puedas analizar este capítulo y decirme si es correcto el uso del Guion largo tal como me aconsejaste, y de nuevo Gracias.

Jeje no te preocupes, no exigiré a fuerza un comentario tuyo en cuanto subo capítulo, solo espero que cuando tengas el espacio y el tiempo, puedas comentarme algo más, pues también sé que la universidad exige mucho y pues fue una de las razones por las cuales tardo en escribir y gracias de nuevo por los concejos, la verdad que me motiva que apruebes el manejo de mis personajes, pues normalmente cuando leo algunos Fics. (No necesariamente de este Fandom solamente) A veces siento vacíos los personajes, sin una motivación aparente y muy cuadrados, por esa razón me tome el tiempo para poder desarrollarlos bien y hacerlos más profundos y con fundamentos coherentes para ser quienes son, ya sean héroes o villanos.

Bueno esto sería todo por el momento Jeje Espero tu Review Pronto y que este capítulo nuevo te guste también como el anterior, cualquier error o detalle házmelo saber que con gusto lo analizare y lo corregiré Jeje cuídate que estés bien y saludos, nos leemos después.

Bueno Chicos, eso es todo por hoy, estamos muy cerca del final y espero que le esté gustando como culmina esto amigos míos, ténganme paciencia porque lo más pronto posible les traeré el siguiente capítulo. Cuídense mucho chicos, espero que estén bien y que todo les salga bien, nos leemos luego, dejen sus Reviews que es gratis y recuerden Siempre, Siempre…

 _"Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_


	24. El Primer Latido

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** … La épica conclusión ha llegado… disfruten.

Chapter 23: El Primer Latido.

.

.

.

.

 _"Tú no creas los caminos que la vida te da… los caminos te los da la vida, y tú los forjas al andar"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La camilla entra a toda velocidad, cruzando las puertas dobles mientras tres médicos llevan la camilla por el largo pasillo lleno de luces blancas y personal en sus labores.

Él puede sentir el frio del aire acondicionado del lugar, pero lo siente más que nunca, y su cuerpo se eriza al sentirlo, sus manos están más frías, al punto en que no puede sentir sus dedos.

El pelirrojo recostado en la camilla comienza a sentir como su vista se nubla y empieza a debilitarse, la sangre caliente que emana de su herida sigue manchándolo.

Él está confundido…

– Que es lo que tenemos? – Pregunta uno de los doctores que al parecer estaba a cargo, minutos después de llegar a una de las habitaciones donde tratarían al pelirrojo herido.

– Herida de bala, detuvo un asalto… – Explico rápidamente la enfermera.

– Inyecten una intravenosa – Rápidamente una de las enfermeras tomo una aguja conectada a un suero intravenoso, el cual ayudaría a que el joven no perdiera líquidos vitales después de desangrarse.

– No espere… – Brick trato de hablar al ver las intenciones de la enfermera.

– No hable señor, puede perder fuerzas – La mujer siguió con su trabajo dirigiendo la aguja al brazo de Brick buscando la vena en la cual sería administrado el suero.

– No servirá… se va a romper… – susurro el chico débil prediciendo el resultado, y creyendo que la aguja no podría atravesar su piel.

Pero para asombro de él, la aguja entro con suma facilidad en su vena, dejándolo desconcertado.

– Que rayos me pasa?... – Mascullo adolorido y débil el pelirrojo al no poder comprender que le ocurría a su cuerpo. Ser herido por una bala, era una sensación que no había sentido jamás, y ahora estaba herido, y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de daño, por lo cual el chico de ojos carmesí se encontraba mal.

– Hay herida de salida de la bala? – Pregunto el Doctor mientras revisaban a Brick.

– Si doctor – Señalo la enfermera mientras movían al pelirrojo, el cual solo se quejaba al estar herido.

– Necesitamos una radiografía para ver los daños interiores y alguna posible hemorragia interna, venden con gasas las heridas para contener el sangrado… Tienes mucha suerte joven, no es de gravedad tu situación – El doctor se retiró con rapidez mientras las enfermeras atendían al muchacho.

Brick no entendía nada, no sabía que pasaba con él. ¿Cómo una simple bala de un arma de bajo calibre pudo dañarlo? ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? El pelirrojo aun no tenía respuesta alguna y aun no podía intuir con exactitud que le pasaba o el motivo, lo cual le hizo pensar en la ironía de la frase del doctor.

"Suerte?… como no"

En otro lugar, más precisamente en un laboratorio.

– Bloque los catalizadores proteínicos… si los cálculos son precisos, con eso, el ritmo metabólico de ellos podrá acoplarse uno con el otro – El Profesor Utonio había estado trabajando desde la tarde del día anterior y todo ese día junto con su socio Víctor, tratando de desarrollar el suero que le solucionaría la vida a su hija y a Brick.

– Eso que Significa? – Pregunto Ken tratando de comprender, pues, aunque el joven era inteligente aun le faltaba demasiado para poder igualar el intelecto de su padre.

– Significa que con este suero tu hermana y Brick podrán estar juntos sin repeler sus propios poderes… el efecto secundario nunca se presentó en el pasado porque cuando eran niños jamás pasaron tanto tiempo juntos – Explico de forma más sencilla el hombre.

– John! – Víctor su socio apareció en la puerta alarmado, alertándolos.

– Tienes que venir a ver esto – Enseguida el profesor Utonio y Ken siguieron al hombre.

– Miren esto – Y en seguida los tres barones prestaron atención a una nota en un noticiero.

 _– Noticia de Ultima hora: Al parecer, los acontecimientos importantes del día de hoy, respecto al arresto y la caída de una gran organización criminal, cierra hoy con un evento demasiado impresionante, pues según se sabe el héroe de la ciudad Brick Him está hospitalizado en el hospital general de New Townsville, donde se especula que el pelirrojo fue herido de un disparo, los médicos y las autoridades no han dado detalles de lo ocurrido, y por el momento no hay más detalles de lo ocurrido –_ Ken escucho y observo la noticia desconcertado mientras que su padre palideció ante lo que vio.

– Tenemos que actuar ya – Dicho eso John se dirigió al laboratorio, y su socio al ver e intuir sus acciones trato de detenerlo.

– John espera! ¡Aún no sabemos si el suero está listo o si funcionara! –

– En estos momentos no tengo tiempo ni opción Víctor, debo de hacerlo ahora – Decía el hombre mientras comenzaba a crear el suero en una máquina.

– Papa recuerda que tienen que ser inyectados los dos al mismo tiempo – Le recordó su hijo.

– Lo sé, pero sé que Blossom estará haya – Afirmo John y por fin el suero estaba listo.

– Como lo sabes? – Pregunto Ken de nuevo.

– Solo lo se… Trae tu abrigo Ken – Finalizo la conversación el hombre mientras metía en sus bolsillos la vacuna, y con claras intenciones de ir directo al hospital.

Mientras que en el hogar de los Utonio Blossom había visto la misma nota en el noticiero, y apenas termino de escuchar todo, la chica salió veloz mente de ahí, y en su cabeza solo estaba cierto pelirrojo y su bien estar.

En esos momentos, una mujer de cabellos rizados tomaba una copa de vino mientras observaba la ciudad en el balcón de su Pent-House.

La mujer tenía en su mente demasiado ruido, como una colmena enorme de abejas, las cuales causaban un zumbido interminable y poderosos dentro de su cabeza, debido a que Princesa en su mente solo tenía el temor de lo que Ace o Arthur hayan dicho y que pudiera perjudicar su reputación o su campaña política, la cual era su plan a largo plazo para poder llegar al poder en la alcaldía, pero los últimos acontecimientos ponían en riesgo ese Plan.

Y mientras la mujer tenía un inminente episodio de ansiedad ante tal situación, el tono de llamada de su celular comenzó a sonar llamando su atención.

La mujer camino desde el balcón hasta la mesa de noche en donde el móvil se encontraba, y una vez en sus manos contesto.

– Diga? –

 _– Buenas noches, señora Concejala –_ Una voz conocida se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, con un tono siniestro, y Princesa la reconoció al instante.

– Ace… – La mujer menciono su nombre de la manera más despectiva posible.

 _– Te sorprende que siga con vida?... Vamos, al menos hazte la sorprendida… –_ Ace se burlaba de ella mientras la cara de ella se llenaba de ira.

 _– Cometiste un error al tratar de matarme niña, ahora me asegurare de acabar con todo lo que te importa… tal como yo lo he perdido todo, con la única diferencia de que yo, saldré mejor librado –_

– Un pandillero imbécil como tú no representa una amenaza, solo estas cavando tu propia tumba – Princesa trato de intimidarlo lo mejor posible mientras la mujer pensaba como hallarlo lo más pronto posible para poder acabar con él.

 _– En ese caso me asegurare de poder compartir la misma pala –_ Ace no se dejó intimidar.

– Debiste dejar que mi gente te asesinara, hubiera sido más rápido e indoloro, ¡pero ahora yo misma me encargaré de que los últimos segundos de tu vida estén llenos de dolor, al punto en que me supliques que te dispare en la maldita cabeza y acabe con tu miserable vida! – Princesa comenzaba a enfurecer más.

 _– Cierra la boca maldita Perra, tus amenazas jamás me han asustado, ahora tu eres quien está entre la espada y la pared y no tienes nada con que amenazarme, porque de los dos, tu eres quien tiene mucho más que perder –_

– Que podrías hacer tu? Eres un criminal buscado y fugitivo de la Ley, nadie querrá apoyarte y ningún Juez querrá enjuiciarte, te mandaran directo a prisión... –

 _– Quizás… pero a los federales podrían interesarles unos registros que tengo de ventas y negocios ilegales donde cierta concejala está involucrada, y que obtenía suficiente capital de esos negocios para financiar su campaña política… –_ Ace la interrumpió a mitad de su amenaza.

 _– Estoy seguro de que conseguiré un buen trato con eso, y después, solo tendré que observar y esperar sentado, viendo como tu reputación se desmorona y la misma ciudad te crucifica… será como la sangre en el agua salda llamando a los tiburones –_ Al escuchar eso Princesa palideció.

– De verdad que te hare sufrir maldito hijo de puta! – La mujer comenzó a perder la calma.

 _– No… yo me encargare de que sufras… ahora si me disculpas tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo… pero te aseguro que pronto caeré sobre ti como el mismísimo espíritu santo… Adiós –_ Y así la siniestra y amenazante voz del hombre dejo de escucharse, colgó y solo el sonido de la línea fue lo que sonaba en el oído de Princesa, quien tenía su respiración agitada y la ira iba llenando su interior rápidamente.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – La enfurecida mujer lanzo su teléfono celular contra la pared dejándolo destrozado.

La mujer no sabía de qué forma proceder, pues no podía exponerse, no podía dejar que alguien descubriera toda la mierda en la que estaba metida, por lo que no podía actuar ella misma como en algún momento hubiera querido, no, eso no era opción así que la mujer solo le quedaba esperar para ver qué tipo de opciones le presentarían las circunstancias.

De regreso en el hospital, Brick se encontraba recostado, en una habitación con una pared de cristal donde está la salida de la misma, dando una perfecta visión del exterior, y conectado a la intravenosa en su brazo y con una gasa en su abdomen. En el hospital le dieron una camiseta color celeste, debido a que al tratar su herida tuvieron que cortar la camiseta que el traía, evitando cualquier pérdida de tiempo quitándosela.

El pelirrojo empezaba a sentirse mejor pero aun tenia dolor y estaba débil. Brick se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?, aun no encontraba una respuesta lógica.

– Te conviertes en un humano – Como si el universo le enviara la respuesta al chico, Brick escucho una voz conocida la cual le dijo eso, y al dirigir su mirada a la puerta de la habitación, puedo verla a ella, parada a un lado del marco de la entrada.

Brick la observo con los ojos bien abiertos de impresión, mientras ella lo observaba con serenidad y semblante calmado, ya que era lo que ella quería proyectar, pero por dentro era otra historia.

Una vez más, Rojo y Rosa chocaban entre sí, y ambos pares de ojos cargaban emociones enormes y semejantes.

Mientras los dos pelirrojos se preparaban para una charla larga, en el ayuntamiento ocurría algo más.

El Capitán Chris Walker que estaba en el lugar entro velozmente a la oficina de la Alcaldesa, después de que ella lo llamo.

– Alcaldesa, ¿sucede algo? – Pregunto respetuoso correspondiente al rango que ella tenía ante él.

– Capitán Chris, me alegra que acudiera rápido… tenemos una emergencia, al parecer Ace escapo de su custodia cuando iba en camino a prisión, ahora esta fugitivo – Explico rápida y precisa la mujer.

– Eso, no es bueno, ¿tenemos alguna pista de dónde encontrarlo? –

– No, y debemos de encontrarlo pronto, pues… – La alcaldesa hizo una pequeña pausa – Brick está en el hospital con una herida de bala – Finalizo la mujer.

– ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Fue Ace? – Pregunto alarmado el Capitán al escuchar la noticia.

– No hay ningún indicio de que Ace haya tenido que ver con lo que le paso a Brick, pero si el muchacho fue herido quiere decir que es vulnerable, y si Ace lo encuentra… bueno, no tengo que explicarle las consecuencias –

– Ahí que encontrarlos… – Puntualizo el hombre.

– Pero si Brick logro ser herido eso significa… – Siguió hablando.

– Que ella también es vulnerable… – La voz femenina y quebrada que se escuchó en la puerta hizo girar a ambos adultos.

– La historia se está volviendo a repetir – Robín era la dueña de esa voz, mientras decía esas palabras con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, recordando lo ocurrido hace catorce años y con el temor de lo que pudiera ocurrir en esos instantes.

El semblante de la castaña estremeció a ambos adultos en la habitación al pensar en el horrible escenario que presentaban los hechos en ese instante.

– Iré al hospital – El capitán comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la oficina.

– Tiene un plan capitán? – Pregunto la Alcaldesa, mientras Walker llegaba al lado de Robín en la puerta.

– Un presentimiento – Finalizo el hombre, para después ver a la castaña a su lado, poner su mano en uno de sus hombros y sonreírle.

– Todo saldrá bien – Dicho eso el Capitán salió corriendo dejando a ambas mujeres en el lugar, con la esperanza de que todo se arreglara pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo con los pelirrojos.

Blossom se encontraba ya a un lado de la camilla donde Brick reposaba, mientras los dos se miraban fijamente.

– Nos volvemos humanos – Repitió la chica aun con serenidad, mientras Brick la veía con un semblante débil.

– Por qué? – Pregunto despacio el chico.

– Nuestra sustancia Z en nuestro organismo hace que seamos incompatibles… el estar juntos demasiado tiempo nos hace perder nuestros poderes… es como si fuéramos una cura para el otro – La chica comenzó a explicarle, mientras hacía breves pausas tratando de calmar sus ganas de romper el llanto al verlo así… de nuevo.

Fuera del hospital el Profesor Utonio llegaba en su auto junto con Ken para poder salvar la vida del muchacho, pero en cuanto bajo, fue atacado por los reporteros y medios de comunicación que querían el reportaje acerca de la condición de Brick, y los cuales no habían podido entrar debido a que el personal del hospital no se los permitía.

– ¡Profesor!, ¡Profesor!... ¿Algún comentario acerca del estado del señor Brick? – Una de las reporteras fue la primera en hablarle.

– Amm, no, no tengo ninguna idea del estado de él por el momento – Respondió evasivo John.

– Profesor Utonio, se dice que Brick fue herido por una bala, ¿Habrá alguna clase de munición especial que se haya utilizado para eso? – Fue la pregunta de otro reportero.

– No que yo sepa – El profesor Utonio contesto de nuevo mientras se habría paso entre las cámaras y los reporteros.

– Profesor! ¡¿Que nos dice de la misteriosa mujer con poderes a la que se enfrentó Brick hace unos días?! – Fue la pregunta de un reportero más al fondo de los demás, mientras el Profesor Utonio llegaba a la entrada del hospital con Ken y dándose la vuelta se preparó para hablar.

– Escúchenme! No tengo ninguna respuesta segura o afirmativa a sus dudas, en este momento entrare para ver el estado de salud del señor Him, así que por tal motivo no les puedo dar una declaración concreta por el momento, Gracias con permiso – Y de esa manera John se retiró veloz mientras los medios de comunicación se quedaban en la entrada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De regreso con Brick y Blossom:

– El efecto secundario nunca se presentó sino hasta que estuvimos conviviendo casi tres años juntos… pero ahora está sucediendo más rápido – Continúo explicando la chica mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Brick la escuchaba y observaba, y veía como sus ojos se cristalizaban con lágrimas a punto de brotar.

– Por eso es mejor que estés lejos de mi… que estemos separados, así estarás a salvo… te curaras, podrás volar, serás fuerte y podrás romper cosas como siempre lo haces – La chica no pudo contenerse más y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras el pelirrojo la observaba ahora él con el semblante sereno.

– Que es lo que ocurrió hace catorce años?... a nuestros hermanos y nosotros – Brick sabía que la chica estaba dolida y él igual, pero él necesitaba la verdad.

Blossom lo observo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella sabía que la verdad era dolorosa y más doloroso recordar, pero él debía saber la verdad… ya basta de secretos.

La chica dio un suspiro profundo pero corto y decidió hablar.

– Patrullábamos las calles en parejas esa noche, por separado… y… a Buttercup y tu hermano Butch los atacaron frente a un estacionamiento… y a Bubbles y Boomer… fueron emboscados en un callejón… – Brick escucho y ella hablo con dificultad.

– Esa noche perdimos nuestros poderes como hoy… y los asesinaron – El dolor que reflejaban los ojos de la chica y los pocos detalles que dio de sus muertes hizo intuir a Brick que fue algo realmente terrible, lo cual lo hizo sentir igual de dolido a él en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el ascensor del lugar: El Profesor Utonio y Ken estaban dentro con dos sujetos más con chamarras negras encapuchados.

Ken presto a atención a una de las manos del tipo frente a ellos, y vio que la mano de uno de ellos era de color verde, un hecho que le dio curiosidad, pero jamás pudo imaginar de que se trataba.

De vuelta con los pelirrojos:

– Y… Que paso con, nosotros – Pregunto aun susurrando débil el pelirrojo, puesto que aún quedaba lo que ocurrió con ellos.

Blossom se secó unas cuantas lágrimas y se preparó para seguir ablando, ella estaba dispuesta a contar la verdad.

– Tu y yo… habíamos utilizado como escusa patrullar la ciudad… porque tú me habías invitado a salir un día antes… íbamos a ir al cine esa noche – Blossom hablaba con más calma y algo divertida al recordar lo que habían hecho, pero la sonrisa le duro poco con lo que se venía.

– Al salir de la función, ambos íbamos caminando por la acera, tomados fuertemente de las manos – La chica tomo la mano del pelirrojo estrechándola, y Brick pudo sentir la calidez de su mano y sus suaves dedos, y Blossom sintió las frías manos del chico, lo cual la hizo sentir aun peor.

– Pero entonces… nos emboscaron en una calle… trataron de asesinarnos – Blossom comenzó a sentir su voz quebrada de nuevo – Tratamos de luchar, pero ambos nos percatamos de la perdida de nuestros poderes así que… tú me pusiste a salvo y me protegiste – Brick comenzó a tener algunas imágenes fugaces de lo que la chica contaba, mientras Blossom volvía a derramar lágrimas.

– Tu lograste intimidarlos… pero te golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza, y había mucha sangre… – La chica hizo una pausa para tomar aire – Los sujetos huyeron al escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia –

– Te subieron en ella para llevarte al hospital… pero yo no pude ir contigo en la ambulancia – La chica volvió a secar sus lágrimas para continuar.

– Para cuando llegué al hospital tú ya habías despertado y fui a verte, pero… no me reconociste… – La chica casi rompe en llanto al decir eso, pero logro contenerse.

– Decidí que tal vez lo mejor para ambos seria estar lejos… así estarías a salvo – Blossom estrecho ahora con ambas manos la mano de Brick.

– En ese entonces, tú me salvaste, eso es lo que haces tú, salvar personas… es para lo que naciste… eres un Héroe Brick… pero para que puedas seguir haciéndolo y protegiendo esta ciudad, debemos de estar lejos… – Brick estaba a punto de responderle, pero entonces Ken y el Profesor aparecieron.

– ¡Brick, Hija! – El grito del hombre llamo la atención de la pelirroja quien se dio vuelta para recibirlos.

Pero entonces Brick quien aún no había perdido sus súper sentidos, escucho una escopeta cargarse, y cuando busco de donde provenía vio que un hombre encapuchado venia del otro lado del pasillo con el arma.

Y ante su poca rapidez por su herida, Brick vio todo prácticamente en cámara lenta.

El sujeto saco la escopeta, y apunto hacia Blossom, quien se percató muy tarde y entonces ante la mirada atónita y horrorizada de su padre y hermano, el hombre disparo directo al abdomen de la chica, hiriéndola gravemente, y rápidamente la sangre comenzó a Fluir.

– **¡NO!** – Grito el pelirrojo ante lo que presencio y en un acto desesperado, cuando la chica había caído al suelo, Brick tomo de la base la camilla en la que estaba acostado y con todas sus fuerzas y en un movimiento ágil, lanzo la camilla en dirección del hombre armado, destrozando en su camino la pared de cristal.

La camilla impacto contra el hombre tirándolo al suelo, y enseguida Brick corrió hacia Blossom para poder socorrerla, dándose cuenta a la vez que su fuerza aun no la había perdido.

– ¡Hija! – Grito con desesperación el Profesor.

– ¡Quédense ahí! – Casi ordeno Brick con un grito a el hombre con su hijo, mientras se refugiaban tras el pasillo y Brick atendía a la chica.

Brick al verla rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos, y sin perder el tiempo en rodear el pasillo para llegar a la siguiente habitación, Brick decidió atravesar la pared de espaldas con su cuerpo de esa forma logrando colocarla en la camilla de la misma.

– ¡Mhmmmmmm! ¡Haaaaa! – Brick observo el enorme agujero de bala en el abdomen de la chica, el cual era más grave que la de él, mientras Blossom se quejaba fuertemente del dolor.

El pelirrojo al escuchar sus desgarradores alaridos de dolor giro para ver a su agresor quien apenas se reincorporaba y la ira del muchacho aumento más que nunca en ese momento, así que, camino con dirección a el a paso decidido y veloz, tanto que al pelirrojo le importo muy poco golpear un muro con su hombro el cual se destrozó ante el impacto.

Llego enseguida con el tipo y tomándolo de su chaqueta y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o compasión, lo lanzo en dirección de la ventana del hospital, de esa forma el hombre cayo de al menos cuatro pisos de altura.

Entonces aparecieron dos sujetos más, armados con ametralladoras y empezaron a disparar a Brick.

El pelirrojo se agacho rápido sabiendo que en ese momento era vulnerable de su piel, así que para ganar tiempo el chico tomo una silla de ruedas que estaba cerca y con una mano la lanzo hacia los dos tipos, los cuales se tuvieron que agachar para evadir el golpe.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Brick evaluó la situación, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un hospital con personas inocentes, con Blossom herida, el profesor y Ken aquí, y sujetos con ametralladoras dispuestos a asesinarlo mientras el fuera vulnerable, así que la situación hablaba por sí misma, esta vez no sería compasivo, y su rabia al ver a Blossom herida ayudaría mucho.

En seguida Brick tiro una máquina de sodas al piso y la empujo con su pie hacia donde Ken y el Profesor se encontraban para cubrirlos.

– No se muevan de ahí – Fue lo último que les dijo mientras veía como los dos tipos se incorporaban con sus armas.

Y mientras Brick luchaba, Blossom perdía sangre, así que unos médicos en el lugar que cumplían fielmente a su juramento Hipocrático de salvar vidas en cualquiera que fuera la situación, comenzaron a atender a Blossom.

La chica trato de levantarse con la intención de ayudar al pelirrojo pero una enfermera se lo impidió.

– ¡No señorita, quédese ahí quieta! – La enfermera la hizo recostarse de nuevo.

– ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! – Los quejidos de la chica eran desgarradores.

– ¡Necesito ayuda aquí! – y Los demás médicos llegaron para atender a Blossom.

– Brick… – El nombre del pelirrojo estaba dentro de su mente y en sus labios en esos instantes desesperados.

Mientras tanto Brick seguía luchando.

El pelirrojo utilizando las fuerzas que tenia se lanzó hasta donde se preparaban para disparar los dos tipos, y tomo del cuello a uno, estrellándolo contra un muro sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Después, al otro tipo lo sujeto de su brazo y de una manera veloz y brutal lo alzo estrellándolo contra el techo, destrozando una lámpara donde el tipo recibió una descarga eléctrica.

Cuando cayó al suelo después de la descarga, Brick lo tomo de su espalda y lo estrello de cabeza contra el muro.

Al ver que los dos sujetos no se movían al fin, Brick decidió regresar donde Blossom, pero en eso, un cuchillo lanzado velozmente paso a un lado de su cabeza y se clavó en un muro. Brick al ver eso se dio vuelta para ver de dónde provenía tal arma.

– Mierda!, ¡Falle… pero la próxima no habrá error! – Snake estaba al final del pasillo, esperando con dos navajas enormes en sus manos.

Brick sabía que si no lo confrontaba podría poner en peligro la vida de algún inocente, así que se preparó para la batalla, pero su herida se había abierto y comenzó a sangrar.

En la habitación donde se encontraba Blossom las cosas no iban mejor, pues al parecer la herida de la chica era demasiado grave, y los médicos trabajaban arduamente para contener la hemorragia, pero ella estaba tratando de moverse y levantarse, dificultando el trabajo de los médicos.

Ella quería ayudar a Brick, quería luchar con él, sabía que él estaba herido como ella y podía ser lastimado de gravedad.

– ¡Señorita quédese quieta! – Los médicos trataban de mantenerla en la camilla, pero Blossom al igual que Brick tenía suficiente fuerza aún.

– Dios que fuerte es – Susurro uno de los médicos que la sostenían.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo fuera de la habitación, Brick trataba de mantenerse a la cabeza contra Snake.

Snake lanzaba golpes directos al cuerpo del muchacho, mientras el trataba de evitar el filo de las navajas que el hombre de tez verde sostenía.

Brick logro posicionarse detrás de Snake y lanzo un golpe directo a su espalda, pero para sorpresa de Brick el logro esquivarlo, contorsionando su cuerpo tal y como una serpiente lo hace.

– Creess me dicen Snake ssolo por cómo hablo? – Y al terminar de decir eso el sujeto volvió a lanzar un golpe con su brazo.

Brick trato de esquivarlo, pero Snake logro estirar su brazo hacia donde Brick se movió para evadir el ataque y logro dejar una cortada larga en su pecho.

– ¡Haaa! – Brick se quejó al sentir la herida.

Snake aprovecho para seguir tratando de clavar sus cuchillos, y desafortunadamente Brick comenzaba a alentarse, debido a su herida y a que sus poderes comenzaban a disminuir.

Brick no podía evadir ahora los golpes que Snake lanzaba y comenzó a recibir cortes en sus hombros, en sus brazos, en su cuerpo y en su espalda. Brick debía de ganar tiempo, y pensar una forma de poder vencerlo, así que él pelirrojo se dio vuelta tratando de cubrirse detrás de un pasillo, pero Snake no se lo permitió.

– ¡¿A dónde Vasss?! – El Sujeto estiro uno de sus brazos y tomo al muchacho por el cuello. Brick sintió claramente como el brazo se enrollaba en su cuello y así Snake tiro de él arrastrándolo.

El pelirrojo era asfixiado por su brazo, mientras era arrastrado por el piso frio y sus heridas comenzaban a sangrar más.

Una vez a sus pies, Snake puso de pie a Brick sujetándolo aun de su cuello y así Snake coloco una de sus navajas en el cuello de Brick, preparándose para asesinarlo.

– Voy a rebanar tu cuello, ¡tan fácil y profundo… de la misssma manera que corte el cuello de tu hermano rubio! – Las palabras de Snake resonaron como una bomba en la cabeza de Brick, que al escucharlas le hicieron arder de ira por dentro y un incontrolable deseo de acabar con el sujeto se apodero de Brick, al escuchar la forma en que uno de sus hermanos fue asesinado.

– ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! – Brick grito de ira y entonces con todas las fuerzas que tenía lanzo su cuerpo hacia atrás, de esa manera haciendo chocar a Snake contra el muro tras de ellos, el cual atravesaron y llegaron al siguiente en donde por fin se detuvieron contra él.

Snake soltó del cuello a Brick ante el dolor del impacto y el pelirrojo en cuanto se sintió libre giro y una vez frente a él, Brick lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho directo a la cara de Snake, tan fuerte que le hizo atravesar el muro, enterrando solamente su cabeza y dejando su cuerpo por fuera, y de esa forma el cuerpo de Snake quedo clavado de la cabeza en el muro dejando su cuerpo colgado como un trapo.

Brick saco su puño del muro, con manchas de sangre en sus nudillos del puño, y el chico se dirigió a la puerta para salir de nuevo al pasillo, intuyendo que, si Snake estaba ahí, Ace no estaba lejos.

El muchacho con su camiseta casi teñida de rojo por la sangre de los cortes en su cuerpo salió del lugar, pero una vez fuera de la habitación, un cuchillo fue clavado del lado izquierdo en la espalda de Brick.

– **¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!** – Brick Grito al sentir el cuchillo apuñalándolo.

– **¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!** – Pero el grito de dolor no solo fue en el si no en Blossom, quien también pudo sentir el mismo dolor que él.

Brick tomo el arma blanca y la desenterró de su cuerpo lentamente con una mueca inconfundible de dolor, y cuando la pudo sacar y darse la vuelta para ver a su atacante, el muchacho pelirrojo fue golpeado en la cara con un tanque de oxígeno del hospital, dejándolo aturdido, pero aun de pie.

Big Billy era su agresor que volvió a arremeter contra Brick en la cara con el tanque y tal y como con el cuchillo, con cada golpe que Brick recibía en su cara sin caer aun, la chica pelirroja en la otra habitación gritaba sintiendo el mismo daño.

Un Golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes.

– ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! – La chica gritaba con cada golpe y Brick seguía en pie, pero muy aturdido con sangre emanando ahora de su nariz.

Billy al no verlo caer aun, tomo con ambas manos el tanque de oxígeno y lo lanzo contra Brick provocando que el pelirrojo atravesara un muro donde la siguiente habitación eran los baños.

Brick comenzaba a perder mucha sangre de sus heridas y comenzaba a debilitarse rápidamente causando que no pudiera levantarse con rapidez, mientras Billy entraba por el agujero que había provocado Brick, y con paso veloz el ciclope verde tomo el tanque de oxígeno de nuevo, con claras intenciones de azotarlo contra el cuerpo del herido pelirrojo que aún estaba en el piso.

Brick pudo ser más rápido, y cuando Billy estaba por lanzar el golpe contra él, el muchacho pudo detener con sus pies el tanque y pateándolo lo lanzo en el aire, provocando un choque contra una de las tuberías del baño que provoco que el tanque se rajara.

La fricción de los metales con el choque provoco alguna clase de chispa que causo que el oxígeno que se liberó se convirtiera en fuego provocando una explosión pequeña dentro del baño.

Brick fue lanzado por la explosión de nuevo contra un muro para caer al suelo al instante, Billy solo se cubrió con sus brazos.

El calor del fuego provoco que las regaderas contra incendios del hospital se accionaran comenzando a mojar el lugar.

Mientras tanto Blossom comenzaba a perder fuerzas y a perder el conocimiento, todo ante la mirada de su padre y hermano, y aunque el profesor tenía la solución en su bolsillo, mientras Brick luchara no serviría de nada pues ambos tenían que ser inyectados juntos.

De regreso en la batalla Brick apenas podía levantarse, pero Billy lo tomo de su camiseta azotándolo de nuevo contra un muro, para después lanzarle un golpe directo a su cara, volver a lanzarlo contra otro muro y después golpearlo una vez más en su abdomen donde la herida de bala se encontraba.

– Esto es muy Fácil! – Menciono de manera divertida Billy mientras disfrutaba golpear al pelirrojo.

Brick a esas alturas era como un muñeco de trapo entre las manos de Billy, pues sus heridas, la pérdida de sangre y los múltiples golpes lo tenían en muy mal estado, todo mientras el muchacho perdía sus poderes al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja, la cual aún trataban de estabilizar.

Brick quería tratar de defenderse, pero estaba demasiado débil, pero cuando Billy trato de golpearlo una vez más él pudo esquivarlo y logro lanzarle una patada en la espalda a el gigante verde que se desequilibró y enfureció, lo cual hizo que le diera un revés al pelirrojo en la cara que lo aturdió aún más.

Brick cayo arrodillado escupiendo algo de sangre ante semejante golpiza que estaba recibiendo, y enseguida Billy lo tomo con ambas manos, posicionándolas de cada lado de su cabeza, de esa forma ejerciendo presión y alzándolo en el aire.

Billy lo coloco contra una pared mientras ejercía fuerza en sus manos tratando de romper el cráneo de Brick, quien solo daba quejidos de dolor ante el dolor en su cabeza y trataba de abrir las manos del gigante.

– ¡Me lo estas poniendo difícil ahora! – Billy ejerció más fuerza y Brick al sentirlo casi perdió el conocimiento, pero…

– ¡Mierda! ¡El cráneo de tu hermano el moreno fue más fácil de ROMPER! – y Una Vez más Brick enfureció más que nunca, y como si repentinamente sus heridas no le dolieran el muchacho comenzó a dar fuertes rodillazos a las costillas de Billy quien al sentir esos golpes aflojo el agarre de sus manos y Brick aprovecho esto.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritando de ira Brick tomo ambas muñecas de Billy y las apretó con fuerza lo cual fue doloroso para el ciclope quien trato de seguir ejerciendo presión, pero Brick comenzó a separar sus manos y por fin pudo liberar su cabeza.

La fuerza que ambos estaban dando era tal que Brick estaba sostenido en el aire solo con sus manos agarradas a las muñecas de Billy, y entonces el pelirrojo uso su rayo de calor de sus ojos arremetiendo contra el rostro del gigante, el cual soltó enseguida a Brick gritando y con sus manos cubriendo su cara donde fue herido.

Brick vio que era su oportunidad, y tomando a Billy de la camiseta y de su entrepierna (lo cual fue tremendamente doloroso para Billy) alzo al corpulento y enorme gigante verde en el aire boca abajo con ambos brazos, y dejándolo caer con todas sus fuerzas restantes, Brick estrello de cabeza contra el suelo al ciclope verde el cual destrozo el suelo, y Billy cayo con la cabeza contra el concreto atravesando por lo menos dos pisos más.

Brick había logrado vencer a Billy, pero estaba muy mal herido, y sintió una sensación extraña en su corazón, lo cual tenía que ver con que Blossom comenzaba a perder la conciencia en su camilla, y sus signos vitales disminuían.

– ¡Doctor la estamos perdiendo! – Mención alarmada una de las enfermeras.

– Hija… – susurro preocupado el Profesor mientras que Ken empezaba a llorar ante la trágica escena.

Brick y Blossom estaban muriendo, las heridas del muchacho debilitaban también a la chica y juntos comenzaban a perder la vida.

El pelirrojo caminaba lentamente con una mano en su abdomen donde estaba su herida de bala la cual sangraba más. Brick se dirigía con Blossom, quería estar con ella, mientras los médicos preparaban el desfibrilador para mantener consiente a la chica.

El muchacho herido, manchado de sangre y mojado por el agua contra incendios que aun caía, comenzaba a ver nubloso y se debilitaba más y más…

Y entonces, un disparo se escuchó en el lugar y Brick fue herido por la espalda con una bala más, al mismo tiempo en que a Blossom le daban la primera descarga con el desfibrilador.

– Los problemas los tenemos todos niño – Brick sintió como su cuerpo se enfriaba más y se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz conocida, y pudo ver a Ace al final del pasillo parado con el arma y con los guantes puesto, los mismos guantes que uso esa vez en la bodega.

Brick comenzó a caminar velozmente para por fin acabar con todo, pero Ace volvió a dispararle lo cual lo hizo parar en seco y Ace camino hacia él.

– No reacciona! – El doctor desesperado que había dado ya una segunda descarga a la chica, se dio cuneta como los signos vitales de la pelirroja comenzaban a ser más cortos.

– Brick… – Susurro la pelirroja mientras su vida se desvanecía.

– Pobre Brick… sin hermanos, sin chica, sin familia… Estas solo – Ace se burlaba mientras caminaba hacia él pelirrojo que se encontraba inclinado ante el dolor de estar herido, pero él seguía caminando y con la mirada perdida, y entonces Ace disparo una vez más ahora al pecho de Brick, al mismo tiempo que la chica recibía una descarga más.

Ambos pelirrojos morían y el Profesor y Ken solo podían presenciarlo.

– Bueno ahora que no estarás, no tendrás de que preocuparte… yo cuidare New Townsville, esta ciudad me pertenecerá y ningún súper héroe entrometido se interpondrá… y no sé, quizá, este sea un mundo mejor – Brick llego hasta donde Ace y entonces el sujeto de color verde golpeo brutalmente dos veces con sus dos puños la cara del pelirrojo, quien callo de rodillas ante semejantes golpes, mientras la sangre de sus heridas escurría por su cuerpo.

Brick comenzaba a desvanecerse arrodillado y con la mirada hacia al suelo frente a Ace, sintiendo como moría, y entonces Ace puso el cañón de su arma justo en su cabeza y el chico escucho claramente como el arma era cargada… Así que el joven pelirrojo cerro sus ojos esperando su destino y su muerte.

– El lado bueno es, que muchos van a extrañarte… puedes agradecerme si quieres – Ace coloco su dedo en el gatillo – Ahora esta ciudad es mía… súper héroe – Brick espero el disparo con sus ojos cerrados para morir, pero…

.

.

.

.

En la mente de Brick muchas imágenes fugaces comenzaron a pasar, era su vida, su vida paso frente a él, pero las últimas imágenes fueron más pausadas y el muchacho vio todo y comprendió todo… la Alcaldesa, Robín, el Capitán Walker, sus hermanos, el profesor, Ken, las hermanas de Blossom y… ella, Blossom.

Él no estaba solo, nunca lo estuvo, ellos eran su familia… y entonces Brick lo comprendo todo, él no podía morir, ¡aun no… NO ASI!

.

.

.

.

Ace estaba a punto de disparar, pero entonces ocurrió algo que lo tomo por completo por sorpresa.

Brick sujeto con su mano el arma y la mano de Ace juntas y las apretó destrozando el arma y fracturando su mano, provocando un alarido de dolor en el hombre de cabello negro.

– ¡Haaaaa! – Entonces Brick se puso de pie mirando a los ojos a Ace con su mirada roja que lleno de temor al hombre.

– ¡Esta es mi ciudad!... – Brick tomo del cuello a Ace con su mano libre asfixiándolo.

– **¡MI FAMILIA!** – E increíblemente Brick tomo de su chaqueta al sujeto y con todo el poder que quedaba en su ser y con su último aliento de Vida, el pelirrojo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a Ace hacia la ventana más cercana.

Ace salió volando con tanta fuerza mientras gritaba, que no solo salió por la ventana del lugar, si no que llego hasta el siguiente edificio después del hospital, estrellándose dentro de él donde una vez detenido por un muro, unas cuantas habitaciones más adentro, el hombre verde quedo completamente desvanecido y lleno de sangre de su boca, y con escombros del edifico encima de él.

Justo después de eso, el ascensor del hospital se abrió y de él entro velozmente el Capitán Walker con su arma, pero él había llegado tarde.

– Por dios, ¡Brick! – Chris observo al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo boca arriba, mojado, lleno de sangre y sin moverse y se acercó a él rápidamente guardando su arma.

– Dios mío… ¡Ayuda! – Walker pido auxilio al notar el estado grave del chico y toda la sangre que perdía.

El Profesor una vez seguro de que no había riesgo actuó en seguida y de su chaqueta saco dos jeringas, corriendo velozmente donde Brick y el Capitán se encontraban. Le explico rápidamente de que se trataba y le entrego una de las jeringas, después corrió directo a la sala de emergencias donde su hija Blossom se encontraba.

.

.

.

Ambos pelirrojos estaban inconscientes, y sus pulsos desaparecían.

.

.

.

John llego con su hija y miro la pantalla donde aparecían sus signos vitales, observando que su pulso estaba peligrosamente bajo, mientras que Brick dejaba de respirar como ella, un hecho que Walker noto.

Entonces con una señal, el Profesor le indico inyectar el suero al capitán, al mismo tiempo que él, de esa forma inoculando a ambos pelirrojos.

El Profesor Utonio espero algún tipo de reacción positiva en su hija, pero nada… la chica estaba inconsciente, y estaba pálida, y lo más atemorizante era que los signos vitales de la chica habían desaparecido de la pantalla… solo había una línea uniforme donde se supone que estaría su pulso, y eso lleno de temor al hombre.

Con el Capitán Chris las cosas eran iguales, Brick había dejado de sangrar de sus heridas, lo cual no era muy reconfortante, pues el joven estaba pálido y el capitán coloco dos dedos en su cuello para tomar su pulso… pero nada… no había nada en él.

Ambos jóvenes estaban inertes, y el Profesor comenzó a llorar al ver así a su hija, después al ver que Ken se acercaba, decidido ir con él y abrazarlo al percatarse que el jovencito estaba igual que él.

El Profesor Utonio comenzó a caminar con su hijo bajo su brazo, dejando atrás a la chica mientras los médicos hacían igual. El capitán Walker simplemente se quedó hincado con una mano en la espalda del pelirrojo, lamentándose el no haber podido llegar a tiempo, y haber podido evitado esta tragedia.

.

.

.

Ahí yacían inertes ambos pelirrojos… Pero entonces…

.

.

.

 _"Beeep"_

.

.

.

Ese sonido hizo voltear a el profesor y a Ken, en dirección de la habitación donde la chica estaba, y al mismo tiempo el capitán Walker pudo sentir como la espalda del joven pelirrojo subió un poco, dando paso a un suspiro.

El sonido fue de un latido en la chica, la máquina que controlaba sus signos vitales volvió a funcionar, y ese mismo latido ocurrió en ambos jóvenes, y Brick comenzó a respirar de nuevo, y tanto el profesor y el Capitán no salían aun de su asombro.

.

.

.

Y de nuevo: _"Beeep"_

Y así mismo, un suspiro y un latido sonaron de nuevo, pues ambos habían vuelto y ese fue para ambos, _El Primer Latido…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **N/A:** Final de este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado chicos, esperen pronto el siguiente y el ultimo capitulo…

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** Aquí está el siguiente y penúltimo capítulo hermano, disfrútalo.

 ** _Seiryu.001_** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan positivos y elogiadores, y la verdad si en mi poder estuviera, haría un comic o una serie _Spin-Off_ de Brick, como sea hermano aquí está el penúltimo capítulo, espero te haya gustado y lo disfrutes.

 ** _Yami_** Jeje no te preocupes nena, yo soy paciente y además agradecido con los seguidores de mi Fic, me encantan tus comentarios positivos, y sé que esto te entristecerá, pero este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que espera pronto el cierre de esta historia, disfrútalo.

 ** _Sombra 02,_** Todo nos ha traído a esto, la épica conclusión ha llegado, por fin llego la culminación del destino de nuestro Anti-Héroe… es el Penúltimo Capitulo, hermano que lo disfrutes y espera pronto en cierre de este proyecto viejo.

.

.

.

.

Bueno chicos, esto sería todo por el momento, en el próximo capítulo por fin se culminará este proyecto así que espérenlo, disfruten este capítulo y gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios y sus Reviews, es gratis, que estén bien, cuídense saludos y recuerden…

 _"Pórtense mal… pero hagan el bien"_


	25. Un Héroe Vive en Ti

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** …

Antes de que los aburra con sentimentalismos absurdos, paso a el capítulo final o Brick me matara Jeje. Con Ustedes el Capítulo 25 y el Final de este proyecto titulado **_"Brick Him"_** …

Chapter 25: Un Héroe Vive en Ti…

.

.

.

 _"3 Días después"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los rayos matutinos del sol comenzaron a tocar la piel de sus parpados, obligándola a despertar, frotarse un poco los ojos y tratando de reincorporarse para saber dónde se encontraba.

La pelirroja pudo por fin aclarar su vista y distinguir el cuarto de hospital en el que se encontraba recostada, en una camilla con una bata y con su brazo derecho conectado a un intravenosa. La chica recordó su herida y reviso su abdomen, pero asombrosamente la herida estaba desvanecida, ni si quiera una cicatriz o marca que pudiera evidenciar que había recibido un tiro de una escopeta.

Entonces, como si un balde de agua fría hubiese sido vaciado sobre ella, la chica recordó todo, recordó a los criminales, el disparo, Ace, su familia… ¡Brick! ¡Él estaba herido! ¡Y en mal estado!

Blossom intento ponerse de pie, pero aún se encontraba un poco débil a pesar de haber sanado y lo sintió en cuanto trato de girar en la cama para ponerse de pie, pero antes de que algo más ocurriera alguien la tomo de los hombros, y la chica se percató que todo este tiempo alguien estuvo con ella.

– ¡Hija despacio! Tranquila, tómalo con calma, aun necesitas reposo – El profesor Utonio estaba sentado a un lado de ella, vestía con una camiseta deportiva y con pantalones azules, al parecer ropa cómoda que indicaba que se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior en el lugar, además de las inconfundibles ojeras de desvelo que estaban presentes bajo sus ojos.

– ¡Profesor, ¿qué paso?, ¿dónde está Brick? ¿Él se encuentra bien? ¿Está herido?! – La chica bombardeo de preguntas a su padre acerca del bien estar del joven de ojos rojos.

– Tranquila, todo está bien, él está a salvo y no está en peligro, no te preocupes – El hombre tranquilizaba a su hija con un tono conciliador y paterno, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió profesor? ¿Cómo es que estoy viva? – Pregunto más calmada Blossom, pero aun algo confundida, puesto que ella misma sintió como su vida se desvanecía y moría.

– Logre crear la cura hija mía, el efecto que provocaba que los poderes de Brick y los tuyos se contrarrestaran se ha ido… lo logre – El Profesor le explicaba a la chica con una sonrisa de alegría, satisfacción y algo de nostalgia, como si aún le afectara no haber podido hacerlo hace catorce años.

– Por eso están vivos ambos aun – Puntualizo el hombre y la chica sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta de alegría al saber eso, ahora no habría riesgos de estar juntos, al fin podría estar con Brick, pero aun necesitaba saber algo.

– ¿Que ocurrió con los criminales?... con Ace y Princesa – Debía de saberlo, pues esos dos eran los que más ponían en riesgo sus vidas y quienes representaban una amenaza.

– La alcaldesa Bello y Robín se encargaron de eso, al parecer ambos estarán un largo tiempo encerrados – La satisfacción de ambos era notoria en sus rostros, pues parecía que al fin la fortuna les sonreía.

– ¿Cómo esta Brick?, ¿está aquí en el hospital? Quisiera poder verlo Profesor – Al escuchar eso el semblante del profesor Utonio cambio un poco, lo cual asusto un poco a la chica.

– Amm… bueno… Brick se fue… hace dos días que se fue y no se sabe nada de él… hija – Respondió cauteloso el hombre ante cualquier reacción de su hija.

– ¿Como que hace dos días?... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida Profesor? – Pregunto muy desconcertada la chica.

– Estuviste dormida dos días enteros, hija – Explico el hombre.

– … ¿Entonces… Brick se fue? – Pregunto Blossom, con voz quebrada al saber que él se había ido.

– … Brick no estaba en su camilla a la mañana siguiente después de que lo atendieron… se había ido, y en todo este tiempo nadie ha sabido nada de el – La pelirroja al escuchar lo que su padre le dijo, y saber que el pelirrojo se había ido, sintió un enorme vacío en su interior, pensando que Brick se había ido después de lo que le había dicho, que ambos estarían a salvo estando lejos, y quizá esa fue la razón por la que él se fue… se había ido ahora que podían estar juntos… pero ¿qué es lo que la chica podía hacer por ahora? Quizá él se había ido ahora para siempre.

En ese mismo día, en la penitenciaria para mujeres de la ciudad, una mujer era procesada y entregada a las autoridades, preparándola para su ingreso a la Prisión.

Princesa había tratado de salir de la ciudad a la mañana siguiente después de lo ocurrido en el hospital, pero fue interceptada en el aeropuerto por las autoridades, siendo así arrestada, y debido a su imagen como concejala y evitando empeorar su situación la mujer no tuvo más opción que entregarse. Princesa se sintió confiada, pues sabia lo ocurrido en el hospital e imagino que Ace o los demás miembros de su banda no podrían testificar contra ella, de esa forma descartándola a ella de cualquier acusación, pero, lo que ella no sabía era que la alcaldesa había recibido una carpeta esa mañana incriminándola de muchos negocios con Ace.

Una vez dentro y en su celda, por el pasillo apareció la alcaldesa Bello, quien camino hasta el lugar de encierro de la mujer de cabellos rojos y rizados.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Le gusta el color naranja señora concejala? – La alcaldesa Bello se encontraba detrás de los barrotes, fuera de la celda de la mujer de cabellos rizados, la cual la observaba con un semblante relativamente sereno y vestida con su uniforme naranja de presidiaria.

– La verdad fue muy conveniente que a la mañana siguiente de los atentados contra Brick, llegara a mi oficina una carpeta con registros de muchos negocios ilícitos… en los que el nombre de la Concejala: Princesa Morebucks quien estaba bajo el alias de Golden Queen fuese muy repetido, tal parece que su "asociado" no quiso caer solo – La mujer sostenía en su mano una carpeta lo suficientemente gruesa, dando a entender la buena cantidad de archivos que contenía.

– Sera mejor que se acostumbre a estar a solas señora Concejala… con todos los testimonios de sus socios y los registros incriminatorios de este archivo, lo cual incluye, extorción, trafico, fraude, intento de homicidio, homicidio y vínculos con el crimen organizado, algo me dice que pasara un largo tiempo tras las rejas – Princesa seguía sentada en lo que sería su cama de ahora en adelante, aun serena pero con una mirada siniestra, la cual no intimado a la alcaldesa, pero si la hizo percibir las intenciones de la mujer, y dando a conocer a través de su ojos su verdadera naturaleza.

– Esto no le va a durar Alcaldesa… Y cuando salga de esta pocilga, el sistema pagara por todo lo que me están haciendo… esto es la vida real Bello y no todos merecen un final feliz… – Princesa por fin hablo serena, pero con una pizca de rabia en su tono, que fue inconfundible.

– Es verdad esta es la vida real, y sé que personas como tu trataran de volver a traer la injusticia… pero los estaremos esperando, porque ahora, esta ciudad aprendió algo muy valioso, y eso es, que los buenos somos más en esta ciudad – La Alcaldesa Bello hablaba con convicción y decisión.

– Y si, sé que volverás y que no te quedaras así, sin tratar de vengarte… Pero en tanto eso ocurre señora Concejala, solo le deseo que disfrute su hospedaje aquí… – Al decir eso la Alcaldesa Bello se retiró, dejando a una muy enfurecida Princesa, la cual se levantó de donde se encontraba y con pasos enormes se acercó a la reja de su celda.

– ¡TODOS PAGARAN POR LO QUE ME HAN HECHO! ¡TODOS USTEDES! ¡TODOS LO PAGARAN!... ¡TODOS! ¡TODOS! ¡TODOS! – Y mientras la mujer gritaba con furia y demencia su proclamación de venganza en su celda, ahora parada y aferrada a los barrotes, las puertas de la prisión eran cerradas, dejando en su interior a lo que podría definirse, como el Mal más real y tangible que por ahora, aún existe en esa ciudad, un mal que quizá no descansará y que podría volver tarde o temprano, pero que por el momento se encontraría encerrado en ese lugar.

Una vez fuera, en el estacionamiento, una chica castaña esperaba a la alcaldesa junto a una limosina.

– ¿Alguna declaración interesante de la concejala? – Pregunto Robín con algo de sarcasmo.

– Nada que pueda ser relevante, aun así, la mantendremos vigilada de cerca – Respondió la Alcaldesa.

– Al fin esta ciudad estará a salvo de esa mujer – Robín se sentía aliviada de que Princesa estuviera por fin tras las rejas.

– Ella aún tiene que ir a juicio Robín, conseguir una fecha en el tribunal para un caso así podría tomar un año – La alcaldesa le recordó ese detalle a su asistente.

– ¡¿Tanto?! – Pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

– Pero, ella está donde merece, que es lo que importa, y todos nosotros junto con Brick la encerramos – Menciono con orgullo la concejala, incluyendo la participación de ellas y del Capitán, pero en cuanto el nombre del pelirrojo fue mencionado, ambas mujeres se desanimaron mínimamente, como si esta victoria estuviera vacía desde la ausencia de Brick, y el semblante de Robín se entristeció al instante.

– ¿Aun no se sabe nada de él? – Pregunto la alcaldesa al ver a la castaña en ese estado.

– Nada aun… me preocupa mucho como le afecte esto a Blossom – Menciono triste la chica al pensar en los sentimientos de su amiga.

– Ella sabe que él está bien, y todo lo que importa es eso… y no sé, tengo el presentimiento de que el volverá – Hablo con decisión la mujer tratando de subir el estado de animo de la castaña.

– ¿Cómo esta tan segura Alcaldesa? –

– Instinto – Fue lo único que respondió la mujer, para después subir ambas a la limosina y retirarse del lugar.

.

.

.

En un hospital de máxima seguridad en otra prisión había otra escena.

En una camilla, un hombre de cabello oscuro y de tez verde se encontraba en un deplorable estado, con ambas piernas enyesadas, sus brazos sostenidos por cables y uno de ellos con clavos, seña de que sus huesos estaban atrofiados. La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado, cómicamente se podría decir que parecía una momia, puesto que incluso su rostro estaba vendado, además de estar conectado a un tanque de oxígeno y a su alrededor cables conectados a él y varios aparatos monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

Ace no había muerto tras ser lanzado por el pelirrojo, pero quedo realmente destrozado de su cuerpo.

Mientras que por una ventana de cristal dos figuras masculinas lo observaban.

– ¿Que tan mal esta? – El Capitán Walker era uno de esos hombres que lo observaban, y le hacia esa pregunta al médico que era el segundo hombre.

– Tiene mucha suerte de seguir con vida, la mayor parte de los huesos de su cuerpo estaban fracturados al igual que ambas piernas, su mano derecha estaba prácticamente deshecha, y sufrió severos daños internos en sus órganos… en ese estado, le tomara más de un año recuperarse… eso si logra sobrevivir – Puntualizo el hombre, mientras Chris observaba a Ace, meditando detenidamente como el "Karma" el destino o cualquier otra causa, le cobro de la peor forma todo el daño que había hecho, demostrando así, que todo se paga en esta vida.

– Yo en su lugar desearía morir – El medico sintió algo de compasión por él.

– Tiene una condena que cumplir… aún tiene que pagar en esta vida el daño que ha hecho a otros – El Capitán podía oírse cruel y sin compasión, pero era la verdad ante todo lo que había hecho ese hombre.

– Bueno… no ira a ningún lado en ese estado – Y dicho eso ambos hombres se retiraron del cuarto donde se encontraban.

Mientras Ace yacía en esa camilla totalmente demacrado, en cuanto se retiraron ambos hombres, los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaron a moverse, y entonces su mano se cerró, formando un puño, el cual tembló ante la fuerza que aplico y la ira contenida que reflejaba, dando a entender que aun consiente, pero destruido físicamente, en la mente del Jefe Criminal de la ciudad, la ira, el re centimito y la venganza eran lo que lo mantenía con vida en esos instantes… y más que nada, la Venganza.

.

.

.

 _"Un mes después"_

.

.

.

Un mes había pasado ya, la ciudad ligeramente había cambiado para bien, pues ahora había un ambiente de seguridad muy palpable, el crimen y la corrupción habían disminuido muy considerablemente, debido a que desde que fueron encerrados los policías corruptos ahora el departamento cumplía con su trabajo de la forma más eficiente posible.

Aunado de que un nuevo comandante estaba a cargo del mismo, El Capitán Chris Walker, quien era ahora el nuevo Comisionado de la Policía de New Townsville, se encargaba siempre personalmente de que la justicia se llevara a cabo como era debido, como se suponía que debía ser, tratando aun de mantener en pie el mensaje y legado de cierto pelirrojo, el cual era, que la policía no fuera un símbolo de autoridad si no un símbolo de esperanza y servicio a la ciudadanía.

Y aun después de un mes de la desaparición del Héroe de la ciudad y la gente lo elogiaba aun con el mismo ánimo, claro que había muchos escépticos que sostenían que el pelirrojo los había abandonado una vez que se hizo famoso, pero el cambio para bien que la ciudad tomo y que él había traído después de los acontecimientos de hace un mes, hacía creer a gran parte de las personas que Brick no solo había salvado la ciudad si no que le había enseñado un nuevo camino… recordándoles el legado que alguna vez tres chicas adorables quisieron forjar y que de mala forma los mismos ciudadanos habían olvidado.

La ciudad había empezado a seguir el camino del bien, tratando de respetar ese legado que olvidaron y que el pelirrojo les recordó. Aunque por supuesto, aun había crimen y maldad, aun había personas que querían hacer el mal y volver a llenar las calles de New Townsville con las sombras de la injusticia, pero eso no cambiaba nada, pues ahora los buenos eran más y ellos hacían la diferencia, recordando que mientras las personas buenas no hagan nada el mal siempre triunfara.

La Alcaldesa Bello se encargaba con todo su esfuerzo el mantener la ciudad a salvo, bajo el orden y la Ley, Robín siempre a su lado apoyándola en cada paso y el Comisionado Walker trayendo justicia a las calles, demostrando así, que, aunque el joven pelirrojo ya no estaba con ellos la ciudad podía ser un lugar mejor, y de esa forma honrar el sacrificio de los seis héroes de la ciudad.

En la plaza Principal de la ciudad un nuevo monumento fue levantado.

Un monumento de sesí jóvenes, tres chicas y tres chicos, con una inscripción en la base que representaba y demostraba el respeto que se merecían desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _"En Honor a los Héroes más grandes de esta ciudad, quienes, a costa de su seguridad y su vida, trajeron paz y seguridad a los ciudadanos de New Townsville"_

Un monumento que guardaba el respeto debido y merecido a las PowerPuff Girls y los RowdyRuff Boys.

Todo había cambiado en la ciudad, e incluso el profesor Utonio no solo era ahora el científico asesor de la Alcaldesa, si no el hombre más respetado de la ciudad al ser el creador de las heroínas que ese lugar alguna vez tuvo y el responsable del surgimiento de uno de los más grandes héroes de esa misma ciudad.

Todo había cambiado, todo era mejor, pero… aún faltaba algo, aún faltaba alguien y cierta pelirroja de ojos rosas era quien resentía más esa ausencia…

.

.

.

.

Las fiestas decembrinas habían llegado, las primeras nevadas comenzaron a caer en la ciudad, y muchas personas entraban en el ambiente y espíritu festivo de estas fechas, pues para algunos son los días más mágicos y divertidos del año, con casas decoradas de luces y figuras navideñas, niños locos de emoción por los regalos y la llegada de Papa Noel, y cientos de personas disfrutando de la compañía de los seres queridos y personas cercanas.

Estas fechas eran de alegría y Paz.

En un hogar de la ciudad, una chica estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro sentada en su sofá, ajena todo lo que había afuera mientras la noche caía en la ciudad.

– Hija, ¿puedo pasar? – El Profesor Utonio apareció asomándose ligeramente por la puerta, vestido con un traje de gala, pero sin corbata, tal vez para algún evento importante, pero sin tanta formalidad.

– Claro Profesor adelante – Respondió amable la chica, pero con voz suave.

– ¿Cómo estás? – El hombre beso en la frente a su hija – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto con interés, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los apoya brazos del sofá de la chica.

– Si, todo bien – Respondió simple la chica con una sonrisa a su padre.

– Blossom, ya ha pasado un mes… has estado distanciada de todo y solo te la pasas del trabajo a la casa, eso no es bueno – Hablo con preocupación y cariño su padre mientras acariciaba su hombro.

– Estoy bien Profesor, es solo que aun necesito… tiempo – La chica hizo una corta pausa y suspiro al decir esa palabra al final.

– Aun tienes una vida hija mía, no la puedes poner en pausa hasta esperar que el vuelva… sé que es duro, todos resentimos su ausencia, pero solo el tiempo dirá cuando volverá él – Al Profesor no le gustaba ver de ese animo a su hija, sabía que el pelirrojo era el responsable y que eso era lo más difícil para la chica.

– El no volverá… lo último que le dije fue que debíamos estar lejos, así que… dudo mucho que regrese… solo necesito aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos – La chica cerro su libro, se paró del sofá y le dio un beso en la mejilla al su pare.

– Tranquilo Papa, aun te tengo a ti y a Ken – La chica sonrió con sinceridad al Profesor – ¿Y supongo que está vestido así por alguna razón no? – Pregunto la chica con "más ánimo", cambiando el tema de conversación.

El Profesor solo sonrió, al ver como su hija trataba de parecer más animada para no seguir hablando del pelirrojo, así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

– Habrá un festejo de navidad en el ayuntamiento y la Alcaldesa Bello me pido que asistiera como su asesor científico que soy, y que también te extendiera esa invitación a ti hija – Respondió el hombre a la vez informando de la invitación a la pelirroja.

– Lo lamento Profesor, la verdad es que no me siento cómoda para asistir, pero gracias y dele mis disculpas a la señorita Bello – La chica declino a la invitación mientras dejaba en su escritorio de su habitación el libro que leía.

– ¿Estas segura Blossom? – Pregunto su padre aun con la esperanza de que ella aceptara.

– Si Profesor, prefiero quedarme en casa a cuidar a Ken – La chica estaba decidida a no ir, pues aún no se sentía lista para socializar con las demás personas.

– Esta bien hija mía, es hora de que me valla, ¿segura que estarás bien? – El Profesor aún estaba preocupado por su estado de ánimo y el dejarla sola no le apetecía.

– Profesor, estaré bien… ahora será mejor que se vaya para que pueda llegar a tiempo – Dicho eso la chica empujo suavemente y de forma juguetona a su padre fuera de su habitación.

– De acuerdo, pero antes de que me vaya, vinieron a dejarte un paquete, lo deje en la sala – Dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo con la chica aun empujándolo por la espalda.

Una vez abajo, la pelirroja despidió al profesor en la entrada mientras él se iba en su auto, y cuando su padre se había ido la chica entro a su hogar dirigiéndose a la sala y miro una caja cuadrada de tamaño pequeño en la mesa de centro de la sala.

La caja era de cartón, sin ningún listón o moño, pero si con una nota pegada a ella, así que Blossom decido tomarla en sus manos e ir a su habitación.

Una vez dentro ella tomo la nota, la abrió y leyó algo que le paralizo el corazón instantáneamente.

 _"La respuesta es, sí, quiero comenzar de nuevo"_

 _"B"_

La chica miro el reverso de la nota, y se percató de que era la misma nota en donde ella le escribió hace catorce años, después abrió la caja de cartón y dentro estaba algo que ella nunca creyó volver a ver jamás.

Dentro estaba su viejo listón rojo, el cual siempre la acompaño en su vida, desde que era niña hasta esa trágica noche en que creyó perderlo, y al verlo la chica quedo estupefacta y no podía creerlo, sus ojos realmente abiertos y su mano tapando su boca eran muestra de lo impactada que se encontraba mientras sostenía su viejo listón en su otra mano.

– Lo conserve todos estos años… no sabía que significaba ni a quien pertenecía, pero siempre que lo sostenía entre mis manos… sentía una gran calidez – Una voz masculina pero suave fue la que escucho la chica detrás de sí, y en seguida reconoció de quien se trataba, así que la chica se dio vuelta en seguida… y ahí estaba el… ella no podía creerlo aún, pero estaba frente a ella, vestido con una chamarra de cuero negra y con su gorra roja… Ahí estaba él…

– Feliz Navidad… – Fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa media y observándola a ella con sus hermosos ojos rosas totalmente abiertos de asombro.

Blossom al verlo parado ahí, en su habitación frente a su ventana no pudo procesar de inmediato lo que sus ojos veían, pero entonces la chica reacciono y camino con paso veloz hacia el mientras él sonreía mas ante su reacción, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él… ella lo bofeteo, golpeo su rostro, lo golpeo…

"¡Plaff!"

Brick quien no espero ese golpe solo se quedó parado, con su mejilla roja y con su rostro mirando hacia donde el golpe lo había obligado a voltear.

– Auch… – Menciono con evidente sarcasmo el chico, ante la reacción de ella.

– Lo… lo siento, yo amm tenía que… que asegurarme de que fueras real – La chica se disculpó justo después de golpearlo, justificando el porqué de su reacción.

– Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo… – Y entonces de nuevo, ¡Plaff!, la chica volvió a bofetearlo esta vez hacia el otro lado de su rostro.

– ¡¿A dónde rayos te fuiste? estuve tan preocupada idiota! ¡No sabía si estabas bien, o si seguías con vida!, ¡¿Por qué no volviste?! ¡Eres un egocéntrico desconsiderado! ¡¿A dónde rayos fuiste?! – Blossom exploto y bombardeo de preguntas y acusaciones al pelirrojo, mientras el la veía a ella con un gesto de molestia.

– También te extrañe… – Menciono con sarcasmo de nuevo Brick.

– ¡Eres un desconsiderado Brick! ¿Crees que puedes irte un mes sin decir nada? ¿Dejándome preocupada y después aparecerte, así como si nada en mi habitación? – Blossom estaba de nervios, y no podía contener sus ganas de reclamarle su larga ausencia a Brick.

– ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar un segundo?! ¡Lamento haberme ido, pero necesitaba despejar mi mente!, ¡por si no lo recuerdas ambos estuvimos a punto de morir y necesitaba un tiempo! – Brick le respondió ahora más enérgico al seguir escuchándola quejarse, algo característico de ellos era discutir siempre, aun cuando ambos tenían algo atorado en sus mentes que debían decir.

– ¡Si claro! ¡"un tiempo"! – La chica hizo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

– ¡Un mes es mucho tiempo! ¡Además ¿qué es lo que tanto tenías que pensar?! ¡Simplemente huiste aterrorizado Brick! – Blossom aun quería descargar toda su frustración y tristeza, pues era demasiado para ella volver a verlo en su habitación después de ausencia, la cual le afecto demasiado.

– ¡Si! ¡Hui!, ¡Hui porque no estaba preparado para lo que pasaría después! ¡Y si! ¡estaba aterrorizado de lo que sentía por ti! ¡Me atemorizo el hecho de haberme Enamorado de alguien tan agobiante como tú!... – Y él por fin se atrevió… lo había dicho, aunque no de una forma tan sutil.

– ¡¿Yo soy Agobiante?! ¡Ay por favor! ¡Tú eres quien siempre complica las cosas con tu mal carácter y nos ahogas a todos con tu burbuja de egocentrismo! – Blossom seguía enfrascada en la discusión, que al parecer no había escuchado bien lo que el pelirrojo dijo.

– ¡¿Que rayos pasa contigo?! ¡Te dije que estoy Enamorado de ti y tu solo escuchaste que eras agobiante! ¡Eres la definición de neurótica! – Brick no podía creer que la chica solo quería discutir con el después de lo que le dijo.

– ¡No soy neurótica! ¡La definición de neurótica es alguien con trastornos emocionales, problemas de seguridad y… – Brick dio un largo suspiro de exasperación y antes de que terminara la interrumpió.

– Cállate!... acabo de decirte dos veces que te Amo, y tu solo comenzaste a darme una clase de vocabulario… – Ella se quedó en silencio al fin y Brick esta vez la miro a los ojos y ella por fin pudo poner atención de lo que dijo.

Ambos pelirrojos se observaron un poco como analizándose uno al otro, y Blossom analizo bien las palabras mencionadas por él chico, y cuando se percató de lo que había dicho, un fuerte rubor apareció en sus mejillas y lo observo de nuevo a él, dándose cuenta de que Brick estaba poco o igual de ruborizado que ella.

– Tu… ¿estás Enamorado… de mí? – La chica pregunto incrédula mientras el asentía afirmativamente serio, pero aun sonrojado, y ella nunca se imaginó que esas palabras pudieran ser dichas por el pelirrojo.

– ¿Cómo saber que no estás burlando de mí?... – Blossom estaba insegura pues todo eso aún le parecía muy irreal, pero su sonrojo no desaparecía.

– Si lo que estas esperando es una ridícula "Prueba de Amor" como que te de un beso… no va a pasar – Brick hablo de forma osca y seria, pero aun sonrojado al igual que ella, y ante su respuesta Blossom hizo un puchero y solo se giró hacia un lado para ignorarlo ahora.

– …La primera vez que eso ocurrió explote en mil pedazos… – Y al escuchar eso la chica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida de lo que él dijo.

– …Además, sería igual de vergonzoso como la vez que bajaste mis pantalones frente a mis hermanos y se rieron de mi… o cuando me puse tu ropa y me hice pasar por ti… – Brick siguió hablando, mientras la pelirroja frente a él volteaba para observarlo con sus ojos abiertos de impresión y su boca semi abierta, clara señal de que no podía creer lo que oía.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente de nuevo, la chica pudo ver una sonrisa en Brick que jamás había visto. Él le sonreía abiertamente, enseñando su dentadura, una sonrisa tan sincera por parte del pelirrojo orgulloso y de mal carácter, que parecía la sonrisa de alguien mas, y Blossom presenciaba ese cambio, el cual no podía creer y que la dejo hipnotizada al ver lo endemoniadamente atractivo que él se veía sonriendo de esa forma.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo… eso?... – Pregunto la pelirroja aun procesando lo escuchado.

– Bueno… Momentos antes de, morir… pude recordar todo… fue como, un flash de imágenes que me hicieron recordar, y en la mayoría… – Brick coloco su mano derecha en una mejilla de la chica – En la mayoría estabas tú… – El chico hablaba con voz ronca y suave, casi como un susurro, como si las palabras dichas por el fueran especialmente para la pelirroja frente a él.

– Recordé quien fui, en quien me convertí… y con quien quería estar… – Mientras Brick decía esas palabras y acariciaba con su pulgar su mejilla, los ojos de Blossom comenzaron a cristalizarse debido a las inminentes lagrimas que querían empezar a brotar.

– Y este tiempo que estuve lejos me ayudo a comprender algo… Aunque pierda la memoria de nuevo, o, pasen otros catorce años, o, si estas al otro lado del mundo… Siempre estaré contigo… llegare a ti, volveré a tu lado miles de veces para hacerte la vida imposible y hacerte enfadar cada día con mi maldito mal carácter – Una tenue y adorable risa salió de la boca de la pelirroja al escuchar esas palabras, quien no pudo contener más las lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras su mano izquierda subía para posarse sobre la mano que acariciaba su rostro.

– Jeje, Eres un Idiota – Menciono juguetonamente y sonriente la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Y tu una fastidiosa – Brick respondió igual de juguetón, mientras aún tenía su mano posada en la mejilla de la chica frente a él.

Entonces el chico decidió por fin hacer lo que tanto había querido en todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos, así que, se acercó despacio al rostro de ella llevando sus labios en dirección a los de la pelirroja, y cuando Blossom noto las intenciones del chico cerro lentamente sus ojos esperando ese contacto tan deseado, pero cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca, ella hablo aun con sus ojos cerrados.

– Brick… – La chica susurro su nombre en sus labios, llamando su atención.

– ¿Sí?... – Igualmente respondió el en un susurro, mientras ambos seguían con sus ojos cerrados y muy cerca uno del otro.

– Quítate la gorra… – Al escuchar la respuesta de la chica Brick solo sonrió y enseguida se quieto su gorra como ella le dijo.

Y una vez libre de la prenda en su cabeza, el pelirrojo termino lo que empezó, y por fin ambos jóvenes sellaron sus labios en un beso cargadísimo de Amor y que ambos necesitaban, un beso en el cual transmitían sus sentimientos y todo lo que se extrañaron durante catorce años, catorce años separados uno del otro, algo que ninguno de los dos quiso, y ahora que por fin estaban juntos de nuevo, en ese beso demostraron y descargaron todo ese Amor que ambos sentían, con más pasión que nada en este mundo.

Brick coloco sus dos manos a cada lado de la cintura de la chica, mientras Blossom llevo las suyas a la nuca del pelirrojo, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, casi despeinándolo, y de esa forma ambos prolongaron ese beso de manera más intensa y pasional, hasta que ambos llegaron al punto en el que necesitaron respirar.

– ¿Te… quedaras?... – Fue lo que Blossom dijo entrecortadamente y con su frente aun pegada a la del chico después de cortar el beso, y debido al aire que le hacía falta hablaba de esa forma.

– Jeje… Hoy no preciosa… tengo que ir a hacer mi trabajo – Respondió el chico mientras se separaba de ella y le daba un beso más en sus labios, un gesto algo tierno por parte de él.

– ¿Iras a la ciudad? – La chica por fin abrió sus ojos y pudo respirar más tranquilamente.

– No, New Townsville está segura, está en buenas manos… – Al escuchar eso Blossom supuso que se refería a la Alcaldesa Bello y el Comisionado Walker, pero en realidad Brick se refería a ella.

– ¿Entonces a dónde iras? – La chica aun no entendía a donde iría si no se quedaría en la ciudad.

– Una vez cuando estaba en prisión y tú me fuiste a ver… Me preguntaste, que era lo que yo buscaba estando ahí, y yo te dije que cuando supiera la respuesta te lo diría – La chica solo asintió afirmativamente a lo que él dijo, recordando esa vez en la prisión.

– Bueno, pues aun no tengo esa respuesta… pero por eso saldré al mundo a buscarla… quizá muchos crean que soy un héroe, pero… sé que, si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, pueda creerlo yo mismo – Blossom observo a Brick, y vio una decisión en su mirada que jamás había visto, pero estaba orgullosa, muy orgullosa de él y en lo que se había convertido el pelirrojo.

– Pero te aseguro, que regresare… y para asegurarlo, quédate con esto – Al decir eso Brick le entrego a Blossom su gorra roja – Volveré por ella… – después giro, acercándose a la ventana de la habitación de la chica, y se preparó para volar de ahí.

– Brick! – La chica llamo al pelirrojo y él volteo para prestarle atención, pero entonces volvió a ser recibido con un beso, aunque esta vez fue un beso más casto e inocente y cargado de sentimiento, después la chica se separó de el para decirle algo.

– Por favor, vuelve pronto y… Te Amo… – Para Blossom decir esa palabra fue lo más difícil y placentero que había hecho en su vida a la vez, Brick solo sonrió y le devolvió el beso a la chica.

– También te Amo – Y por fin una vez confesados los sentimientos de ambos, El Pelirrojo comenzó a flotar alejándose, mientras Blossom lo observaba con una sonrisa, mientras en su mente deseaba que el chico regresara pronto, ya que ahí estaría ella, esperándolo con si el tiempo no pasara, lista para estar junto a él y poder reanudar la historia que quedo pausada hace catorce años.

– Ve a ser un Héroe… **BRICK HIM**... – Fueron las últimas palabras que la chica menciono, mientras El Héroe de la ciudad y el Amor de su Vida se alejaba a la distancia, mientras una estela roja de energía se perdía en el cielo y en el horizonte…

Y dejando un legado en esa ciudad, que no se olvidara… Un legado que prevalecerá y resurgirá cada vez que el mal quiera volver a atacar… Por qué el regresaría, como el héroe que esa ciudad merece, pero que ya no necesita ahora… el volverá para defender SU Legado…

 _El Legado de la Justicia._

.

.

.

.

 _"¿Qué es ser un Héroe?, Mírate en el espejo y lo sabrás…"_

 _"Mira profundo en tus ojos y dime que no eres heroico, que no has superado cosas, que no has sufrido… o que no has perdido cosas muy importantes para ti…"_

 _"Y, sin embargo, aquí estas…"_

 _"Eres un sobreviviente de la vida… donde ocurren más cosas que alguien conozca…"_

 _"La vida es un lugar donde los cobardes no duran mucho…"_

 _"Así que debes ser un Héroe…"_

 _"Todos lo somos…"_

 _"Algunos lo son más que otros, pero nadie se queda atrás…"_

 _"Algunos se manchan los puños con sangre intentando sobrevivir y mantener a salvo a aquellos a los que quieren…"_

 _"Otros manchan su vida con esa sangre, con la esperanza de detener la corriente… la delincuencia, la crueldad… La indiferencia hacia la vida humana que hay hacia su alrededor… pero esto es la vida…"_

 _"Ángel o Diablo, Rico o Pobre, Joven o Anciano, tú vives aquí…"_

 _"No elegiste esta vida, ella te eligió a ti…"_

 _"Porque un Héroe no es alguien que está por sobre nosotros y nos mantiene a salvo…"_

 _"Un Héroe no es un Dios ni una Idea…"_

 _"Un Héroe Vive aquí… En la calle, entre nosotros, con nosotros…"_

 _"Siempre estará aquí, pero rara vez lo reconoceremos…"_

 _"Mírate en el espejo, y vete a ti mismo por lo que realmente eres…"_

 _"Eres un sobreviviente…"_

 _"Eres un Héroe…"_

 _"Esta vida es tuya… Bien venido a Ella…"_

.

.

.

.

 **"BRICK HIM"**

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Hemos llegado al final, y quiero tomar este espacio (Esperando que no los aburra y se tomen el tiempo de leerlo) para agradecerles a ustedes, darles toda mi infinita gratitud, porque sin ustedes este proyecto no hubiera llegado a su final ni a tener el gran éxito (si así puedo llamarle :p) que ha tenido en esta página, gracias a todos ustedes mi lectores y seguidores, ustedes siempre fueron mi combustible para poder realizar y darle forma a este Fic, el cual escribí con tanta emoción capítulo a capítulo tratando de regalarles un gran trabajo de mi parte, pero vuelvo a reiterar, esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes amigos míos , así que en este capítulo final me despido, no sé cuánto tiempo pase hasta que tenga un proyecto nuevo pero algo les aseguro, volveré, no sé cuándo ni con que loca idea Jeje pero estaré de regreso, solo espero que aún me sigan y les gusten mis proyectos y los reciban con la gran aceptación que tuvo este, estoy más que listo, motivado, emocionado y agradecido, así que muchas, muchas gracias amigos míos Jeje…

¡Ustedes son quienes lograron esto!...

[Respuestas de los Últimos Reviews]

 ** _Seiryu.001_** Hype hermano, Jeje espero que este te cause la misma reacción, este es el final viejo, gracias por seguirme, aunque comentaste en los últimos momentos, pero tus comentarios siempre fueron positivos y motivantes, Gracias Hermano.

 ** _AnitaFH_** Espero que este también te Encante! :3 Gracias por leer :3 .

 ** _Yami_** Algo me dice que te sacare los mocos con este si lloraste con el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por seguirme por comentar y por tus comentarios tan positivos y lindos que dejabas siempre, Gracias.

 ** _Sombra02_** La conclusión de esta historia ha llegado, el mal ha sido detenido, ¿pero? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, eso no se sabe, pero al menos estamos seguros que mientras prevalezca una sola pizca de crimen, injusticia y maldad en el mundo los hebreos resurgirán para protegernos y para inspirarnos siempre para hacer el bien. Gracias por comentar siempre y seguirme hasta el final viejo, muchas, muchas Gracias.

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** Hermano hemos llegado al final, espero que te guste la conclusión de este proyecto y que hayas quedado satisfecho con este trabajo, y Gracias por comentar y seguirme viejo, muchas Gracias.

 ** _Domina Mortem_** Jajá, también he sufrido eso de esperar casi años para ver la continuación de un Fic, y es por esa razón que yo decidí no ser de ese tipo, y subir lo más rápido posible los capítulos Jeje.

Ahora, espero que este último capítulo llene tus expectativas y espero haber hecho un gran trabajo para que tú y mis demás lectores se sientan satisfechos, y respecto a las batallas, la verdad siempre he adorado una batalla que transmita las emociones de la misma, así que la verdad, también yo desearía un boceto, pero como dibujo pero que un niño de 4 años con desorden motriz, me conformo con escribirlo.

Gracias por el concejo de los guiones, incluso yo note la diferencia, y respecto a los signos de interrogación y exclamativos, solo pongo el del final por mera costumbre, Jeje veras estoy estudiando la carrera de Licenciatura en la Enseñanza del Inglés (Maestro de Ingles pues), así que en Ingles, cuando escribes una pregunta o una exclamación solo usas el signo al final de la frase, y pues esa es la razón Jeje, pero trate de corregirlo, pero si encuentras ese erro de vez en cuando, lo siento, pero es la costumbre :p

Así que ahora, aquí está el capítulo final, espero lo puedas leer, te guste, y me lo hagas saber en tu Review, la verdad muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi proyecto, gracias por tus concejos que me han ayudado para ser un buen escritor y espero que este final sea lo esperado para ti y mis demás lectores Gracias, Gracias.

 ** _BrickxBloss-Reds_** Chica, espero que este final te guste y te agrade, yo también espero volver a tener un proyecto para este Fandom pronto, pero por el momento espera sentada amiga, pues no sé cuándo volveré, así que deja tu Review, cuéntame que te pareció este capítulo, espero te haya gustado, y Gracias por seguirme y Leerme.

[Agradecimientos a mis seguidores]

Chicos muchas Gracias por seguirme, sé que lo he mencionado mucho, pero es necesario porque sin ustedes, esto no sería Posible.

 ** _Sombra02_** Tu estuviste conmigo desde el principio de este proyecto, me apoyaste me animaste y siempre vi comentarios positivos en cada capítulo, Gracias amigo, espero que cuando vuelva aun estés aquí, y leas mis proyectos, Gracias por estar siempre comentando, Cuídate mucho, que estés bien saludos y muchas, muchas Gracias.

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** También tu siempre estuviste comentando, y Gracias ´por tu apoyo viejo, contigo y el colega de arriba siempre sentí que no era un hombre solitario entre un Fandom de Mujeres (Me sentía como en esos animes del genero Harem n/n ) Jeje, Gracias muchas gracias por seguirme, espero que estés bien cuídate mucho y saludos, Gracias hermano.

 ** _Cono.26_** Hermosa sé que no has podido comentar seguid, pero espero que cuando llegues al capítulo final, leas esto y quiero que sepas que Gracias por haber sido la primera en darla la oportunidad a mi Fic, Gracias por comentar de manera tan amigable, tú fuiste mi Primer Review en mi Primer capítulo y Gracia, espero estés bien y cuídate y Saludos, Gracias.

 ** _Domina Mortem,_** Aunque estuviste mas en los últimos momentos, tú me ayudaste a mejorar y a corregir mis errores de principiante, captaste muy bien la esencia de mis personajes y de mi historia, Gracias a ti he podido mejorar y aprender más, Gracias, espero que pronto volvamos a leernos, cuídate mucho, que estés bien y cuídate preciosa, saludo y Gracias.

 ** _Seiryu.001_** Viejo, apareciste en los últimos capítulos, y tus Reviews fueron de los que más me motivaron a darle un gran final a esto, porque tú siempre me comentaste positivamente, Gracias por estar apoyándome y ntp. En algún momento, no te aseguro cuando, leer tus proyectos, solo espero que cuando yo regrese también tu estés ahí para leerme, Gracias que estés bien y cuídate.

 ** _Soy yo No Tu_** Preciosa espera cuando llegues al final del Fic, pueda ver un Review tuyo, Gracias por seguirme y por comentar siempre que podías, te agradezco mucho y espero que estés muy muy bien, cuídate y espero leernos pronto.

 ** _HappyForAlways_** También Gracias a ti por estas siguen dime y comentando cuando tenías la oportunidad, tú fuiste de mis primeras lectoras y te agradezco infinitamente Gracias cuídate, saludos y espero que estés bien, Gracias.

 ** _BrickxBloss-Reds_** Chica, llegaste en los últimos momentos, peri Gracias, eres una de las chicas que más me seguían, y espero que cuando leas este capítulo puedas dejar tu comentario, Gracias por todo y espero que estés bien y te cuides mucho, Gracias.

Por ultimo agradecimientos a mis demás lectores tales como:

 ** _Yami._**

 ** _Akum._**

 ** _AnimeGirl260._**

 ** _LOYK13._**

 ** _Lisacar3._**

 ** _MariiDii._**

 ** _Lizataro._**

 ** _Arctic-Days._**

 ** _Danii135._**

 ** _Silver0001._**

Gracias Chicos, muchísimas gracias por su aceptación, por el tiempo que se tomaron para leer mi proyecto, y por todo su apoyo a lo largo de él, muchas gracias por estás conmigo hasta el final, y la verdad les agradezco infinitamente que me hayan permitido ser parte de esta gran comunidad, llena de gente con talento y gran imaginación.

Esto será todo de mi parte, no sé cuándo volveré, Jeje eso estoy seguro, por el momento tendré un retiro momentáneo y me dedicare un poco a mi universidad (que falta le hace) pero esperen pronto mi regreso, cono diría Terminator "I´l be Back" Jeje, muchas gracias por su apoyo amigos míos muchas Gracias, cuídense mucho.

¡Y Recuerden! Dejen sus Reviews que es gratis ¡y siempre!...

 _"¡Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien!"_

 ** _"Gracias"_**


End file.
